


Baiser

by Kuroecloclo



Series: Roméo et Juliette, c’est dépassé [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Guetting together, M/M, Mention injuries, Mention of Retirement, PyeongChang, Smut, They took their time but here we are, Yes that's a warning, probably ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 89,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroecloclo/pseuds/Kuroecloclo
Summary: Avec les JO, une nouvelle page se tourne et Yuzuru découvre que certaines choses ne devraient pas être prises pour acquises.Ou : personne n'était prêt pour le retirement de Javier, surtout pas Yuzuru.





	1. Ceropegia

**Author's Note:**

> Upload tous les mercredis et week-end.

_ Javi _

Pyeongchang approchant à grands pas, j’avais été très inquiet de savoir si Yuzu pourrait gérer sa promesse de ne plus me balancer son sale caractère à la figure dès qu’il était sous tension. En plus des JO, sa blessure et le fait qu’il ne soit même pas sûr de pouvoir participer devait l’angoisser plus que jamais donc je m’étais attendu à devoir changer de temps d’entraînement mais de façon surprenante, Yuzu s’en sortait bien.

Il n’arrivait pas aux séances en bondissant joyeusement ni ne faisait la conversation avec un enthousiasme débordant mais ce n’était pas ce que je lui avais demandé et c’était compréhensible : je ne lui en aurais pas voulu d’être déprimé face à sa situation, ni de le montrer, et je voyais bien qu’il faisait beaucoup d’efforts. Il ne m’ignorait pas, acceptait de parler un peu pendant les pauses, ne s’enfuyait pas quand on était tous les deux dans les vestiaires pour éviter toutes interactions et se forçait à ne pas paraître trop sombre.

Nos conversations reposaient sur le terrain le plus neutre possible pour éviter le malaise et notre sujet de prédilection était donc : Effie.

Je n’avais jamais pris autant de photos d’elle que ces dernières semaines, les montrant ensuite à Yuzu quand on décompressait sur un banc entre deux sessions. C’était un peu futile mais j’espérais que ça lui permettait de se distraire ne serait-ce qu’un peu de toute la pression qu’il devait gérer… Je continuais mon entraînement normalement, sautais des quads quotidiennement, et lui devais me regarder en ne pouvant rien faire d’autre que de tester la glace pour évaluer la douleur dans ses patins : il ne pouvait même pas réellement glisser. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour ne pas exploser de frustration : à sa place je n’aurais pas pu supporter de voir un patineur faire exactement ce que je ne pouvais plus faire et retourner le couteau dans la plaie… Pourtant Yuzu ne donnait aucun signe de vouloir changer d’emploi du temps et il allait même jusqu’à observer mes entraînements avec attention alors qu’il aurait pu quitter la patinoire bien avant moi pour éviter d’endurer ma session complète.

“Yuzu ? J’aimerais te poser une question concernant en partie le patinage mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai.”

Yuzu détourna la tête de son sac pour me regarder et acquiesça avec hésitation. Je savais que je marchais sur des œufs en abordant le sujet mais je voulais comprendre.

“Pourquoi tu restes à chacun de mes entraînements ? Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, bien sûr ! C’est juste que ça doit être pénible, non ?”, grimaçai-je prudemment.

“C’est dur”, marmonna-t-il en reportant son attention sur ses affaires. “Ça fait mal de te voir sauter, patiner aussi facilement, alors que moi…”

Mon cœur se serra en voyant la douleur se peindre sur son visage. Je ne connaissais personne qui adorait patiner plus que Yuzuru : être incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sur la glace devait être une véritable torture pour lui, sans parler de tout le reste. Il se préparait pour Pyeongchang depuis la fin de Sotchi, il attendait de pouvoir faire ses preuves depuis des années, et d’un coup sa participation n’était même plus certaine.

J’avais envie de lui dire que tout irait bien, qu’il guérirait à temps, qu’il pourrait concourir, mais rien n’était sûr et je ne pensais pas qu’entendre des promesses creuses soit ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment.

“Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…”

“Tu fais déjà beaucoup, Javi”, me coupa-t-il avec un sourire triste. “Je sais que tu me donnes de l’espace, que tu essayes de ne pas trop me déranger, que tu te retiens sur pleins de choses pour que je n’ais pas à me forcer. J’aime bien quand tu me montres Effie, j’aime bien quand tu me donnes des biscuits pendant les pauses, et quand tu m’aides à ne pas penser à… tout ça. Merci.”

“Je t’en prie, ce n’est pas comme si je me forçais…”

“Je sais. Et pour répondre à ta première question : ça fait mal mais je dois te regarder t’entraîner. C’est la seule façon pour que je revois les mouvements, comme… de l’image-training en plus réel. Je regarde tous les angles, quand tu rates et quand tu réussis, j’essaye de comparer mes techniques, de refaire tout mentalement… Je fais du vrai espionnage sur adversaire : tu devrais me demander d’arrêter.”

Je voyais bien qu’il ne plaisantait pas mais je savais aussi que me voir m’entraîner était la dernière chose qui lui donnait le sentiment de s’entraîner lui-même au lieu de subir simplement sa blessure et jamais je ne lui aurais enlevé ça.

“Yuzu, tu me regardes depuis des années et ça ne m’a jamais dérangé. Si tu veux commenter quelque chose pendant l’entraînement, que ce soit à moi ou à Brian, ne te retiens pas : c’est ta période d’entraînement aussi, même si tu n’es pas sur la glace. Je te l’ai dit : si je peux faire quelque chose, je le ferai. Même si je sais qu’en te laissant regarder ça pourrait se retourner contre moi une fois que tu retourneras sur la glace, même si en toute honnêteté ça m’inquiète un peu, jamais je ne te demanderai de partir de la patinoire parce que je veux cacher mon entraînement.”

Il hocha la tête avec soulagement et me regarda avec un petit sourire.

“Je m’inquiète pour toi quand tu dis ça… Tu es vraiment trop gentil pour la compétition, Javi”, déclara-t-il doucement.

“Personne n’est parfait”, répliquai-je avec un haussement d’épaule.

“Peut-être, mais tu mets la barre très haut.”

“Oulah, trop de compliments, arrête, je vais prendre la grosse tête !”

Il rit un peu et hoqueta, portant la main à son visage en se mettant à trembler.

“Yuzu ?”, paniquai-je.

Quand il tendit le bras vers ses affaires, je pensai le voir prendre son inhalateur mais à la place il attrapa Pooh-san. C’est à ce moment-là que j’aperçus les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

“J’ai cru que tu ne te lâcherais jamais”, chuchotai-je en l’enlaçant et en l’aidant à prendre les mouchoirs avec ses mains tremblantes. “On a tout notre temps, ne t’en fais pas, sors tout…”

“Je suis désolé”, hoqueta-t-il. “Je suis désolé.”

Je le laissai répéter la phrase comme un mantra, me contentant de le serrer dans mes bras. Certaines situations ne demandaient pas forcément de réactions ou de commentaires, c’était quelque chose qu’on avait appris au cours de notre parcours tumultueux au milieu du stress constant des compétitions. Des fois, avoir simplement une épaule sur laquelle pleurer était le seul réconfort dont on avait besoin… 

Je me rappelais comme si c’était hier de toutes les fois où j’avais eu un moment de déprime, de découragement, où mes amis et ma famille m’avaient fourni toutes les paroles rassurantes du monde, proposé de m’aider, de sortir prendre un verre pour me remonter le moral. À côté des leurs tentatives où je devais me forcer à les rassurer, Yuzu venait simplement s’incruster dans ma chambre d’hôtel avec quelque chose pour se tenir occuper (musique, patins à entretenir, livre, ou même devoirs scolaires parfois) et il était simplement là. Il ne demandait pas quel était le problème, il me faisait juste savoir qu’il était au courant de la présence du-dit problème. Il ne me poussait pas à parler, il lui arrivait même de plus ou moins m’ignorer une fois installé comme s’il était chez lui, et il restait jusqu’à ce que je craque. Parfois si une soirée ne suffisait pas, il en passait plusieurs, m’ignorait complètement quand j’essayais de le chasser, m’empalait une bouteille de thé au fond de la gorge sans concession si nécessaire pour que j’accepte de manger, et à un moment ou un autre je craquais, immanquablement. Des fois en lui hurlant dessus, et il ne battait même pas d’un cil en attendant que j’ais terminé, des fois je passais des heures à monologuer en espagnol, et il ne demandait jamais de traduction et ne montrait aucun signe d’ennui. Il ne parlait quasiment pas dans ces moments et se contentait de m’enlacer une fois que je m’étais calmer, même si je venais de l’insulter et le maudire dans trois langues différentes. Ensuite il m’offrait des mouchoirs de Pooh-san, me laissait tranquille et n’en reparlait plus.

C’était difficile de comprendre que parfois, on ne veut pas être réconforter mais juste être librement triste et lâcher toute sa frustration sur le monde : Yuzu était celui qui le comprenait le mieux dans mon entourage, peut-être même le seul.

“Inhalateur ?”, demandai-je par sécurité en l’entendant prendre de courtes respirations étranglées.

Il secoua négativement la tête et on retomba dans le silence alors qu’il pleurait silencieusement contre ma veste en la serrant dans ses poings.

Au bout d’un moment, il s’écarta lentement et essuya ses yeux dans sa manche. Il n’avait pas l’air d’aller bien, j’oserais même dire qu’il avait l’air d’aller vraiment mal. 

“Yuzu… Tu vas tenir ?”, hésitai-je.

“J’essaye”, souffla-t-il. “Je ne sais pas si... “

Il s’interrompit un instant avant de relever la tête avec un sourire forcé, m’indiquant que le moment de vulnérabilité était passé et qu’il ne se ferait plus prendre jusqu’aux JO.

“Oui, je vais tenir, évidemment.”

Je n’insistai pas et ne poussai pas plus loin : il m’avait déjà donné toutes les réponses de toute façon. 

Je me retournai vers mes affaires et repliai inutilement un t-shirt pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre complètement.

“Effie commence à se prendre pour une vraie star à cause de toutes les photos que je prends d’elle. Au début ça l’ennuyait mais maintenant elle prend presque la pause quand je sors mon portable”, souris-je en changeant de sujet.

“Elle est adorable”, soupira-t-il. “Si je n’avais pas mon asthme je prendrais un chaton… Peut-être que plus tard je prendrai un lapin ou… comment on appelle ?... Pas une souris mais… un peu pareil…”

Il gonfla les joues et je me retins de le prendre en photo. Sans aucun doute, il pouvait battre Effie en matière de tête adorable.

“Hamster ?”, proposai-je en retenant un rire.

“Voilà”, acquiesça-t-il avec tout le sérieux du monde. “Petit hamster mignon. Ou petit lapin mignon.”

“Je te vois bien avec un lapin, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Comment tu l’appellerais ?”

Il réfléchit quelques instants puis sourit d’une façon qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

“Si petit hamster avec grosses joues : Shoma.”

~~~~~~

_ Yuzu _

On pouvait dire que par rapport aux fois précédentes, je me débrouillais bien. Cependant, vu le niveau des fois précédentes ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose et je savais que la situation n’était pas simple pour Javi. Je culpabilisais de l’espionner et surtout de lui avoir pleuré dessus (littéralement) sans aucune forme de retenue.

J’étais donc à la recherche d’un petit cadeau pour le remercier/m’excuser, et surtout pour lui signifier à quel point son soutien m’aidait, même si je ne l’exprimais pas forcément correctement. 

Trouver un cadeau quand on ne connaissait pas vraiment les goûts du destinataire n’était pas simple, loin de là, mais au moins ça avait le mérite de me distraire de mes problèmes beaucoup trop nombreux. En errant dans les rues, j’étais arrivé chez un fleuriste qui tenait une petite boutique : il y avait pleins de fleurs colorées inintéressantes, trop faibles et éphémères. Si j’achetais une plante, il valait mieux qu’elle soit facile d’entretien pour qu’elle survive quand Javi serait à l’étranger pour les compétitions.

“Bonjour jeune homme, vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ?”, m’interpela le vendeur.

Je lui rendis son salut et jetai un coup d’œil autour de moi.

“Je cherche une plante solide, facile à entretenir, mais qui soit belle”, expliquai-je.

“C’est pour offrir ?”, demanda-t-il en approchant.

J’acquiesçai et il me guida vers une étagère.

“Si c’est un cadeau, est-ce que vous voulez une plante avec une signification particulière ?”

“C’est pour une personne très importante…”

“Je vois… Nous avons des roses magnifiques cette année : rouges traditionnelles, nous avons également des variétés blanches et roses mais qui risquent de ne pas faire passer le message clairement-”

“Je préfèrerais une vraie plante qui ne fane pas”, l’arrêtai-je. “Pas forcément une fleur…”

“Les fleurs ont souvent plus de significations que les plantes vertes”, hésita-t-il.

Aucune chance que j’aille offrir une rose rouge à Javi : il y avait des limites…

“Celle-là, comment elle s’appelle ?”, demandai-je en désignant une petite plante en pot au milieu des étagères fleuries.

“Oh ! C’est une Ceropegia : elle correspondrait bien à ce que vous cherchez. Elle est solide, ne demande pas beaucoup d’eau même en plein soleil, et on l’appelle “chaîne des cœurs” à cause de la forme de ses feuilles.”

Il me la descendit et je l’inspectai. En effet, les feuilles formaient des cœurs qui tombaient comme du lierre le long des tiges fines. Ce n’était pas explicite mais il y avait quand même une signification discrète : elle était parfaite.

“Je vais prendre ça”, souris-je.

Traditionnellement, offrir un cadeau se faisait en face à face de façon directe. Cependant il aurait fallu que je sois courageux pour ça et je n’étais pas du tout prêt à le faire : je pris donc la tangente. 

Je finissais mes « séances » en moins de quinze minutes donc je pouvais facilement venir me changer avant tout le monde et déposer la plante dans le casier de Javi avec un petit mot. Après, je n’avais qu’à m’enfuir en prétextant une visite chez le médecin et voilà le travail. 

Si je rougis un peu quand Javi me prévint qu’il avait installé la plante dans son salon et qu’elle se portait à merveille, je suis sûr qu’il ne le remarqua pas.


	2. Bonne Image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Etrangement, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes qui ont vu cette vidéo de l'entraînement où Yuzuru et Javi ont fait les exercices synchros et le high-five à Pyeongchang. Le/la caméraman ne semblait pas comprendre le concept de dézoomer et c'est vraiment dommage mais on voit quand même la scène si on est attentif... (Et Javier porte aussi bien le noir que Yuzuru, mais ce n'est pas le sujet)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roH-c1CjwFw

_ Javi _

Au cours de ma carrière, je n’avais jamais trouvé que connaître l’état de santé de Yuzu soit vraiment un avantage pour moi. Déjà parce que des fois je ne le connaissais pas : Yuzu filait se faire soigner au Japon et c’était silence radio jusqu’à ce que monsieur décide de donner signe de vie, ensuite parce que des fois c’était grave et je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de m’inquiéter, et enfin parce que les journalistes semblaient persuadés que je gardais son carnet de santé dans mon sac et qu’il y avait des chances que je partage s’ils insistaient suffisamment.

Cependant, là je savais ce qu’il avait et surtout je savais ce qu’il voulait faire pour la première séance d'entraînement à Pyeongchang. Habituellement Yuzu aimait attirer toute l’attention même sur un simple entraînement : ça donnait des run through intenses, des chorégraphies à faire pâlir de jalousie un danseur étoile et des quads lancés à des moments judicieux (en utilisant la musique d’autrui, notamment). Là, vu l’état de sa jambe, ce n’était même pas la peine d’y penser donc il avait décidé de faire exactement l’inverse et il en avait ricané pendant tout le temps d’échauffement aux vestiaires. 

“Ton staff est au courant ?”, demandai-je alors qu’on attendait que le groupe précédent quitte la patinoire.

“Non”, répondit-il simplement avec un grand sourire sans me regarder.

Nos interactions n’iraient probablement pas plus loin pour aujourd’hui mais je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire en attendant la scène. 

Enfin, on entra sur la piste et on salua les quelques photographes présents ainsi que les juges pendant qu’une voix nous présentait au micro, comme si c'était nécessaire. Je pris mon temps sur l’échauffement, notant avec un amusement croissant que tous les yeux étaient tournés vers Yuzu pour découvrir ENFIN dans quel état le tenant du Titre se présenterait. Sans surprise il fut le premier à sauter et je pourrais jurer qu’à ce moment-là même les patineurs s’étaient arrêtés pour le voir (sauf moi parce que ça faisait trois semaines que je le voyais s'entraîner à côté de moi, il n’y avait rien de neuf) : Toe simple. Des chuchotements se firent entendre alors qu’il faisait tranquillement un nouveau tour de patinoire. Il sauta tout aussi sereinement un Salchow simple, Loop simple, et enfin son triple Axel. Je me retins de rire en le voyant s’immobiliser au milieu de la patinoire et saluer royalement autour de lui, fis un effort pour ne pas applaudir et le saluai silencieusement quand il sortit de la glace après avoir serré la main de Brian et Tracy. Il avait passé exactement dix minutes montre en main sur la glace. Et personne n’avait plus d’informations sur ce qu’il pouvait faire.

“Bon, allez, c’était très drôle mais maintenant il faut s’y mettre Javi”, me gronda Brian en secouant la tête alors que je toussais dans ma bouteille.

“Si tu n’arrêtes pas de rire tu vas avoir tous les journalistes qui vont venir te pourchasser pour savoir ce qu’il vient de se passer”, me prévint Tracy.

“Je sais mais la tête des juges vaut vraiment le détour”, souris-je. “Et tout le monde est perdu, même Nathan et Boyang se sont arrêtés…”

“Et leurs coachs leur disent de recommencer. J’aimerais revoir ton Broken-Leg spin, tu voyageais trop dessus la dernière fois.”

“Oui coach !”

Le reste de la séance se déroula normalement, si on enlevait le fait que tout le monde avait des points d’interrogation sur les lèvres en sortant.

“Uhm… Hey Javi, tu sais… ?”

“Même si je savais je ne te dirais rien Nathan”, souris-je avec amusement en voyant les regards avides d’informations tournés vers nous dans les vestiaires. 

“Mais est-ce qu’il-”

“Aucune idée. À demain”, chantonnai-je en quittant les vestiaires.

Une partie d’entre eux s’inquiétait sûrement pour sa santé mais malheureusement nous étions dans une compétition : un simple “il va bien” donnait déjà trop d’indications et il était hors de question que je laisse la moindre miette d’informations à des adversaires. Yuzu me faisait confiance autant que je lui faisais confiance sur ces choses-là et ce depuis des années, même si ce n’était pas le cas de sa fédération qui était au bord de la crise de nerf (je ne me sentais pas coupable). En tout cas, la suite promettait d’être intéressante.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Après ce petit coup d’éclat, les entraînements suivants furent normaux. Il faut dire qu’avec le programme court, Yuzu avait répondu à toutes les questions concernant son habilité à reprendre son titre… Mes programmes passaient bien, il n’y avait pas de problèmes majeurs et j’étais deuxième ; une bonne position pour attaquer le programme long. 

Yuzu riait beaucoup pendant les entraînements mais je savais que c’était pour l’image et le moral : soit il riait soit il éclatait en sanglots, et sur un champ de bataille où tout le monde le regardait pour chercher le moindre signe de faiblesse, le choix était vite fait. Il affichait l’image la plus détendue possible, remplie de bonne humeur et de confiance, même si je savais qu’il passait chaque minute hors caméras avec de la glace sur sa cheville et qu’il avait tellement d’anti-douleurs dans sa chambre qu’il aurait pu commencer un trafic.

En attendant il se débrouillait bien, pas aussi bien que quand il avait ses deux jambes en bon état mais bien quand même. Le long était pour demain, la tension était assez forte à la fin de la dernière séance d’entraînement et ça se sentait.

“Je commence les exercices de glisse ?”, devinai-je en voyant Yuzu s’éloigner du bord alors que je m’en approchais.

“Oui, tu peux faire… la même chose ? Fais comme au club”, décida Brian en désignant mon partenaire d’entraînement du regard.

J’acquiesçai sans plus de question et poursuivis Yuzu qui tourna un regard surpris en me voyant adapter ma vitesse à la sienne.

“Je m’incruste”, prévins-je en imitant ses pas.

J’eus le droit à un micro-sourire et il continua comme si de rien n'était alors qu’on retombait dans un rythme confortable, où il n’était pas question de faire particulièrement mieux que l’autre mais juste de faire un exercice ensemble. C’était confortable, apaisant même : comme si on était de retour au TCC pour un simple étirement de fin de séance et non la veille d’une des compétitions les plus importantes de nos vies. Les exercices ne nécessitaient pas non plus d’aller vite, de suivre absolument la musique, d’être notés, et voir Yuzu les faire devant moi à la perfection ne me rendait anxieux mais me réconfortait dans la sensation d’avoir un compagnon de route. À la fin de notre routine on s’arrêta tout les deux aux bords, exceptionnellement, et nos deux coachs souriaient avec fierté.

“J’ai toujours été fier de vous”, sourit Brian. “Quand vous faites ce genre de choses, vous renvoyez vraiment une bonne image de nous, et vous gagnez des points pour demain.”

“Tu exagères”, marmonnai-je en prenant ma gourde. “Ce n’est pas grand chose…”

“Pour vous non mais pour les juges si”, expliqua Tracy. “Parmi les six patineurs qui partagent la glace pour cet entraînement, tous ont à peu près les mêmes techniques et il n’y a rien de nouveau : la seule différence c’est la qualité de l’exécution. Ce que vous venez de montrer personne ne l’aura fait avant vous et ça, les juges ne s’y trompent pas : vous vous êtes démarqués.”

“Si tu le dis…”

“Tracy a raison”, poursuivit Brian. “Il y avait Shoma et Nathan qui faisaient des quads derrière et les juges ne leur ont pas jeté un seul regard parce que vous étiez plus intéressant. Non seulement vous vous êtes démarqués en faisant l’exercice ensemble mais en plus votre travail était parfait : fluide et profond, impeccable.”

“Il faut démarquer encore plus”, rit Yuzu en levant la main pour un high five.

“Tu veux un câlin ?”, proposai-je en frappant sa paume ouverte. “Ou alors on peut danser un tango, on a encore quelques minutes je dirais…”

“Je retire ce que j’ai dit ; vous n’êtes pas sortable”, soupira notre coach alors que Tracy riait. 

“Prêts pour l’exercice suivant ?”, demanda-t-elle. “On va partir sur l’étirement des hanches, et avec de la grâce je vous prie.”

Elle nous montra les mouvements et on repartit ensemble. On passa devant le jury sans les regarder mais en tournant sur la largeur de la patinoire avant de reprendre sur la longueur, Yuzu se tourna vers moi pour observer la fin de ma séquence.

“Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça Javi ? Les hanches, bouge tes hanches ! Tu ne veux pas te démarquer ?”

Je fis un effort pour ne pas tourner la tête vers les juges alors qu’il leur lançait un regard suggestif et il se détourna en riant à gorge déployée.

“Tu as de la chance qu’il y ait des gens autour”, grinçai-je entre mes dents sans faire d’efforts pour qu’il m’entende, souriant quand il agita démesurément les hanches tout en camouflant le geste dans l’exercice.

Seuls nos coachs avaient sûrement repéré son manège si j’en croyais leurs têtes : Ghislain secouait la sienne avec désespoir, Brian semblait questionner ses choix de vie et Tracy… était résignée. Même Kikuchi san levait discrètement les yeux au ciel, c’est dire !

Je n’imitai pas Yuzu, en tout cas pas de façon aussi éhonté (j’avais encore un minimum de dignité, merci beaucoup), me contentant de faire normalement l’exercice en attendant mon tour. Je n’étais pas suffisamment stupide pour tenter d’attirer l’attention quand Yuzu remuait ses fesses sur la glace (je connaissais mes limites), mais s’il voulait faire une petite compétition je n’allais pas dire non.

Il s’arrêta finalement près de nos coachs et je le dépassai en haussant un sourcil pour bien lui signifier qu’il n’était pas le seul à pouvoir jouer. 

Je changeai d’exercice et en choisis un que nous faisions régulièrement au Club : il n’était pas difficile en matière de pas (c’était quand même sensé être de l’étirement) mais il était assez impressionnant avec des courbes imposantes et je savais qu’en le faisant mes muscles joueraient de façon avantageuse sous ma tenue d’entraînement.

Je m’appliquai dans les mouvements en faisant attention à garder une attitude complètement décontractée alors que mes courbes étaient si profondes qu’au moindre déséquilibre ou au moindre changement de direction un peu brusque mes patins déraperaient et je tomberais à grande vitesse : là était le challenge de l’exercice. Garder un air nonchalant était aussi très important car à cause des virages amples, ma vitesse semblait assez faible alors qu’elle valait celle de mes programmes en compétition : patiner avec trop de concentration visible sur quelque chose qui ne paraissait pas dur ne pouvait pas jouer en ma faveur.

Une fois mon tour terminé je me redirigeai vers le bord comme de rien n’était. Yuzu me jeta un regard appréciateur qui valida mieux que n’importe quel commentaire ma séquence et je lui adressai un sourire insolent.

“Bravo Javi, la russe au milieu du panel va sûrement t’épargner demain”, ricana-t-il par dessus sa bouteille.

“On fait ce qu’on peut”, répliquai-je en attrapant un mouchoir. “Les cinq autres juges masculins, eux, vont sûrement faire plus que t’épargner demain…”

“Question de stratégie, Jabi…”

“Est-ce que vous pourriez arrêter de vous disputer pour savoir qui remue le mieux les fesses et les abdos devant les juges, s’il vous plaît”, soupira Tracy. “On ne vous a pas élevés comme ça…”

“C’est Yuzu qui a une mauvaise influence”, accusai-je immédiatement.

“La première année où tu es arrivé au TCC, j’ai dû empêcher des filles d’en venir aux mains parce que tu leur avais souris : tu n’es absolument pas innocent Javier”, grommela Brian.

“Oups”, marmonnai-je sans trop de culpabilité.

“Javi a mauvaise influence : je suis pur et innocent”, contra Yuzu avec un grand sourire.

“Excuse moi ? Qui se frotte contre tous les pair-”

“UMH UMH”, toussa fortement notre coach. “Je ne pense pas que cette conversation soit adaptée à notre situation.”

“Ce n’est pas comme si c’était un secret”, reniflai-je alors que Yuzu me tirait la langue.

“Filez saluer, vous êtes irrécupérables.”

On partit vers le milieu de la patinoire pour saluer et les applaudissements furent suspicieusement bien nourris. Je m’inclinai vers Yuzu qui sourit en m’imitant.

“Je maintiens qu’un tango nous aurait vraiment démarqués”, chuchotai-je en revenant vers le bord.

“On aurait trébuché et tombé par terre comme idiots : pas très bon démarquage”, répliqua-t-il sans cacher son amusement.

“Tout est une question d'entraînement Yuzu, tout est une question d’entraînement…”

“Tais toi et regarde le pro.”

Je me demandai avec une légère inquiétude s’il voulait réellement faire un tango mais non, il se contenta de me laisser continuer vers le bord pour repartir faire une séquence de danse, utilisant la musique qui passait pour accompagner la fin d’entraînement, et il refit un tour de patinoire en dansant avant de terminer au centre avec un spread-eagle excessivement long pour finalement s’immobiliser les bras écartés à l’instant où la musique s’éteignait sur une note finale.

“Diva”, marmonnai-je en enfilant mes protections de patins.

C’était typiquement Yuzu et je n’avais pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu’il devait saluer les quatre côtés de la patinoire en s’inclinant dans ce qu’on pourrait qualifier sans exagération de références.

“Diva”, répétai-je alors qu’on retournait aux vestiaires avec les autres patineurs.

“Pas ma faute si je suis élégant et gracieux”, chuchota-t-il la tête haute.

“Et humble avec ça…”

“Tout le monde sait que je suis humble, Javi”, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

“Sans doute, Monseigneur.”

Parfaitement à l’aise avec le titre, Yuzu se mit devant moi et la tête toujours haute, entreprit de marcher avec dignité et classe jusqu’aux vestiaires. Pour quelqu’un en patins, il ne se débrouillait pas trop mal… Il faut cependant dire que Shoma marchait en canard à côté, donc la comparaison ne pouvait être que favorable...

“Quelle heure il est ?”, demandai-je alors qu’on se changeait.

Le vestiaire était souvent un endroit bruyant et rempli de chahut mais à cause de l’importance des JO, aujourd’hui il était silencieux et tendu. Personne ne parlait vraiment aux autres, ne se regardaient, et je n’aimais pas cette atmosphère.

“Cinq heures, pourquoi ?”, répondit distraitement Yuzu.

Dans ces situations, avoir un partenaire d’entraînement était irremplaçable (quand il ne faisait pas la tête, bien sûr) : le silence et la tension restait en périphérie de notre bulle, nous permettant d’appréhender les compétitions avec dix fois moins de stress que les autres.

“C’est l’heure du goûter…”

“Je n’ai pas de gâteaux.”

“Menteur.”

“Tu mangeras ce soir, respecte ta diète.”

“Je veux mes gâteaux.”

“Ce sont mes gâteaux.”

“Donc tu as des gâteaux !”

Il n’essaya pas vraiment de m’empêcher d’attraper son sac, soupirant à peine au passage.

“On veut me saboter”, geignit-il d’une voix monocorde sans même me jeter un coup d’œil et continuant d’essuyer ses lames avec application. “Mon dieu un adversaire d’un autre pays s’est emparé de mes affaires au secours.”

Se moquer de la tension de ses adversaires comptait peut-être comme de l’intimidation psychologique mais bon… Savoir gérer son stress était aussi une grosse part de la compétition, comme l’avait démontré Nathan de façon spectaculaire pendant le court.

“J’aperçois une gourde ! Vite, je vais mettre de la drogue dedans !”, m’exclamai-je en mettant un minimum de ton, même avec un biscuit dans la bouche.

“Argh”, marmonna ma victime sans y mettre du sien.

“Yuzu, fais un effort !”, protestai-je. “Je viens de saboter ton programme long pour les Jeux Olympiques et c’est ta seule réaction ?!”

“J’ai dit « Argh »”, répliqua-t-il en rangeant soigneusement un de ses patins dans son étui.

“Je t’ai connu meilleur acteur”, grommelai-je en lui rendant son paquet de biscuits.

“J’étais crédible ! Pas vrai, Boyang ?”

Celui-ci se figea en le regardant avec de grands yeux, sans savoir quoi dire, et Yuzu éclata de rire alors que je levais les yeux au ciel.

“Il ne faut pas stresser comme ça les enfants, ça va bien se passer”, souris-je en rangeant mes affaires.

“C’est vrai, ce sont juste les JO”, ajouta Yuzu en s’étirant. 

“Yuzu, on va s’entretuer dans le couloir quand j’aurai fini de ranger mes affaires ?”, proposai-je.

“Avec plaisir, je n’attendais que ça.”

J’attrapai mon sac, vérifiai que nous n’avions rien oublié et le rejoignis à la porte.

“À demain tout le monde !”, saluai-je en sortant.

“Javi, tu exagères, il y avait des enfants sensibles dans le lot”, chuchota Yuzu alors qu’on marchait dans le couloir.

“Tu n’as rien à dire, monsieur « ce sont juste les JO ». Je n’ai vu là-dedans qu’un chinois avec beaucoup de quads, un américain et un russe avec des fédérations un peu trop motivées et un japonais qui cumulait les deux.”

“Un seul japonais ?”

“Shoma. Tu es plus qu’un japonais pour moi, Yuzu…”

“Umh… Merci ?”

“Je t’en prie. En tout cas je suis quasiment sûr qu’il y en aura au moins un qui aura un boost décisif demain et j’espère que je n’en pâtirai pas : c’est ma seule inquiétude… Avec le fait qu’on me diminue mon score parce que je suis espagnol, évidemment”, grimaçai-je.

“Je sais”, soupira-t-il simplement. “Désolé, j’espère que ça ira…”

Il ne pouvait pas me dire que ça se passerait bien ou que je ne serais pas repoussé d’une ou deux places à cause des manigances des fédérations.

“J’espère vraiment que ça ne me coûtera pas le podium”, marmonnai-je sombrement.

“Javi, tu seras sur le podium, on parle juste de la couleur de la médaille. Si Nathan était proche, sa fédération l’aurait porté au sommet quoi qu’il arrive et ça m’inquiétait aussi mais maintenant… Le russe n’est pas assez bon pour te surpasser, même avec des boosts, et honnêtement il a eu de la chance d’arriver là où il est au SP. Adam est pareil, peu importe à quel point les USA veulent un de leurs athlètes sur le podium. Boyang est assez loin et a moins d’aide donc tu pourras le battre et le seul problème qui reste est Shoma. Et moi, mais là je pense que tu commences à avoir l’habitude.”

“Je n’ai pas de problèmes avec toi Yuzu, je veux l’or mais je serai heureux si tu gagnes sans manipulation de scores. C’est Shoma qui m’inquiète… Théoriquement je pense que je suis meilleur que lui parce que plus de la moitié de ses quads n’ont pas une rotation complète mais… on sait tous les deux que c’est le genre de chose pour laquelle les juges peuvent fermer les yeux selon la nationalité du patineur.”

“Je suis désolé Javi, j’aimerais aussi qu’on soit noté de façon juste, surtout maintenant. J’aimerais me mesurer à toi sans des boosts ou des discriminations derrière qui faussent tout mais mon influence à des limites : je ne peux pas demander à ma fédération de ne pas avantager Shoma, ça ne passerait pas…”

“Je sais bien, Yuzu”, ris-je tristement. “Je ne te demanderais jamais ça, surtout maintenant : tu as d’autres choses sur lesquelles te concentrer et ce n’est pas le moment de te mettre ta fédération à dos. Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai l’habitude de tout ça, ça ne m’a jamais empêché de gagner, si ?”

Il acquiesça sans conviction sachant comme moi que si ; ça m’avait déjà coûté certains podiums et premières places.

“Demain je prendrai l’or”, prévint-il. “Je la veux, mais je te veux sur le podium avec moi aussi : ne me lâche pas maintenant, d’accord ?”

“Je n’ai aucune raison de lâcher maintenant, ne t’en fais pas…”

“Mmh…”

On marcha jusqu’à la sortie ensemble et j’aperçus le staff japonais attendre derrière la porte.

“À demain”, marmonnai-je en m’écartant un peu.

“Attends Javi”, m'agrippa-t-il rapidement. “Demain il y aura concentration donc je te le dis maintenant. Tu es le meilleur patineur que j’ais jamais rencontré, vraiment. Tu es meilleur que Shoma, tu es meilleur que Nathan même si les scores ne le montrent pas, tu es meilleur que tous les russes et tu mérites le podium plus que n’importe qui. Sauf moi. Je sais que tu ne te considères pas si important que ça et tu sais que je trouve ça stupide : je ne dis pas des compliments sur patinage pour la pitié ou par affection, même pour toi Javi. Je le pense sincèrement : si je suis un prodige, tu es un génie. Demain, tu dois prendre ce podium pour montrer ça à tout le monde, et à toi-même aussi. Demain, je veux avoir un câlin quand je monterai sur le podium et tu es le seul à pouvoir me le donner alors prends tes responsabilités !”

Il m’enlaça brièvement avec tellement de force que j’en eus le souffle coupé et s’éloigna avant que je n’ais pu ne serait-ce qu’ouvrir la bouche.

Après quelques secondes de stupeur je secouai la tête avec un sourire. Évidemment que Yuzu ne faisait pas dans la charité pour les compliments, le patinage était trop important pour lui. La médaille d’or aussi : je savais qu’il voulait que j’obtienne l’argent, et je savais depuis le temps qu’on patinait côte à côte que ce n’était pas mesquin et que ce n’était pas parce qu’il pensait que je ne méritais pas l’or, c’était simplement qu’il adorait gagner, c’était sa drogue. Il vivait littéralement pour les compétitions et les victoires, il avait dédié sa vie à se perfectionner dans cet état d’esprit. Malgré ça, le fait qu’il arrivait à être heureux quand je gagnais, même si ce n’était qu’un petit centième, ça voulait dire beaucoup de choses. J’avais toujours trouvé sa compétitivité à la limite du border line mais je pense qu’à force de le côtoyer et le connaître, je pouvais l’accepter complètement. J’espérais.

  
“ _ Atteindre l’illumination la veille des JO, ça doit être bon signe _ ” _ ,  _ soupirai-je pour moi-même en sortant de la patinoire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai rien contre Shoma qui n'y est pour rien, mais je n'ai toujours pas digéré que Javier n'ait pas obtenu l'argent à Pyeongchang. Je ne sais pas si je le digèrerai un jour.


	3. Optimisation

_Yuzu_

  
C'était la dernière ligne droite, les Jeux Olympiques de Pyeongchang : après je pourrai réellement respirer un grand coup et dire que j'avais bien travaillé. Si je gagnais.  
Mais ce n'était même pas une option et je savais que la victoire était à portée de main, sinon je ne serais pas là ; le tout était de faire cette dernière ligne dans les conditions optimales pour qu'au moment où je mette un pied sur la glace la victoire soit garantie.

  
Étant donné l'importance de la compétition, les athlètes d'un même groupe n'avaient pas les mêmes salles d'échauffement et je me retrouvais donc avec Ghislain et Kikuchi san, Brian ayant pour mission de faire des allers-retours entre Javi et moi pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Après avoir salué brièvement Guillaume et Gabriella qui s'entraînaient dans un coin, je commençai l'échauffement comme d'habitude avec l'assistance de Kikuchi san qui me passait les différents outils pour mes exercices adaptés à ma situation relativement précaire. J'étais concentré et j'arrivais à juguler le stress pour l'instant (le fait d'être shooté aux anti-douleurs aidait peut-être un peu) mais je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, un grain de sable dans l'engrenage qui me laissait un sentiment désagréable au fond de l'estomac. Ça n’allait pas du tout. Pourtant je ne compris pas ce que c'était jusqu'à ce que je vois Brian entrer du coin de l'œil, la balle que je lançais m'échappant et roulant jusqu'au pied de Gabriella qui me la relança avec un sourire amusé alors que je m'excusais platement.  
Il y avait bien quelque chose qui clochait dans cet échauffement : mon partenaire d'entraînement n'était pas là où il était d'habitude, discret en périphérie de ma vision mais toujours là dans les compétitions importantes. La réalisation ne fit qu'augmenter le sentiment d'inconfort, comme un repère essentiel qu'on aurait soudain fait disparaître sans prévenir, et je m'approchai de Brian sans trop savoir quoi dire.

  
“Tout va bien ?”, demanda-t-il en souriant calmement. 

  
“Eh bien... Oui”, hésitai-je en réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour une façon d'expliquer le problème. “Est-ce que…? Est-ce que Javi est bien ?”

  
Peu importe mon ressenti, je ne pouvais pas exiger sa présence à côté de moi si lui n'en éprouvait pas le besoin : c'était une compétition, nous étions adversaires. D'ailleurs Brian fronça les sourcils à ma question, plissant les yeux en me scannant du regard. 

  
“Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ta question Yuzuru. Je ne peux pas te dire comment Javi s'entraîne, tu le sais bien…” 

  
“Non non ! Je veux dire oui ! Enfin... ce n'est pas ça…”

  
Je soupirai de frustration devant mon manque de capacité à m'exprimer décemment. 

  
“Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?” 

  
“Est-ce que... Javi a peut-être... un petit, un sorte de... je ne sais pas... problème ? Je veux dire, pas de « problèmes » mais…” 

  
“Je ne te suis pas du tout”, avoua-t-il en me regardant avec confusion. 

  
Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre, tant pis pour ma fierté. 

  
“J'ai problème”, me lançai-je. “Javi n'est pas là.” 

  
Je pointai l'espace vide près de ma zone et le visage de mon coach passa par une variation intéressante d'émotions : de l'inquiétude à l'hésitation, puis à la compréhension et l'incrédulité . 

  
“Ton problème... c'est que Javi n'est pas à côté de toi ?”, répéta-t-il lentement comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir compris.

  
J'acquiesçai avec honte et grimaçai en me triturant les mains. Il n'était pas obligé de le dire comme ça... 

  
“Est-ce que Javi a peut-être la même chose ?”, marmonnai-je en haïssant la supplication qui transparaissait dans ma voix. 

  
Il y eut un silence et Brian soupira, se tournant à moitié vers la porte avant de répondre. 

  
“Je vais voir mais si ce n'est pas le cas je ne lui demanderai pas de bouger ici.” 

  
“Bien sûr”, acquiesçai-je immédiatement. 

  
Alors qu'il sortait pour retourner dans l'autre salle, je réfléchis anxieusement aux différents scénarios possibles. Peut-être que Javi n'était pas plus dérangé que ça, après tout j'avais toujours été plus sensible à mon environnement que lui, ou peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas envie de me voir m'échauffer maintenant vu qu'on allait être l'un contre l'autre dans moins de trente minutes... Et comment Brian allait « voir » ?! Je priais vraiment pour qu'il ne lui demande pas directement parce que s'il le faisait, ça serait bien trop embarrassant, et puis comment Javi le prendrait ? Est-ce que j'aurais dû laisser couler ? Est-ce qu'avec mon niveau je n'étais pas capable de m'échauffer seul ?  
Mes questions s'évaporèrent quand je vis Javi entrer dans la salle et poser ses affaires près des miennes, Brian sur les talons qui semblait encore indécis sur sa décision. 

  
“J'ai entendu que je te manquais ?”, lança Javi en déroulant son tapis de gym. 

  
“Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire”, souris-je en me décontractant enfin. 

  
La conversation s'arrêta là et notre échauffement se poursuivit dans le calme, je réussis enfin à me concentrer comme d'habitude et les choses se remirent naturellement en place. Je fis également semblant de ne pas voir le coup d'œil que nous jeta la paire d'ice dancers français, qui savait pertinemment que Javi était sensé être ailleurs en ce moment, ainsi que Brian qui nous observait en nous scannant du regard intensément.


	4. Cérémonie

_Javi_

J’avais arrêté de comprendre ce qui se passait à partir du moment où Yuzu m’avait sauté dessus en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps à la fin du programme de Shoma. Brian et Tracy avaient pleuré aussi, nous avaient enlacé en nous félicitant, et j’avais probablement dû vaguement répondre quelque chose… Il me semble que j’avais aussi félicité Shoma, mais je ne me rappelais plus exactement, il y avait beaucoup de monde autour de nous, beaucoup d’agitation, et j’avais un double champion olympique accroché à mon bras qui me prenait pour une serpillière. Je crois qu’un membre du staff japonais avait réussi à le tirer ailleurs à un moment, je n’avais pas apprécié l’initiative, et on nous avait poussé vers la patinoire pour la cérémonie des médailles. 

Des médailles Olympiques. 

Qu’est-ce que je foutais là ?...

Yuzuru nous rejoignit quelques instants plus tard en flageolant un peu sur ses jambes et un nuage de caméras se précipita vers lui. Double champion olympique, ça lui allait bien, il était taillé pour ce titre et je ne pouvais qu’être rempli de fierté après avoir suivi son parcours au fil des années à ses côtés. Mais encore une fois : qu’est-ce que je foutais là ? J’étais un bon patineur, ok, dans le top mondial depuis des années, ok aussi, j’étais double champion du monde, certes, mais… c’était les Jeux Olympiques ! Qu’est-ce qui c’était passé ?! Depuis quand un Espagnol montait sur le podium olympique en hiver ? Il devait y avoir un malentendu, j’étais sûrement en train de rêver… L’Espagne avait trois médailles olympiques pour les sports d’hiver dans toute son histoire ! J’étais la quatrième ? Moi ? Alors que je n’avais même pas une vraie fédération ? Alors que j’étais le plus vieux du top 10 ? Alors que je n’avais pas beaucoup de quads ? Alors que j’étais le seul espagnol à dix kilomètres à la ronde et que mon pays ignorait à quoi ressemblait une patinoire ? Qu’est-ce qui se passait ?!

Je vis Yuzu arriver à côté de moi pour attendre que la cérémonie débute, comme si souvent auparavant quand on attendait pour nos médailles au bord de la glace en discutant de tout et de rien, une habitude dans toutes les compétitions depuis si longtemps que je ne me rappelais même plus quand ça avait commencé. 

Et d’un seul coup je me rendis compte que c’était notre dernière compétition ensemble. Notre dernier podium ensemble aussi. La dernière fois que je vivais tout ça. Ma gorge se noua encore plus qu’elle ne l’était déjà et je tendis un bras vers lui alors qu’il jouait son rôle au milieu des dizaines de caméras officielles. Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi et il s’approcha immédiatement en s’extrayant du cercle, attrapant ma main tendue et venant plus près jusqu’à ce qu’on soit épaule contre épaule. Je le sentis me serrer la main avant de lâcher pour se contenter de laisser son bras simplement pendre en me frôlant.

“Yuzu...”, chuchotai-je sans vraiment savoir quoi dire d’autre.

“Oui Javi”, sourit-il faiblement.

C’était à moitié une confirmation et à moitié une question.

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher encore plus et j’attrapai Shoma au passage parce que le pauvre avait déjà l’air d’avoir envie de retourner en coulisses. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c’était sorti d’un coup, alors que Yuzu agrippait mon costume comme s’il avait peur que je disparaisse, mais je le sentis me serrer encore plus fort si c’était possible et à l’instant où je relevai les yeux pour rencontrer les siens je vis une foule de sentiments indescriptibles dû au choc. Ça n’avait duré qu’une fraction de seconde, un minuscule instant de perte de contrôle à cause d’un trop pleins d’émotions sans doute, et son regard me renvoya une réelle panique, de la détresse, de l’incompréhension et une supplication silencieuse pour que je retire ce que j’avais dis. Il se reprit quasi immédiatement en secouant la tête mais je vis bien qu’il était encore ébranlé ; avec la façon dont il ne m’avait toujours pas lâché, dont il me secouait dans un geste peut-être inconscient qui reflétait parfaitement ce qu’il devait ressentir. S’il n’y avait eu personne autour de nous je suis sûr qu’il aurait crié, qu’il se serait peut-être même mis en colère, qu’il aurait voulu me retenir à tout prix.

“Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi…”

“Bien sûr que si”, soufflai-je en sentant les larmes commencer à monter.

Ça n’allait pas, ça devenait trop personnel, trop intime, les caméras n’avaient pas à voir ça… Yuzu devait penser pareil car il se décrocha en laissant son bras glisser sur le mien comme pour prolonger jusqu’au bout le contact. Il s’éloigna un peu, attirant les caméras avec lui et essayant de réellement se reprendre mais les larmes étaient là, bien visible malgré son sourire de façade tremblant.

“Tu es horrible”, hoqueta-t-il en lâchant un espèce de rire étranglé et en s’éventant. 

_Et toi mauvais acteur, pour une fois…_

J’écrasai une larme au coin de mon œil alors qu’il faisait son petit show et la musique résonna dans le stade. On allait faire un beau podium à pleurer comme ça…

Je respirai un grand coup en m’avançant pour rentrer en premier sur la glace, hésitai une fraction de seconde sur ce qui allait se passer et me tournai vers Yuzu qui s’était approché aussi juste à côté de moi. Il me sourit doucement les yeux encore humides et s’inclina profondément devant moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me rassura et je le saluai en retour, entrant ensuite sur la patinoire pour saluer le public alors que le micro annonçait mon nom et celui de mon pays, suivi de ma médaille.

Monter sur le podium paraissait irréel, atteindre un but si haut, espéré depuis si longtemps qu’il avait pris la forme d’un simple rêve inatteignable... Je tournai la tête vers l’ouverture de la patinoire pour voir Shoma y entrer. Yuzu n’était pas à côté de lui à ce moment-là, il s’était reculé, il ne s’était pas incliné non plus : il applaudissait simplement poliment. Je l’imitai, espérant que l’image du champion olympique saluant un rival étranger avec déférence pour se contenter ensuite du minimum courtois avec son compatriote ne lui causerait pas de problème.

Je regardai Shoma patiner vers moi avec son habituel air perdu, comme s’il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il était sensé dire ou faire. Je tendis la paume et il la serra à deux mains, inclinant la tête en murmurant ce que je supposai être des félicitations. Puis Yuzu entra.

Je ne pus empêcher mon sourire de grandir : c’était rare de le voir si heureux, ça lui allait bien. Je me tournai complètement vers lui quand il arriva vers moi les bras déjà ouverts.

_“Felicidades...”_

Je fus tellement surpris de l’entendre parler dans ma langue que je n’eus pas le temps de répondre avant qu’il ne s’écarte pour saluer Shoma. Je continuai à applaudir quand il sauta au sommet du podium (même si je n’approuvais pas ce mouvement : on n’était pas sensé faire des acrobaties quand on était blessé) et lui rendis son sourire quand il tourna la tête vers moi. On avait tous les deux conscience que c’était notre dernière fois : ça rendait cette cérémonie encore plus spéciale… Et même si j’appréciais Shoma, il pouvait tenir la chandelle pendant quelques minutes. 

Miraculeusement je réussis à ne pas pleurer et pris la pose à côté de Yuzu en haut du podium pour les photographes, mon bras autour de sa taille comme d’habitude. Je le sentis transférer imperceptiblement son poids vers moi, son corps reposant un peu plus contre le mien, et ma gorge se noua de nouveau à l’idée de perdre cette proximité. Ça allait me manquer…

Toutes les caméras étaient devant nous pour les photos et je jetai sans culpabilité l’étiquette protocolaire par la fenêtre pour lui chatouiller discrètement les côtes : un rappel de notre premier podium ensemble sur le dernier…

“Javi !”, chuchota-t-il en dissimulant un rire. “Tu exagères !”

Je ne répondis pas, continuant à sourire aux objectifs devant nous, et je serrai simplement un peu plus sa taille.

Il allait me manquer.


	5. Chocolat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre mais le suivant arrive au grand galop !

_Javi_

Il y eut encore des félicitations, des interviews, des flashs, beaucoup de bruits et d’excitation mélangés à l’adrénaline toujours présente de la compétition. À un moment Tracy me fourra mon portable dans les mains où ma famille criait et pleurait en me félicitant. Yuzu et Shoma furent tirés d’un côté, moi de l’autre, et je pensai brièvement que j’aurais aimé avoir un moment de calme pour parler sérieusement avec le premier. Cela dit, tout se passait tellement vite que je n’eus pas le temps de trop m'appesantir là-dessus : au bout de presque deux heures au milieu de la foule des coulisses, ballotté de caméra en caméra, je me retrouvai seul dans ma chambre, dans le silence, et je pus enfin prendre une grande inspiration en m’asseyant sur mon lit.

J’avais gagné une médaille olympique. Moi. Ça y est, c’était fini. Une médaille olympique…

Je crois que je ne réalisais toujours pas… Peut-être que ça viendrait au moment où on nous les donnerait vu que pour l’instant la seule chose qui me prouvait que je ne rêvais pas était une peluche tigre sur ma table de nuit. 

J’étais exténué maintenant que l’excitation redescendait petit à petit et je faillis m’endormir sous la douche. Je faillis aussi ignorer la personne qui frappa à ma porte au moment où j’allais m’écraser dans mon lit mais par la force de ma volonté, j’allais ouvrir.

“Yuzu ?!”

Cette fois je rêvais vraiment… Déjà on était dans le bâtiment espagnol, ensuite si mes interviews avaient pris deux heures les siennes devraient frôler les trois, et enfin, qu’est-ce qu’il foutait là ?

“Salut Javi”, sourit-il avec fatigue.

Vu sa tête je n’aurais pas été surpris qu’il s’écroule de sommeil dans mes bras. Heureusement qu’il ne le fit pas car on serait tombé tous les deux, je n’avais plus suffisamment de force là...

“Entre”, me poussai-je immédiatement.

Il n’était même pas accompagné, dans quel monde j’avais atterri ?

“Merci”, marmonna-t-il en s'avançant.

“Comment… ?”

Il comprit sans que j’ai besoin d’élaborer et haussa les épaules.

“J’ai juste dit : fatigué, besoin de tranquillité, et pas de négociation.”

“Mmh… Des menaces, toujours des menaces”, soupirai-je lassement en retournant près du lit.

“Non : je flirter avec accueil pour rentrer ici”, corrigea-t-il en baillant.

“Je ne sais même pas quoi dire…”

“Félicite moi : c’était une fille.”

J’écarquillai les yeux en le regardant d’un air impressionné.

“Sérieusement ? Tu sais faire ça, toi ?”

“Pas difficile : sourire, mauvais anglais, ça passe. Je suis mignon.”

“Sans aucun doute… Je ne sais pas ce qui m’impressionne le plus entre ça et ta médaille”, avouai-je.

Il renifla et me donna un faible coup dans l’épaule sans conviction, s’asseyant près de moi et venant reposer sa tête sur mon épaule.

“Suis fatigué, Javi”, marmonna-t-il.

“Moi aussi mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne me plains pas mais…”

“Pas vraiment de raison… Juste pour te voir… sans caméras. Je pense que c’était important…”

J’acquiesçai et passai un bras autour de sa taille, m’appuyant un peu sur lui sans commenter. Je n’aurais pas su quoi dire, et de toute façon on pensait la même chose.

“Je ne sais plus combien de fois je te l’ai dit aujourd’hui mais… félicitations.”

Il me fit un grand sourire heureux malgré ses traits tirés et je ne pus m’empêcher de le lui rendre.

“Je suis content d’avoir gagné”, acquiesça-t-il. “Mais je suis encore plus content que tu sois sur le podium avec moi ; c’était important. La raison pour laquelle je me souviendrai de ce podium. Aujourd’hui, pour la première fois, j’ai pensé… « J’aimerais qu’une fois, juste une fois, on puisse gagner ensemble, tous les deux ».”

Son visage s’assombrit soudain et il leva la tête en me dévisageant avec une hésitation inquiète.

“Ce que tu as dit… que c’était tes derniers Jeux Olympiques… C’était- ça ne voulait pas dire que tu pars, hein ?”

“Si…”

“Mais- mais non, tu ne peux pas”, balbutia-t-il en me regardant avec horreur.

“C’était notre dernière compétition ensemble Yuzu ; je vais me retirer après les Euros de l’année prochaine”, précisai-je la gorge serrée.

Je ne savais pas à quoi je m’attendais, peut-être à du marchandage ou des plaintes, mais à la place Yuzuru explosa en larmes.

“Hey, Yuzu, ne pleure pas enfin !”, paniquai-je. “Ce n’est pas si grave…”

“Pas si grave ?!”, hoqueta-t-il en redoublant en sanglots. “Tu pars ! Tu pars et p-pas si grave ?!”

Je ne sus quoi répondre, me contentant de le serrer dans mes bras en sentant mes propres larmes couler. Je m’étais promis de ne pas pleurer…

“Je suis désolé”, soufflai-je en le serrant plus fort autant pour essayer de le consoler que parce que j’en avais besoin à ce moment-là.

Je ne savais pas moi-même pourquoi je m’excusais mais c’était sorti comme ça et Yuzu répondit vaguement quelque chose en japonais que je ne saisis pas, resserrant lui aussi ses bras autour de mes épaules. On faisait probablement les médaillés olympiques les plus tristes de l’histoire… Quel comble…

Déjà qu’on était fatigué, pleurer n’arrangea rien ; Yuzu faillit s’endormir sur moi tout en continuant à verser des larmes et je décidai de prendre les choses en main pour nous deux.

“Reste ici cette nuit”, proposai-je en essuyant mes yeux et mes joues. “Tu risques de t’endormir dans les couloirs de l'hôtel si je te laisse partir maintenant…”

Et je ne voulais pas le laisser partir. Pas maintenant…

Vu son état je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu’il comprit mais il acquiesça avec les yeux déjà à moitié fermés. Heureusement qu’il avait apparemment pris sa douche avant de venir parce qu’il n’en aurait pas eu la force maintenant.

“Je dois avoir un pyjama à te prêter…”

Je me trainai jusqu’à ma valise avec une élégance qui m’aurait valu des GOEs négatifs en présentation et je l'entendis se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

“J’ai ça”, baillai-je en sortant un haut dont la taille ne lui irait sûrement pas. 

Je me tournai puis baissai les yeux en voyant Yuzu complètement nu, à quatre pattes sur mon lit et le bras tendu vers moi pour attraper le vêtement. Pas d’analyse ce soir, il y avait déjà eu beaucoup trop d’émotions et je n’avais pas l’énergie pour affronter un potentiel revirement de sexualité.

“Côté ?”, articula-t-il difficilement en « s’habillant » sans aucun effort pour cacher son corps.

Le t-shirt lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et je ne comprenais pas comment ça pouvait être sexy. Ça ne l’était pas d’ailleurs. C’était juste bizarre, rien de plus. Pas d’analyse. 

“Comme tu veux…”

Je m’écroulai enfin dans le lit avec bonheur et j’eus vaguement conscience que Yuzu faisait de même de l’autre côté du lit. Je n’arrivai déjà plus bien à réfléchir quand je tendis le bras vers lui sans vraiment savoir le but mais il roula immédiatement plus près de moi avec un soupir satisfait et je l’enlaçai en profitant de sa respiration calme contre ma clavicule.

“ _Oyasumi Habi…”_

  
“ _Buenas noches, Yusu…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il n'y a pas de chocolat dans ce chapitre, je sais, mais vu que le chapitre du même épisode à Sotchi s'appelait Chocolat (et que je n'avais aucune inspiration de titre) : voilà.


	6. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titre alternatif : Sexual Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais que je suis en avance mais qui va se plaindre ?

_ Javi _

Ça n’avait toujours pas l’air réel.

Pourtant j’avais reçu ma médaille, pourtant j’étais rentré chez moi, j’avais fait la fête avec toute ma famille et mes amis, fait pleins d’interviews avant de revenir pour le gala… Mais ça n’imprimait pas. Peut-être que c’était normal ?...

L’entraînement pour le gala ressemblait à tous les autres, peut-être encore plus surexcité à cause du relâchement post-stress plus important que d’habitude. Tout le monde parlait, riait, patinait dans tous les sens pour faire du curling avec des bouteilles d’eau ou des courses de vitesse (tout sauf du patinage artistique en fait)… 

Yuzu irradiait, plus que jamais, à croire que sa blessure avait miraculeusement disparu : il était partout, allait faire les yeux doux à toute personne susceptible de pouvoir le porter pendant le gala et ces-dites personnes lui mangeaient littéralement dans la main. En bref, il était dans son élément.

“Oups !”

“Yuzu ! Ne dis pas « oups » en me baissant mon pantalon devant une cinquantaine de personnes et une dizaine de caméras !”, glappis-je avec horreur en vérifiant que mon pantalon était toujours en place.

“Oups”, répéta-t-il en riant et en se collant contre moi.

J’avais oublié de préciser : il était entré en mode « hyperactif ».

Je ne sais pas d’où il tirait cette énergie mais il semblait être présent à chaque coin de patinoire à la fois, tellement il bougeait non-stop. Discuter avec Shoma et Satoko, jouer avec Misha et Junhwan (qui s’était définitivement fait voler son bonnet  _ Team Korea _ dès l’instant où Yuzu l’avait repéré), prendre des photos avec tout le monde, faire du charme aux paires/ice danceurs masculins avec un succès ridiculement haut, et accessoirement s’accrocher à mon pantalon. Dans le sens littéral du terme.

J’étais revenu d’Espagne pour l’entraînement avec un jour de retard et je n’avais pas eu le temps de faire plus de trois pas sur la glace que j’avais failli me faire tacler par un Yuzu sauvage. Je n’avais reçu aucune compassion de mes camarades de patinoire, trop habitués à ce genre de scène : la vie était cruelle.

“Combien de gars as-tu convaincu de te porter pendant le gala ?”, demandai-je en me félicitant mentalement d’avoir mis une ceinture.

“Tous”, ronronna-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

“Pardon ?! Mais ça fait combien de portés ça ?!”

“J’en fais juste un : je choisirai entre eux au moment où besoin… Peut-être Ondrej ? Ou un autre solide… Tu veux ?”, proposa-t-il avec un sourire trop innocent pour être honnête.

“Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander de te porter, là ?”

Il acquiesça en faisant des yeux de chien battu et je plaignis les pauvres âmes qui se faisaient prendre au piège...

“S’il te plaît”, marmonna-t-il.

“Certainement pas, et ce n’est pas parce que tu te frottes contre moi que je changerai d’avis”, répliquai-je immédiatement.

“Je ne frotte pas.”

Je haussai un sourcil et baissai les yeux vers sa hanche collée contre ma cuisse.

“Vraiment ? Tu sais ce que veut dire « frotter », n’est-ce pas ?”, vérifiai-je.

“Je sais”, gronda-t-il en bougeant son bassin contre ma jambe.

Ma répartie se bloqua au fond de ma gorge et je restai bouche bée. Il ne venait quand même pas de...

“Pas drôle Javi… Je t’aurais choisi tout de suite”, grommela-t-il en boudant comme s’il ne venait pas de faire ce qu’il venait de faire.

“Yuzu !” 

“Mmh ?”

“Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?!”, repris-je à voix plus basse pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur nous. 

“De quoi tu parles ?”

Il avait l’air tellement calme et posé que je faillis croire à une hallucination, ou peut-être au fait qu’il ne comprenait pas vraiment la signification de son geste. C’était presque crédible vu qu’il ne semblait pas le moins de monde gêné, sauf que… je le connaissais. Il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il ne réalise pas ce qu’il venait de faire et je savais qu’il jouait très bien la carte de l’innocence pour leurrer les gens. Je l’avais déjà vu faire des choses plus que suggestives quand il s’était fixé une cible (proie ?), comme soulever son t-shirt sans aucune raison valable jusqu’à ses abdos en voulant montrer “innocemment” à sa cible à quel point sa taille était fine, ou en touchant “naïvement” la cuisse de la proie en s’émerveillant à propos d’un quelconque muscle, faisant toujours semblant de ne pas s’apercevoir que sa cible était en train de le dévorer des yeux en se retenant à grande peine de le toucher et en revoyant toutes ses certitudes sur sa sexualité. Je savais parfaitement à quoi il jouait. 

“Tu es en manque de jouets ?”, demandai-je en me reprenant et attrapant son bassin pour le ramener contre moi alors qu’il s’était légèrement écarté.

Il était doué, sans aucun doute, mais je jouais depuis plus longtemps que lui : j’avais une longueur d’avance. Le tout était de ne pas se faire repérer sur la patinoire bondée…

Pas simple, mais pas impossible.

“Qui sait ?”, soupira-t-il sans une seule hésitation en posant la tête contre mon épaule. “Scott a craqué assez facilement tout à l’heure, et Alex aussi. Pourtant Tessa et Maia étaient à côté : je pensais que ça ferait un petit challenge supplémentaire… Je m’ennuie.”

Il n’avait pas du tout l’air de s’ennuyer à mon humble avis. Et comment ça ? Alex ?!

“Oh ? Et donc tu viens tenter ta chance par ici ?”, chuchotai-je à son oreille. 

“Oui… Tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ?”, marmonna-t-il en levant des yeux innocents vers moi malgré la lueur qui l’était nettement moins au fond de son regard.

Il était bon, il n’y avait rien à dire.

“Je veux bien jouer avec toi  _ Yusu _ ”, souris-je en gardant ma voix basse et en caressant distraitement sa hanche avec mon pouce. “Mais je te préviens : contrairement aux autres, j’ai le droit de toucher.”

Quand je descendis légèrement ma main plus bas dans son dos il frémit et j’étais certain que ce n’était pas à cause du froid de la patinoire.

“Tu peux”, chuchota-t-il tout de même avec assurance. 

“Tu pousses ta chance un peu trop loin, Yuzu”, répliquai-je en laissant cette fois ma main tomber encore plus bas et reposer juste au-dessus de ses fesses.

“Tu bluffes, tu n’oseras pas…”, respira-t-il rapidement.

“Ne me teste pas”, répliquai-je en descendant encore davantage.

Si quelqu’un passait derrière nous, il pourrait voir que j’avais à présent clairement la main à une place où elle ne devrait pas être. Le patinage sculptait merveilleusement bien les athlètes, il fallait l’avouer, et même à travers le tissu je pouvais sentir les muscles fermes sous mes doigts.

Yuzu hésita une demie seconde mais sa fierté l’emporta finalement et il recula légèrement son bassin, appuyant plus fortement ses fesses contre ma main. Autant pour l’innocence je suppose… 

Je resserrai mes doigts et il lâcha un petit bruit avant de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche alors que je remontai rapidement mon bras à hauteur “correcte” en souriant avec naturel quand quelques regards curieux se tournèrent vers nous. 

“Voyons Yuzu, il y a des enfants par ici : ne fais pas tant de bruit”, souris-je vicieusement.

Il me fusilla du regard mais vu ses rougeurs et ses mains couvrant toujours la moitié de son visage, c’était difficile d’être intimidé.

“Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu voulais jouer, non ?”

“Pas fairplay”, couina-t-il en s’écartant d’un pas sur le côté comme s’il était outré par mon attitude.

“C’est toi qui a commencé, tu étais prévenu…”

Yuzu sembla chercher une répartie, ne la trouva apparemment pas et s’enfuit donc plus loin en me jetant un dernier regard noir. 

Je suppose que c’était une victoire pour moi.

  
  


~~~~

Les répétitions étaient terminées, Yuzu avait décidé de devenir espagnol pour pouvoir entrer avec moi quand mon pays était appelé (la chorégraphe avait rien abandonné à ce moment-là) mais il avait accepté de rester sage pour le vrai gala. Il avait aussi accepté de ne pas prendre son éventail, qui n’avait de toute façon aucune utilité (sinon esthétique) dans une patinoire. Et il avait choisi son porteur.

On pouvait dire qu’on était prêt.

  
  


J’avais un sentiment particulier pour ce gala, qui allait être mon dernier avec tout le monde vu qu’il n’y aurait que des européens au prochain, et même si l’excitation du show était là j’avais quand même un petit pincement au cœur… C’était aussi la dernière fois que je touchais la patinoire d’une compétition mondiale, que j’étais un compétiteur aux yeux du monde. C’était étrange mais j’avais vraiment l’impression que les Euros n’avaient pas une réelle signification, que les JO étaient bel et bien ma dernière fois.

Quand j’entrai sur la glace dans l’ombre du bord avec quelques autres patineurs pour le final, je n’arrivai pas à me concentrer sur les acrobaties des paires au milieu de la glace. Yuzu était juste devant moi et j’avais envie de lui dire quelque chose, qu’il m’aide à me recentrer comme il savait si bien le faire depuis tant d’années, mais ce n’était pas vraiment le moment pour une longue conversation sur les sentiments douloureux d’un retirement…

Pourtant, même sans les mots, même s’il était de dos et que je n’avais rien dit, il tendit ses mains vers moi dans une invitation silencieuse. Je les pris avec gratitude en me rapprochant de lui pour être à ses côtés, serrant ses doigts comme un ancrage… Il avait fait le même geste pendant le gala de Sotchi, pour me donner le même soutien pour une situation différente, mais j’avais été stupide et embarrassé à ce moment-là, et je l’avais rejeté : une erreur parmi tant d’autres… 

On ne parla pas, observant simplement le numéro au centre de la patinoire, puis quand je me sentis mieux je lui souris doucement en remerciement et le poussai légèrement devant moi. Je savais qu’il ne m’aurait pas lâché en premier, qu’il aurait attendu le temps qu’il me fallait pour me reprendre même si ça signifiait de changer la chorégraphie d’un gala olympique. On parlerait sûrement plus tard, ou pas, mais c’était pour ces courts instants discrets que je savais à quel point notre relation était importante des deux côtés, et où je pouvais dire sans hésitation que Yuzuru était une personne précieuse pour moi.

  
  


Évidemment le spectacle se déroula sans problème, sans synchronisation parfaite non plus, mais qui était surpris ? Au moment moment de la photo final, j’entendis des cris et me retournai pour voir Yuzu soulevé dans les airs (l’air très satisfait de son effet). Je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire en me tournant de nouveau vers l’objectif : il faudrait que je demande à Misha de m’envoyer le résultat plus tard… 

Les confettis explosèrent, les patineurs piaillèrent en se jetant sur les papiers dorés comme si c’était des pierres précieuses (oui, la moyenne d’âge était de vingt-quatre ans, et alors ?) et tout le monde applaudit.

Les portables se déguénèrent depuis les endroits les plus improbables des costumes et le temps des selfies arriva, avec bien plus de succès que celui des photos officielles. Yuzu virvoltait un peu partout dans son costume scintillant, qui semblait montrer un peu plus de peau et souligner un peu mieux ses formes à chaque nouvelle exhibition, et tous les autres costumes semblaient ternes à côté du sien. Pourtant on avait du rose fushia à paillettes dans le lot, avec un crop-top multicolore pas loin… Je suppose que ce qui faisait de l’effet était à la fois la beauté du costume et celle du porteur : c’était incroyable de voir que le collant en imprimé tigre d’Alina avait une allure de pyjama à côté des plumes brillantes qui gainaient le corps de Yuzu sans laisser un millimètre d’espace à sa peau.

Les caméras live avaient été coupées me je savais que certains journalistes et spectateurs filmaient encore, donc je battis en retraite assez rapidement pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit “d’analyse de costume”. J’étais prêt à mettre ma main à couper que ce fichu machin était plus serré que la dernière fois…

“Hey Misha, tu m’enverras les photos ?”, souris-je en le saluant au milieu du chahut des coulisses.

“J’en poste une et j’envoie toutes les autres, ne t’en fais pas !”, rit-il en essayant de m’atteindre sans se faire emporter dans le flot. “Un petit selfie ?”

Je pris la pose de bonne grâce et on réussit à prendre un cliché pas trop flou avant d’être séparé par différents groupes.

“HABIII !!!”

Yuzu sauvage à trois heures !

“Yuzu, ne hurle pas comme ça”, protestai-je en l’interceptant de justesse alors qu’il passait devant moi. 

“Trop de bruits : tu n’entends pas sinon”, renifla-t-il en m’agrippant le bras pour se stabiliser.

Je ne répliquai pas (il n’avait pas tort) et nous tirai tous les deux vers les murs du couloir pour qu’on soit moins bousculé.

“Satisfait de ton porté ?”, demandai-je une fois tranquille.

“Très”, sourit-il comme un chat qui viendrait d’obtenir un bol de crème.

“Des cœurs brisés ?”

“Non, je prends des réservations pour les prochains galas, et peut-être les ice-shows…”

Je me forçai à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

“Tu t’es enfui rapidement Javi, je voulais prendre des photos”, bouda-t-il.

“Tu pourras demander à Misha de nous prendre, il sera ravi. Dis moi Yuzu, c’est un peu hors-sujet, mais ton costume… Est-ce que tu l’aurais changé par hasard ?...”

“Oui ! C’est bien, pas vrai ?!”, bondit-il en tournant sur lui-même.

Il s’arrêta avant de cogner quelqu’un et se remit à côté de moi pour progresser plus normalement jusqu’aux vestiaires.

“Je me suis dit que pour les Jeux Olympiques, je pouvais faire un peu plus. J’ai rajouté des pierres ici”, expliqua-t-il en désignant un bande s’enroulant autour du bas de ses abdos jusqu’à disparaître dans le creux de ses hanches.

Était-ce légal ? Bien sûr que non.

“J’ai aussi un peu enlevé du tissu aux épaules…” 

Je me forçai à ne pas fixer sa clavicule complètement dévoilée trop longtemps, me concentrant plutôt sur notre chemin périlleux.

“Et peut-être que j’ai serré un tout petit peu plus le pantalon sur les hanches ?”

Je crispai ma mâchoire en remerciant pour la première et la dernière fois de ma vie les règles ISU qui obligeaient les patineurs à avoir un costume décent pendant les compétitions. Si ces règles n’existaient pas, le terme “pression psychologique” aurait pris un tout autre sens que celui qu’il avait de nos jours…

J’ouvris la porte des vestiaires sans commentaire et on fut accueilli par encore plus de brouhaha que dans le couloir. Oui, c’était possible. 

Quelqu’un avait ouvert une bouteille de champagne dans les douches, ou en avait renversé, je n’étais pas sûr, et il y avait des hurlements qui encourageaient Lucas à faire un strip-tease. Rien d’anormal dans un vestiaire pour une conclusion de JO…

On réussit à zigzaguer entre toutes les choses identifiées et non-identifiées au sol jusqu’à nos affaires et à enlever nos patins sans trop de difficultés : Lucas était apparemment une excellente distraction et réussissait à faire du strip-tease avec un pyjama baggy nounours.

“Je vais voir si les douches sont utilisables”, prévint Yuzu en me désignant la zone de guerre d’un signe de la tête.

J’acquiesçai en lui souhaitant bon courage et le suivis des yeux quand il se dirigea vers l’espace ouvert. Je ne pensais pas vraiment qu’il y ait parmi les patineurs présents des gens avec de mauvaises intentions, surtout qu’on se connaissait tous et que personne ici ne serait assez suicidaire pour toucher un seul cheveux de notre nouveau champion olympique, mais comme l’ambiance était assez chaude et que le champagne n’était probablement pas le seul alcool présent… je préférais assurer. Surtout que Yuzu flirtait ouvertement depuis au moins une semaine avec tout ce qui portait des pectoraux et qu’une main baladeuse était vite arrivée dans l'exiguïté des vestiaires bondés…

Je me levai quand Yuzu se pencha en me faisant un signe de validation (c’était surprenant, normalement les douches étaient les premières à souffrir) et je le rejoins en sautillant entre caleçons, morceaux de costumes et restes de feuille des scores, faisant attention de ne pas me prendre les pieds dans une veste de l’équipe russe (?).

“Je suis vivant”, soufflai-je en atteignant Yuzuru.

“Ne fais pas la victime, je sais que tu vas les rejoindre dès que la douche sera fini…”

“Évidemment ! Je ne vais pas retourner à l'hôtel manger de la salade, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Et j’espère vraiment que tu ne vas pas faire ça non plus : ça me déprimerait...”

“Je n’aime pas la salade”, répliqua-t-il en suspendant sa serviette à un crochet. “Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse ? Rejoindre Lucas ?”

“J’estime qu’il y a un entre-deux entre Lucas et la salade…”

“Je ne fais pas entre-deux.”

“Eh bien, go pour Lucas alors. Je sens que ta carrière de strip-teaseur est sur le point de prendre son envol : ne rate pas cette occasion”, ricanai-je.

“Tu m’accompagneras ?”, proposa-t-il avec beaucoup trop de sérieux.

“Pardon ? Je plaisantais Yuzu, ne fais pas ça, il y a des portables, tu vas le regretter...”

“On est dans vestiaire, Javi. C’est normal de ne pas avoir d’habits.”

Je le regardai avec horreur se sécher très sommairement, laissant des gouttes dégouliner le long de son corps et sortir de la zone de douches avec sa serviette à la main. À la main, pas autour de la taille.

Je jurai, fermai l’eau et le suivis rapidement en attachant ma propre serviette correctement, me demandant au passage ce que j’avais fait pour mériter ça. Des sifflements enthousiastes résonnaient encore mais ils n’étaient plus dirigés vers Lucas (qui avait enfin terminé d’enlever son pyjama) : Yuzu se promenait tranquillement dans le vestiaire, sa serviette cachant très très peu de choses et je m’attendais à ce qu’il aille se frotter contre quelqu’un d’une seconde à l’autre. Le quelqu’un en question aurait sûrement été ravi. 

“Tu verras, les japonais sont timides et pudiques qu’ils disaient”, grommelai-je en surveillant que les regards affamés sur mon partenaire d’entraînement ne restent précisément que des regards.

Le premier qui touchait, il s’en prenait une. 

En réalité je savais que Yuzu n’irait jamais initier un contact dans cette situation, mais… peut-être que si, parce qu’il se dirigeait maintenant vers moi et en effet, le contact était du coup possible.

“Dis Javi, on vient de finir les Jeux Olympiques”, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire quand il fut suffisamment près de moi.

“Oui”, confirmai-je avec méfiance.

C’était vrai, mais il pouvait s’habiller et ne pas me regarder comme ça pour me le dire…

“J’ai gagné : tu ne vas pas me féliciter ?”

“Je t’ai déjà félicité”, remarquai-je en sentant l’arnaque arriver.

“Pas correctement.”

“Monsieur a des exigences ?”

“Oui. Johnny a dit que quand on gagne, on doit se faire embrasser.”

J’eus un blanc. Pas les autres.

“Allez Javi ! Tu ne sais pas féliciter les gens correctement ?!”

“Tu es obligé !”

“Tu n’as pas honte ?!”

J’avais déjà dit que notre communauté était un peu trop enthousiaste dans ses célébrations ?

“Pourquoi moi ?”, protestai-je faiblement.

“Qui d’autre ?!” 

“Décoince toi un peu ! C’est juste pour le fun !”

“Tu veux te venger parce que je t’ai fait pleurer à la cérémonie des médailles”, accusai-je Yuzuru qui se contenta de sourire innocemment.

Comment pouvait-il être crédible dans cette situation ?!

“Fais de ton mieux”, rit-il en m’enlaçant. “C’est mon premier.”

J’eus une fraction de seconde pour comprendre ce qu’il venait de sous-entendre avant qu’il ne pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. 

C’était… étrange. Pas dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Pas intrusif, presque timide. 

Différent de ce que je connaissais, sans être complètement inconnu. Ce n’était pas désagréable non plus, il avait les lèvres plus douces que ce que j’avais imaginé… Pas que je l’ais vraiment imaginé, mais voilà...

J’inclinai la tête pour un meilleur angle et refermai mes bras autour de lui. Si c’était son premier baiser, autant qu’il soit bien.

Je le sentis frémir sous mes lèvres mais il n’essaya pas de se dégager quand je sortis légèrement ma langue pour lui demander accès. Ma première impression fut sa chaleur : non seulement sa bouche, et sa langue contre la mienne, mais tout son corps pressé contre moi semblait brûlant. Ce n’est que quand il lâcha un petit gémissement que je me rendis compte que moi aussi je commençais aussi à avoir chaud, que nous étions tous les deux plus ou moins nus, et accessoirement en public.

Je me détachai lentement de Yuzuru et me reculai en essayant de calmer ma respiration. Je n’aurais peut-être pas dû être aussi essoufflé pour un gage… Et je n’étais peut-être pas censé vouloir recommencer...

“Ok ?”, réussis-je à demander par-dessus les hurlements hystériques autour de nous.

Yuzu acquiesça silencieusement en évitant mon regard, rouge comme une pivoine. Adorable… Je ne me lassai pas de le voir venir avec sa façade confiante pour ensuite la voir s’effriter et lui devenir timide et hésitant dès que je répondais à son flirt… Finalement ça tombait vraiment bien que ma relation actuelle soit en pause : je ne m’en plaignais plus du tout.

“Merde ! Il fallait vraiment faire une photo !”

“Vous avez eu votre gage : je ne paye pas la tournée de ce soir !”, prévins-je en me retenant de lécher mes lèvres.

J’avais vraiment très envie de recommencer… Si quelqu’un insistait pour qu’on le refasse et que Yuzu ne fondait pas comme un pudding par terre, je ne m’y opposerais pas…

“Je paye la tournée !!!”, hurla Scott qui semblait déjà à moitié bourré.

L’intérieur du vestiaire dépassa les 120 dB et personne ne demanda rien de plus. De toute façon, Yuzu n’avait pas l’air en état : il était toujours aussi rouge… Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas en sortant des vestiaires, de venir chuchoter à mon oreille que c’était un très bon premier baiser avant de s’enfuir en courant.

Dommage, j’aurais pu me porter volontaire pour le deuxième aussi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On y arrive, doucement mais sûrement...


	7. Conclusion ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ?

_ Javi _

J’aurais peut-être dû être surpris, sûrement être choqué, probablement paniquer et m’enfuir. Pourtant quand j’ouvris les yeux sur la forme endormie de Yuzuru dans mes bras, je me contentai de me replacer plus confortablement pour me rendormir.

Les JO étaient terminés, les devoirs médiatiques sur place avaient été remplis et finalement, hier soir, Brian, Tracy et Ghislain avaient décidé qu’on devait fêter ça avec les membres du TCC présents. La soirée avait été agréable, avec beaucoup de rires, d’anecdotes et pas mal d’alcool. Je m’étais rapidement retrouvé avec Yuzu à moitié éveillé sur mes genoux et j’avais décidé de laisser passer parce que de toute façon tout le monde avait l’habitude et que c’était les JO : on pouvait se lâcher un peu. Je n’avais pas bu suffisamment pour être ivre (j’avais quand même trois coachs qui me surveillaient) et j’avais ramené Yuzu dans la chambre.

Si je me souvenais bien, les choses avaient commencé à s’emballer dans l’ascenseur (ou plusieurs années auparavant selon le point de vue), avec une initiation très enthousiaste de Yuzu pour quelqu’un qui dormait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il me semble que nos vêtements avaient tenu le coup jusqu’à ce qu’on ferme la porte, approximativement… 

“Habi ?”, marmonna une voix endormie.

“Mmh ?”, répondis-je en ouvrant un œil.

“Heure ?...”

“Sais pas…”

Ma réponse parut le satisfaire car il soupira en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre moi. 

“Bien dormi ?”, demandai-je.

“Mmh”, sourit-il. “Toi ?”

“Bien…”

Un silence revint jusqu’à ce que je trouve le courage d’être responsable.

“On devrait en parler ?”, proposai-je.

“Ou pas ?”, répondit-il avec hésitation. “Tu crois que ça servirait ?”

“Probablement pas”, soupirai-je en écho.

Les JO créaient une bulle qui permettait de ne pas avoir à se concentrer trop sur l’avenir mais on savait tous les deux que ce qui couvait depuis des années ne pouvait pas aboutir. Je n’avais pas envie de réfléchir à ce qu’on avait fait, à ce qu’on était en train de faire, toutes les significations qui allaient avec et leurs conséquences pour le futur : j’avais juste envie de profiter de la chaleur et du bien-être que je ressentais maintenant. On avait passé des années à devoir penser toutes nos interactions, à vérifier les limites, à faire attention, à se retenir : on avait le droit à une pause.

“Tu regrettes ?”, demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

“Non. Toi ?”

Il me répondit d’un sourire et passa un bras dans mon dos. Le fait d’être nu dans un même lit dans notre situation n’aurait pas dû avoir une sensation aussi rassurante et familière, mais je ne me plaignais pas. Je baissai les yeux vers lui quand je l’entendis rire.

“Partage ?”

“Je pensais juste”, rit-il en relevant la tête. “On fait beaucoup câlins depuis longtemps.”

“Oui ?”

“Tu sais qu’en japonais, pour demander de faire sexe on utilise le mot pour “câlin” ?”

“Tu plaisantes ?”, marmonnai-je en écarquillant les yeux.

Il secoua la tête en riant plus fort.

“Javi me fait beaucoup de câlins”, hoqueta-t-il. 

“Oh mon dieu…”

“Tu veux faire câlin, Jabi ?”

“Et dire qu’on a fait ça sur les podiums… On devrait peut-être rédiger une lettre d’excuse publique ?”

“J’étais très jeune quand commencé : tu vas avoir problème, Javi !”

Je levai les yeux au ciel et pensai aux réels problèmes qui pourraient se présenter pour le moment. Si seulement on pouvait se couper complètement du monde pendant une journée, ça serait merveilleux… Mais on ne pouvait, en tout cas pas complètement.

“Est ce que le SWAT japonais risque de venir défoncer la porte parce que tu es introuvable ?”, m’enquis-je.

“Non, je ne crois pas”, répondit-il avec un haussement d’épaule. “Rien de prévu aujourd’hui…”

“Bien…”

Aucun de nous deux n’était motivé pour parler davantage, utiliser l’anglais étant assez pénible au réveil, et la motivation pour se lever n’était pas beaucoup plus présente. On resta donc allongé un moment, Yuzu jouant tranquillement avec quelques-une des mèches qui retombaient sur mon front alors que je traçais des petits cercles dans son dos, pesant l’option de me rendormir. Finalement la sonnerie d’un message sur mon portable décida pour moi et Yuzu se tourna pour l’attraper alors que je m’étirais.

“C’est Brian”, prévint-il. “Il demande si tout ok.”

“Tu peux répondre oui”, marmonnai-je en m’extirpant du lit bien chaud.

Je fis semblant de ne pas le voir me détailler quand j’entrai dans la salle de bain et je commençai à me laver les dents, me demandant vaguement où était passé nos habits. Peut-être dans le hall d’entrée ? Probablement...

Je rentrai dans la cabine de douche au moment où Yuzu entra dans la salle de bain.

“Si tu veux, il doit y avoir une brosse à dent supplémentaire quelque part dans un des tiroirs”, l’informai-je.

J’allumai le robinet et profitai de l’eau chaude jusqu’à ce qu’un tapotement sur le carreau attire mon attention.

“Je peux venir ?”

J’ouvris la porte en verre et me poussai pour lui faire de la place. Heureusement que les cabines étaient assez grandes pour qu’on ne se marche pas dessus.

“Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu pouvais avoir des hanches pareilles”, marmonnai-je en passant une main le long de son bassin.

“Je sais, tu touches beaucoup Javi, un peu trop bas en public des fois”, sourit-il.

“Je pense que tu as une part de responsabilité : quelle idée de porter des tenues aussi serrées ?”

“Elles me vont mieux”, répliqua-t-il sans aucune trace de culpabilité. “Tu peux aider pour le dos ?”

Je pris le savon et caressai sa colonne vertébrale en appréciant la manière dont il se cambra légèrement. Je n’avais jamais été attiré par les hommes mais quand je voyais Yuzu, je ne me disais pas “homme”, encore moins “femme”, je voyais juste quelqu’un qui me plaisait.

“Yuzu, tu veux un câlin ?”

“Je ne dis jamais non pour câlin”, ronronna-t-il en se retournant pour m’embrasser.

Il était facile de deviner qu’il n’avait pas beaucoup d’expérience (voir aucune) mais il apprenait vite et était très enthousiaste. S’embrasser sans le soucis d’un public était ce qu’il y avait de mieux : il n’y avait pas à réfléchir, juste à ressentir et apprécier.

J’avais déjà décidé que j’adorais ses lèvres, leur goût, leur forme, la sensation qu’elles avaient sous les miennes. J’avais aussi penser connaître par cœur ses courbes à force de le regarder, de le tenir et de l’étreindre, mais j’avais eu tort et les découvrir hier avait été bien plus passionnant et délicieux que tout ce que j’avais imaginé. Les redécouvrir était d’ailleurs une possibilité très alléchante en ce moment…

Peu importe la position, j’avais l’impression que nos corps se complimentaient à la perfection, qu’ils étaient moulés dans le seul but d’être contre l’autre, qu’il n’y avait rien de plus juste et de plus naturel que le maximum de contact possible.

J’avais toujours eu des partenaires plus petites que moi mais là nous avions la même taille, et Yuzu était compétitif : il ne restait pas à attendre sagement que je prenne les choses en main, il ne voulait pas suivre passivement, il voulait clairement dominer, comme dans tout ce qu’il entreprenait. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire, c’était plus intense et plus excitant, parce qu’il n’y avait aucune chance pour que je me laisse faire.

Il m’embrassa violemment et mordit ma lèvre pour que j’ouvre la bouche, ce que je lui concédai aisément. La suite fut une bataille pour celui qui prendrait le dessus, bataille que je gagnai d’une courte tête et dont on ressortit pantelant.

“Même là tu ne peux pas t’en empêcher, hein ?”, soufflai-je en le sentant finalement abandonner.

“S’il te plaît, Jabi, Jabi…”

Je le poussai contre le mur pour nous fournir un autre appui, continuant de l’embrasser alors qu’il roulait délicieusement ses hanches au même rythme que les miennes. Nos gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce, ceux de Yuzu de moins en moins cohérents/anglais et de plus en plus désespérés...

“Ah- Besoin- Ah !  _ Motto, motto _ -”

Il changea de position en augmentant ainsi la friction et je grondai en accélérant. Les sons qui sortait de sa bouche étaient littéralement obscènes et j’étais certain que je n’allais pas durer longtemps à l’entendre gémir comme ça.

Je baissai la main entre nos corps pour attraper nos érections et Yuzuru cria en se courbant encore plus. 

“Habi- Habi- AAh !”

Il se répandit entre nous et je le suivis quelques secondes plus tard, tremblant sous la puissance de l’orgasme. Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel on reprit nos souffles et je relevai la tête vers lui.

“Ça va ?”, vérifiai-je essoufflé.

“B-bon, bien”, haleta-t-il toujours appuyé contre le mur.

Je l’embrassai de nouveau avant de reculer un peu pour ne pas l’écraser.

“Jabi ?”, souffla-t-il.

“Mmh ?”

“Pense que besoin autre douche…”

Je souris et attrapai le pommeau oublié par terre. Peut-être que cette fois-ci on y arriverait sans se laisser distraire… Ou pas….

~~~~

Après une longue délibération interne, je décidai de me contenter d’enfiler un bas confortable : on n’allait probablement pas sortir aujourd’hui.

“Mmh… J’aime bien les JO”, sourit Yuzu quand je l’embrassai en arrivant près de lui pendant qu’il cherchait une chaîne qui ne soit pas en coréen sur la télé.

“Tu sais ce que tu vas faire après ? Je ne te vois pas t’arrêter maintenant mais il ne te reste rien à prouver…”

“Quad Axel !”, ronronna-t-il avec des yeux bien trop pétillants.

“Suis-je bête…”

“Ça va être différent maintenant”, continua-t-il plus calmement en venant s’assoir près de moi sur le lit. “Je ne sais pas trop comment dire mais… J’ai l’impression que je suis libre de patiner comme je veux, sans vraiment avoir besoin de gagner. Je veux gagner bien sûr, mais juste pour moi ; sans que ça soit un devoir.”

“J’ai vu, quand tu as fini ton programme long et que j’attendais au bord.”

“Oui… Je n’ai jamais rien senti comme ça… C’était tellement puissant, j’ai cru que j’allais pleurer...”

“Beaucoup trop de larmes par ici”, marmonnai-je en l’enlaçant d’un bras autour de ses épaules.

Yuzu avait toujours montré sa joie après avoir fini un programme qui lui offrirait la victoire à coup sûr mais là j’avais vu que c’était différent, quand il avait crié vers la glace et pas simplement sourit victorieusement vers les spectateurs comme d’habitude. Comme si tous les espoirs, les attentes et le stress qui s’était accumulé pendant toutes ces années, pendant toute une vie, s’évaporaient enfin. Après tout il les avait satisfait, donc ils n’avaient plus de raison d’être… Un cri de soulagement et de victoire en même temps : une libération.

“Je pense que quand la prochaine saison reprendra personne ne pourra te battre”, souris-je. “Tu n’as patiné qu’une seule fois en compétition sans penser à la victoire et c’était pour ton programme long aux Mondiaux 2017 : c’était incroyable. Personne n’est prêt pour te voir patiner sans préoccupations, ça va faire des vagues…”

“Tu m’as vu souvent, au TCC”, remarqua-t-il. 

“C’est pour ça que je peux parler d’expérience. J’ai hâte de voir ça maintenant que ça ne signifiera pas ma défaite…”

“Je n’ai pas envie de te voir te retirer, comment je vais faire sans toi ?”

“Tu n’as pas besoin de moi Yuzu, tu peux faire comme d’habitude.”

“Non, comme d’habitude c’est avec toi…”

Il leva des yeux humides vers moi et je le serrai en espérant trouver les mots pour le consoler mais il me devança.

“Si tu n’étais pas là alors pas de motivation, si tu n’étais pas là jamais je n’aurais été au TCC, si tu n’étais pas là je n’aurais pas pris au sérieux toutes les petites compétitions parce que tu étais mon adversaire, si tu n’étais pas là je ne rajouterais pas des quads et des figures supplémentaires pour pouvoir te battre et t’impressionner pendant les run through. Tu ne m’as pas appris à patiner Javi, je ne suis pas stupide, mon travail c’est mon travail mais… si je me donnais à fond à chaque séance c’était pour toi, parce que je voyais chaque jour que si je ne faisais pas le maximum alors tu me battrais à la prochaine compétition. Si j’aimais tellement aller sur la glace même quand j’étais fatigué et blessé, c’était parce qu’on la partageait, et que j’aimais quand tu étais impressionné et que tu me félicitais : j’ai toujours été meilleur quand tu étais proche.”

Il se recula un peu en essuyant ses yeux.

“Tu sais, c’est drôle mais à chaque fois, chaque saison quand je me blesse, c’est quand tu es loin. Pourtant on a quasiment toujours les mêmes compétitions mais à chaque fois c’est quand tu n’es pas là…Pareil pour le quad Sal : quand tu es là et que tu me soutiens, j’y arrive, mais si tu es loin ou qu’on est en pleine dispute, je tombe avec trois rotations.”

“Je crois que tu me donnes un peu trop d’importance...”

“Non ; l’importance c’est subjectif. Le patinage est très important pour moi, pas important pour quelqu’un d’autre. Tu es important pour moi et je sais que je ne serais pas là sans toi. Je ne serais pas mauvais, mais pas avec toutes les victoires et les records, et pas aussi bien dans… moi-même ? Il y a beaucoup de choses qui n’était pas bien de ma part, pour toi, mais même maintenant je ne sais pas si j’aurais pu faire correctement autrement : je ne sais faire qu’une chose à la fois, pas comme toi, alors si je me concentre sur la glace je peux donner tout, mais si concentrer sur autre chose, ou sur quelqu’un d’autre…”

“Je sais Yuzu, ça fait longtemps que j’ai compris comment tu fonctionnais. De la même façon que je sais que dès que la saison est terminée, tu t’en veux et tu essayes de te rattraper pendant les ice shows. Je ne vais pas te dire que c’est une bonne méthode ou que j’en suis satisfait, simplement : je comprends et j’ai appris à faire avec.”

“Je ne te dirai jamais suffisamment merci pour ce que tu as fait et désolé pour ce que je t’ai fait…”

“Dans ce cas ne perd pas ton temps : tu es du genre à ne rien dire et à tout montrer. Ça a toujours été comme ça, je suis devenu assez doué aux décryptages de Yuzu, tu sais ?”

J’avais gagné quand il sourit enfin à travers ses larmes.

“Je crois que j’ai été perturbé une seule fois, la première, et après j’ai trouvé le mochi dans mon casier, tu as essayé de te cacher pendant au moins une semaine en niant que ça venait de toi, et j’ai commencé à comprendre petit à petit. ”

“N’en parle pas s’il te plaît... Trop de honte… J’ai cru que j’allais mourir quand Nam m’a surpris en train de le poser dans ton casier. Je ne sais même plus quelle excuse j’ai trouvé…”

“C’était mignon, même si je me suis demandé pendant un moment si tu ne l’avais pas empoisonné…”

“Javi !”

“Quoi ?! J’avais mes raisons !”

“Oui mais quand même…”

“Finalement c’était très bon…”

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte et l’image d’une escouade militaire apparut dans mon esprit.

“Sous lit”, réagit Yuzu en roulant jusqu’à la cachette avec une réactivité impressionnante.

“J’arrive !”, criai-je en courant attraper un peignoir pour avoir un air à peu près décent.

J’ouvris la porte sur Brian avec un léger soulagement. Pas de militaires.

“Salut Brian”, l’accueillis-je.

“J’espère que je ne te dérange pas”, sourit-il. “Je voulais juste passer voir si tout le monde était bien rentré après hier soir…”

“Ce n’est pas la première fois que je bois un peu d’alcool Brian, il n’y a aucun problème”, ris-je. 

“Je sais, c’est pour ça que je t’avoue que c’était plutôt pour Junhwan et Yuzuru que je m’inquiétais un peu. Le premier se porte comme un charme et je vais voir chez Yuzu…”

“Il va bien”, l’arrêtai-je immédiatement. “On a… on a discuté au téléphone il y a cinq minutes, il était juste fatigué, avec sa jambe et tout ça, tu sais…”

Brian me lança un regard très peu convaincu avant de croiser les bras.

“Il est bien rentré hier soir, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Bien sûr”, acquiesçai-je en souriant le plus innocemment possible.

“Et il ne serait pas, par le plus pur des hasards, dans ta chambre ?”

“Pas du tout”, déglutis-je. “Pourquoi il serait dans ma chambre ?”

“Oh, je ne sais pas… Quand j’ai envoyé un texto tout à l’heure j’ai eu une réponse au pluriel et avec ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un emoji japonais. Venant de ton portable.”

Yuzu n’était vraiment pas opérationnel le matin : noté.

“Ah… Eh bien… Je suppose que Yuzu m’a contaminé avec ses smileys bizarres…”

“Je peux entrer ?”

“C’est un peu le bazar”, paniquai-je en me mettant en travers du passage.

Brian me contourna et se posta dans la chambre les bras croisés, comme quand il regardait l’un de ses élèves faire trop de quads pendant une session.

“Il n’y a personne”, intervins-je en arrivant près de lui.

“Javier, je suis peut-être vieux mais je ne suis pas encore sénile ni aveugle. Je ne savais pas que tu avais été transféré dans l’équipe japonaise de patinage, cette veste n’est-elle pas trop petite pour toi ?”

“Yuzu… l’a oubliée ?...”

“Bon, ça suffit. Il est sous le lit, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Non !”

“Pas du tout !”, répondit en écho une voix étouffée en dessous du meuble.

“Oh mon dieu”, souffla Brian. “Sors de là Yuzuru.”

Une tête coupable sortit timidement à l’air libre.

“Salut Brian”, sourit-il faiblement. “Elle est bien la chambre de Javi, hein ? Je passais juste par là…”

“Tu passais par là en te déshabillant au passage ?”

“Très chaud en Corée”, marmonna-t-il alors que j’avais laissé tomber et que je cherchais juste un autre peignoir pour qu’il puisse sortir complètement.

Une fois trouvé je le lui lançai en soupirant et m’assis sur le lit en attendant le sermon qui allait bientôt tomber.

“Depuis combien de temps ?”, demanda notre coach quand Yuzu s’installa à côté de moi.

“Première fois…”

“On n’est pas en couple…”

“Je ne vais pas vous gronder alors dites moi la vérité.”

“C’est vrai Brian, c’était vraiment juste cette fois”, insistai-je. “Comme c’est les JO et avec tout ce qui s’est passé… Il n’y a vraiment rien eu d’autre, promis.”

“C’est vrai”, acquiesça vigoureusement mon voisin.

“Très bien, je vous crois”, décida Brian après un instant de silence. “Je suis votre coach, je n’ai pas à juger de votre vie privée mais sachant que vous êtes quand même mes élèves, j’aimerais savoir à quoi m’attendre dans le futur. Et Javi, tu n’avais pas une petite amie aux dernières nouvelles ?”

“Oui, mais non, enfin… C’est compliqué mais non, je ne l’ai pas trompé si c’est la question : elle a mis notre relation en pause en attendant que je me retire et que je rentre vraiment en Espagne. Et il n’y a rien à savoir pour la suite, ce n’est pas comme si on allait se voir ou…”

“Il n’y aura pas de problème, Brian”, promit Yuzu. “C'était juste comme ça, rien… rien d’important…”

Il baissa la tête et je détournai le regard en essayant d’ignorer la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge.

“Je ne pense pas que ce n’était rien d’important, et je pense que vous le savez aussi bien l’un que l’autre”, répliqua doucement Brian. “Mais c’est quelque chose qui ne vous regarde que tous les deux, je n’ai rien à voir là dedans : sachez juste que quoi qu’il arrive vous aurez toujours mon soutien. J’espère que vous arriverez à… trouvez une bonne solution.”

Quand il ressortit en laissant l’atmosphère bien plus sombre qu’avant, je regrettais d’avoir ouvert la porte. Je savais qu’il avait raison, évidemment, mais je savais aussi que dès qu’on y penserait pendant plus de deux secondes et qu’on pèserait le poids de nos actes, notre petit cocon de bien-être se déchirerait et il faudrait revenir au monde réel.

“Est-ce que tu regrettes ?”, redemanda finalement Yuzuru sans relever la tête.

Il avait l’air plus effrayé de ma réponse que tout à l’heure, plus tendu, et je me rendis compte que la simple idée qu’il puisse remettre de la distance entre nous, même si ce n’était qu’une minuscule distance amicale, m’horrifiait. Ces dernières heures il n’y avait eu aucune barrière, aucune hésitation, aucun mur, et ça avait été tellement parfait que je n’étais pas sûr de pouvoir en gérer de nouveau un, aussi ténu soit-il.

“Non, je ne regrette pas.”

J’hésitai une seconde avant de lui retourner la question. Le silence qui suivit me glaça et je commençai à paniquer : s’il partait, s’il me lâchait maintenant-

“Non, je ne regrette pas”, chuchota-t-il tellement doucement que je faillis ne pas l’entendre.

Je fermai les yeux et sentis ma respiration se calmer. Je les rouvris cependant bien vite quand je sentis Yuzuru trembler contre mon bras et me rendis compte qu’il pleurait.

“Yuzu, Yuzu, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?!”, m’inquiétai-je en me penchant immédiatement plus près.

“Désolé, je suis désolé…”

“Pourquoi ? Tu n’as aucune raison d’être désolé !”

“Mais je ne peux pas ! Avec toi ! Je ne peux pas, et c’est mal, j’aurais dû demander, et- et-”

“Yuzu, stop ! Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu n’as rien fait de mal, il me semble que j’ai été plus que consentant, et s’il te plaît respire”, paniquai-je en le voyant inspirer de l’air un peu trop difficilement.

Il lui fallut quelque secondes pour se reprendre mais il y parvint suffisamment pour pouvoir respirer correctement.

“Tu... Est-ce que pour plus tard, tu... Je ne pourrai pas…”

“Yuzuru, je ne sais pas pour plus tard mais rien de ce qui c’est passé entre nous ne t’oblige à quoi que ce soit”, le calmai-je. “Je ne t’obligerai à rien, jamais.”

“Mais est-ce que tu veux ?”

Je fus pris de court par la question. Est-ce que je voulais ? Une vraie relation ? Un “plus tard” ?

_ Oui. _

“Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible”, avouai-je la gorge serrée.

Ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner, ce n’était même pas une question de volonté : je repartais dans quelques jours en Espagne, où j’avais accessoirement quelqu’un qui m’attendait, mais surtout j’avais énormément de projets là-bas, et Yuzuru allait retourner à Toronto, continuer sa carrière… Même dans l’idée qu’il se retire dans trois~quatre ans, on ne pourrait jamais avoir une relation au grand jour, il faudrait toujours se cacher, et je ne voyais pas Yuzuru habiter en Espagne, tout comme je ne me voyais pas habiter au Japon. Si on se faisait prendre, il y aurait des scandales à n’en plus finir, des conséquences professionnelles et personnelles auxquelles je ne voulais même pas penser…

“Je pense aussi”, souffla-t-il.

J’avais été le premier à le dire mais ça me fit quand même mal de l’entendre confirmer. C’était comme une conclusion définitive que nous n’aurions jamais le droit d’avoir plus qu’une relation vacillante autour de la patinoire, et que le petit moment qu’on avait réussi à voler ne serait qu’une raison supplémentaire pour savoir ce qu’on avait rater. Finalement je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Yuzu hésitait à regretter…

“Ça ne veut pas dire qu’on ne peut plus se voir, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, en amis...”, hésitai-je.

“Bien sûr ! Pendant les ice shows, et peut-être… tu reviendras peut-être à Toronto ?... Pas beaucoup, je sais, mais… pour dire bonjour de temps en temps peut-être ?...”

Il semblait hésiter à poursuivre, comme s’il se demandait la légitimité de sa question, mais sa légitimité était la dernière chose qui m’importait pour le moment.

“Je reviendrai sans aucun doute à Toronto : j’ai passé dix ans de ma vie là-bas, je ne vais pas partir sans me retourner et ne plus jamais revenir”, le rassurai-je. “En plus dans quelques années… ça dépendra de mes projets en Espagne mais si je veux devenir coach, je compte demander des conseils à Brian donc je reviendrai au Club.”

“Tu feras un très bon coach, Javi”, sourit-il faiblement. “Je ne serais jamais arrivé jusqu’ici sans toi… Ça te fait sept ans de coaching bénévol : grosse expérience…”

“Ne dis pas ça, je ne voudrais pas voler la vedette à Brian et Tracy”, répliquai-je en esquissant un sourire.

“Je garderai secret. Dis Javi…”

Je me tendis un peu parce que je savais que la fin de sa phrase n’allait pas concerner le même sujet.

“Je comprends si tu veux dire non, ça ne changera rien mais… On partira dans deux jours, alors est-ce que… peut-être… pour ce temps-là... Non, rien.”

“Je veux bien, je ne veux pas qu’on se quitte comme ça”, répondis-je à toute vitesse. 

C’était stupide, ça ne rendrait la séparation que plus difficile, on ferait mieux de couper nettement et proprement… 

“Tu es sûr ?”

“À cent pour cent. On n’est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, on peut simplement profiter un peu, discuter, on pourrait aller manger ensemble quelque part dans le village des athlètes ? On ne risquera pas de croiser des fans comme ça. Si c’est ok pour toi… On a encore le temps.”

Ce n’était ni logique et raisonnable, et Yuzu était du genre responsable : c’était pour ça qu’il était celui qui avait toujours conservé la distance qu’il fallait pour qu’on ne soit jamais plus que “proche”. Il était donc logique qu’il refuse.

“Je veux bien mais ça ne rendra pas les choses bizarres pour plus tard, hein ?”

“Bien sûr que non”, promis-je, surpris par son accord facile.

Il sourit enfin et soupira avant de se rapprocher pour m’enlacer. Je me fis la réflexion qu’on était très doué pour sauter d’une atmosphère à une autre sans transition, faire abstraction d’une situation ou d’un évènement pour conserver notre équilibre et évacuer le plus vite possible la tension : peut-être l’expérience de toutes nos disputes et de toutes nos interactions en compétitions... 

Nos disputes affectaient nos entraînements (peu importe si on l’avouait ou pas) donc si la tension et la gêne restaient en place même après s’être réconciliés, on perdait trop de temps d’entraînement. C’était terriblement terre à terre mais c’était la vérité, ça faisait partie de notre façon d’interagir : à partir du cessez-le-feu, on faisait table-rase et on recommençait à agir comme si rien ne s’était passé. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu’on oubliait ou que la dispute n’avait pas d’importance, ça voulait juste dire qu’on avait accepté de passer à autre chose tous les deux : sinon, ça voulait dire que la dispute n’était pas fini.

C’était de l’adaptation pur et simple.

“Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait devenir bizarre alors qu’on a jamais eu une relation normale… On peut continuer à être bizarre et éviter de devenir pire ?”, proposai-je contre lui.

“On peut.”

Ça ne résolvait rien, mais il faudrait s’en contenter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je préviens au passage : je ne sais pas vraiment écrire de smut, donc n'attendez pas trop de scène plus poussée que celle-ci et encore moins des scènes régulières.  
> Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ça (au contraire) mais je n'arrive pas à en écrire naturellement et intuitivement, donc... désolée sniff....


	8. Privilégié

_Javi_

“Je suis désolé Yuzu, ça tombe mal : je serai en Espagne pour fêter mon anniversaire…”

“Oh… Tu ne peux pas le fêter ici ?”, demanda Yuzu en faisant la moue sur l’écran de mon ordinateur.

“Non, Marina a déjà prévu quelque chose et puis ça me permet de profiter de ma famille”, expliquai-je avec un sourire désolé. “En plus j’ai pleins de réunions et de projets ici, je dois battre le fer tant qu’il est encore chaud, les gens ne vont pas s’intéresser aux sports d’hiver longtemps dans mon pays si je ne les secoue pas un peu…”

“Je comprends”, marmonna-t-il en baissant la tête.

“On se verra quand même pour les ice shows pendant l’été”, le consolai-je. “Et puis tu ne vas même pas patiner dans celui-ci… On aura d’autres occasions…”

“Je sais mais comme c’est le premier spectacle que j’organise je voulais que tout soit parfait”, soupira-t-il. “Et puis… tu sais quel est le thème, non ?”

“D’après mes souvenirs : « Comment j’ai volé toutes mes meilleures techniques à de pauvres vieux patineurs sans défense » ?”

“Arrête de dire n’importe quoi”, renifla-t-il en boudant. “Je suis sérieux…”

“Yuzu, il sera parfait même sans moi”, le rassurai-je. “Je suis sûr que toutes tes idoles vont se bousculer pour venir et ça sera grandiose !”

“Pas important”, grommela-t-il. “Toi important.”

Je souris tristement en l’observant bouder de l’autre côté de l’écran en fixant le matelas sur lequel il était assis.

“Je suis vraiment désolé mais c’est impossible. Une autre fois ?”, conclus-je avant qu’il ne puisse me faire changer d’avis.

Il en était capable, il connaissait mes faiblesses et je n’avais pas envie de faire quelque chose de stupide comme disparaître le jour de mon anniversaire pour m’envoler à l’autre bout du monde. 

“D’accord…”

Il n’avait toujours pas relevé les yeux et je soupirai.

“Tu sais que ce n’est pas parce que je ne veux pas venir Yuzu, tu le sais. Le timing est simplement mauvais…”

“Si tu voulais, tu pourrais”, grommela-t-il avec un reproche clair dans la voix.

“Yuzu”, prévins-je en fronçant les sourcils. “Je comprends que tu sois déçu et je suis désolé mais je te rappelle que le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi. J’ai des choses déjà prévues en Espagne et je ne vais pas tout annuler et prendre le premier avion juste parce que c’est ce que tu veux !”

Il eut la décence d’avoir l’air coupable.

“Je sais, désolé Javi, je ne voulais pas dire ça”, souffla-t-il en relevant finalement la tête. “C’est simplement que… très déçu… Mais pas grave, c’est normal, pas de problème, je comprends. Par contre tout est déjà imprimé avec ton nom dans la liste et ta photo : est-ce que c’est bon de garder ? C’est un peu compliqué de tout changer…”

“Bien sûr, aucun soucis”, acquiesçai-je immédiatement. “Et vraiment, je regrette Yuzu : si tu me l’avais dit un peu plus tôt…”

“Pas de problèmes”, répéta-t-il. “On se voit à Toronto avant FaOI, oui ? Donc à bientôt.”

Son sourire n’arriva pas à cacher la déception dans ses yeux quand il raccrocha et je savais qu’il était réellement triste que je ne puisse pas venir, en écartant le caprice pour coller à son organisation parfaite : son spectacle marquait un espèce de tournant dans sa carrière, et j’allais être absent. Ça m’attristait aussi mais on n’y pouvait rien...

  


La nouvelle de mon absence, ou plutôt de mon désistement, se répandit comme une traînée de poudre (comme toutes les nouvelles qui parcouraient notre communauté) et je ne tardai pas à recevoir un coup de téléphone indigné de ma fédération.

“Tu ne peux pas refuser l’invitation comme ça, Javier !”

“Apparemment si”, répliquai-je en continuant ce que j’étais en train de faire précédemment (c’est-à-dire nourrir Effie). “Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ; ce n'est pas l’invitation de l’Empereur…”

“Eh bien si ! C’est tout comme !”

Je ne me retins même pas de lever les yeux au ciel avec un soupir.

“Écoute”, essaya de me raisonner le représentant quelconque à l’autre bout du fil. “Cet ice show, c’est _the_ ice show ! Tous les patineurs veulent y aller, il n’y a que des pointures là-bas : être invité c’est comme… comme un anoblissement !”

“Un anoblissement ? Carrément ?”, ris-je. “Je n’ai pas besoin de ça et au cas où vous ne seriez pas au courant les patineurs au top du classement ne sont pas particulièrement invités.”

“Parce qu’il n’y aura que des légendes et des patineurs qui ont marqué l’histoire. Si tu y vas tu seras le seul patineur actif à être là ! Il n'a même pas invité le petit de l'équipe japonaise !” 

Le petit de l'équipe japonaise... Shoma adorerait sûrement cette description...

“C’est un non définitif et je l’ai déjà dit à votre cher « Empereur ». J’ai des choses à régler ici et le dernier show tombe pile le jour de mon anniversaire : je reste en Espagne.”

Effie miaula son assentiment en ronronnant contre ma jambe et je souris en m’accroupissant pour la caresser.

“Tout le monde espère pouvoir participer à ce show mais toi tu reçois une invitation VIP en main propre par l’organisateur et nouveau champion olympique, et tu refuses pour un anniversaire ?!”

“Absolument. Au cas où vous l’auriez oublié j’ai aussi gagné une médaille olympique et je pense avoir le droit de me reposer un peu et de fêter mon anniversaire avec ma famille. Je fais deux ice shows complets cet été : c’est largement suffisant.”

“S’il le prend mal tu risques de ne plus être invité du tout au ice shows japonais ! Tu sais au moins de qui on parle ?”

Ça devenait ridicule et agaçant.

“Je le sais sûrement mieux que vous. Yuzu ne demanderait jamais à ce qu’on m’exclue des shows, peu importe s’il est de mauvais humeur. Peut-être qu’il est double champion olympique et autorité supérieure au Japon mais pour moi c’est un ami avec qui je me suis entraîné plus de sept ans ! Je ne peux pas aller à son spectacle, c’est dommage, il y aura d’autres occasions et ce n’est pas la fin du monde. Ma décision est prise, point final. Bonne journée.”

Je raccrochai avant qu’il ne m’expose toutes les tragiques conséquences de mon refus et balançai lassement mon portable sur le fauteuil.

“Tout va bien Javi ?”, demanda ma mère en entrant dans le salon avec inquiétude.

“Ma fédération est en train de piquer une crise parce que je ne vais pas faire le show de Yuzuru”, soupirai-je. “Apparemment c’est un suicide de carrière et plus personne ne m’invitera au Japon à cause de cet affront.”

“Oh… C’est vrai ?”, souffla-t-elle avec inquiétude.

“Pas du tout”, la rassurai-je immédiatement. “C’est de Yuzu qu’on parle, si un ice show essayait de m’exclure il monterait au créneau avant même que je ne sois au courant ! C’est juste que la fédération n’y connait rien, je te rappelle qu’elle est dédiée aux « sports d’hiver » et pas au patinage alors forcément…”

“Je vois, mais tu ne te sens pas obligé de rester, n’est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… On a envie de te voir mais si tu veux y aller on ne le prendra pas mal.”

“Mais non maman, ne t’en fais : je le verrai à Toronto dans quelques temps et ensuite aux ice shows cet été.”

“Parfait, alors on peut te garder pour nous tout seul”, rit-elle en m’enlaçant.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


[Shae-Lynn]

Salut Javi, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas changer d’avis pour CiontU ?

[Moi]

Pas toi aussi Shae Lynn! Pitié !

[Shae-Lynn]

Sorry…

Mais tu sais comment ça fait de travailler avec un Yuzu déprimé…

[Moi]

Ne me dis pas qu’il vous fait la tête pour ça ?! Est-ce que ce n’est pas plutôt parce qu’il ne peut pas patiner ?

[Shae-Lynn]

Un peu des deux sûrement mais il déprime plus en regardant les pancartes qu’en regardant la glace.

[Moi]

Je le consolerai quand on se reverra mais je ne peux vraiment pas venir…

[Shae-Lynn]

Tu pourrais lui faire un petit message enregistré au moins ? Par pitié ? Sauve nous ?

[Moi]

C’est possible de faire ça ?

[Shae-Lynn]

Sérieusement Javi… Tout est possible ! Si tu lui demandais, il referait toute l'organisation du show en virant la moitié des participants pour te permettre de venir ! Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?!

[Moi]

Je crois que tu exagères un peu… Mais ok, je peux faire ça. Je vais lui envoyer un sms pour lui proposer

[Shae-Lynn]

Pas la peine : on est à la patinoire et il n’est pas loin. Tu veux que je lui passe ?

[Shae-Lynn]

HABI !!!

[Moi]

Yuzu, quand tu tapes les lettres sur un appareil tu n’as aucune excuse pour écorcher mon prénom…

[Shae-Lynn]

Désolé, habitude… Message quoi, qui, où ?!

[Moi]

À priori de moi et avec ce que tu veux dedans tant que je peux le faire depuis l’Espagne… 

[Shae-Lynn]

Vraiment ?! Comme je veux ?!

J’hésitai une seconde en réfléchissant à ce dans quoi je m’engageais avant de confirmer prudemment.

[Shae-Lynn]

Je parle à production et je t’appelle dans pas du tout longtemps ! Avec mon portable 

Je sentais que j’allais souffrir, bizarrement.

  


~~~~

  


“Tu n’es pas sérieux, Javi...”, soupira Laura. “Tu as accepté de te lever à 5 heures du matin, un dimanche, le jour de ton anniversaire, de traverser la ville et patiner en live pour moins de cinq petites minutes ?”

“Je sais Laura, je sais”, grommelai-je.

“Je ne sais même pas quoi dire…”

“Mais il était tellement content”, me justifiai-je en la regardant avec désespoir. “Il voulait vraiment que je vienne, c’était important pour lui alors…”

“Tu es complètement gaga.”

“Tu ne l’as jamais vu supplier avec ses yeux de chien battu alors ne me juge pas s’il te plaît.”

“Je suis presque étonnée que tu n’ais pas décidé de voler aussi sec au Japon…”

“Laura, s’il te plaît, n’en rajoute pas”, marmonnai-je.

“Je me rappellerai de Yuzuru Hanyu comme de l’Homme qui aura fait se lever mon frère à une heure indécente juste pour ses beaux yeux. C’est bien plus impressionnant que deux médailles olympiques.”

Je me contentai de coucher ma tête au creux de mes bras en me demandant ce que j’avais fait pour mériter ça.

“Et avec costume complet et tout et tout ?”, s’enquit-elle.

“Oui…”

“Mon dieu, Javi… Tu es vraiment irrécupérable…”


	9. CiontU

_Yuzu_

Pour dire la vérité, je n’avais même pas envisagé la possibilité que Javi refuse de participer à mon show. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m’avait pas traversé l’esprit qu’il puisse avoir autre chose, ça me semblait naturel et normal qu’il vienne, comme si c’était dans l’ordre des choses, après tout il ne m’avait jamais vraiment dit non pour quoi que ce soit...

Jusqu’à ce qu‘il le fasse et que je me prenne la réalité en pleine figure.

Javi avait d’autres choses à faire dans sa vie, et lentement mais sûrement il sortait de la mienne. 

En finissant l’appel Skype j’étais resté un moment sans rien faire en le réalisant : on n’était pas inséparable, sa présence à mes côtés n’était pas acquise, et il allait partir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette réalisation ne me heurta qu’à ce moment là mais un poids énorme alourdi ma poitrine m’empêchant presque de respirer. Je fermai les yeux pour en chasser l’humidité et essayai de penser à autre chose : moi aussi j’avais une vie, je pouvais très bien passer à autre chose. Pourtant dans les semaines qui suivirent et malgré le nombre incalculable de visites médicales, de réunions d’organisation pour le show, d’interviews, l’absence de Javi résonnait sourdement comme un bruit de fond déprimant continu.

Et quand pendant une répétition Shae Lynn s’approcha en me tendant son portable parce que « Javi pouvait faire un message pour le show », j’avais été surexcité. En moins d’une heure j’avais organisé une réunion, expliqué l’idée d’un live que Javi pourrait faire depuis la patinoire de Madrid, failli virer un type qui avait eut l’audace de sous-entendre que « ça ne valait peut-être pas le coup de faire tout ça pour une performance » mais qui s’était sauvé en promettant de tout organisé pour le jour J, et j’avais ensuite rappelé Javi comme promis pour lui expliquer l’idée et le convaincre d’accepter. Je me considérai comme quelqu’un d’efficace en général mais là j’avais battu mon record : tout était bouclé à la fin de la journée.

J’abordai donc mon spectacle avec le cœur un peu plus léger, me forçai à ne pas pleurer quand le live commença, et comme d’habitude Javi me remonta le moral sans même faire exprès : sa performance était catastrophique. Du point de vue professionnel. 

Il faillit tomber plusieurs fois sur ses spins, se traînait le long de la patinoire et n’avait clairement pas eu son troisième café. Peut-être même pas son deuxième.

À cause de toutes les caméras pointées sur ma tête je n’avais pas ri ni pleuré, même si je devais avoir les yeux un peu rouges à la fin, mais je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire quand Javi s’approcha et prit l’écouteur avec une tête qui en disait long sur son état.

“Il est vraiment, vraiment très tôt ici en Espagne Yuzu”, précisa-t-il dans un reproche à peine dissimulé.

“Merci beaucoup d’avoir patiné Javi”, ris-je.

Notre dialogue fut court et gêné par les centaines de spectateurs mais je m’arrangeai pour que la salle entière lui chante joyeux anniversaire (le pauvre l’avait bien mérité). Est-ce que j’avais été trop transparent en lui disant au revoir ? Très certainement. Est-ce que j’aurais dû m’abstenir de lui renvoyer son baiser ? C’était le cadet de mes soucis. 

“ _C’était une très belle performance_ ”, résuma professionnellement la présentatrice quand le live fut coupé.

“ _Absolument pas, c’était terrible_ ”, ris-je. “ _Je ne sais pas ce qui c’est passé, il devait être saoul… Cela dit normalement Javi est assez bon pour les performances alcoolisées_.”

La façon dont me regarda la présentatrice en se raclant la gorge me notifia qu’on sortait beaucoup trop du script, mais c'était mon show donc je faisais ce que je voulais.

“ _Il est vraiment tôt à Madrid, je culpabilise un peu de l’avoir fait patiner dans ces conditions mais il a fait beaucoup d’efforts. Je l’appelerai plus tard pour voir si tout allait bien_ ”, souris-je.

“Tout à fait, c’est une bonne idée”, déclara-t-elle en enchaînant sur la performance suivante pour s’éloigner du terrain miné.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“Hallo Javi ?”

“Rnfdlsql…”

Je souris en entendant les bruits de couvertures attestant qu’il était bel et bien retourné se coucher après. Même s’il devait être midi passé maintenant.

“Javi, c’est l’heure de manger !”, ris-je.

“On mange vers 13 ou 14 heures ici”, grommela-t-il.

“Tu étais bourré, pas vrai ?”, demandai-je sans prendre la peine de préciser de quoi je parlais.

“Absolument pas.”

“Vraiment ? Pourtant tu devais avoir une sacrée gueule de bois pour tomber à moitié sur tes spins…”

Il y eut un silence avant qu’il ne soupire.

“Peut-être que je suis sorti en boîte hier soir pour mon anniversaire avec des amis. Et peut-être qu’on a _un peu_ bu.”

“Pauvre Javi…”

“Tu es en colère ?”, demanda-t-il avec une voix plus timide.

Je clignai des yeux avec surprise.

“Colère ? Moi ? Pourquoi ?”

“Ce n’était pas vraiment une très belle performance, je préfère ne même pas voir ce que ça a donné… Et je sais que tu es perfectionniste jusque dans la préparation de ton show, alors…”

“Non !”, l’arrêtai-je immédiatement. “Je veux dire oui, mais non, enfin… Je ne suis pas en colère du tout ! Javi, je t’ai demandé de patiner dans de mauvaises conditions : comment je pourrais venir me plaindre ? Peu importe si ce n’était pas une performance de niveau olympique, je voulais juste que tu sois là… Enfin, là d’une certaine façon… Tu as fait ma performance préférée.”

“Oulah ! Comment c’est possible ?”, rit-il. “Il n’y a pas eu d’autres performances aujourd’hui ? Une catastrophe est arrivée ?”

“Évidemment que non : tout était parfait ! Mais… j’étais content de te voir patiner pour moi, vraiment”, marmonnai-je avec embarras. “C’était… Ça m’a fait beaucoup plaisir, alors merci…”

“C’est rien Yuzu, ça m’a fait plaisir aussi.... Même si je t’ai maudit une dizaine de fois ce matin.”

J’étouffai un rire alors qu’il soupirait de désespoir.

“Raconte !”, demandai-je avec impatience.

“Oh, c’était trois fois rien”, gronda-t-il. “Je suis rentré hier soir… c’était d’ailleurs plutôt ce matin vers deux heures. Je me suis levé pour me préparer à cinq, pour commencer à patiner vers six et demie.”

“Ce n’était pas une si mauvaise performance”, conclus-je. 

Après plus d’un mois de vacances totales sans patinage, approximativement trois heures de sommeil, un dimanche matin et avec une gueule de bois : on pouvait même dire que c’était une excellente performance. D’ailleurs avec ce timing ça n’avait pas pu être une gueule de bois, il avait juste fait son programme long olympique tout en étant en train de décuver, probablement. À ce moment là, les gens étaient normalement en train de vomir leurs tripes sans se rappeler de leur nom...

“Sérieusement, Yuzu, tu as intérêt à me trouver un bon cadeau d’anniversaire après ça…”

“Promis, joyeux anniversaire Javi ! Et ne te pose pas de question si de l’argent arrive sur ton compte : c’est pour le show.”

“Tu vas me payer pour _ça_?!”, s’écria-t-il avec horreur. “Franchement ce n’est pas la peine…”

“Bien sûr que si : tu participes, tu es payé, c’est la règle. Je ne peux pas faire travailler un médaillé olympique au noir, Javi”, ricanai-je. 

“Du travail, bien sûr…”

“Tant que tu ne vomis pas sur la patinoire et que tu évites le coma éthylique : tout est ok.”

“Tes standards ont drôlement baissé ces dernières années”, remarqua-t-il en baillant.

“C’est l’âge, Javi…”

“Umph…”

“Merci pour ta participation, je te ramènerai un beau cadeau, promis”, souris-je.

“C’est ça, bye Yuzu”, soupira-t-il en ayant l’air de repartir se coucher.

“Bye bye Javi”, ris-je.


	10. Jamais 2 sans 3

_Javi_

La première fois je n'y avais vraiment pas fait attention : le sujet était noyé au milieu de tellement d'autres reproches qu'il avait été facile à ignorer.

La deuxième fois avait été bien plus difficile : il n'y avait pas eu de cris, juste des explications calmes posées côte à côte et _il_ y tenait la place d'honneur.

La troisième fois, là je commençai à réellement me poser des questions…

  
  
  
  
  


En tant qu'athlète il était difficile d'avoir une vie émotionnelle stable et bien installée : la pression des compétitions que le partenaire risque de ne pas saisir, la distance inévitable, le peu de temps libre… C'était essentiellement pour la première raison que mes deux premières relations « sérieuses » avaient été avec des patineuses professionnelles qui comprenaient les aléas du métier.

Ma relation avec Courtney n'avait pas tenu bien longtemps, nous étions trop différents, nos compétitions respectives restreignaient le peu de temps où nous nous voyions et je pense qu'elle n'avait jamais digéré mon ascension dans le classement alors qu'elle stagnait sans réel espoir. 

Avec Miki, j’avais vraiment pensé que ça pourrait fonctionner : la rupture avait été très dure. Elle s'était retirée après avoir eu Himawari pour pouvoir s'occuper d'elle et chaque fois que j'allais au Japon nous pouvions donc nous voir. Elle participait également à beaucoup d'ice shows, ce qui était très pratique. 

Malheureusement il y avait plusieurs problèmes, comme elle me l'avait si bien exposé autour d'une tasse de thé alors que sa fille jouait dans sa chambre à l'étage.

“Je sais que tu ne peux pas faire autrement et je ne t'en veux pas, mais Hima a besoin de stabilité familiale et te voir quelques jours par an ne lui suffit pas. Tu as encore de belles années devant toi : quand tu te retireras elle sera déjà grande… Et puis est-ce que tu pourrais vraiment vivre au Japon ? Parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre ailleurs, et Hima non plus… Je ne pense pas que ça pourra marcher Javier…”

Elle ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de protester avant d'enchaîner.

“Il y a aussi autre chose, je ne suis pas sûre que ça te fera plaisir de l'entendre mais je pense que c'est important. Je sais que tu considères ta relation avec Yuzuru comme amicale, plus ou moins selon la météo, et crois moi quand je te dis que je l'ai toujours considérée pareil : je ne crois pas aux ragots… Au début j'admirais simplement le fait que vous vous entendiez bien malgré les circonstances, ensuite j'ai trouvé ça amusant et mignon quand tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler de lui ou que vous vous amusiez pendant les spectacles. Je sais qu'il y a des vidéos sur internet, je ne les ai pas regardées parce qu'avec des moments filmés dans l'action c'est facile de faire passer quelque chose pour ce que ça n'est pas… Mais même sans ça…”

“Miki, je te promets, je te promets qu'il n'y a vraiment rien entre Yuzu et moi. Même amicalement on n'est pas si proche que ça !”

“Je sais Javi”, soupira-t-elle. “Je sais que tu ne me tromperais pas, et je sais qu'il n'y a rien… disons rien d'explicite entre vous mais… Tu le dis toi-même : vous n'êtes pas vraiment amis, vous êtes plus...”

“Ou moins selon les jours ! Et quand c'est moins je peux te promettre que ce n'est pas beau à voir.”

“Et quand c'est plus ?”

Je ne répondis pas.

“Je ne te reproche rien”, sourit-elle tristement. “Tu ne le vois peut-être pas comme ça pour l'instant et je me doute que vos disputes doivent être assez violentes mais je pense au futur, et je vois que quand il n'y a pas de compétition au tournant, comme quand tu seras retiré ou que lui le sera, alors il n'y aura plus les disputes et il restera tout le reste… Javi, regarde ce qu'il se passe pendant les ice shows…”

“Je ne passe pas tant de temps que ça avec lui”, niai-je. “Juste quand on est sur la glace, sinon je suis avec toi ou d'autres amis pour sortir.”

“Ce n'est pas une question de quantité, et si je n'étais pas dans l'équation je trouverais vraiment ça beau ce que vous avez tous les deux… Ce n'est pas de l'amitié, tu le sais aussi, et je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour mais… la façon dont tu le regardes, la façon dont il te sourit… Je sais que tu es tactile et que Yuzuru aime attirer l'attention sur lui mais vraiment…”

Elle rit faiblement en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

“Tu te rends compte à quel point tu le touches ? Je veux dire… Dès qu'il est à portée tu as la main dans son dos, sur ses épaules, sur ses hanches le plus souvent. Tu es le seul qui peut le toucher comme ça : même quand il va faire du charme à des patineurs pour obtenir quelque chose il ne les laisse pas vraiment prolonger le contact, même avec des gens qu'il apprécie et qu'il connaît depuis plus longtemps ! Tu as conscience que quand il est au milieu d'une trentaine de patineurs qui cherchent à attirer son attention, il suffit que tu passes à proximité pour qu'il les ignore et te suive ?”

“Mais… je n'y suis pour rien… Et puis Yuzu aime rester dans sa routine, ça le rassure, et comme je suis celui qui ressemble le plus à une routine…”

“Javi, est-ce que tu arrives à te convaincre là ?”

“Évidemment !”, répliquai-je avec mauvaise foi.

“Ce que je voulais te dire Javier, c'est que ce n'est peut-être pas grand chose pour le moment mais ça risque vraiment de le devenir plus tard. Et que je ne peux plus t'attendre. En fait c'est de ma faute, tu n'as rien fait : j'ai pensé que je pourrais t’attendre et finalement ce n’est pas le cas, j’ai cru que je réussirais à gérer la distance mais c’est trop difficile, je sais que tu m’aimes et je me laisse quand même affecter par quelque chose qui n'a peut-être aucune signification… Je suis vraiment désolée Javi, on ne peut plus continuer comme ça.”

J'avais rarement autant ressenti Yuzu plus qu'à ce moment-là, alors que pour une fois il n’était pas responsable. Et puis le temps qu'on recommence à s'entraîner ensemble j'avais décidé qu'il n'était pas la raison principale de la rupture, que c'était une question de distance et de mauvais timing, et j'avais réussi à ignorer l'éléphant dans la pièce.

  


~~~

  


Maintenant, alors que j'étais sur le point de me retirer et que nous allions très probablement arrêter de nous voir régulièrement, Marina avait quand même des problèmes avec Yuzu. Est-ce que c'était une malédiction ? En plus on avait beaucoup moins de contacts physiques devant les caméras qu'avant…

“Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment tu fais toi pour ne pas voir le problème”, gronda-t-elle.

“Je ne sais pas comment te le dire autrement Marina : c'est de l'amitié, du respect, appelle ça comme tu veux… On se connait depuis des années, c’est évidemment qu’on soit proche…”

“Je connais des amis que tu côtoies depuis bien plus longtemps, qui ne t'ont jamais apporté de problèmes, et avec qui tu ne joues pas à Roméo et Juliette.”

“Est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un pourra prendre en compte le fait que je ne sois pas gay et que Yuzu ne voit rien d'autre que la patinoire dans sa vie ?”, soupirai-je. 

“Peut-être que tu es bi.”

Je lui jetai un regard fatigué.

“Je fréquente les vestiaires masculins depuis que j'ai huit ans. Je suis entouré 95% du temps par des athlètes parfaitement sculptés, nus ou avec des tenues moulantes qui ne cachent pas grand chose. Est-ce que tu ne penses pas que peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, j'aurais eu un déclic ? Au moins une fois pendant mes dix ans de carrière en Senior ? Note bien que c'est une hypothèse, hein…”

“Mmh…”

Je faillis lever les bras en l'air en lançant un cri de victoire quand elle me concéda ce point. J'en entendrais sûrement encore parler mais pour l'instant j'étais sain et sauf.

  
~~~  
  


Le temps suivant les JO fut calme, le temps où je partis pour les ice shows beaucoup moins. Toutes ces complications inutiles étaient arrivées assez bêtement : avant que je ne retourne à Toronto il y a quelque temps pour discuter des Euros avec Brian, Yuzu n'était censé faire que peu de dates sur les deux ice shows auxquels je participais. Après mon passage au TCC il avait « mystérieusement » changé d'avis et faisait toutes les dates, pour les deux shows. Étais-je responsable ? Oui, absolument, mais je n’avais pas pensé qu’il changerait aussi drastiquement ses projets : il était passé de deux dates à la totalité du show…

Je ne sais pas comment Marina s'était tenue aussi au courant (parce qu'évidemment je ne le lui avait pas dit, je n'étais pas suicidaire) mais tout était parti de là...

“Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te demandais de venir ?”

“J'en serais très content mais je pense que tu finirais par t'ennuyer dès la troisième date. Et un voyage au Japon n'est pas donné en plus…”

“Je veux le voir de mes yeux. Pour juger.”

“Tu sais que le plus incroyable dans tout ça c'est que mon ex va faire parti du show, que tu sais que je garde un bon contact avec elle, mais que la seule chose qui t'inquiète c'est ma proximité avec Yuzu…”

“Les exs sont du passé, je n'ai pas de problèmes avec ça. Si ça se trouve je vais vraiment voir qu'il n'y a rien et tout ira bien, c'est ce que j'espère tu sais ?”

“Je peux m'arranger pour t'avoir une place sur une date si tu veux…”

_...en demandant à Yuzu parce que tout doit déjà être plein…_

“...mais je ne sais pas trop à quoi tu t'attends.”

“Moi non plus… En fait je connais tous tes amis mais lui je ne l’ai jamais vu”, réfléchit-elle.

“Pas que lui : tu n'as jamais vu la plupart des patineurs que je fréquente”, la corrigeai-je d’un haussement d'épaule. “Donc : tu veux une place ?”

Après avoir regardé dans le calendrier elle proposa une des dates et je lui promis d'essayer d'obtenir une place. Sans lui préciser comment. 

En fait les patineurs avaient évidemment plus facilement accès à des billets mais là il était un peu tard sachant que je partais dans deux jours…

Le soir je m'isolai dans la chambre pour appeler et priai pour que Marina ne découvre pas le destinataire : j'avais vraiment l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, c'en devenait ridicule.

“ _Jabi ?”_

“Salut Yuzu”, souris-je en me détendant. “Je ne te réveille pas ?”

“ _Non,_ _levé tôt aujourd'hui. Dois faire publicité_ ” _,_ marmonna-t-il avec une voix quand même endormie. “ _Problème ?_ ”

“Non non, ne t'en fais pas. J'aurais un service à te demander, pour FaOI…”

“ _Ooh ! Jabi ne demande jamais service_ ” _,_ s'amusa-t-il avec un ton ravi. “ _Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ ”

“Tu penses pouvoir trouver un billet pour la date du 12 ? Je sais que tout doit être plein mais…”

“ _C'_ _est tout ?_ _Pas drôle_ ” _,_ ronchonna-t-il.

“Désolé, je penserai à un service « drôle » à te demander la prochaine fois”, soupirai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

“ _Fais de ton mieux Jabi ! Tu as besoin que j'envoie billet ? Ou donner plus tard ? Et pour qui ? Parents ?_ ”

“Je le prendrai en arrivant, ça sera plus simple. Et non, c'est pour Marina…”

“ _Oh ? Avec accès coulisses alors ?_ ”

“Non !”, m'exclamai-je avec panique. “Enfin… je veux dire… ce n'est pas obligé…”

“ _O_ _k... De toute façon elle pourra entrer si avec toi, je pense._ ”

“Merci Yuzu, on se voit dans quelques jours…”

“ _Bye bye Javi…_ ”

Je raccrochai en pensant qu'il faudrait sûrement que je lui touche deux mots sur la situation pour éviter tout accident malencontreux quand je serais là bas.


	11. FaOI 1

_ Javi _

Le début des shows était souvent très chaotique : tout le monde se retrouvait, voulait échanger des nouvelles, discuter, rattraper le temps perdu, et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de motivation pour apprendre les chorégraphies.

Dès que j'arrivai à l'hôtel, je croisai Johnny dans les couloirs, puis je sortis manger avec les Shibutanis, on croisa Nobu en rentrant qui allait boire un coup au bar, on l'accompagna, et ainsi de suite… Heureusement que je supportais bien le jet lag parce que sinon je n'aurais jamais pu me lever le lendemain pour aller à la patinoire…

De nouveau, dès que je mis un pied dans les vestiaires ceux que je n'avais pas encore vu voulurent des nouvelles et avec tout ça, on était une bonne dizaine à être en retard pour entrer sur la glace.

“Ce n'est pas grave, ils doivent avoir l'habitude depuis le temps”, rit Stéphane sans trop se presser.

La patinoire n'était pas plus ordonnée que les vestiaires, il y avait des petits groupes un peu partout, personne n'avait l'air d'avoir commencé un travail quelconque.

“Jabiiiiii !!!!”

Je me tournai et rattrapai in extremis Yuzu qui me fonçait dessus.

“Salut Yuzu”, souris-je en amortissant le choc instinctivement. “Comment ça va ?”

“Bien ! Voyage ?”

“Comme d'habitude, juste un peu fatiguant. Tu as déjà fait tes échauffements ?”

“Non, je t'attendais”, sourit-il en s'écartant.

“Et tu attends depuis combien de temps ?...”

“Trop longtemps, viens !”, me tira-t-il.

Il y en avait un seul qui était enthousiaste pour l'entraînement et j'étais sa cible numéro un. Franchement…

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en commençant par les mêmes pas qu'il faisait devant moi. C'était sûrement une des choses qui allait le plus me manquer quand je me retirerais pour de bon : ce genre de petite routine à laquelle on ne pense pas vraiment mais qui s'était installée au fur et à mesure. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, on avait toujours fait nos exercices d'échauffement ensemble ; si on les faisait séparément, ça voulait dire qu'on était dans une mauvaise phase ou qu'on avait une compétition (les deux étant quasi toujours liés).

Je passai devant Yuzu pendant un virage pour changer d'exercice et entendis son rythme s'adapter. Je ne dirais pas que je pouvais reconnaître les gens au son de leurs patins mais Yuzu avait une glisse particulière, et on avait tellement patiné côte à côte que je pouvais facilement le reconnaître…

“Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ?”, demandai-je quand il me dépassa.

Il me lança un regard amusé et continua sans répondre. 

Il ne parlait jamais pendant qu'il faisait des exercices, je savais qu'il ne répondrait que lorsqu'on aurait fini mais au moins je prenais les devants… 

Les patineurs autour de nous s'étaient écartés pour nous laisser la place, les non-habitués (peu nombreux) nous regardaient avec admiration, les habitués avec un simple sourire et quelques paires se mettaient au travail pour ne pas être laissés derrière. 

“On pourrait presque concourir en paire : ça te tente ? Pour les prochains JO”, proposai-je en le redoublant et en me tournant vers lui sans vraiment arrêter l'exercice.

“Très bavard aujourd'hui, Javi”, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

“Oh mon dieu ! Tu viens juste de parler ?!”

“Non”, nia-t-il en me repassant devant et en s'éloignant.

“C’est la première fois en sept ans !”, criai-je en le poursuivant.

L'échauffement n'avait pas tenu longtemps face à la course poursuite. Une chose amusante avec Yuzuru était qu'il était vraiment lent en ligne droite : j'avais toujours réussi à le rattraper assez facilement…

“Est-ce la fin du monde ?!”, m'écriai-je en l'attrapant par la taille pour nous freiner. “Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yuzu ?! Parle encore pour voir ?”

Il glapit en riant quand je le soulevai du sol et appuya son dos contre moi une fois à terre.

“Tu m'as manqué”, sourit-il en relevant la tête vers l'arrière pour me regarder.

Je ne l'avais pas encore lâché et je resserrai donc un peu l'étreinte.

“Tu m'as manqué aussi, je suis content que tu fasses toutes les dates”, soufflai-je.

“Par pitié ! Ça fait moins de dix minutes qu'on est sur la glace, faites un effort !”, cria Nobu depuis l’autre bout de la patinoire.

Des rires s’élevèrent et je souris en voyant Yuzuru rougir.

C'est vrai qu'il y avait une vingtaine de personnes autour de nous mais on avait toujours été assez bon pour oublier notre environnement immédiat...

“Tu es juste jaloux parce que tu n'as pas de câlins, Nobu”, ripostai-je en enlaçant le plus possessivement possible Yuzu. 

Je le relâchai finalement quand la chorégraphe prit son courage à deux mains pour nous discipliner (j'étais toujours impressionné par les gens qui choisissaient cette profession), et le reste de l'entraînement se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

“Yuzu, je pourrais te parler en privé après ? Tu es dans quelle chambre ?”, demandai-je quand on quitta tous la glace.

“Juste à côté de toi…”

Il n'ajouta pas « comme d'habitude » mais c'était implicite : on était toujours côte à côte pour les ice shows, et il n'y était pas pour rien.

“Oh ! J'ai ce que tu as demandé”, se rappela-t-il. “Je te donne quand tu passes ? C'est dans ma chambre…”

J'acquiesçai juste avant de me faire happer par un groupe enthousiaste de patineurs.

  
  


~~~

  
  


Je ne trouvai un moment que dans la soirée, une fois l'excitation des retrouvailles un peu calmée. C'est avec un léger soulagement que je quittai la salle pleine de monde pour monter à mon étage et frapper à la porte de Yuzu.

“Je me demandais si tu n'allais pas être couché”, avouai-je quand il m'ouvrit.

“Je me couche tôt mais pas à ce point… Et puis je sais que tu viens pendant la soirée”, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il attrapa un billet imprimé qui reposait sur le bureau et me le tendit ; je n'y jetai qu'un bref coup d'œil en le remerciant avant de le ranger dans ma poche.

“Donc ? Parler de quoi ?”, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit et en m'y invitant d'un geste.

“C'est par rapport à Marina justement”, soupirai-je. “On a quelques problèmes dernièrement et… elle vient pour vérifier que nous n'avons qu'une relation « amicale et purement platonique ».”

“Oh…”

“Oui.”

“Et elle sait pour…?”

“Non”, le coupai-je immédiatement.

“Oh…”

Il y eut un silence.

“Mmh, je comprends”, marmonna-t-il. “Tu veux que je fasse du correct ?”

“J'aimerais bien, oui, s'il te plaît”, acquiesçai-je avec un sourire désolé. “Je sais que c'est très égoïste mais…”

“Non, pas de problème : comme toi quand tu fais du correct parce qu'il y a des journalistes autour. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose précis ou… ?”

“Je ne vais pas te demander d'apprendre un texte, Yuzu”, ris-je. “C'est simplement…”

“Simplement du correct”, compléta-t-il avec un petit sourire presque mélancolique.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. 

Faire du « correct » avait toujours été une part de notre relation bancale : un accord implicite qu'on savait quand appliquer avec l'habitude. 

“Elle ne restera pas trop longtemps”, me sentis-je obligé d'ajouter.

“Ça ne me dérange pas”, répondit-il simplement en fixant ses mains liées sur ses cuisses.

Un autre silence prit place et je me demandai si je ne devrais pas sortir quand il reprit la parole.

“Quand tu en parles, quand tu m'as dit de prendre le billet, et quand tu dis qu'elle ne reste pas longtemps… Javi, pourquoi tu as l'air de ne pas vouloir être avec elle ?”, demanda-t-il calmement. “Je ne sais pas beaucoup sur les choses comme ça mais… si tu aimes quelqu'un, est-ce que tu ne dois pas vouloir être près ?”

Je ne répondis pas immédiatement, me contentant de détailler la moquette alors que je sentais le regard de Yuzu me transpercer.

“C'est compliqué…”

“Est-ce que tu l'aimes vraiment ?”

“Yuzu”, l'avertis-je en me redressant avec crispation.

Je ne voulais pas aller dans cette direction : on savait tous les deux qu'elle ne mènerait à rien de bon. 

“Je suis désolé, ce ne sont pas mes affaires”, se rétracta-t-il sombrement.

“Yuzu, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas la question”, soupirai-je en passant une main sur mon visage.

“Bien sûr.”

“Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Yuzuru ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?!”, demandai-je en me retenant d’élever la voix. “Il me semblait qu'on avait décidé comment gérer ça mais tu n'as pas l'air d'accord !”

“Je ne sais pas !”, riposta-t-il sur le même ton. “Je n'en sais rien Javi, je- Je croyais que tu serais content de te retirer, de rentrer en Espagne et d'être tranquille avec famille et petite amie « correcte », et pas le droit de gâcher ça pour toi après… après tout ça ! Je veux que tu sois content Javi, même si je ne suis pas là, si tu souris alors ça doit suffir : je n'ai pas le droit de demander plus. Mais pourquoi ?- Pourquoi tu as l'air de fuir quand tu viens ici ? Pourquoi tu as l'air fatigué et pourquoi tu as toujours l'air de vouloir éviter quelqu'un que tu devrais vouloir proche ? Tu n'as pas l'air heureux Javi…”

Il baissa les yeux et je soupirai à nouveau. Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ?

“Le changement est difficile, je vais finir par m'habituer…”

“Habitué à ne pas être heureux ?”

“Je ne comprends vraiment pas où tu veux en venir Yuzu”, grondai-je. “Je suis quasiment à la retraite, tu as encore plusieurs années devant toi : tu sais parfaitement qu'on ne peut rien faire. Là c'est facile, il n'y a pas de compétition alors tout semble rose mais tu sais ce qui se passera quand la saison reprendra. Est-ce que je serai heureux à ce moment-là ? J'ai besoin de stabilité Yuzu ; maintenant que je n'ai plus la compétition pour m'occuper, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter d'être mis de côté au simple profit de ta concentration. Est-ce que tu comprends ça ?”

“Je sais, je ne te demande rien. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu restes avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas.”

“Et si je te disais que je l'aimais ?”

“Si c'est ça aimer alors elle peut être tranquille : je ne t’aimerai jamais comme ça. Et j'espère que tu ne m'aimeras jamais comme ça…”

“Écoute Yuzu, on ne va pas se voir beaucoup à partir de maintenant donc j'aimerais qu'on évite ce genre de disputes… Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste faire comme d'habitude ?”

Il acquiesça beaucoup plus facilement que ce que je pensais et m'enlaça. Le sujet était définitivement fermé : je me détendis en lui rendant son étreinte et sentis la tension s’évanouir entre nous.

“Tu as demandé quoi de neuf tout à l'heure…”

“Ça fait un petit moment en effet…”

“Pas grand chose neuf. Médecins disent ok pour prochaine saison, je me sens bien… Je veux essayer quad Axel.”

“Oh ?”

“Pourquoi surpris ?”, demanda-t-il en me regardant de travers.

“Je ne sais pas, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je te donne une bonne réaction. Je ne suis pas surpris…”

J'étais surpris qu'il ne parle pas de quints en fait.

“Ne force pas ok ? Ça serait bien que Brian conserve les quelques cheveux qui lui restent”, souris-je.

“Je pense que maintenant il est habitué”, ricana-t-il sans aucune culpabilité. 

“Je suis sûr qu'il ne serait pas d'accord…”

Je lui caressai distraitement le dos en réfléchissant à mon séjour au Japon.

“Tu as des choses en même temps que FaOI?”

“Un minimum : quelques interviews mais surtout sur place donc pas prendre vraiment de temps. Je crois… photoshoot ?”

“Tu me poses la question ?”

Il se contenta de rire et bascula en position allongée avec l'air content. 

“J'ai du temps, parce que « besoin de repos ».”

“Ne mets pas de guillemets !”, protestai-je. “Tu as besoin de repos : ça fait des années que tu n'en as pas pris !”

“Repos depuis JO”, bouda-t-il. “Trop de repos tue le repos.”

“Cette expression n'existe pas”, refusai-je.

“Si : j’ai inventée maintenant”, répliqua-t-il avec fierté.

Que pouvais-je opposé à ça ?... Je me contentai de secouer la tête en souriant et tendit la main vers son ventre : il était en position de vulnérabilité donc autant en profiter.

“Non ! Habi ! YAH !”

“Pas compris”, ris-je alors qu'il se tordait en essayant de protéger ses côtes.

J'arrêtai quand même rapidement pour qu'il ne commence pas à tousser et il roula hors de portée dans un mixte de sanglots/gloussements.

“Habi méchant”, pleurnicha-t-il. “Alors que rien fait, pas gentil…”

“Tu pars te cacher sous le lit ?”, me renseignai-je en le voyant sur le point de tomber par terre.

“Oui !”

Il n'en fit rien, évidemment. Je me contentai de tendre les bras et il s'y réfugia avec un grand sourire. 

“Pas encore demandé : comment va famille ?”

Il cala son dos contre mon torse et je posai mon menton sur son épaule en réfléchissant.

“Très bien, ils ont prévenu tout notre quartier pour ma médaille et c'était assez gênant quand je suis rentré, mais tu sais comment sont les parents…”

Je le sentis acquiescer.

“Mon père a pleuré beaucoup, c'était première fois que je voyais”, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

“J'avais déjà vu mon père pleurer pour les mondiaux mais c'est vrai qu'il y eu des crises de larmes à la maison. Il n'y a que Laura qui tenait le coup…”

“Je suis sûr qu'elle a pleuré dans chambre, et beaucoup crié devant télé”, diagnostiqua-t-il. “Saya fait pareil, et après quand je rentre elle dit « pas mal » et fait comme si pas en train de pleurer…”

“Ahh les sœurs”, soupirai-je avec fatalisme.

“Je pense que très dangereux pour nous si elles se rencontrent…”

“Ne parle pas de malheur…”

“En plus Saya parle mieux anglais que moi… Beaucoup de problèmes, oui, très dangereux”, grommela-t-il.

“Tu as pu passer du temps chez toi après les JO ? Je n'ai pas vraiment pris de nouvelles mais…”

“Normal, très occupé tous les deux de toute façon. J'ai vu beaucoup, beaucoup de médecins, et fais beaucoup beaucoup interviews mais un peu de temps tranquille aussi, donc c'était bien…”

“Shoma s'en est bien sorti pour les interviews ?”, demandai-je en me souvenant d'un extrait que j'avais vu trainer sur les réseaux sociaux.

“Javi, je m'inquiète vraiment”, gémit-il dans un râle d'agonie. “Il est complètement à côté de la plaque, il n'arrive pas à asseoir sur tabouret, il oublie ranger les ficelles de pantalon avant live : qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Il s'endort quand discours officiel alors que caméras à côté, il ne parle pas quand interview pose questions…”

“Mon pauvre”, ris-je. “Ne t'en fais pas, il apprendra, il a encore le temps…” 

“Il a chance il est mignon”, renifla-t-il.

“Arrête de lui pincer les joues.”

“Non.”

“C'est un adulte !”, plaidai-je en priant pour le pauvre Shoma.

“Il est bébé. Juste adulte quand performances. Sinon bébé.”

“Là tu gagatises Yuzu…”

“C'est quoi ?”

Je haussai les épaules.

“Tu restes cette nuit ?”, poursuivit-il en me faisant des yeux de chiens battus.

“Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée”, grimaçai-je.

“Je voulais dire en tant qu'ami.”

Je lui lançai un regard peu convaincu. Déjà, rien que notre position maintenant dépassait la ligne du correct…

“Lit grand, et puis… chambre grande aussi. Et de toute façon être à côté ou ici pas très différent.”

Il faisait de son mieux pour trouver des arguments, il fallait le reconnaître…

“Ok, mais pas tous les soirs…”

Je savais déjà que j'avais perdu dès qu'il me lança un grand sourire ravi. Est-ce que je devais conserver un minimum de dignité ou est-ce que je ramenais directement ma valise ici ?...

“Je vais me changer et je reviens quand je serai prêt”, soupirai-je en me levant.

“En revenant tu peux prendre extérieur, si tu veux”, prévint-il en désignant le balcon.

“Je ne suis pas Spiderman et on est au cinquième étage…”

“On a un balcon pour deux, expliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je laisse vitre ouverte.”

“Tu as fait exprès qu'on ait un accès extérieur ?!”

“Non : hasard. Très surpris aussi”, nia-t-il avec beaucoup trop d'innocence dans la voix.

Je ne poursuivis pas le débat perdu d'avance et retournai dans ma chambre. Une douche et un pyjama enfilé plus tard je sortis sur le balcon qui communiquait en effet sur les deux pièces. Comment avait-il demandé un truc pareil aux organisateurs ?!

Je rentrai dans la chambre vide et m'installai pendant que l'eau coulait dans la salle de bain. Il fallait avoir beaucoup de mauvaise foi pour traduire cette situation comme amicale : heureusement nous en avions tous les deux un quota important à revendre… 

“Javi, je réfléchissais”, intervint tranquillement Yuzu en sortant de la salle de bain avec une serviette sur les hanches et en se dirigeant vers sa valise. “Il y a un trou d'une semaine entre les deux shows : tu as prévu de rentrer en Espagne ?”

“Non, ça ne vaudrait pas vraiment le coup…”

“Alors tu veux venir à la maison ? Mieux que rester tout seul dans hôtel…”

“Je ne veux pas m'imposer à tes parents…”

“Ma mère t'adore et mon père intéressé. Ils seront contents d'accueillir.”

“Si ta famille est ok… Pourquoi pas…”

“J'appellerai demain”, conclut-il.

Il grimpa ensuite sur le lit et installa son réveil avec application.

“Je ne veux pas savoir mais je demande quand même : tu l'as mis sur quelle heure ?”

“Trois heures matin.”

“Je retourne dans ma chambre.”

“Je plaisante ! Pourquoi trois heures matin quand rien prévu ? J'ai mis sur huit heures, pour préparer tranquillement et descendre petit déjeuner à l'heure.”

Je soupirai de soulagement.

“Ne me fais pas peur comme ça s'il te plaît”, grommelai-je en m'allongeant.

“Vraiment désolé”, mentit-il en éteignant la lumière. 

Je l'entendis se coucher et remuer sous les couvertures.

“Je n'y ai pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant mais tu me montreras tes nouveaux costumes ?”

“Pour show ou pour saison ?”, demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi dans le noir.

“Ils sont déjà prêts pour la prochaine saison ?!”

“Pas du tout”, rit-il. “Mais je te montrerai en premier, promis.”

“Tu ne vas pas faire de remake, cette saison ?”

Je l'entendis plus que je ne le vis secouer la tête.

“Secret, mais je fais deux hommages : programmes que j'aimais bien quand petit et que je voulais patiner depuis longtemps.”

“Oh… Plushenko alors ?”, déduisis-je.

“Et Johnny pour SP mais secret, Javi ! Chut d'accord ?!”

“Promis”, ris-je. “Jusqu'à demain au petit déjeuner en tout cas.”

Je me reçus un faible coup dans l'épaule.

“Et j'avais aussi pensé à quelque chose mais besoin de demander d'abord… À toi.”

“Oui ?”, demandai-je avec curiosité.

“Comme saison réservée pour ceux qui ont inspiré mon patinage, je voulais mettre quelque chose de toi mais pas trop gros : correct, tu vois ? Si je mets programme je pense que problème, et puis je ne les ferais pas très bien de toute façon parce que pas le même style… Ça serait massacre.”

J'imaginai un instant Yuzu tenter un Malaguena et étouffai un rire.

“Je veux vraiment te voir essayer, ça serait incroyable…”

“Javi ! Ne moque pas !”

“Désolé, désolé… Alors à quoi est-ce que tu as pensé ?”

“Eh bien… On a façon de sauter quad Sal très différente pour entrée, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de patineurs qui sautent avec ton entrée alors… Je me disais que j'allais essayer de faire quad Sal comme toi dans mes deux programmes.”

“Quoi ? Mais attends, si tu changes l'entrée… Ça veut dire que tu dois quasiment réapprendre à le sauter Yuzu”, soufflai-je.

“Je sais, mais important. Peux pas faire thème d'inspiration et ne pas mettre Javi dedans. Tu es ok avec ça ?”

“Bien sûr, mais… ne force pas trop d'accord ?”

Apprendre un nouveau programme était quelque chose d'habituel, que ce soit un tribut ou pas ça ramenait plus ou moins à la même chose : il y avait une musique, une chorégraphie et point. Réapprendre à sauter un quad quand on avait déjà une certaine façon de le pratiquer depuis des années, imprimé dans la mémoire musculaire : ça c'était une autre histoire. Je ne pense d'ailleurs pas que quelqu'un ait déjà fait ça…

“Tu es fou”, marmonnai-je.

Il se contenta de rire et se rapprocha de moi jusqu'à ce que je puisse passer mon bras sur ses épaules.

“Ça me touche que tu veuilles faire ça. Brian sera d'accord ?”

“Je ne vais pas demander avis.”

“Là je culpabilise.”

“Il sera d'accord Javi ; il sait que c'est important. Par contre, beaucoup de honte si pas le réussir…”

Il marmonna dans sa barbe en secouant la tête avec obstination et appuya son front contre ma clavicule.

“C'est priorité pour début saison : avant quad Axel”, ajouta-t-il.

“Je ne sais pas si je dois être rassuré”, soupirai-je en jouant avec une des mèches qui tombaient sur sa nuque. 

“Rassuré c'est bien”, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Je m'inquiétais.

“Bonne nuit Yuzu.”

“’nuit Jabi…”


	12. Zhenya needs a hug

_ Javi _

“Javi, est-ce que tu as un peu de temps ?”

Je me tournai vers Evgenia avec curiosité et acquiesçai. Elle avait l’air hésitante et gênée, ce qui était assez rare chez elle.

“Un problème ?”, m’inquiétai-je.

“Eh bien, oui… enfin, non… Umh… Est-ce qu’on pourrait parler ? J’ai… Je me demandais si…”

“Je ne vais pas te manger Zhenya”, souris-je. “Oui, on peut parler bien sûr ; ici ?”

“Peut-être un peu à l’écart ?”

On trouva facilement une rangée de sièges vides dans la patinoire, éloignée de la glace et du passage.

“Tu sais que je vais aller au TCC pour la prochaine saison ?”, demanda-t-elle timidement.

“Oui, j’en avais entendu parler. Je sais que ça va te faire bizarre au début mais je suis sûr que tu aimeras Toronto une fois que tu te seras habituée à la météo”, plaisantai-je.

Elle fit un petit sourire et baissa la tête en hésitant.

“Et… Tu sais pourquoi j’ai décidé de changer de club ?”

“Pas vraiment... À cause de ta coach ?”

“En partie, oui”, acquiesça-t-elle. “J’aurais dû le faire plutôt pour ça d’ailleurs. En fait ce n’est pas la seule raison et… c’est pour ça que je voulais te parler. Mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit bien de ma part…”

“Pourquoi ça ne serait pas bien ?”, m’étonnai-je. “Je peux comprendre si tu me dis que c’est un secret : je te promets de ne pas le répéter.”

“Je sais, c’est juste que… Tu connais Alina ?”

Les pièces du puzzle s’emboîtèrent petit à petit dans ma tête.

“Oui, évidemment. Vous vous êtes disputées ? Et tu veux me demander conseil parce que j’ai de l’expérience avec Yuzu ?”, devinai-je.

“Je suis désolée, je sais que tu dois en avoir marre mais-”

“C’est bon Zhenya”, la coupai-je en riant. “Je sature quand des journalistes me suivent partout en me demandant de leur raconter l’agenda de Yuzu mais le fait qu’on soit partenaires d'entraînement n’est pas tabou non plus…”

Elle acquiesça avec un soupir mais n’ajouta rien.

“Donc… Vous vous êtes disputées ?”, l’encourageai-je.

“Disputées ?… Pas vraiment… Ou si ?... Ce n’était pas vraiment une dispute… En fait on ne s’est pas parlé beaucoup depuis Pyeongchang, c’est compliqué… Je voulais te demander : comment tu fais ? Comment tu peux supporter de voir Yuzuru gagner, le voir prendre toute la lumière, et ne pas lui en vouloir en même temps ?”

Elle paraissait tellement désespérée que je ne pus m’empêcher de lui tapoter le dos en réconfort.

“Honnêtement, je pense que tout le monde pense qu’on s’entend un peu trop bien. On n’a pas toujours été bras dessus bras dessous, tu sais ?”

“Je sais mais… Huit ans… Vous vous entraînez côte à côte, littéralement côte à côte, depuis huit ans : vous vous disputez le sommet du podium depuis à peu près cinq, comment… ? Il y a tellement de choses…”

Elle soupira en secouant la tête, balayant l’air d’un signe de la main pour ponctuer sa phrase.

“C’est vrai… Mais vous vous êtes entrainées ensemble aussi avec Alina ; tu devrais savoir ce que ça fait mieux que personne, non ?”

“Justement. Au début elle est arrivée et elle était tellement jeune, elle était encore en junior, on s’est tout de suite entendue… Pourquoi il y aurait eu un problème alors qu’on n’était même pas dans la même catégorie ? J’étais au sommet, je gagnais tout, et c’était sympa d’avoir quelqu’un avec qui partager l’entraînement… Et puis elle a grandi… Même quand elle a commencé à me battre, je me disais que ça allait, que je pourrais gagner la prochaine fois, et il n’y avait pas de problème, mais…Petit à petit Eteri a commencé à la préférer, parce qu’elle était plus jeune, et Alina a commencé les quads, et moi j’ai commencé à perdre de plus en plus souvent. Je suppose que Pyeongchang a été la goutte d’eau qui a fait déborder le vase.”

“Tu es encore très jeune, pourquoi tu as l’air de penser que c’est fini pour toi ?”, demandai-je. “Des plus jeunes il en arrive tous les jours, on n’y peut rien, mais ce n’est pas pour ça qu’il faut tout lâcher.”

“Tu n’as jamais eu l’impression que… tu ne serais jamais assez bien ? Que peu importe tes efforts l’autre serait toujours devant ?”

Je soupirai et laissai mon regard dériver sur la glace. Ce genre de moments, je les comptais par centaine, voir millier…

“Yuzuru… Tu l’as déjà vu patiner, il est incroyable : même au plus bas on a l’impression qu’il vole au dessus de la glace… Je me suis déjà senti mal, fatigué, vieux, ou tout simplement pas assez bon, surtout que tout le monde n’arrêtait pas de me le signaler à toutes les occasions possibles. Je l’ai battu plusieurs fois, j’ai gagné un Mondial, mais apparemment c’était de la chance, j’ai gagné le suivant, c’était encore de la chance, et ainsi de suite. Si j’avais juste écouté les gens, j’aurais arrêté fin 2014 je pense…”

“Après Sotchi ?”

“Après la saison, une vraie débâcle”, ris-je amèrement. “Le scandale et la défaite des JO, la défaite au GPF dans mon propre pays, puis aux Mondiaux… Cette année-là, j’ai tout perdu, et Yuzu a tout gagné : il est devenu une légende alors que tout le monde me considérait comme déjà enterré. Je t’avoue qu’à ce moment là, j’avais commencé à faire mes cartons et à réfléchir pour trouver un métier en Espagne… Brian m’a toujours soutenu mais c’était son travail, donc ça ne m’impactait pas tellement quand il me disait que j’avais du potentiel : ce qui m’a empêché d’arrêter, ce qui m’a donné la force de revenir au Canada après cette saison, c’est la façon dont Yuzu me regardait quand on s’entraînait. Je n’ai jamais compris ce qu’il pouvait voir dans mon patinage mais peu importe à quel point il gagnait et que je perdais, il continuait à me regarder avec admiration, à venir voir mon quad Sal de plus près alors que le sien était déjà parfait depuis longtemps, à discuter de technique pendant les entraînements et à m’encourager. J’ai toujours vu les efforts qu’il mettait dans l’entraînement : si j’avais abandonné du jour au lendemain, ça aurait été une énorme défaite… Comment j’aurais pu arrêter dans ces conditions ? Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber quand il me considérait comme un rival qui pouvait le battre à tous les instants, ça aurait été comme une sorte de trahison…”

Vu la tête qu’elle fit, elle n’avait clairement pas reçu de soutien de son côté… D’une certaine façon ça ne m’étonnait pas : qui irait encourager un rival à poursuivre sa carrière ?

“C’est un peu bête mais je considérais que pour m’arrêter il fallait d’abord que je le prévienne, et je n’avais pas la force d’aller lui avouer que je voulais abandonner. Donc j’ai continué”, conclus-je.

“Vous ne vous êtes pas disputés après que tu ais gagné les Mondiaux ?”, poursuivit-elle après un moment.

“Ouh là”, ris-je. “Bien sûr que si, et même avant ! Je ne t’en parle même pas, le Club en porte encore les séquelles ! Brian a eu beaucoup de mal à nous gérer à cause de ça…”

“Mais vous ne vous êtes pas séparés…”

“Non… Pourtant c’est vrai qu’il y a eu des jours où je le détestais de tout mon coeur, où j’avais envie de lui en coller une, ou simplement de ne plus jamais le voir, et il pourrait sans aucun doute dire la même chose : “si tu n’étais pas là, c’est moi qui gagnerais tout”, ou quelque chose dans ce genre. On a toujours été la plus grosse gêne pour l’autre en compétition, et ça depuis très longtemps… Mais bizarrement, je n’ai jamais pensé à changer de club… Je ne sais pas, s’entraîner ensemble est devenu notre norme, pour montrer à l’autre qu’on pouvait faire mieux, pour montrer qu’on allait gagner à la prochaine compétition… Dans nos moments les plus bas on faisait des sessions séparées, mais c’est tout.”

“Quand tu l’as détesté et que tu voulais lui tordre le cou : comment vous vous êtes réconciliés ?”

“Euh… Il me semble que je n’ai pas été jusqu’à dire « tordre le cou »”, remarquai-je en lui jetant un coup d’oeil prudent.

“Je m’identifie”, répliqua-t-elle. “Donc ?”

Devrais-je appeler la police ?

Est-ce que tous les patineurs avec des peluches étaient des psychopathes ? C’était une épidémie ?

“Eh bien… Je ne sais pas trop”, marmonnai-je. “Ça se faisait comme ça…”

“Ça se faisait comme ça ?!”, répéta-t-elle avec incrédulité.

“Non mais… Je ne sais pas trop, c’est… Quand on est parti trop loin dans nos disputes, et que l’un d’entre nous était sur le point de vraiment couper les ponts, l’autre arrivait en courant pour arrêter le massacre. On en discutait, plus ou moins, on mettait les points sur les i, on s’échangeait des excuses, je ne sais pas… On a fait les choses à notre façon, la plupart du temps on se réconciliait simplement avec un peu de temps et en essayant chacun de faire un pas vers l’autre… Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais en parler à Brian ou Tracy quand tu seras au Club : ils sont ceux qui auront le plus de facilité à te décrire ce qu’il se passait vu de dehors…”

Elle soupira et acquiesça faiblement, un peu découragée.

“Comment tu vois Alina pour l’instant ? Si tu te détaches de la compétition et du patinage : tu l’apprécies toujours, non ? En tant que personne”, demandai-je doucement.

“Je crois que le problème c’est que je n’arrive plus à la dissocier du patinage et de mes défaites”, avoua-t-elle avec mélancolie. “Quand je pense à elle ou quand je la vois, je ne pense plus à nos virées shopping ou à nos soirées pyjamas dans les hôtels : je pense à la frustration de perdre et au regard hautain des autres sur moi qui me dit que je suis du passé.”

“Je comprends… Peut-être que changer d’entraîneur, d’endroit, laisser un peu de temps se passer fera du bien. Quand tu te sentiras prête, parles-en lui : explique lui ce que tu as sur le cœur, essaye de comprendre son point de vue et trouver un terrain d’entente. Vous n’avez pas besoin d’être les meilleures amies du monde et passer votre temps ensemble, juste être à l’aise c’est déjà bien…”

“Tu as sans doute raison”, marmonna-t-elle. “J’espère que je réussirai à faire le pas.”

“Il faut être deux pour se disputer”, lui rappelai-je. “Ne te considère pas comme seule responsable, tu vas juste culpabiliser encore plus et ça va te faire accumuler de la rancœur.”

“Waouh, en fait tu es vraiment devenu un grand sage”, rit-elle.

“C’est l’âge, mon enfant”, chevrottai-je en la voyant sourire avec soulagement.

“Merci Javi…”

“Je t’en prie, et tu pourrais peut-être en discuter un peu avec Yuzu pour avoir son point de vue”, proposai-je en désignant d’un signe de tête le concerné qui sortait de la glace.

“Mmh…”

Elle avait l’air assez hésitante et je décidai donc de lui faciliter la tâche en agitant la main pour attirer l’attention de Yuzu.

“Tu as du temps ?”, demandai-je quand il s’approcha de nous.

Il acquiesça avec curiosité et je tapotai la place à côté de moi.

“Est-ce que tu sais comment on a fait pour se réconcilier ?”

“Hein ? Quand ?”, demanda-t-il avec incompréhension.

“Tout le temps ?...”

Il cligna les yeux et réfléchis un moment.

“Uhm… Je t’ai donné un mochi ?”, proposa-t-il.

“Ça fait longtemps, cherche quelque chose de plus récent…”

Il secoua la tête en haussant les épaules.

“Je ne sais pas… Avec des câlins ?”

“Aucune chance que j’aille faire des câlins à Alina maintenant”, grommela Evgenia.

“Yuzu, il me semble que les contacts étaient un signe de fin de dispute, pas une réconciliation en soi…”

“Oh… C’est vrai…”

“Yuzuru, vu que tu es très compétitif, je voulais te demander… Ce n’est pas contre toi Javi, hein ? Mais Yuzuru, tu n’as jamais eu envie… que Javi disparaisse ? Je veux dire, c’est horrible dit comme ça mais c’est tellement… J’ai l’impression que si Alina n’était pas là tout irait mieux pour moi, je pourrais tout gagner, j’aurais pu rester en Russie… Je suis horrible, pas vrai ?...”

“Mais non Zhenya”, la consolai-je. “C’est normal, on vit tous dans une compétition permanente…”

“C’est vrai que si Javi n’avait pas été là j’aurai gagné encore plus, j’aurais été quatre fois champion du monde… Ou peut-être pas”, déclara Yuzu en se penchant vers elle. “On a tous les deux pensé à un moment que l’autre était une gêne, évidemment, et sûrement plus moi que toi Javi, mais… Je n’ai jamais voulu qu’il ne soit pas là. Il y a tellement de choses que je n’aurais pas fait : pas de motivation, pas de challenges, et à la fin… Qu’est-ce qu’il reste ? Je sais que tu peux penser qu’être tout le temps la meilleure sans adversaire serait bien Evgenia mais en vrai c’est triste. Tu t’ennuis, tu vas à une compétition et tu ne sens rien, tu patines sans faire attention aux fautes parce que tu sais que même avec tu gagnes, tu fais un podium et ce n’est même pas une vraie victoire, parce que tu ne t’es pas battue… Grâce à Javi, tous les jours, toutes les compétitions, c’était des défis : c’est comme ça que je peux patiner comme je fais aujourd’hui, avec motivation en dépassant les limites.”

Je lui fis un sourire qu’il me rendit et Evgenia soupira.

“En fait j’ai besoin d’un Yuzu ou d’un Javi”, grommela-t-elle.

“Prends un Javi”, lui conseillai-je. “Tu ne survivrais pas 24 heures à un Yuzu.”

“Hey !”, protesta-t-il en me donnant un coup de coude.

“Tu vois ?”, ris-je. “Déjà de la violence…”

“Vous avez de la chance…”

“Ne t’en fais pas Zhenya, je suis sûr que ça va s’arranger avec un peu de temps, d’espace et surtout un environnement sain.”

“Vrai ! Les russes sont psychopathes !”

“Je suis russe Yuzu”, sourit-elle enfin.

“Et tu es mal placé pour dire que quelqu’un est psychopathe”, ajoutai-je.

“Je ne sais pas comment j’ai fait pour te supporter sept ans Javi”, renifla-t-il. “Presque huit maintenant…”

“Tu m’as supporté parce que j’étais le meilleur.”

“Oui, mais tais toi. En vrai je te déteste.”

“Moi aussi je t’aime.”

“Est-ce que vous pouvez attendre que je parte pour flirter ?”, s’indigna Evgenia. “Vous êtes intenables !”

“Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es choquée”, reniflai-je en allant jusqu’à transférer Yuzu sur mes genoux pour la narguer. “Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir qu’on n’attend jamais que les gens partent pour flirter...”

“Sinon, quel intérêt ?”, rajouta Yuzu en profitant allègrement de sa nouvelle place.

Evgenia nous lança un regard rempli de jugement.

“Je t’assure que ça peut aider !”, continuai-je. “Trouve quelqu’un, une fille si possible, et flirte devant les caméras. Les médias russes se désintéresseront de tout le reste et se jetteront là-dessus.”

“Technique implacable ! Olympiquement approuvée !”

“À utiliser avec parcimonie pour que ta carrière ne passe pas complètement en arrière plan”, prévins-je quand même.

“Si tu y arrives, ça sera très bon pour toi : tu peux avoir des câlins gratuits, une partenaire d’entraînement, une bonne couverture médiatique, tu évites les scandales avec les garçons...”

Yuzuru semblait prêt à poursuivre la liste très loin et je me décidai donc à l’arrêter.

“Est-ce que je dois comprendre que tu m’as utilisé pendant toutes ces années pour avoir des câlins gratuits et attirer les caméras ? Je me sens tellement instrumentalisé”, me plaignis-je en pinçant ses côtes.

Il couina en bondissant et je me reçus un coup de coude dans l’estomac en guise de revanche.

“Choisis bien Zhenya, il y en a qui sont vicieux dans le lot...”

“Tu peux parler !”, m’offusquai-je.

“Je ne sais pas si je survivrais à une partenaire”, soupira-t-elle. “Je pense que je n’aurais pas l’énergie… Déjà, rien qu’à vous voir, je suis fatiguée.”

“Pourquoi tu crois qu’il n’y a quasiment personne comme nous ? Ça demande trop d’efforts, c’est pour ça”, expliquai-je en essayant de maintenir Yuzu sur mes genoux tout en évitant les coups potentiels sur mon ventre.

“Je crois que je vais me rapprocher de Jason. C’est plus calme, sans problème, il est gentil et on sera tous les deux au TCC la saison prochaine”, marmonna-t-elle.

“Excellente idéYAH ! JAVI !”

“Ça c’était pour les câlins gratuits”, ripostai-je.

“Intenables...”


	13. FaOI 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Je n’aime pas Plushenko.

_ Yuzu _

Il n’y avait rien de plus satisfaisant que de voir une de mes idoles tenter de gagner mon attention : j’adorais ça et ça me rendait fier évidemment. Le fait que tout le monde veuille prendre une photo avec moi était flatteur et même si ça finissait par être fatiguant, j’aimais être au centre de l’attention donc je n’allais pas me plaindre.

Malgré tout, il y avait des limites à poser. J’avais un espace personnel que je préférais préserver des gens que je connaissais moyennement et même avec ceux que je connaissais bien il y avait des degrés d’intimité et de contact que j’acceptais ou que je refusais. La plupart du temps les gens saisissaient vite et j’étais relativement tranquille mais je n’hésitais pas à mettre un stop ferme et poli si quelqu’un dépassait un peu trop une limite que j’avais installé : je n’enlaçais pas tout le monde, je n’allais pas engager la conversation avec tout le monde, je ne touchais pas tout le monde et ça, il me semblait que j’avais été assez transparent dessus.

Le problème, c’est que quand c’était Plushenko qui s’enhardissait un peu trop, c’était difficile de dire stop… J’avais donc mis en place un système “d’ignorance naïve” pour que mes refus ne soient pas impolis : par exemple, alors qu’on patinait en fil indienne pour saluer le public à la fin d’un show et qu’il tendait les mains derrière lui pour que je les prenne, je me contentai de les frapper comme un sorte de high five avant de recommencer à saluer. Je ne restreignais pas beaucoup de choses avec Plushenko mais il y avait quand même une zone confortable à conserver : le seul qui avait le droit de me tenir les mains comme ça ou de m’enlacer dans un contact qui dépassait les trois secondes (chrono), c’était Javi. Javi qui était d’ailleurs le seul à ne pas chercher à attirer mon attention : il n’essayait pas d’être absolument à côté de moi pour les saluts ou les photos de groupe, il ne cherchait certainement pas à prendre des selfies (ça aurait été vraiment bizarre) et il ne tentait pas non plus d'avoir un passage du show avec moi. C’était pour ça et pour pleins d’autres raisons que je me tournais vers lui dès que j’avais besoin d’une pause : quand j’étais avec lui, personne ne nous dérangeait et il ne me regardait pas en se demandant combien de retweets pourraient lui rapporter une photo ensemble. Parfois c’était même vexant de voir à quel point il pouvait m’ignorer naturellement : je pouvais aller vers lui, me rapprocher, voir me coller à lui et il se contenterait de sourire en passant un bras autour de moi avant de repartir faire autre chose. Si j’agissais de cette façon avec n’importe qui d’autre, ils seraient déjà dans tous leurs états, pressés de me donner toute leur attention et de me garder près. Son attitude était donc à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient, mais honnêtement si je m’accrochais à lui il ne pourrait pas m’ignorer donc ça passait.

  
  


Ainsi, à la toute fin du spectacle alors que quasiment tout le monde était sorti de la glace et que j’étais coincé entre Plushenko qui voulait faire je ne sais pas trop quoi (une photo ? passer son bras autour de mes épaules ? les deux à la fois ?) et deux autres patineurs voulant faire des selfies de façon assez insistante, je m’enfuis vers Javi qui était resté un peu derrière pour saluer certains fans de son côté. Je m’enfuis littéralement d’ailleurs : je glissai sous le bras de Plushenko, passai dans son dos pour éviter les deux patineurs et filai directement vers Javi en essayant de ne pas trop paraître pressé. Il était dos à moi et tenait un bébé (?), et je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire et le voyant comme ça, encore plus quand il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire et l’enfant toujours dans les bras. Mon cœur eut un contre-temps que je décidai d’ignorer et je passai ma main dans les boucles de Javi comme si c’était lui l’enfant.

“Ça va ?”, demanda-t-il en rendant l’enfant à sa mère et en me suivant.

J’acquiesçai sans cesser d’agiter la main pour saluer le public et je vis les paparazzis revenirent à la charge du coin de l’œil. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais Javi sembla comprendre le problème et se glissa à mes côtés en passant naturellement son bras dans mon dos.

Apparemment, ce n’était pas suffisant car si l’un abandonna, l’autre persévéra et je me résolus à lui offrir un rapide sourire forcé avant d’être attiré dans une étreinte sans aucune raison valable par mon partenaire d’entraînement.

“Tu peux leur dire stop si tu en as marre”, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

“C’est un peu difficile”, grimaçai-je en le relâchant.

Il haussa les épaules et fit un geste pour s’écarter avant de se reprendre quand Plushenko avança vers nous. Javi se rapprocha de nouveau, se colla littéralement à moi avec le bras autour de mes hanches et m’entraîna hors de la glace rapidement.

“Tu as pensé à un costume avec marqué « On regarde mais on ne touche pas » ?”, grommela-t-il une fois dans les coulisses.

Je ris en m’appuyant contre lui et secouai la tête.

“Pas très beau, et puis je marque en anglais ?”

“Tu pourrais faire une version anglaise dans le dos et une version russe à l’avant”, renifla-t-il.

“Javi”, le grondai-je sans cacher mon sourire.

“Quoi ? C’est lui qui te colle le plus, peu importe si c’est ton idole : quand tu veux qu’il arrête, dis lui d’arrêter, point. Il ne faut pas que tu sois mal à l’aise Yuzu…”

“Je sais, je sais”, soupirai-je. “Je vais essayer de dire, mais pas maintenant. Mais dis ; comment tu ferais si je dis « on regarde mais on ne touche pas » ?”

“Je ferai un pas de côté pour t’éviter la prochaine fois que tu essayeras de te jeter dans mes bras pour échapper à tes paparazzis”, ricana-t-il sombrement.

“Je pense je mettrai petit mot sur costume en espagnol alors : marqué « Javi c’est ok ». Comme ça c’est bien ?”

Il acquiesça en riant et me relâcha pour entrer dans les vestiaires. Je retins un soupir en le suivant dans la pièce remplie : j’avais toujours une impression de confort et de sécurité quand il me tenait, au lieu de la gêne et du malaise que j’éprouvais normalement, et quand il me lâchait et partait comme ça, j’avais l’impression d’être un peu abandonné… Mais ce n’était pas comme s’il allait me tenir non-stop 24h/24 donc je fis comme si de rien n’était et priai mon coeur d’arrêter de se serrer pathétiquement : un peu de sang froid s’il vous plaît. Tout allait bien se passer…

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Javi _

Les entraînements dans la ville suivante se passaient tranquillement, la chorégraphie demandant moins d’attention maintenant qu’on la connaissait et les sessions étant donc majoritairement utilisées pour réviser les chorégraphies solos ou discuter. Surtout discuter.

Le midi, on mangeait soit en ville soit sur place selon les horaires et la salle qu’on nous prêtait accueillait donc souvent un joyeux bordel à l’heure du repas. Il y avait des trafics de nourritures, de nouvelles, de « et tu as entendu que machin a fait ceci ou cela », des parties de jeux sur consoles, etc, etc… Pour l’instant il y avait une bataille sino-italienne sur Mario Kart et tout ceux qui ne criaient pas pour encourager les combattants discutaient plus tranquillement du show (sujet de conversation assez facile et récurrent dans cette situation).

“On n’a jamais su qui dessinait les costumes, pas vrai ?”, soupira avec désespoir Maia par dessus son sandwich.

“C’est toujours le même style pour FaOI : violet pailleté pour tout le monde. On aurait pu tomber sur pire”, la réconforta Stéphane. “Rappelle toi de la fois où c’était rose…”

“Et la fois où il y avait des plumes !”

“Le rose m’avait vraiment fait mal”, avoua Alex avec une grimace.

“De toute façon le public aime, c’est ce qui compte”, rappela Johnny. “Et il y a beaucoup de cadeaux cette année.”

“C’est vrai”, acquiesçai-je pensivement. “Peut-être à cause des JO… En tout cas c’est la première fois que je me demande comment je vais faire pour ramener tout ça : les bouquets et la nourriture ça va, mais le reste…”

“Achète une autre valise ici : c’est ce qu’on a fait avec Alex.”

“J’ai vu qu’ils ont rajouté une table pour Yuzu”, rit Evgenia. “Je me demande comment les gens font pour amener tout ça : ils viennent avec une semi-remorque chacun ?”

“Ne rigole pas, il ne faut pas sous-estimer les fans de Yuzu”, chuchota Nobu comme s’il avait peur qu’une des fans l’entende. “Une fois, on était à une compétition et après le programme long le couloir était bloqué par les peluches…”

“Bloqué ? Carrément ?”, s’amusa Stéphane.

“Je vous jure ! J’ai vu des gens du staff en panique courir partout en essayant de trouver un endroit où les stocker : j’ai failli tomber trois fois à cause de ces trucs !”

“Je te comprends tellement”, ris-je.

Shoma acquiesça à côté de moi d’un air traumatisé.

“En parlant de Yuzu, j’ai été étonné qu’il fasse les shows cette année”, réfléchit pensivement Johnny. “Avec sa blessure et tout ça…”

“C’est un battant, c’est pour ça”, déclara gravement Evgeni.

“Il est surtout cinglé”, soupirai-je en recomptant mentalement le nombre de fois où Yuzu avait patiné avec une blessure grave contre l’avis de tout le monde.

Pas étonnant que Brian perde des cheveux avec toutes ces histoires.

“Je ne pense pas. Il prend des risques et il est prêt à tout pour patiner à la perfection, peu importe les conséquences : à la fin c’est ce qui fait la différence entre une médaille d’or et une médaille de bronze.”

Je relevai la tête avec surprise alors qu’un silence gêné s’installait autour de nous. C’était quoi cette provocation gratuite ? Je ne considérais pas Plushenko comme un ami mais on s’entendait cordialement, comme tous les patineurs ici, le temps de discuter ou d’aller boire un verre. Pourquoi il sortait un truc pareil maintenant ?

“Evgeni, dire quelque chose comme ça gâche un peu l’ambiance”, remarqua Alex en se raclant la gorge.

“Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ça : je suis tout à fait satisfait de ma médaille aux JO, et se blesser n’a jamais aidé personne à gagner”, répliquai-je.

“Se blesser non, prendre des risques oui. Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense”, renifla-t-il.

Je n’étais pas particulièrement porté sur la bagarre mais s’il me cherchait je n’allais pas m’écraser, j’avais des limites à ma patience.

“Tout le monde prend des risques ici, Yuzu peut-être plus que d’autres mais ça ne veut rien dire. Il se blesse quasiment chaque saison, parfois à des moments qui pourraient lui coûter cher et ce n’est pas ce que j’appelle une bonne stratégie : ça raccourcit simplement sa carrière. On peut être prudent et gagner : je l’ai fait deux années consécutives aux Mondiaux, sans blessure grave et sans drame. D’ailleurs ça sonne bizarre que tu dises que prendre des risques permet de gagner vu qu’il me semble qu’à Sotchi tu t’es défilé assez rapidement après le programme court… Tu n’as pas voulu prendre de risques avec ta jambe alors que tu aurais pu patiner et que ça n’aurait pas eu d’impact vu que tu étais en fin de carrière : c’est facile de parler quand on n’est plus dans la compétition. En attendant, tu as quatre titres européens consécutifs et j’en ai six, je ne pense pas avoir à rougir de quoi que ce soit.”

Je sus que j’avais touché juste quand il crispa la mâchoire. Il l’avait cherché.

“J’ai pris des risques, j’ai été celui qui a fait le premier quad aux JO”, gronda-t-il.

“Et qui a terminé avec l’argent à la fin, derrière Yagudin qui avait été prudent. Ironique, pas vrai ? Je ne dis pas que prendre des risques ne sert à rien, je dis juste que Yuzu exagère et en prend trop. Chercher à être parfait mono-obsessionnellement et faire tellement de quads qu’il en devient obsédé ne rime à rien.”

“Je suis sûr qu’il serait ravi d’entendre ce que tu penses de lui”, sourit-il avec un air vicieusement triomphant.

Je levai un sourcil avant de comprendre que c’était sensé être une menace et me retint d’éclater de rire alors que Stéphane et Alex tentaient de calmer le jeu.

“Si tu lui dis ça, attends que je sois là pour voir sa tête”, ris-je. “Ça serait vraiment drôle, je ne veux pas rater ça…”

“Je crois que tout le monde a compris, maintenant on arrête d’insulter les gens et on se calme. Zhenya, pourquoi tu cherches la bagarre ? Et Javi, tu ne devrais pas sortir des trucs pareils”, grimaça Johnny avec inquiétude.

“Quel truc ? Sur Yuzu ?”, vérifiai-je surpris. “Il s’en remettra…”

“On voit que l’amitié qu’il te porte te tient à cœur”, grinça Plushenko.

“Oh mon dieu, je suis vraiment un traître”, acquiesçai-je sans pouvoir arrêter de rire.

À ce moment là, dans un parfait timing, Yuzu arriva dans la pièce et je levai le bras pour qu’il vienne.

“Hey Yuzu ! Quelque chose de terrible vient juste d’arriver !”, l’interpelai-je.

Il s’approcha en me regardant avec méfiance, comme s’il se demandait quel était le piège.

“Terrible ?... Niveau « Brian en colère » ou niveau « j’ai encore oublié mes gants » ?”

“Je n’ai pas oublié mes gants de toute la saison !”

“C’est un miracle… Donc ? Pourquoi tout le monde regarde comme ça ?”

“Parce que j’ai fait quelque chose d’extrêmement grave”, avouai-je avec un air désolé. “Je viens de t’insulter et de trahir ton amitié et ta confiance…”

“De quoi tu parles ? Quel amitié ?”

“Ouch, le coup bas ! Tu viens de me poignarder en plein cœur : tu ne me considérais donc pas comme un ami malgré tant d’années passées ensemble ? Je crois que je vais pleurer…”

Il leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête.

“Tu es plus qu’ami, arrête de faire l’idiot.”

“C’est un compliment ou une insulte ?”

“Ni l’un ni l’autre. Maintenant qu’est-ce que tu as dit ?”, réclama-t-il en plissant les yeux d’un air menaçant.

Ce n’était peut-être pas l’effet qu’il souhaitait donner mais j’avais toujours l’impression d’être face à un chaton en colère quand il faisait cette tête. Je ne pouvais pas le prendre au sérieux, ce qui était étrange parce que c’était totalement différent en compétition, quand il décidait d’assassiner tout le monde du regard… Je me retins de lui ébouriffer les cheveux ou de sortir mon portable pour le prendre en photo et me concentrai plutôt sur la conversation.

“En vrai, pas grand chose… Que tu étais un psychopathe qui ne pensait qu’aux quads”, répondis-je en haussant les épaules alors que les gens autour de la table avaient tous un mouvement de recul.

Ils exagéraient.

“Javi ! Pas devant les autres !”, protesta-t-il outré.

“Ce n’était pas vraiment un secret, Yuzu… Est-ce que tu te sens blessé au plus profond de ton cœur ? Je suis tellement désolé…”

“Tu as chance qu’il y ait du monde”, gronda-t-il. “Sinon ça aller très mal pour toi, et je ne parle pas de cœur…”

“Trop de violence dans ce monde”, grommelai-je en sachant pertinemment de quoi il parlait. “Au fait, vu que tu as l’air de tenir le coup émotionnellement : tu pourrais donner ton avis sur une… divergence d’opinions ?”

“Une quoi ?”

“Evgeni et moi, on n’a pas la même conception de la bonne façon de mener une carrière : mais je suis sûr qu’il t’expliquera ça mieux que moi”, souris-je innocemment en me tournant vers celui-ci qui paraissait au bord de l’explosion tellement il serrait les poings.

“Ce n’est pas la peine, ce n’était rien d’important”, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

“Tiens ? Tu ne veux plus prendre de risques d’un coup ?”, me moquai-je. 

Plushenko repoussa sa chaise et partit avec fureur en claquant la porte.

“Javi… Qu’est ce qui se passe ?”, demanda Yuzu en faisant un aller retour du regard entre la porte et moi.

“Oh, deux fois rien, ça va lui passer”, marmonnai-je avec légèreté.

“Javi”, menaça-t-il.

Adorable. 

Un peu plus et il se mettait à bouder.

“Quoi ? On s’est disputé, il a perdu, il est vexé : c’est tout. Ne fais pas attention Yuzu, j’irai le voir plus tard pour discuter calmement.”

“Essaye de faire ça rapidement, il est du style rancunier”, s’apitoya Evgenia en fixant la porte avec inquiétude.

J’acquiesçai et me poussai pour faire de la place à Yuzu à côté de moi.

“C’est rare que tu disputes”, remarqua-t-il. “Pourquoi ?”

“Je ne sais pas trop, il a commencé à me chercher et je me suis défendu, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça…”

“Il a dit quoi ?”

“Ça n’a pas d’importance Yuzu”, soupirai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils et me fixa avec agacement jusqu’à ce que je cède.

“En gros il a dit que j’étais inférieur à toi parce que je ne prenais jamais de risques et que je ne prenais pas les compétitions suffisamment au sérieux…”

“Quoi ! Il a dit ça ?!”, s’écria-t-il en faisant un mouvement pour se lever.

“Reste ici”, le rattrapai-je. “C’est bon, c’est réglé maintenant. J’irai calmer le jeu quand il aura un peu évacué et on n’en parlera plus…”

“Mais ce n’est pas bien de dire ça”, répliqua-t-il avec colère. “Il n’a pas le droit ! Et il ne sait même pas comment tu t’entraînes !”

“C’était juste un prétexte pour se disputer, calme toi. Je m’en fiche, tu sais ? Si je devais recommencer ma carrière je ne changerais pas ma façon de m’entraîner alors peu importe ce qu’il dit. Et je pense qu’il le prendrait très mal si tu t’en mêlais : reste en dehors de ça, ok ?”

“Je n’aime pas”, grommela-t-il en croisant les bras.

“Je m’en remettrai, et puis tu as déjà aidé en prenant mon côté.”

“Évidemment”, renifla-t-il.

“Évidemment”, souris-je.

“Si on vous dérange on peut partir, hein ?”, intervint Maia en levant les yeux au ciel.

“Eh bien puisque tu le proposes si gentiment…”

“Jabi !”

“Ça va, je plaisante, je plaisante !”, ris-je.


	14. Deniss découvre les ice shows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deniss découvre Yuzuvier

_ Deniss _

J’avais déjà parlé à Javi de nombreuses fois : il faisait parti du groupe qui sortait régulièrement au bowling, au bar, à l’arcade, ou à toute autre activité de groupe pendant les ice shows. Il était sympa, facile à approcher et quand je lui parlais je n’avais pas l’impression d’être en face d’un double champion mondial, encore moins d’un médaillé olympique : j’avais juste l’impression de discuter avec un ami.

J’avais déjà parlé à Yuzuru aussi, inévitablement, mais juste quelques mots pendant les entraînements avec des gens autour. Ce n’était pas qu’il semblait méchant : il souriait, faisait attention que tout le monde se sente inclus, aidait pour la chorégraphie, prenait des photos avec ceux qui demandaient… Mais je n’avais pas l’impression d’être du même monde que lui.

À vrai dire, ma présence sur FaOI avait été un peu  ~~ beaucoup ~~ pistonnée par Stéphane et même si je n’irais pas jusqu’à dire que je me sentais illégitime, j’étais quand même timide. Je connaissais beaucoup de monde dans le tour grâce à mon coach qui s’était chargé de faire les présentations dès le début et tous les patineurs m’avaient accueilli chaleureusement. J’avais appris les dynamiques de cet environnement étrange grâce à eux et je ne regrettais absolument pas (sauf peut-être pour les costumes qui étaient encore plus hideux en réalité qu’en images). 

Le premier conseil que j’avais reçu était : « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit par rapport au show, demande à Javi ». Ça m’avait surpris, parce que Javi n’était qu’un patineur parmi tous les autres, qui n’avait rien à voir avec l’organisation japonaise (même si j’avais appris plus tard qu’il était un sorte de VVV[...]VIP) mais l’explication était d’une logique implacable. « Javi demandera à Yuzuru et Yuzuru ne peut rien refuser à Javi ». Je savais déjà que c’était Yuzuru qui dirigeai  ~~ le Japon ~~ l’ice show mais le reste était… intéressant. Quand j’avais demandé à Stéphane à propos de leur relation il avait levé les yeux au ciel et soupiré que « je verrais bien pendant le tour ».

J’avais bien vu.

En apparence, rien ne différenciait le statut de Javi de celui de Stéphane, de Johnny Weir ou de Plushenko (à part l’âge mais là n’était pas la question), pourtant il y avait une différence. Pas forcément sur le spectacle en lui-même, mais dans tout ce qu’il y avait autour et surtout derrière. J’avais observé le staff japonais le regarder prudemment quand il passait, le saluer tout aussi prudemment, et le regarder du coin de l’œil quand il était à proximité. Ce n’était pas qu’ils étaient mal polis et ignoraient les autres, c’était simplement que Javi était traité avec subtilement plus d’attention, de prudence.

“Stéphane, pourquoi le staff regarde Javi comme s’il avait le gant de Thanos dans la poche ?”

“Parce qu’il l’a”, renifla distraitement mon coach. “Ça fait des années que ça dure et ça ne va pas changer de si tôt. Le pauvre garçon ne s’en rend même plus compte tellement il est habitué maintenant...”

“Je ne comprends pas… Javi ne fait pas vraiment peur…”

“Ce n’est pas la question et tu n’as jamais vu Javi en colère”, grimaça-t-il en touchant superstitieusement le bois d’un meuble près de nous. “Ce n’est pas de Javi lui-même dont ils ont peur, c’est de Yuzu.”

“Je ne le vois pas aller pleurnicher dans les jupes de Yuzuru parce qu’il aurait été vexé…”

Stéphane plaça une main sur mon épaule et me regarda gravement.

“Tu ignores encore beaucoup de choses Petit Scarabée, mais ne t’en fais pas : tu apprendras. Vois-tu, Javi n’irait en effet jamais réclamer égoïstement quelque chose à Yuzu et il profiterait encore moins de son influence pour se donner de l’importance, pas comme certains.”

Il s’interrompit pour tousser des syllabes qui sonnaient étrangement comme un nom russe.

“Cependant Yuzu est du genre à prendre des initiatives par lui-même donc le staff est très prudent.”

“Pourquoi ? Il s’est déjà passé quelque chose ?”, m’intéressai-je.

“Oh que oui !”, acquiesça-t-il sombrement. “Tu sais que Yuzuru a toujours des gardes du corps en compétition ? Eh bien une fois, l’un d’entre eux a manqué de respect à Javi. Personne ne sait exactement ce qu’il s’est passé, il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu’il l’a mal regardé, d’autres disent qu’il ne l’a pas salué correctement quand il est passé… Bref… Yuzuru était là et il a immédiatement incendié le garde du corps en plein milieu du passage. Il l’a fait renvoyer et a fait en sorte qu’il ne puisse plus jamais retrouver de job…”

Stéphane se pencha vers moi en baissant la voix d’un air conspirateur.

“J’ai entendu qu’il l’a fait s'agenouiller devant Javi en signe d’excuse…”

Je levai un sourcil incertain. Ça semblait un peu improbable… mais d’un autre côté quand même crédible…

“Tu es sûr de tes sources ?”

“Sache, Jeune Padawan, que les ice shows sont le QG de tous les ragots. Si tu commences à chercher de vraies sources écrites et signées par qui-de-droit, ce n’est pas ici qu’il faut venir…”

Parfois j’avais l’impression d’être le plus mature de nous deux…

“Si tu veux des détails juteux, va voir Nobu. C’est lui qui en sait le plus sur cet épisode… Oh ! Et je voulais aussi te prévenir : ne dis jamais, JAMAIS quelque chose de négatif sur Javi si Yuzuru est dans le coin. Ce n’est pas ton genre donc je ne me fais pas trop de soucis mais même si c’est du second degré ou de l’humour : abstiens-toi.”

“Laisse moi deviner : quelqu’un l’a fait et ça s’est mal passé ?”

Stéphane passa son pouce en travers de sa gorge en faisant un bruit sinistre qui devait sûrement imiter celui d’un égorgement.

“Umh ?... Il est mort ?...”

“Yuzu l’a égorgé avec un couteau à beurre. Ou des baguettes, je ne sais plus trop.”

_ WTF ?! _

“Tout ça pour dire : garde la bouche fermée et ta tête restera à sa place. Et ne touche pas à Pooh-san si tu tiens à la vie.”

“Pooh-san ? Qu’est-ce qu’il vient faire ici ?”

“Tu connais Alex ? C’est un survivant : j’étais là au moment où il a failli… nous quitter. C’était terrible, j’en ai des sueurs froides rien que d’y repenser… Maia a bien failli le suivre en plus…”

“Alex ? Alex Shibutani ?”

Stéphane confirma et secoua la tête sombrement, s’asseyant sur le lit avec un soupir affligé.

“Je m’en rappelle comme si c’était hier : c’était l’année dernière au FaOI. On était tous rassemblé dans une salle pour manger à midi, personne ne se doutait du malheur qui allait frapper, tout le monde riait et mangeait… Et puis Alex a… Il a…”

Stéphane prit une grande respiration et retoucha le bois du sommier.

“Il a renversé son café sur Pooh-san”, lâcha-t-il dans un souffle en se signant trois fois d’affilé.

À ma connaissance, il n’était même pas catholique mais je ne fis pas de réflexion. Après tout j’étais moi-même athé et ça ne m’empêchait pas de prier tous les dieux existants et non existants quand j’avais des examens à l’école.

“J’ai cru que Yuzuru allait l’empaler sur place pour faire un exemple… Mon dieu…”

“Il m’avait l’air en très bonne santé quand je l’ai croisé tout à l’heure”, hésitai-je.

Je n’avais pas vu de pieu dépassé de sa poitrine, sa tête m’avait eu l’air d’être toujours rattachée au reste de son corps… Mais peut-être avais-je manqué d’attention ?

“Javi lui a sauvé la vie : il s’est interposé face à Yuzuru. C’était terrifiant… Je ne les avais jamais vu se battre et j’espère ne plus jamais les voir. J’ai cru qu’on allait tous y passer en tant que dommages collatéraux… Finalement, Javi a gagné haut la main et Alex a été gracié.”

“Donc Yuzuru n’a pas coupé la tête à Javi ?”

“Il ne ferait jamais ça. Javi a juste dit quelques mots et Yuzuru s’est incliné devant tout le monde pour s’excuser, et il l’a suivi comme un petit chien pour le reste de la semaine pour se faire pardonner !”

“Umh… Alors, je crois qu’on s’est mal compris : je parlais de Yuzuru Hanyu et de Javier Fernandez”, précisai-je en le dévisageant suspicieusement.

“Oui. Moi aussi.”

“Tu es en train de me dire que Hanyu, Yuzuru Hanyu, a baissé la tête juste parce que Javi lui a demandé ?”

“C’est ce que j’ai dit. Si tu ne me crois pas tu peux demander à n’importe qui sur le tour : on l’a appelé « l’Apocalypse du Nespresso ».”

“Mais vous avez quel âge ?”, soupirai-je.

“Hey ! On est traumatisé, d’accord ?! Sois compréhensif !”

“Bien sûr… Bon, je te laisse : ne t’en fais pas, je ferai attention au grand méchant loup.”

~~~~~~

Le grand méchant loup ressemblait quand même drôlement à un mouton à paillettes roses. Avec du talent le mouton, bien sûr, mais le loup était assez peu visible dans le paysage. Nobu m’avait pourtant confirmé l’Apocalypse du Nespresso avec plusieurs autres et l'événement avait apparemment bien marqué les esprits. Pourtant je n’arrivais pas à m’imaginer Yuzu en colère… Javi encore moins… Et je ne comprenais pas trop l’histoire du banc… 

Enfin bref, de mon point de vue il n’y avait aucun risque qu’ils se disputent pendant l’ice show vu la bonne ambiance qui reignait parmi le casting. J’étais le plus jeune et de loin le moins expérimenté mais même pour moi c’était rafraîchissant de voir deux patineurs aussi proche : c’était en quelque sorte un espoir pour les autres, une indication que notre carrière n’était pas forcément solitaire envers et contre tout. Parce que si eux avaient réussi, pourquoi pas d’autres ?

À cause de toutes ses responsabilités de super-star Yuzuru avait été un petit peu à l’écart au début mais Javi avait réglé le problème avec un naturel javierrien, s’écroulant sur le dos de Yuzuru dès la première séance d’entraînement et brisant la glace (métaphoriquement parlant bien entendu). Je ne dis pas que d’un coup tout le monde enlaçait Yuzu à tour de bras (personne ne faisait ça, quelle idée…) mais il était toujours en train de parler à un patineur différent, se joignait aux jeux et riait avec nous. Il gardait cependant une légère retenue par rapport au reste du casting mais je le mettais sur le compte de sa réserve naturelle et de son statut qui n’était quand même pas rien : ce n’était pas gênant, surtout pour moi qui n’était pas particulièrement proche de lui de toute façon. Les personnes qui semblaient avoir un droit particulier pour être proche étaient Plushenko, Johnny Weir, Stéphane (oui, j’étais fier) et l’équipe japonaise (Nobu et Shoma notamment). Javi ne comptait pas, il était hors catégorie, je ne comprenais pas le fonctionnement de leurs interactions mais il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir besoin de Pass VIP pour approcher : il approchait, simplement. 

Avec les récits épiques et dramatiques que j’avais entendus dans les couloirs des patinoires, je m’étais plus ou moins attendu à voir Yuzuru et Javi collés non stop mais en fait… pas vraiment. La plupart du temps Javi était avec n’importe qui d’autre du casting et Yuzuru était soit en train de s’entraîner, en train de faire des interviews, discuter avec un des approchants potentiels ou silencieux au bord de la patinoire à observer je-ne-sais-quoi. Cette dernière activité était un peu stressante quand il fallait faire un run through devant lui, à mon humble avis de jeune novice perdu au milieu de légendes en chair et en os, mais bon.... 

Stéphane avait peut-être un peu exagéré… La moitié de notre communauté aussi… Je n’étais pas aveugle : ils avaient l’air proches, mais ils ne vivaient pas non plus dans la poche de l’autre. Javi ne semblait pas spécialement vouloir discuter ou être à côté de Yuzu, Yuzu ne passait pas la séance perchée sur le dos de Javi, il arrivait même qu’ils ne s’approchent pas de tout l’entraînement. Ce n’était pas si étrange que ça : les rumeurs exagéraient souvent la réalité. Ils étaient proches comme deux élèves côtoyant la même classe depuis longtemps, mais qui avaient des centres d’intérêts totalement opposés.

“Je ne vois pas ce qui fait jaser tout le monde”, avouai-je à un moment à Stéphane. “Ils sont très… normaux…”

“Normaux ?! Yuzu et Javi ?! Hey, Scott ! Deniss dit que Yuzu et Javi sont normaux !”, appela mon coach en riant vers Scott qui passait à côté de nous.

“C’est beau la jeunesse”, s’amusa le canadien.

“Mais c’est vrai”, protestai-je. “Ils ne font rien de bizarre…”

“Je serais de ton avis si je ne les avais pas vu interagir pendant les ice shows”, avoua-t-il. “Et aussi quand ils patinent ensemble : je suis soulagé qu’ils ne se soient jamais mis à l’ice dance…”

“C’est ton job de jouer au couple avec Tessa : eux n’ont aucune raison de faire comme vous… Ou pire…”

“Pas faux. En tout cas j’espère que tu auras l’occasion de les voir en synchro : c’est un sacré spectacle. Ils l’ont fait le premier jour d’ailleurs : tu n’étais pas là ?”

“Notre avion avait été retardé de deux jours”, rappela Stéphane.

“Ah oui, c’est vrai… Eh bien je suppose qu’il y aura une autre occasion bientôt : ils ne peuvent pas rester loin trop longtemps patinage-artistiquement.”

“Patinage-artistiquement ?”, répétai-je.

“Mmh. Soit ils réviseront en même temps soit la synchro… Tu vois ?”

Pas vraiment mais j’acquiesçai quand même.

~~~~

Mon initiation (c’était Stéphane qui l’appelait comme ça) arriva de façon impromptue. J’étais naïvement et innocemment en train de m’occuper de mes affaires, à patiner en me demandant si je pouvais discrètement brûler mon costume pour ne plus avoir à enfiler cette horreur, quand soudain j’avais été doublé par un boulet humain monté sur patins.

Surprenant, n’est-il pas ?

Le boulet humain, identifié comme notre double champion olympique en titre, tenta visiblement de tacler son camarade de podium qui allait mettre un pied sur la glace et qui réussit à le réceptionner de façon miraculeuse. 

On est médaillé olympique ou on ne l’est pas, je suppose.

“J’en étais sûr : Yuzu est en manque”, rit Tessa en passant à côté de moi à une vitesse respectant la limitation réglementaire placée sur les patinoires.

“Pourquoi l’échauffement doit ressembler à une compétition alors qu’ils ne sont même pas dans la même catégorie que nous ?”, gémit Scott. 

“Peut-être que Yuzu voulait juste un câlin…”

Ce n’était donc pas un tacle ? Autant pour moi.

Je regardai avec curiosité Yuzu tirer Javi sur la glace et Javi sourire avec amusement face à ce qu’il lui disait. Est-ce qu’au Canada les gens considéraient les plaquages comme des marques d’affection ? Était-ce habituel ? Parce que Javi n’avait pas l’air trop ébranlé par l’attaque…

“Tu vois Deniss : c’est ça dont tout le monde parle”, intervint mon coach en me faisant bondir sur place.

“Ne surgis pas comme ça ! J’ai failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque !”

“Tsk. Petite nature”, renifla-t-il avant de me désigner de nouveau les deux patineurs d’un signe de tête.

“Qu’est-ce qu’ils font ?”, chuchotai-je inutilement.

“Tu vas voir…”

Ils patinaient, c’était ce que je voyais : rien d’anormal pour des patineurs, à priori. Yuzuru glissait en arrière avec aisance, écoutant apparemment ce que lui disait Javi qui s’était adapté à sa vitesse et lui racontait je-ne-sais-quoi en patinant les mains dans les poches.

“Stéphane !”, me crispai-je immédiatement. “Il a les mains-”

“C’est Javi : il a le droit”, me coupa-t-il.

Je lui lançai un regard outré qu’il ignora. Moi je n’avais jamais le droit de mettre mes mains dans les poches parce que “ça donnait de mauvais réflexes pour l’équilibre”, je cite. Je grommelai à l’injustice et retournai à l’observation.

La conversation était terminée et Yuzu s’était placé derrière Javi (qui n’avait pas sorti les mains de ses poches ! Argh !) et ils semblaient faire des exercices d’échauffements normaux. En synchronisation.

“Umh… C’est pour le spectacle ?”, hésitai-je sans trop y croire.

“À ton avis ?”

C’était vraiment comme un échauffement de paire mais… plus décontracté ? Et ils n’étaient pas côte à côte mais ça rendait le tout encore plus impressionnant. 

“Euh…”

“Je sais”, acquiesça Stéphane. “Et encore, tu n’étais pas là le jour où Yuzu a réussi à convaincre Javi de faire un porté.”

Je lui jettai un coup d’œil pour voir s’il plaisantait mais apparemment non.

“Euh…”

“Tu t’y feras. Ne te mets pas en travers du chemin et voilà…”

Il s’éloigna comme si de rien n’était et je clignai des yeux. Je ne vois pas qui serait suffisamment stupide pour se mettre en travers de la route…

“Yuzu, tu embarques Scott et Tessa quand tu veux mais il est hors de question que je fasse un triple Axel synchronisé avec toi”, entendis-je Javi protester quand ils passèrent.

“Mais pourquoi ?”, bouda Yuzuru.

“Ça me semble évident...”

Ça me semblait évident à moi aussi : c’était rassurant de voir qu’il y avait encore des gens sensés dans cet ice show.

“...tu sais bien que je préfère le quad Sal.”

Je trébuchai et me rattrapai de justesse, doutant d’avoir entendu correctement. Il n’avait quand même pas proposé ?... Non... Non.

“Moitié-moitié : quad Axel ?”

Tous des timbrés par ici...


	15. Deniss veut un PONEy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> P.O.N.E.y : Partenaire Officiel de même Niveau pour l’Entraînement (youpi ?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne jugez pas mes titres s’il vous plaît...

_ Deniss _

Depuis quelques jours, j’avais l’impression de suivre une série TV américaine un peu clichée et l’épisode d’aujourd’hui introduisait justement le méchant protagoniste russe. À mon avis il ne ferait pas long feu mais il fallait bien mettre un peu d’action… 

Depuis que Javi et Plushenko s’étaient disputés, des paris discrets circulaient parmi le casting pour deviner le vainqueur : j’avais voulu jouer mais Stéphane avait refusé parce que j’étais soit-disant trop jeune. Injustice.

“C’est incroyable que des gens aient le courage de parier sur Evgeni”, rit-il alors qu’on venait de quitter la patinoire pour se balader en ville avec d’autres volontaires.

“Ils se disent peut-être que Yuzu sera trop poli pour l’envoyer bouler”, supposa Alex. “Avec tout cette histoire d’idole et d’inspiration…”

“Pour l’instant il ne le fera pas mais si Plushenko refait une scène et que Yuzu est présent, je ne pense pas qu’il fera dans la politesse”, s’amusa Nobu.

“ La question est : est-ce qu’il sera suffisamment stupide pour faire ça devant Yuzu ?”

“Par fierté, je pense que c’est possible”, réfléchit Maia. “Rappelez vous de sa tête quand on est sorti de la glace au dernier spectacle !”

“J’ai adoré”, rigola Nobu.

“Qu’est-ce qui c’est passé ?”, demandai-je. “Je n’ai rien vu…”

“Tu sais que pour le numéro de fin où on salue le public, Yuzu a tendance à donner son attention à Plushenko ? Il salue à côté de lui, patine à côté de lui, etc… Il y a quelques dates de ça, au moment où on tournait en cercle tous ensemble juste avant le salut final, Yuzu a décidé d’aller prendre les mains de Javi pour le tirer, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ont refaient Titanic, bref. Évidemment ça a fait du bruit sur les réseaux sociaux parce que c’est un petit rituel qu’ils ont déjà plusieurs fois lors de gala, notamment à Pyeongchang, BREF. La dernière fois, Plushenko a tenté de faire la même chose et Yuzu l’a rejeté.”

“Il s’est pris un gros vent !”, acquiesça Stéphane avec un grand sourire. “Je crois que c’était la première fois que Yuzu rejetait une de ses interactions de façon aussi évidente : devant tout le monde, en refusant complètement le contact. Il n’est pas allé jusqu’à s’enfuir pour le refaire directement avec Javi mais…”

“...mais l’ego de Plushenko en a quand même pris un coup”, conclut Maia.

“Lui qui cherche sans arrêt à s’afficher avec Yuzuru, se faire doubler par Javi qui fait totalement l’inverse, c’était hilarant…”

“Je me demande si Yuzu l’a fait exprès”, marmonna Nobu. “Pour le calmer et lui montrer la limite…”

“Si c’est le cas je ne pense pas que ça ait marché…”, soupira Alex. “Il a l’air de vouloir insister encore plus que d’habitude, pauvre Yuzu…”

“C’est vrai que des fois c’est un peu malaisant”, grimaçai-je. 

“Bienvenue dans les ice shows !”, rit Maia. “Avec leurs lots de dramas, gossips et paris : c’est la meilleure façon de passer la hors-saison !”

~~~~~

La patinoire était calme (ou en tout cas aussi calme qu’elle pouvait l’être avec des dizaines de patineurs à sa surface), la séance était terminée de façon satisfaisante et tout le monde se détendait et s’étirait en discutant, comme d’habitude.

Je crois que Yuzuru chassait les paires pour trouver quelqu’un avec qui faire des portés ou des triples Axels synchronisés (voir les deux, pourquoi pas), Alex et Maia filmaient pour leur chaîne avec la participation enthousiaste de tout le monde et je pouvais apercevoir Nobu qui tentait de convaincre Shoma de sortir de la glace s’il voulait dormir. Tout était normal.

“Les paris sont en train de moisir”, soupira Tessa.

Elle était assise au bord de la glace, Scott non loin, et observait les patineurs évoluer autour de nous en s’étirant.

“Tu as parié sur qui ?”, demandai-je avec curiosité.

“L’Espagne évidemment”, sourit-elle. “Et toi ?”

“Stéphane n’a pas voulu me laisser parier”, boudai-je. “J’aurais pu me faire de l’argent de poche si facilement…”

“Il exagère vraiment”, acquiesça une voix qui me fit bondir.

Je n’allais pas survivre à cet ice show : j’allais mourir de crise cardiaque avant d’avoir pu atteindre mes vingt ans. Quelle tristesse.

“Javi !”, protestai-je faiblement.

“Désolé”, sourit-il. “Tu n’as pas pu parier discrètement ?”

“Tu es au courant des paris ?!”, m’horrifiai-je.

“Évidemment !”, rit-il. “J’ai vingt ans de métier et d’ice shows derrière moi ; pour qui tu me prends ? J’ai parié aussi. Sur moi.”

“Tu frôles l’illégalité, Javi”, prévint Scott en s’approchant pour s’asseoir à son tour.

“Votre porte monnaie repose sur mes épaules : soyez indulgent”, renifla-t-il.

“Mais oui, mais oui… En attendant, comme je le disais à Deniss, les paris stagnent : ça manque d’action !”, rappela Tessa en le regardant avec reproche.

“Je sais”, soupira-t-il. “Mais ce n’est pas facile, je fais de mon mieux… Je vais essayer de faire un peu avancer les choses.”

Sur ces (discutablement) bonnes paroles et à mon plus grand ahurissement, Javi se dirigea vers Yuzuru qui discutait innocemment avec Johnny. 

“Il va faire quoi là ?”, chuchotai-je.

“L’accaparer ?”, proposa Tessa.

“Flirter”, contra Scott.

Les deux étaient justes. Javi s’arrêta près de Yuzu et entra apparemment dans la conversation comme si de rien n’était. En moins de deux minutes il avait le bras autour de la taille de Yuzuru et celui-ci était presque allongé sur lui, riant en le regardant avec… affection, dirons nous.

“Il y a quelque chose que je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir compris : ils sont en couple ou pas ?”, demandai-je en me penchant vers la paire à côté de moi.

“Mon pauvre Deniss, c’est la question que tout le monde se posent depuis des années”, soupira Tessa. “Officiellement non : Yuzu est célibataire, Javi a une petite amie. Officieusement : tu as ça.”

“Sérieusement ?...”

Scott acquiesça en soupirant et Tessa me tapota le dos en signe de soutien compréhensif.

“On s’y fait”, soupirèrent-ils en même temps.

“Si vous le dites”, marmonnai-je sans trop de conviction.

Johnny s’était visiblement éloigné en levant les yeux au ciel et Javi n’avait pas lâché Yuzu, qui n’avait de toute façon pas l’air de vouloir être lâché. Il se pencha pour chuchoter quelque chose à son oreille et Yuzuru lui offrit un sourire rayonnant en acquiesçant immédiatement.

“Sérieusement ?”, répétai-je.

“À leur décharge, Javi a toujours été un charmeur, mais c’est vrai que là…”

“Ils se sont embrassés après les JO… Le problème c’est que c’était pour clôturer la compétition et que cette nuit-là tout le monde a plus ou moins fait n’importe qui donc ça ne veut pas forcément dire quoi que ce soit...”, grimaça Scott d’un air déçu.

Avant que je n’ais pu répondre ou comprendre ce qu’il venait de me dire, je restai bouche bée face à la scène devant moi.

“Est-ce qu’il vient juste de lui taper les-”

“Les hanches”, me coupa pudiquement Tessa. “Le bas de la colonne vertébrale, si tu veux.”

“Attendez ! Ne me dites pas que ça aussi c’est habituel !”, m’affolai-je.

“Mmh, non, pas vraiment”, réfléchit tranquillement Scott. “Il évite quand il y a trop de staff autour, je crois. Enfin, là ce n’était pas grand chose… Tessa, tu te rappelles l’année dernière quand il l’avait attrapé et-”

“STOP !”, criai-je en me bouchant les oreilles et en fermant les yeux. “Il y a des enfants innocents par ici !”

“Tu as abandonné ton innocence au moment où tu t’es inscrit à cet ice show…”

“Vous êtes tous cinglés !”

“Tu as mis du temps à t’en rendre compte”, gloussa Tessa.

“Je ne vais pas survivre”, grondai-je en me relevant pour m’enfuir plus loin.

J’évitai soigneusement les deux énergumènes qui faisaient des tentatives de portés incluant beaucoup trop de contacts non ratifiés par ISU et me concentrai sur mon propre programme.

~~~~~

Le moment que tout le monde (ou presque) attendait était enfin arrivé. Personne n’avait sortit le pop-corn et la caméra mais… l’intention y était.

Le déclencheur de la résolution de tous les paris n’avait ironiquement pas été Javi (qui, cela-dit en passant, semblait s’amuser comme un petit fou) mais Plushenko lui-même. Celui-ci avait eu la merveilleuse idée de tenter de nouveau sa chance à la fin du show qui venait juste de se clôturer, peut-être parce que Yuzuru avait été assez tolérant depuis quelques dates, et il s’était fait rejeter plus que froidement. Les fois précédentes n’avaient eu aucune suite ni conséquence sur l’après-show mais cette fois-ci Yuzuru semblait en avoir eu marre et avait donc décidé de confronter le russe une fois posé dans la salle commune. Je suppose qu’il avait voulu faire ça discrètement à la base mais ça n’avait pas fonctionné : on était beaucoup trop attentif et Plushenko beaucoup trop révolté.

“Je ne vois vraiment pas le problème, Yuzu”, répéta-t-il avec énervement.

“Le problème est : j’ai dit non. Quand je dis non, c’est non”, expliqua le japonais calmement.

Normalement Plushenko était plus grand que Yuzuru mais ça n’empêchait pas le japonais de le toiser de haut, les bras croisés, signifiant clairement son mécontentement.

“Je n’ai rien fait de mal.”

“Tu as fait plusieurs fois, j’ai refusé chaque fois, et tu continues encore : c’est mal.”

“Mais tu le fais avec d’autres !”

“Oui, et alors ? Le faire avec une personne n’est pas une autorisation pour tout le monde. J’aime poser les limites pour les contacts, c’est normal. Je n’aime pas qu’on me tienne.”

“Comment tu peux dire ça alors qu’il y a toujours un type qui te tient d’une façon ou d’une autre ! Pourquoi ça serait différent ?!”

“Javi est hors-limite.”

Ouch… Ça c’était violent…

“Pardon ?! Il n’y a aucune raison-”

“Il y a raison : c’est moi qui décide. En plus Javi n’a pas pris mes mains, c’est moi qui lui ai tendu. Je n’ai pas les mêmes limites selon les personnes”, asséna Yuzuru.

Je jetai un coup d’œil à Javi qui sirotait son café un peu plus loin, semblant n’écouter la conversation que d’une oreille. Il n’était pas intervenu jusque là mais je savais que ça allait chauffer quand il posa sa tasse et se tourna complètement vers la scène avec attention.

“C’est juste une question d’habitude, tu t’y feras !”, continua Plushenko.

“Je pense plutôt que c’est une question de harcèlement”, répliqua Javi. 

“Occupe toi de tes affaires !”

“C’est ce que je fais. Tout le monde sait que ton vrai problème c’est que tu ne supportes pas l’idée que quelqu’un soit publiquement plus proche de Yuzuru que toi. Malheureusement c’est le cas, et ce n’est pas en forçant le contact que tu changeras ça. Tout ça pour dire : bas les pattes.”

“Javi, je peux gérer tout seul”, grommela Yuzuru en ignorant Plushenko qui était au bord de l’explosion.

“Je sais, je faisais juste une analyse objective de la situation”, lui sourit l’espagnol. “En plus je suis quand même un peu concerné…”

“VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, FERNANDEZ !!!”

Plusieurs personnes sursautèrent mais Javi ne battit pas un cil, ne se tourna même pas vers le russe. Yuzuru ne sursauta pas non plus mais se tourna bel et bien vers ce dernier.

“Excuse. Tout de suite.”

“Il l’a cherché ! Depuis le début-”

“J’ai dit : excuse toi. Tout de suite”, coupa froidement le japonais.

Il avait le visage complètement fermé mais ses yeux brûlaient de rage.

D’un coup, la perspective qu’il ait égorgé quelqu’un qui avait manqué de respect à Javi semblait extrêmement plausible : il avait d’ailleurs l’air prêt à recommencer.

“Tu as trois secondes : après tu es expulsé du Japon. Un.”

“Tu ne peux pas-”

“Deux.”

“Je m’excuse ! Voilà ! C’est bon ! Content ?!”

“Javi, est-ce que tu acceptes ?”, l’ignora Yuzuru en se tournant vers celui-ci.

Javi se paya le luxe de réfléchir en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme s’il hésitait, et pendant un instant je me demandai ce qu’il se passerait s’il disait non... Heureusement il acquiesça finalement avec un grand sourire innocent.

“Bien. Je ne fais qu’une chance, pas deux”, prévint Yuzuru en se détournant.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce et Javi le suivit en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de « gérer les dommages collatéraux ». 

Aussitôt la porte fermée, l’argent commença à s’échanger sans beaucoup de discrétion et je soupirai.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n’avais pas eu le droit de parier, franchement ?...

~~~~~~

“Stéphaaaaaaaaaaaaane !”, gémis-je en m’accrochant désespérément à son bras alors qu’on glissait peu gracieusement le long de la patinoire.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Deniss ?”, soupira-t-il.

Je ne voyais pas directement sa tête dans ma position mais d’après son ton j’étais sûr qu’il levait les yeux au ciel. Pas que ça m’atteigne d’une quelconque façon : il faisait toujours ça, j’étais habitué.

“Je peux avoir un partenaire d'entraînement ? S’il te plaît s’il te plaît s’il te plaît…”

“Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu t’es tapé le crâne sur la glace ?”

“Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?”, boudai-je. “Je suis gentil, je ne lui enverrai rien dans la figure…”

“Ce n’est pas la question. Pourquoi tu voudrais un partenaire d’entraînement ? Qu’est-ce que tu en ferais ? En fait ne répond pas à cette dernière question...”

“Je veux ça”, grommelai-je en désignant les partenaires™ qui s’amusaient un peu plus loin.

“Javi et Yuzu ne sont pas de bons exemples”, contra-t-il après un instant de flottement.

L’instant de flottement était sûrement dû à l’activité improbable des deux spécimens. Il serait difficile de décrire le concept mais Yuzu semblait vouloir grimper sur le dos de Javi, qui essayait de fuir et ne pas tomber. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée.

“Mais c’est amusant et ça fait progresser”, argumentai-je.

“Je viens de te dire qu’ils n’étaient pas un bon exemple !”

“Pourquoi ?!”

Mon coach leur lança un autre coup d’œil, secoua la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers moi.

“Parce que ce sont Yuzu et Javi. Tu n’es ni un Yuzu ni un Javi. Va plutôt en parler à Evgenia : tu verras que c’est bien moins drôle que ça n’y parait…”

“Pas juste…”

“Tu peux toujours te reconvertir en paire ou en danse si tu veux une partenaire.”

Je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre et m’éloignai en boudant. La vie était définitivement injuste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne trouve plus la vidéo où Plushenko se fait rejeter... mais il y en a au moins cinq où Yuzu et Javi refont Titanic😅


	16. Chaperon

_Yuzu_

Ça faisait une semaine que la tournée avait commencé dans la joie et la bonne humeur, on avait fini d'apprendre quelques chorégraphies et les répétitions sérieuses étaient en cours. Avec la proximité des JO il y avait eu encore plus de demandes que d'habitude et le show avait donc ajouté des dates. Normalement je n’aurais pas dû participer au numéro de groupe pour l’exposition parce que les organisateurs considéraient que ce n’était plus de mon « standing » mais je leur avais demandé d’en faire partie. Maintenant je pouvais me permettre de le faire, alors qu’avant j’étais obligé de regarder tout le monde s’amuser depuis les coulisses en attendant de faire mon solo, ce qui m’avait toujours attristé, mais il y avait du bon à gagner les Jeux Olympiques deux fois d’affilé. Le responsable que j’avais vu avait d’abord refusé en m’assurant que ce n’était pas utile et s’était incliné avec un sourire contrit : en retour je m’étais incliné et répété encore plus poliment avec le même sourire, en faisant une demande formelle. J’étais donc intégré au numéro de groupe en plus de la performance solo et c’était parfait.

Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui me gênait et ce n'était pas les attentes des spectateurs (qui seraient de toute façon ravis) mais plutôt le fait qu'aujourd'hui soit le jour où la… où Marina arrivait. Javi était parti à l'aéroport la chercher et notre dernière étreinte m'avait laissé un goût amer qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à un au revoir.

“ _Ça fait quinze minutes que tu fixes ce mur sans cligner des yeux Yuzu kun_ ”, remarqua Asada. “ _Ça va ?_ ”

“ _Oui, je réfléchissais à la chorégraphie_ ”, lui souris-je en me reprenant.

Elle commença alors à m'exposer toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ça ne devrait pas m'inquiéter et j'acquiesçai distraitement tout le long.

Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais traiter « l'envahisseur », mais je savais que je n'allais pas juste rester à l'écart pendant la semaine qu'elle passerait ici. Mais que faire ?... Rien de trop évident, il ne fallait pas que Javi s’en rende compte… 

“Est-ce que quelqu’un sait où est Javi ?”, demanda Nobu en entrant dans le réfectoire. “Je dois lui rendre son chargeur de portable mais il est introuvable…”

“Il est parti chercher sa petite amie à l’aéroport”, répondis-je en gardant la voix le plus neutre possible. “Il ne devrait pas tarder…”

“Sa petite amie vient ici ?!”

J’ignorai avec le brio que confère l’habitude les regards choqués tournés vers moi et haussai les épaules.

“Et… Tu sais pourquoi elle vient ?”, tenta Nobu alors que tout le monde écoutait avec intérêt.

“Il n’y a pas beaucoup de shows en Espagne”, mentis-je sans ciller. “Vous n’aurez qu’à lui demander, je ne connais pas les détails…”

Le problème avec ces shows, c’était que tout le monde se connaissait et que les ragots allaient beaucoup trop vite.

“Ça ne te dérange pas qu’elle vienne ?”

“Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? Je ne la connais pas, elle ne me connaît pas et je n’ai aucune raison d’être dérangé”, répliquai-je un peu trop froidement pour être crédible.

“Elle sait que... ? Comment dire… Vous…”

“Il n’y a rien à savoir, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Si vous lui parlez d’une seule... mauvaise interprétation, il y aura des morts.”

“Personnellement, je ne discute pas avec les non-patineurs”, renifla Johnny avec une petite moue hautaine. “Le gossip n’est pas une activité ouverte à tous, il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ça.”

“Je suis sûr que ça va être drôle”, rit Alex. “Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place…”

“Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire”, grommelai-je en détournant le regard.

“Je veux voir la première confrontation ! Venez, on appelle Javi pour savoir où il est !”

Beaucoup trop d’enthousiasme par ici…

“Quelle confrontation ?!”

“Oh, s’il te plait Yuzu kun, tu ne trompes personne : moi qui me demandais pourquoi tu étais de mauvaise humeur depuis ce matin…”

De toute façon je n’avais même plus la parole : tout le monde s’était regroupé près d’Alex et de son téléphone pour essayer d’avoir des nouvelles. Peut-être était-ce le moment de partir discrètement… 

“Il arrive !”, piailla Johnny en applaudissant avec excitation.

“Tout le monde en place !”, cria Alex. “Essayez de paraître normaux !”

Comment ça « essayez de paraître normaux » ? Et comment ça « il arrive » ?!

“ _Non Yuzu kun ! Tu ne te caches pas sous la table !_ ”

“Un peu de courage ; fais face à l’ennemi comme tu fais face à… à un quad !”

“Mais quel ennemi ?!”, paniquai-je en cherchant une sortie de secours.

Soudain la porte s’ouvrit et tout le monde se figea en regardant l’entrée… Un ingénieur du son entra et s’arrêta en nous voyant tous le fixer, inclina prudemment la tête et repartit.

“Noooon ! Quelle déception”, pleurnicha Johnny alors que je m’essuyais presque le front.

“Je suis de retour !”

Oh mon dieu !

De nouveau la salle entière se tourna vers Javi (en chair et en os), sauf moi car je préférais faire comme si j’étais sourd et aveugle à partir de maintenant.

“Javi, tu es accompagné ? Quelle surprise !”, s’exclama Stéphane sans aucun naturel.

“Je dois te rendre ton chargeur”, ajouta Nobu avec beaucoup trop d’excitation dans la voix.

Au pire, l’option de se cacher sous la table était toujours valide…

“Je vous présente Marina, ma petite amie. Elle est venue pour… voir un peu comment se passe un show.”

Bien sûr !

“Bienvenue…”

Au moins l’accueil ne débordait pas d’enthousiasme : un peu de soutien faisait toujours plaisir. Je fermai les yeux un instant, enfilai mon sourire le plus convaincant et me préparai pour faire face à la situation.

À peine la tête tournée, je croisai le regard de Javi qui ne devait pas être plus à l’aise que moi. À côté de lui se tenait « l’envahisseur », Marina : moyennement grande, châtain clair, physique correct, avec un sourire que je détestais déjà.

Javi commença les présentations en “m’oubliant” et je finis par me dire que j’avais peut-être une chance de m’échapper quand finalement il s’approcha de moi en dissimulant mal une grimace. Le fait que tout le monde nous fixe n’aidait pas à détendre l’atmosphère : qu’est-ce qu’ils croyaient ? Que j’allais jeter un gant à terre pour l’affronter en duel ?

“Marina, Yuzu. Yuzu, Marina.”

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler et je décidai de prendre les devants.

“Enchanté, bienvenue au Japon. Javi a beaucoup parlé de toi.”

Ou pas.

“Enchantée également, et je pourrais dire la même chose”, répondit-elle froidement.

Je me contentai de lui renvoyer un grand sourire avant de jeter un coup d’œil à Javi pour lui signaler que les contacts les plus courts étaient souvent les meilleurs.

“Bien, sur ce”, intervint-il rapidement. “On devrait peut-être rentrer à l’hôtel ? On se voit demain à l’entraînement : bonne soirée tout le monde !”

Il la tira hors de la pièce et je me rassis en soupirant.

“Ça manquait un peu d'offensivité Yuzu kun…”

“Mais non, mais non, c’était juste le tour d’échauffement.”

“Franchement, tu as tes chances.”

“Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire”, grommelai-je avec fatigue. “On est amis, pour la dernière fois…”

“Yuzu, peu importe comment tu veux appeler ça, tu es bien plus possessif avec Javi qu’avec n’importe qui d’autre”, disserta Johnny en me tapotant le dos. “Ne t’en fais pas, tout le monde trouve ça mignon…”

“Sauf sa petite amie je pense…”

“Nobu kun !”, protestai-je.

Cette semaine allait être deux fois plus fatigante que prévue...

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“Elle est là ?”, chuchotai-je.

“Oui”, répondit Javi sur le même ton.

Je soupirai en m’écartant de la brève étreinte et partis passer le temps avec d’autres personnes. Bien sûr, d’habitude je ne restais pas collé à Javi non stop mais c’est juste que là je passais la séance entière éloigné de lui, avec un minimum d’interactions pour bien dire « Regarde comme on est normaux et pas si proche que ça ! ».

Pour la première et la deuxième fois, ça allait ; j’avais de bonnes conversations avec ceux que je n’avais pas vu depuis longtemps, je travaillais mes sauts et mes chorégraphies pour le show, etc… J’avoue que la troisième séance me porta sur les nerfs (que j’avais pourtant solides) parce que Marina était sur le côté de la patinoire et monopolisait l’attention de Javi : elle croyait que c’était la terrasse d’un café ? Il y en a qui travaillait ici !

Quand je me freinai près de lui, Javi me jeta un coup d’œil et acquiesça.

“Tu as tenu plus longtemps que ce que j’imaginais.” 

“Merci de voir l’effort”, grommelai-je. “Elle va rester là longtemps ?”

“Eh bien… Va lui demander”, proposa-t-il.

“Ne me teste pas.”

“C’est bientôt fini : elle repart à la fin de la semaine”, me rassura-t-il en passant un bras dans mon dos (à hauteur correcte).

Je me retins de m’appuyer contre lui et grimaçai en me rendant compte que la sensation ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle que j’avais quand les caméras étaient autour et que je ne devais pas faire un pas de travers dans mon rôle. 

Je n’avais pas envie de passer mes « vacances » comme ça.

“Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit pour l'instant ?”

“Umh… Ça passe…”

Je soupirai d'agacement.

“Est-ce qu'on peut au moins avoir des contacts pour les derniers jours ? C'est correct, non ?”

“C'est correct”, acquiesça-t-il heureusement.

C’est avec beaucoup de satisfaction que la séance se déroula donc plus normalement que d’habitude et je vis même Marina s’éloigner au bout d’un moment : que du bonus.

Je fis semblant de ne pas voir Nobu lever les pouces dans ma direction mais je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire devant cette petite victoire.

“Javi ?”, appelai-je en sortant de la glace. “Demain je ne suis pas là, j’ai journée avec média et photoshoot.”

“Oh, ok”, acquiesça-t-il avec surprise. “Bon courage alors ?”

“Merci, je te rapporterai du chocolat : c’est photoshoot avec Lotte, je vais faire du chocolat chaud je crois….”

Un sourire rayonnant me répondit et je me promis de ramener au moins trois tablettes ; le staff serait plus qu’heureux de m’en passer.

Alors que je rentrais à l’hôtel, j’entendis une voix m’interpeler et je sus qu’une confrontation allait avoir lieu.

“Je peux t’aider Marina ?”, me retournai-je avec un grand sourire.

“Est-ce qu’on pourrait avoir une conversation tous les deux ?”, demanda-t-elle en arrivant à mon niveau.

Vu le sujet, le couloir ne me semblait pas être l’endroit le plus approprié.

Je lui désignai ma chambre et elle acquiesça.

“Je dois passer à la salle de bain, prends une chaise”, l’invitai-je sans attendre de réponse.

Normalement j’aimais prendre du temps pour me détendre après un entraînement mais là je dus faire le minimum en me dépêchant, ce qui était un peu frustrant.

“Javi sait que tu es avec moi ?”, demandai-je en sortant avec un t-shirt propre.

“Je lui ai dit que je sortais.”

“S’il me demande, je ne lui mentirai pas. De quoi veux-tu parler ?”

“Justement : de Javi.”

Je fis de mon mieux pour paraître surpris. 

“Oui ?”, marmonnai-je en m’asseyant à une distance respectable.

“Est-ce que vous êtes sortis ensemble ?”

“Oh, j’avais oublié que les occidentaux étaient aussi directs”, souris-je froidement. “Pourquoi ne pas poser la question à Javi ?”

“Il m’a dit non.”

“Alors pourquoi je dirais oui ? Si tu ne peux pas faire confiance c’est ton problème.”

“Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois bien qu’il y a quelque chose entre vous deux et je veux savoir ce que c’est.”

“Pas mon problème, et pas tes affaires”, répliquai-je en m’appuyant tranquillement sur le dossier de ma chaise en croisant les bras.

“Je suis sa petite amie !”

Je l’analysai calmement en observant ses réactions. 

“Et alors ? Tu es sa petite amie depuis combien de temps déjà ?”

“Un mois”, grinça-t-elle. “Mais on se connait depuis quatre.”

“Ah oui, Javi a parlé de ça… C’était vraiment…”

Je n’avais pas les mots en anglais mais hypocrite semblait convenir.

“Quand on a une relation avec athlète on assume : on ne prend pas juste la victoire et le physique qui va avec”, reniflai-je en la regardant de haut.

“Qu’est-ce que tu sous-entends ?”

“Qui sait ? Tu savais que Javi allait faire sa dernière compétition et au lieu de le soutenir, tu le laisses seul avant de revenir une fois qu’il a une médaille ? J’ai vu beaucoup de petites amies… Je pense que tu es la troisième qui dure un peu longtemps”, réfléchis-je. “Mais un mois… même quatre : ça ne te donne rien de spécial. Je n’ai rien à te dire.”

“En tant que petite amie j’ai légitimement le droit de savoir !”, s’écria-t-elle avec colère.

“Légitime ? Je connais Javi depuis sept ans, presque huit, je passe plus de temps avec lui que sa famille ; qui de nous deux est le plus légitime ?”

“Tu ne sais rien de lui, juste le patinage !”

“Ça fait des années que la vie de Javi tourne autour du patinage. C’est vrai que je ne connais pas sa couleur préférée, ou s’il aime mieux le salé ou le sucré ; et alors ? Je connais ce qui compte, et je le connais sûrement mieux que toi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais que je te dise…”

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte assez fort.

“Ah”, souris-je. “Javi t’a entendu crier je crois.”

Je me levai et allai ouvrir la porte : c’était bien Javi.

“Tu tombes bien, j’allais appeler un garde”, me poussai-je. “Ça aurait été gênant…”

“Marina, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?”

“Rien de mal, je pose juste des questions, ce n’est pas un crime !”

“Tu as dit que tu sortais mais en fait tu viens embêter les gens en fourrant ton nez partout. Alex m’a déjà dit hier que tu faisais ta petite tournée en demandant n’importe quoi à tout le monde !”

“Je n’aurais pas dû chercher de billet”, grommelai-je. “Est-ce que tu peux sortir de ma chambre maintenant ?”

“Javi ! Il m’a insulté et tu ne vas rien dire ?!”

“Je suis désolé Yuzu, je ne savais pas qu’elle viendrait”, soupira-t-il.

“Non non, c’est moi qui l’ai faite entrer : j’aurais dû savoir que pas une bonne idée….”

“Hey !”

“Marina ça suffit ! On dirait une gamine, bon sang ! Ça ne fait même pas une semaine que tu es là et tout le monde se plaint !”

“Je suis tellement heureux de ne pas avoir de petite amie…”

“Je le savais ! Il est gay !”

“Bon, Javi, je t’assure que si tu ne la sors pas tout de suite, je la fais jeter dans le premier avion pour l’Espagne.”

“Tu rendrais service à tout le monde”, gronda-t-il en rentrant quand même pour pousser la folle dans le couloir.

“Bon courage Javi”, soupirai-je en fermant la porte.

Le temps que je reprenne une douche plus calme et que je vérifie quelques e-mails, les cris s’étaient arrêtés sur un claquement de porte furieux. Celle-ci ne durerait pas très longtemps… et je ne parlais pas de la porte.

Patience : 0,1%. Impulsivité : 20%. Jalousie : 20%. Fierté : 60%. 

Susceptible d’être manipulée : 99%.

Chance de survie ?... 0%

Ça allait saigner.

~~~~~~~

_Marina_

Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas ici et ce n'était pas mon imagination, peu importe ce que me répétait Javi.  
Tous les patineurs que je croisais me regardaient du coin de l'œil, ils fuyaient quand j'essayais d'engager la conversation sur Yuzuru, les japonais n'avaient pas l'air de savoir que l'anglais existait mais j'étais certaine qu'ils faisaient semblant parce qu'ils discutaient sans problème avec les autres et Yuzuru semblait s'évaporer au moment où il posait un pied hors de la glace.  
En plus Javi était quasiment toujours là donc ce n'était pas pratique du tout...

  
J'avais réussi à avoir des réponses cryptiques, des je-ne-sais-pas, des je-ne-vois-pas-de-quoi-tu-parles, des ils-sont-amis peu convaincants.  
Une fois où Javi était parti régler quelque chose pour le spectacle et où j'étais seule dans la salle de repos avec tous les patineurs j'en avais profité pour prendre le taureau par les cornes parce qu'ils commençaient à m'énerver.

  
“Est-ce que vous allez tous continuer à faire comme si rien ne se tramait derrière mon dos ?! Je suis ici pour avoir des réponses et je les aurai !”

  
Un petit japonais eut le culot de ne pas relever la tête de son sandwich alors que tout le monde me regardait avec des yeux plus ou moins innocents.

  
  
“Gamine, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois savoir mais Javi est quelqu'un de bien : il ne te tromperait jamais”, grommela un américain avec agacement.

“C'est vrai”, acquiesça un autre. “Si tu veux prendre soin de ta relation ; accepte Yuzuru. Tu n'as pas le choix et tu n'y pourras rien de toute façon.”

  
  
“Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir pour les séparer !”

  
  
“Elle est timbrée…”

  
  
“Tu crois que tu serais la première à tenter ta chance ? Il y a une putain de fédération entière qui essaye depuis sept ans ! Laisse tomber, tu vas juste fatiguer Javi pour rien…”

  
  
“Et énerver Yuzu.”

  
  
“N'énerve pas Yuzuru ; surtout pas au Japon, surtout pas à propos de Javi”, acquiesça une fille.

  
  
“Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques…”

  
  
“Tu ne fais pas le poids, tu vas te faire déchiqueter.”

  
  
“Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui je suis”, grondai-je.

  
  
“Oh oh ! Je crois que tu n'as aucune idée de qui il est non plus”, rit une japonaise qui n'était pas sensée savoir parler anglais il y a cinq minutes.

  
  
Bien, prenons tout ça sous un autre angle d’attaque.

  
  
“Miki, ne me dis pas que tout ça ne t'a jamais dérangé ?”, accusai-je.

  
  
La tension grimpa et je jubilai en la voyant grimacer.

  
  
“J'ai toujours fait confiance à Javi”, répliqua-t-elle. “Il est proche de Yuzuru mais on ne s’est pas séparé pour ça si c’est ce que tu sous-entends. J’ai estimé que je n’étais pas celle qui le comprenait le mieux, tout simplement... Et même si Yuzuru le comprend mieux que moi, le tenir responsable serait stupide : jamais je n’ai pensé qu’il devrait s’éloigner… N'essaye pas de les séparer, sincèrement, tu vas t'y casser les dents.”

  
  
“Qui casser les dents ?”, demanda une voix.

  
  
Je me tournai vers Gêneur n°1 qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce comme s'il était chez lui, m'ignorant au passage.

  
  
“Devine ?”, proposa celui que Javi m'avait présenté comme Alex.

  
  
“« Quelqu'un » veut faire « quelque chose » qui risque de mal se terminer”, ajouta sa sœur en continuant de manger sa salade.

  
  
“Quoi « quelque chose » ?”, demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux suspicieusement.

  
  
“Eh bien... Mettre de la distance entre un certain japonais et un certain espagnol. Mais tu ne l'as pas entendu de moi, hein ?”, sourit vicieusement un des américains.

  
  
Tous des serpents.

  
  
“Oh”, marmonna Yuzuru. “Non.”

  
  
“Non ?!”, répétai-je abasourdi.

  
  
Il croyait que c'était une proposition ? Que c’était ouvert à discussion ?

  
  
“Je ne veux pas”, acquiesça-t-il sereinement en me toisant. “C'est déjà un peu agaçant que tu sois là : je dois attendre que tu partes pour être tranquille avec Javi. Ne fais pas du travail supplémentaire inutile…”

  
  
Est-ce qu'il venait juste d'avouer ?!-

  
  
“Je pars pour cinq minutes et vous organisez un match de catch ?!”

  
  
“Javi !”, m'écriai-je immédiatement. “Il vient juste d'avouer !”

  
  
“Yuzu, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de raisonnable en ce moment”, soupira-t-il beaucoup trop calmement. “Ne rajoute pas d’huile sur le feu…”

  
“Il vient de le dire !”, insistai-je.

“Il ne parle pas bien anglais”, marmonna-t-il.

  
  
“C'est vrai, moi pas bien anglais. Très très désolé”, sourit le japonais avec innocence.

  
  
Mais c'est qu'il se foutait de ma gueule en plus ?!

  
  
“Quand même pas à ce point, Yuzu”, renifla Javi.

  
  
“Quoi ? Moi pas bien comprendre anglais, Habi…”

  
  
J'allais lui mettre mon poing dans la figure, bordel de merde !

  
  
“Bien sûr, bien sûr. Bon, tout le monde peut recommencer à manger, le match est terminé…”

  
  
“Bravo Yuzu !”, cria quelqu'un.

  
“J'ai dit pas d'huile sur le feu !”

  
Javi me tira vers des places libres et quand je jetai un coup d'œil à Yuzuru, il n'avait plus une tête innocente mais plutôt l'air d'être en train de préméditer ma mort.

  
  
“ _Javi ! Il fait une tête de psychopathe ! Il veut me faire du mal !_ ”, chuchotai-je.

  
  
“ _Oui, il fait souvent ça_ ”, acquiesça-t-il distraitement. “ _Je veux dire : une tête bizarre. Il n'a jamais tué personne à ma connaissance_.”

  
  
“ _À ta connaissance ?!_ ”

  
  
“ _Marina... Il se promène avec un ours en peluche_ ”, soupira-t-il.

  
  
“ _Et alors ? Il peut y cacher un couteau._ ”

  
  
“ _Il y cache une boîte de mouchoirs. Arrête de psychoter et mange…_ ”

  
Pourquoi personne ne réagissait alors qu’il avait une aura de tueur autour de lui ?! Est-ce qu’il risquait de vraiment m’arriver quelque chose ? Est-ce que j’étais en sécurité ici ?!


	17. Rouge

_Yuzu_

La guerre était déclarée.

Je ne l’aimais pas depuis le début mais la rencontrer avait empiré mon opinion d’elle. J’étais sûr d’une chose : Javi méritait beaucoup mieux.  


J’avais fait en sorte que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qui allait se passer (sauf Javi évidemment) et j’avais été jusqu’à prévenir le staff que la bêcheuse était dorénavant _persona non grata_ dans la patinoire, sauf si expressément accompagné par un patineur. Le staff n’avait pas bronché et avait accepté sans discuter mes ordres exigences, les patineurs aussi mais avec un enthousiasme très marqué et un peu inquiétant (pour elle). C’était pour ça que je leur avais précisé que je ne comptais pas la jeter de la fenêtre du troisième étage. Cependant, devant l’air extrêmement déçu d’Evgenia j’avais avoué que c’était ma dernière option, histoire de remonter le moral de tout le monde.

Le plan n’était pas une attaque frontale, trop repérable pour Javi, mais plutôt de l’avoir à l’usure. Ce n’est pas parce que je n’en profitais pas en compétition que je ne savais pas comment faire pression psychologiquement sur quelqu’un… Le casting entier avait donc comme consigne de faire comme si elle était invisible, littéralement : ne pas la regarder, ne pas lui répondre, ne pas lui parler. Sauf si Javi était là évidemment : dans ce cas là, tout le monde devait faire comme si de rien n’était, voir même être le plus charmant possible. Ça allait sans aucun doute la rendre folle, surtout qu’elle n’avait l’air ni très patiente ni très futée.

Ensuite, parce que malheureusement Javi la faisait souvent rentrer, je m’arrangeai pour qu’elle ait de bonnes raisons à me jalouser : mes pantalons d’entraînement n’étaient maintenant plus si différents de simples collants et je m’étais découvert une nouvelle passion pour tous les exercices d’étirements et d’assouplissements sur la glace. Je n’avais jamais fait autant de Biellmans, de spins, et Let’s Go Crazy était revenu au goût du jour avec quelques arrangements. Certes, le dernier point n’avait pas été des plus subtiles mais Deniss (un gamin fort sympathique que Stéphane avait vraiment bien élevé) avait clamé haut et fort qu’il avait vraiment envie de me voir travailler cette chorégraphie alors… comment aurais-je pu dire non ?

Pour des raisons strictement professionnelles, j’avais ensuite demandé à Javi de m’évaluer sur plusieurs passages, insisté pour recommencer certaines figures parce que je n’étais pas satisfait, et ainsi de suite… Marina ne connaissait certainement pas mon programme, je le faisais sans musique ni costume, et comme c’était Javi qui me « jugeait » je faisais forcément tous les mouvements en m’adressant à lui : elle me regardait donc flirter ouvertement avec lui et lui m’observer attentivement pendant toute la séance. Oups ?

“ _Yuzu kun ? Elle est juste devant la porte_ ” _,_ marmonna Nobu alors qu’on se changeait dans les vestiaires à la fin d’un entraînement.

“ _Devant comment ? Si quelqu’un ouvre, est-ce qu’elle verra ?_ ” _,_ demandai-je avec intérêt.

Il acquiesça et je retins un sourire en jetant un coup d’œil à Javi à quelques places de là. Il discutait avec Alex sans se presser en pliant ses affaires, torse nu, et je fis un rapide tour de pièce du regard pour voir si quelqu’un aurait l’idée fantastique de sortir maintenant. 

“ _Tonton Nobu va intervenir je pense_ ” _,_ rigola mon voisin en ramassant son sac.

C’était exactement pour ça que Nobu était quelqu’un sur qui on pouvait compter.

“ _Merci Nobu kun, je te le revaudrai. Ouvre suffisamment pour qu’elle voit mais referme avant qu’elle ne puisse intervenir, d’accord ?_ ”

“ _Je gère. Et je te raconterai sa tête après…_ ”

Il salua tout le monde et se dirigea vers la sortie alors que je sortais le paquet de chocolat que j’avais ramené de chez Lotte. Je m’approchai ensuite « innocemment » de Javi et m’appuyai sur lui en faisant en sorte que le chocolat soit caché de la porte par nos corps au moment où Nobu l’ouvrit.

“Tiens Javi, je te l’avais promis”, souris-je. “C’est du noir : tu n’aimes pas trop le chocolat au lait, si ?”

“Oh, merci… Tant que c’est du chocolat, je ne suis pas difficile. Le tournage s’est bien passé ? Pas trop long ?”

Je secouai la tête en jubilant quand il passa brièvement la main dans mon dos et me reculai naturellement quand le claquement de la porte retentit.

“Jamais trop long quand il y a du chocolat”, répliquai-je avec un sourire en retournant vers mes affaires.

La scène serait innocente pour n’importe quelle personne qui côtoierait les vestiaires sportifs (et nous) régulièrement mais ce n’était pas le cas de Marina : elle, ne verrait qu’une situation dont elle était exclue et où je me tenais contre Javi à moitié nu. Parce que si lui avait son pantalon, je ne portais que mon sous-vêtement. 

“ _Tu fais un peu peur Yuzu kun_ ” _,_ me prévint Shoma. “ _Tu devrais arrêter de sourire comme ça…_ ”

“ _Laisse moi être fier de moi_ ” _,_ reniflai-je. “ _C’était un jeu parfait, je mériterais un Oscar._ ”

“ _Tu te frottes simplement à Javi kun : ce n’est pas un jeu d’acteur, tu fais ça tout le temps_ ” _,_ remarqua-t-il tranquillement. “ _C’est pour ça qu’il ne trouve pas ça bizarre quand tu l’approches en sous-vêtement… Comment il peut avoir l’habitude de ça d’ailleurs ?_ ”

“ _On partage souvent les vestiaires._ ”

“ _Tu partages les vestiaires avec moi aussi et si tu t’approches, je ne réponds plus de rien_ ” _,_ menaça-t-il _._

“ _Pas seulement en compétition_ ” _,_ soupirai-je en le voyant prêt à sortir une bombe lacrymogène et un pistolet semi-automatique. “ _Au Club aussi._ ”

“ _Il se passe des choses bizarres dans votre club…_ ”

“ _Si tu le dis_ ” _,_ marmonnai-je distraitement en regardant Javi sortir. “ _Je te laisse, je dois voir Nobu kun…_ ”

Je sortis avec impatience pour savoir ce qu’il s’était passé et vu la tête de Nobu, ça valait le coup.

“ _Elle a hurlé_ ” _,_ jubila-t-il en m’entraînant le long du couloir. “ _Je n’ai pas compris grand chose parce que c’était en espagnol mais je peux te dire qu’elle a pété un plomb !_ ”

“ _J’imagine… Et Javi ?_ ”

“ _Il a levé les yeux au ciel et je crois qu’il lui a plus ou moins expliqué mais ça n’a rien arrangé. Quand ils sont partis, elle criait encore…_ ”

“ _C’était presque trop facile_ ” _,_ soupirai-je. “ _Si elle réfléchissait un peu… ou qu’au moins elle faisait confiance à Javi… Comment peut-elle ne pas lui faire confiance, sérieusement ? Je ne pourrais jamais être en couple avec quelqu’un à qui je ne fais pas confiance…_ ”

“ _Je ne sais pas mais peut-être qu’elle a raison de se méfier de toi, non ?_ ”

“ _Maintenant oui._ ”

“ _Yuzu… Tu es littéralement en train de vouloir lui piquer son petit copain._ ”

“ _Non, j’expose simplement son sale caractère à Javi. Et ne dis pas qu’il est son petit copain : ça me dégoute_ ” _,_ grimaçai-je.

“ _Tu as un gros crush, Yuzu. Au moins avoue le…_ ”

“ _Là n’est pas la question._ ”

“ _Oh !_ ”

“ _Chut”,_ grommelai-je alors qu’il riait à côté de moi.

~~~~~~~~~

Le casting était définitivement très, très enthousiasme pour mettre Marina dehors. Au point que j’en étais moi-même surpris. 

L’anglais n’était jamais utilisé quand elle était dans les parages, ou alors par chuchotements. Il y avait du japonais, du russe, du français, et même du chinois dans deux dialectes différents : en gros toutes les langues sauf celles qu’elle pouvait comprendre. D’ici la fin de l’ice show, j’aurais une meilleure grammaire en mandarin qu’en anglais, je le sentais. 

Il y avait quelque chose que je n’avais pas encore essayé et je ne savais pas si ça fonctionnerait : officiellement Javi ne parlait pas japonais mais selon ce que je disais, il pouvait quand même comprendre. Si Marina s’apercevait que Javi pouvait “comprendre” le japonais, elle deviendrait alors la seule à être totalement perdue sans l’anglais, de son point de vue. Malheureusement une situation propice était difficile à obtenir vu que je ne savais pas exactement comment il arrivait à me comprendre et surtout, je n’étais pas sûr qu’il réagisse forcément même s’il me comprenait, sachant que je ne pouvais pas directement m’adresser à lui en japonais sans que ça soit suspect. 

“ _Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir_ ”, grimaça Shoma lorsque je lui fis part de l’idée. “ _Javi kun ne parle pas japonais mais il comprend quand tu parles japonais ?”_

_“C’est compliqué, il ne comprend pas tout, et pas tout le temps, mais des fois oui”,_ acquiesçai-je.

“ _Ce que tu dis n’a aucun sens…”_ , marmonna-t-il.

_“Tant mieux : ça veut dire qu’il ne pourra pas lui expliquer non plus. Il faut quand même que je fasse un petit sondage… Je vais demander à Stéphane senshu._ Stéphane ?”, appelai-je en le repérant un peu plus loin sur la glace.

“Oui Yuzu ?”

“J’ai une question : j’ai besoin que tu concentres et essayes de comprendre pour me dire si ça a l’air crédible”, expliquai-je alors que Shoma s’éloignait en secouant la tête avec fatigue. “Si quelqu’un te dit qu’il ne parle pas japonais mais que tu le vois comprendre du japonais ; qu’est-ce que tu vas penser ?”

“Une petite phrase ou bien… ?”

“Une assez grande phrase.”

“Eh bien, il a forcément menti”, hésita-t-il.

“Parfait…”, souris-je avec satisfaction.

“J’avoue que je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir…”

“Javi comprend quand je parle japonais, un peu, des fois.”

“Pardon ?!”

“Oui, c’est pratique”, confirmai-je en commençant à réfléchir aux détails de mon plan.

“Ce n’est pas vraiment le mot auquel je pensais… Comment ?...”

“Parce que je ne parlais pas bien anglais donc il a fini par comprendre même sans savoir les mots. Il dit que c’est plus facile : c’est un peu vexant mais bon…”

“Un génie…”

“Mmh ? Oui, je lui dis souvent mais ça il ne comprend pas, même quand je le dis en anglais. C’est très énervant.”

“Et… Tu comprends son espagnol ?”

“Mmh… Ça peut arriver, oui.”

“Vous êtes vraiment… Je n’ai pas de mots…”, marmonna-t-il.

Je haussai les épaules et laissai mon regard dériver autour de nous. Javi révisait son programme depuis un petit moment malgré l’absence de musique, semblant décidé à finir le run through. Mohawk swing, choctaw ouvert croisé, contre-rocking parfait suivi d’un twizzle : il était apparemment vers ses deux minutes quinze...

“Javi arrive”, prévins-je en me poussant plus vers le bord pour le laisser passer.

“Il est de l’autre côté de la patinoire, Yuzu…”

“Non : deux minutes trente. Double trois, chassés glissés”, récitai-je distraitement en l’observant traverser l’espace qui nous séparait rapidement. “Quad Sal…”

Je m’arrêtai au moment où il enclencha le saut pour admirer la courbe et l’atterrissage, magnifiquement fluide… 

Peut-être bien que j’avais un crush… Mais ce n’était pas ma faute : comment mon cœur pourrait-il supporter une telle démonstration et ne pas s’emballer ? C’était impossible !

“Umh… Tu connais le layout de ses programmes par cœur ?”

“Habitude”, soufflai-je sans quitter Javi des yeux.

“Il n’y en a pas un pour racheter l’autre”, soupira-il en s’éloignant.

Il avait probablement raison…

~~~~~~~~~

“ _Un simple Lutz ! Faire un simple Lutz, avec une seule pauvre petite minuscule rotation, alors qu’il devrait y en avoir quatre !”_

C’était l’after-show dans la salle commune et j’avais décidé de mettre en marche mon plan. J’avais fait exprès de prévenir Satoko, Shoma et Nobu à l’avance pour qu’ils ne montrent aucune surprise ou réaction si Javi commençait à comprendre du japonais qu’il n’était pas censé comprendre. Celui-ci était judicieusement placé à une ou deux places en face de moi, Marina juste à côté.

“ _Je ne peux pas tomber plus bas_ ”, gémis-je sans avoir besoin d’exagérer réellement.

“Yuzu, c’est le début de la hors-saison : tu récupéreras ton quad Lutz bien assez tôt, ne t’en fais pas. En plus ce n’était pas un mauvais saut : tu aurais eu la place de faire une autre rotation vu ton amplitude. C’était plus un Lutz délayé qu’un Lutz simple”, lança Javi avec un sourire.

En plein dans le mille.

“ _Tu crois ?”,_ marmonnai-je en restant sciemment en japonais.

“Évidemment.”

“ _Merci Jabi…_ ”

On échangea un sourire et je vis du coin de l’œil le groupe des japonais le regarder avec des grands yeux.

“Je ne savais pas que tu parlais japonais”, remarqua Marina en plissant les yeux.

Javi ouvrit la bouche pour nier mais s’arrêta en hésitant. Je n’allais certainement pas lui laisser le temps de trouver une explication plausible : l’occasion était trop belle.

“Javi ne parle pas du tout japonais”, ris-je avec naturel. “Pourtant avec tout le temps qu’il passe ici, il pourrait connaître quelques phrases en plus de _bonjour_ et _au revoir_ …”

“Je suis sûre que tu parlais japonais tout à l’heure…”

“Oh… Oui, ça…”

Bonne chance pour expliquer la situation sans casse.

“J’avais… simplement compris Lutz”, tenta-t-il.

“Javi ne parle pas japonais : il parle yuzu”, rit Maia en passant près de la table.

Il y eut un grand silence pendant lequel je notai dans un coin de ma tête qu’il faudrait que je lui envois un bouquet de fleurs et Javi toussa avec gêne. Il n’avait même pas essayé de démentir…

“Je vois.”, articula froidement Marina.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Il s’était passé tant de choses, tant de petites piques et de scènes dramatiques (pour elle), je ne les comptais même plus et j’étais assez fier de moi. Malheureusement mon plan n’avait pas pris en compte la patience légendaire de Javi et pour une fois ce n’était pas à mon avantage… 

“Tu n’as pas peur qu’elle finisse par t’en mettre une ?”, demanda Johnny alors qu’on s’installait déjeuner dans la loge de la patinoire. “Elle a l’air prête à craquer…”

“J’attends ça avec impatience : Javi pourra participer comme ça”, souris-je. 

“Tu attends avec impatience que Marina te donne une claque ?”, répéta Evgenia avec incompréhension. “Et que Javi participe ?”

“Non”, ris-je. “Tu verras… Et c’est plus un pari qu’un plan parce que tout dépendra des réactions mais… Si ça fonctionne ça sera magnifique.”

J’ouvris mon bento en réfléchissant à quelle pourrait être la goutte d’eau qui ferait déborder le vase. Javi était là avec Marina quelques tables plus loin en train de manger. Est-ce que je devrais aller lui offrir de la nourriture ? Probablement pas ; il y avait une limite au manque de subtilité et mon dernier acte devait être parfait. Je jetai un coup d’oeil à la pile de cadeaux qui attendaient qu’on les trie dans un coin et souris en sentant une idée germer. Plus qu’à attendre qu’on ait fini de manger et que tout le monde aille chercher ses paquets (un peu comme à Noël mais sans sapin). Heureusement que le staff n’isolait que mes peluches : j’avais encore quelques lettres et des fleurs dans le tas et c’était ce qui m’intéressait, les fleurs.

“Quand on aura fini de manger, est-ce que quelqu’un peut proposer qu’on aille trier les cadeaux ?”, chuchotai-je.

À priori c’était une activité habituelle en fin de repas mais je ne voulais rien laisser au hasard.

“Je le ferai”, acquiesça Maia.

“Merci…”

“Vu ta tête, tu prépares quelque chose”, présentit Nobu.

“Vous verrez”, chantonnai-je innocemment.

Dès que tout le monde eut fini de manger et que les cafés avaient été distribués, Maïa déclencha le plan dans l’enthousiasme général. Je fis très attention d’être près de Javi en cherchant mes cadeaux mais sans que ça soit trop visible : on était de toute façon entouré par tout le reste du casting. Comme je l'espérais, j’avais les bras chargés en retournant à ma place en même temps que Javi (quel heureux hasard !) et je lui tendis donc tout naturellement un petit bouquet de roses rouges comme si de rien n’était, parce qu’il était évidemment le seul à portée de mains (quel heureux hasard ! x2).

“Tu les veux ? Je suis allergique…”

Sachant le nombre d’allergies que j’avais, même si je n’avais pas de problèmes avec les fleurs, ce n’était pas irréaliste. Javi ne se posa d’ailleurs pas vraiment de questions et les prit en hochant la tête.

“Tu n’aurais même pas dû les toucher-”

“NON MAIS J’HALLUCINE ?!”

_Le varan a mordu à l’hameçon, je répète : le varan a mordu à l’hameçon._

Tout allait maintenant reposer sur mon jeu d’acteur. Je pouvais facilement tromper n’importe qui mais Javi me connaissait bien ; si je surjouais, il le verrait.

“Oh”, soufflai-je en m’écartant de lui. “J’avais presque oublié…”

“Marina, ce n’est pas du tout-”

“Oui ! Ce n’est pas du tout ce que je crois !”, s’écria-t-elle en s’approchant à grands pas furieux. “J’ai tout vu ! Qu’est-ce que c’est cette fois ?! Un accident comme les vingt dernières autres fois ?! Encore ?!”

Ça faisait donc vingt plans réalisés avec succès, c’était chouette qu’elle ait fait le compte. Nous en étions donc à vingt et un.

“Qu’est-ce que tu ne comprends pas quand je dis « ne t’approche pas de mon mec » ?!”

Paraître surpris et apeuré quand elle leva son bras pour ce qui devait être une gifle fut assez simple mais je ne me reculai pas. Si mon plan ne fonctionnait pas totalement, j’amortirais simplement en tournant la tête au moment de l’impact : je n’étais pas en sucre. Et elle se ferait extrader du Japon dans l’heure.

Heureusement (?) ce qui devait arriver arriva et Javi intercepta son bras en la tirant violemment en arrière.

Je dissimulais mon triomphe sous un regard apeuré et choqué alors qu’il lui criait dessus en espagnol : s’il y avait bien quelque chose que Javi ne supportait pas, c’était la violence physique. Marina lui répondit quelque chose que je ne saisis pas mais qui ne devait pas être des excuses vu le ton qu’elle employait... 

“Je suis désolé, je suis vraiment désolé…”, souffla-t-il en me regardant avec horreur.

Je secouai la tête sans répondre et fis un pas en arrière.

“Elle ne reste pas”, répliquai-je en faisant trembler ma voix. “Je suis désolé aussi Javi, mais pendant toute la saison j’ai des gens qui crient dans mes oreilles et des gardes du corps : je ne veux pas la même chose ici. Si elle reste, elle ne vient plus à la patinoire.”

“Elle prendra le premier vol demain”, acquiesça-t-il immédiatement d’un air sombre.

Marina protesta de nouveau vivement en espagnol (je suppose) mais je savais que j’avais gagné quand Javi l'entraîna hors de la pièce avec un énervement visible. Alors qu’ils passaient la porte et qu’elle regardait en arrière, je n’eus aucun scrupule à lui adresser un sourire victorieux. Sa tête au moment où la porte se referma était encore plus savoureux qu’une médaille d’or olympique...


	18. Sendai 1

_Yuzu_

Dès que Marina était repartie j’avais recommencé à coller Javi encore plus que d’habitude juste pour me venger. Au début il avait essayé de me calmer mais il avait vite abandonné et je considérais chaque contact comme une victoire personnelle : ça faisait beaucoup de victoires. J’avais également réussi à le faire venir dans ma chambre pour dormir (en kidnappant sa valise) et ça aussi j’en étais assez fier, sans parler qu’après le dernier show on partirait ensemble à Sendai pour une semaine.

“Tu étais très énergique ce soir”, remarqua Javi alors que tout le monde fêtait la fin de la tournée.

“C’était le dernier, donc il fallait faire bien.”

J’avais décidé de ne pas boire du tout ce soir parce que je savais que si je le faisais je finirais la soirée à me frotter contre Javi et ce n’était pas une bonne idée vu notre situation.

“Tu as déjà dormi dans futon, Javi ?”

“Je ne crois pas”, réfléchit-il. “Non, juste dans des lits normaux…”

“J’ai un lit normal dans ma chambre : tu pourras prendre. Je mets un futon pour faire deux lits à côté.”

“Je peux dormir dans un futon, tu sais ? Ça m’ira très bien.”

“Non non”, refusai-je. “Invité doit être bien. Je n’ai pas de problèmes avec futon, ne t’en fais pas. J’ai pris billets de train aussi, pour demain à onze heures : pas trop tôt pour toi.”

“Oh, tu me diras combien je te dois ?”

“Rien, c’est cadeau : je t’invite”, lui rappelai-je.

“Je ne peux pas venir chez toi pour une semaine et me faire payer le transport en plus”, protesta-t-il.

“Si.”

“Ce n’était pas un argument ça, Yuzu…”

“Pas besoin d’argument Javi. Tu ne sauras pas combien de toute façon : abandonne. Si tu veux payer, on peut dire… trois câlins pour aller, quatre pour retour”, marchandai-je.

“Les tarifs augmentent avec le temps ?”, s’amusa-t-il. 

“Eh oui… Tu peux payer quand tu veux : pas de date limite. Mais n’attend pas trop quand même.”

“Je serai dans les temps. Merci Yuzu…”

“Ça me fait plaisir”, souris-je en baissant la tête pour éviter qu’il ne me voit rougir. 

“Je ne suis jamais allé à Sendai, tu me feras visiter ?”

“Évidemment ! Tout prévu, tu auras meilleure visite possible ! Tu verras, Sendai est très belle.”

J’étais encore plus excité que pour le début d’un spectacle le lendemain. Je me réveillai trop tôt, restai un peu dans le lit pour ne pas réveiller Javi et en profiter parce que j’étais bien, puis me levai pour finir ma valise. Je me décidai à remuer Javi une fois que j’eus terminé avec la salle de bain et je contemplai mes options.

“Javi, matin, c’est l’heure…”

Pas de réponse. Évidemment.

“Javi !”, criai-je plus fort en le secouant.

“ _Ruidoso_ ” _,_ grogna-t-il en se tournant sur le côté.

“Connais pas, réveille toi”, répliquai-je.

“Bruyant.”

“Je te pousse du lit si pas levé dans trois secondes.”

“ _Yusu_!”

“Ah, réveillé”, souris-je avec satisfaction alors qu’il me fusillait du regard. “Bon matin Javi !”

“Les réveils avec toi se font toujours en douceur”, grommela-t-il en s’extirpant du lit.

“Si je faisais juste normalement tu ne réveillerais pas”, lui fis-je remarquer. “J’ai fini dans salle de bain si tu veux aller.”

Javi se traîna donc jusqu’à la pièce en marmonnant des insultes en espagnol et je fis un tour de la chambre pour vérifier si je n’avais pas oublié d’affaires. Heureusement que Javi avait presque fini la sienne hier, il ne lui restait plus qu’à mettre les dernières affaires et on pourrait y aller. Le Shinkansen était toujours à l’heure comme tous les trains du Japon donc on ne pouvait pas être en retard… 

“Comme il est tard on mangera dans le train”, expliquai-je quand il ressortit. “N’oublies pas téléphone sur table de nuit.”

“S’il y a bien une chose que je ne peux pas oublier, c’est mon téléphone”, soupira-t-il en rangeant sa trousse de toilette. “Tu as fait un tour ?”

“Oui, tout est bon, taxi attend en bas”, acquiesçai-je en scannant la chambre du regard par acquis de conscience.

Le trajet fut court jusqu’à la gare qui était proche de notre hotel et évidemment le train était en gare à la seconde près. J’avais pris des billets en première classe autant par soucis de confort que par soucis de discrétion : mon masque recouvrait tout mon visage et j’avais mis ma capuche, à priori personne ne devrait venir nous embêter.

“De nous deux, je pense que je suis celui qui détonne le plus”, grimaça Javi quand on s’assit à nos places. “J’aurais peut-être dû t’emprunter un masque aussi…”

“Au moins tu n’es pas blond : ça aurait été très dur… Qu’est-ce que tu veux manger ?”

“Cette carte est en japonais Yuzu…”

“Il y a petites images : là c’est la ligne onigiris, avec choses à l’intérieur. Saumon, thon, je ne sais pas le nom en anglais mais c’est vert, c’est un légume, avec noyau…”

“Un légume vert avec noyau ? Ah ! Avocat !”

“Voilà. Tomates, nori. Là c’est ligne avec bentos, tu connais. Ensuite sushis, regarde les dessins, là c’est desserts, et là boissons, c’est international.”

“Tu me conseilles quoi ?”, hésita-t-il.

“Je prends onigiris mais bentos bien aussi, comme tu veux… Tu peux avoir viandes dans ton bento.”

“Bon, et bien ça part sur un bento alors. Choisis lequel pour moi, je ne sais pas quoi prendre… Un bon je veux dire : ne m’empoisonne pas”, prévint-il en me voyant sourire un peu trop fort. “Pas de wasabi, pas de truc bizarre gluant, ni de machin sortant d’une autre planète….”

“Pas très ouvert Javi”, marmonnai-je avec déception. “Et puis le nato c’est bon ; pas truc bizarre gluant.”

“Excuse moi ? Les haricots périmés avec la substance extraterrestre dessus ? Le goût m’est resté en bouche toute la journée, j’ai cru que j’allais vomir ! Et tu le savais, tu m’avais fait goûter exprès !”

“Mais non, mais non… C’était amusant”, me rappelai-je. 

“Pour toi, oui”, bouda-t-il.

Je traduisis notre commande à une hôtesse qui nous donna les plats et Javi inspecta le sien en me jetant des coups d’œil suspicieux. 

“Si tu as demandé quelque chose étrange, je te promets que la prochaine fois que tu viens en Espagne tu vas souffrir.”

Je souris à l’idée de retourner chez lui et haussai innocemment les épaules. Il n’y avait rien dans le bento, de toute façon même dans le menu il n’y avait rien de plus qu’une proposition d’assortiments au wasabi pour les sushis. Notre trajet se passa donc sans incident culinaire majeur et on arriva parfaitement à l’heure, sans surprise.

“Tu n’as jamais eu de problème à Sendai ? En étant reconnu, ou avec des gens qui sauraient où tu habites ?”

“Non, ils sont très respectueux. Des fois il y a des gens qui viennent dire merci dans la rue parce que j’ai donné beaucoup pour reconstruire la ville et la patinoire, mais c’est tout. Et puis j’ai grandi ici, il y a beaucoup de gens qui me connaissent depuis que petit quand je suis près de chez moi alors ça va”, souris-je. 

On reprit un taxi pour arriver chez moi et j’envoyai un texto à ma mère pour la 

prévenir qu’on arrivait. 

“Saya est encore en cours, elle arrivera plus tard”, expliquai-je quand on sortit du taxi une fois à destination.

On eut à peine le temps de rentrer dans le jardin que la porte s’ouvrit en grand sur mes parents. Mon père m’enlaça immédiatement alors que ma mère saluait Javi qui était resté un peu derrière.

“ _T_ _u as bien grandi depuis la dernière fois, je ne vois pas le temps passer_ ” _,_ soupira-t-il en me regardant. “ _Je ne pensais pas que tu deviendrais un homme si vite…_ ”

“ _Tu m’as manqué aussi Papa, désolé de ne pas appeler plus souvent._ ”

“ _C’est normal, je comprends tout à fait. Ne t’en fais pas pour ça…_ ”

“Papa, tu as déjà rencontré Javi”, présentai-je en m’écartant.

“Bien sûr”, sourit mon père en tendant la main à Javi. “Bienvenue, merci de prendre soin de notre fils.”

“Merci à vous de me recevoir. Ce n’est pas grand chose mais j’aimerais vous offrir des spécialités de chez moi…”

Mon père était aux anges mais je fus surpris de le voir sortir le cadeau : il était déjà au Japon quand je lui avais proposé de venir à la maison, où est-ce qu’il avait trouvé ces gâteaux ? Je décidai de lui poser la question plus tard et enlaçai ma mère avant qu’elle ne nous pousse tous à l’intérieur.

“Tu devrais faire visiter la maison à Javier”, déclara-t-elle. “Moi je vais essayer de sauver ces gâteaux de l’appétit de ton père… Je ne sais pas s’il en restera ce soir.”

Elle secoua la tête avec un faux désespoir et je pris nos valises en invitant Javi à l’étage.

“Ma chambre est petite, je ne dors pas beaucoup ici”, expliquai-je. “On peut faire un tour et installer après ? Oh ! Où tu as trouvé les gâteaux ?”

“Ma mère me les avait glissé dans ma valise avant que je parte”, rit-il. “Et quand tu m’as proposé l’invitation je me suis dit que ça ferait un bon cadeau donc je les ai gardé…”

“Mon père vient de t’adopter, tu as fait très bien Javi, bon choix”, acquiesçai-je. “Alors ici on a ma chambre et la chambre de Saya, la salle de bain ici…”

Je désignai les pièces qu’on passait et ouvrit celle de la salle de bain.

“Les toilettes sont juste à côté, je vais te donner une serviette”, marmonnai-je en fouillant une petite armoire. “Une jaune comme ton drapeau, ça va ?”

“Parfait, merci. Elle est plutôt jaune comme Pooh-san mais je vais faire comme si de rien n’était”, sourit-il avec amusement.

“J’ai déjà une serviette Pooh-san”, lui rappelai-je. “En bas, il y a le salon, cuisine, la chambre de mes parents et une autre salle de bain. Question ?”

“Non coach.”

“Bien. Aujourd’hui un peu tard, mais demain je te montrerai la ville et on pourra manger dehors. Il y a beaucoup de choses à Sendai et la nourriture est bonne, tu verras”, promis-je en rerentrant dans ma chambre.

“Je te fais confiance alors.”

~~~~~~~~~

  
  


J’avais toujours été très fier de ma ville, et la faire découvrir à Javi était donc un moment particulier pour moi. On avait évité les rues trop fréquentées parce qu’il fallait quand même que je sois prudent mais on avait visité les jardins, mangé dans quelques restaurants que je connaissais et sillonné la ville pour voir les points les plus intéressants. Le deuxième soir je l’avais emmené au château qu’on avait déjà visité la veille alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

“On retourne au château à cette heure ?”, demanda Javi avec étonnement. 

“Pas pour une visite, tu verras…”

Le château était sur une petite colline qui permettait d’avoir une vue d’ensemble sur la ville et le soir je savais qu’il n’y avait presque personne.

“C’est un point de vue connu, mais les gens ne viennent pas à la bonne heure”, expliquai-je quand on arriva sur le promontoir.

Le soleil se couchait et en dessous de nous les rues commençèrent à s’illuminer, leur lumière contrastant avec l’obscurité de là où nous étions.

“C’est magnifique…”

J’acquiesçai silencieusement en observant la vie qui animait ma ville et je me rappelai douloureusement que j’avais cru un jour ne plus jamais revoir ça.

“Quand il y a eu le tremblement de terre, il n’y a plus eu d’électricité pendant plusieurs semaines”, soufflai-je en m’appuyant contre la balustrade. “Plus de lumière, plus de téléphone, plus de radio ou de télévision… Il faisait tout le temps sombre, même le jour… Tu vois le grand toit là-bas ? En rectangle. C’est le gymnase où tout le monde était. C’est là où j’ai retrouvé Maman et Saya, mais mon père était au travail de l’autre côté de la ville alors il n’était pas là et… on a su qu’il était vivant… qu’il allait bien, seulement la journée d’après. Parce qu’il n’y avait pas de communication… Il y a eu beaucoup de secousses après, et on ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, personne n’avait d’affaires, pas de vêtement, pas d’eau, pas de nourriture… Le premier soir j’ai dormi avec mes patins encore aux pieds parce que je n’avais pas mes chaussures. Les secours ont apporté à boire et à manger après : un onigiri pour deux par repas, et ils donnaient des couvertures aussi. Il y avait une autre famille à côté de nous, une mère et son fils, je m’en rappelle ils étaient gentils, ils m’avaient offert un cookie… Et puis deux jours après être arrivés, ils ont appris que le père était mort. La dame… elle a hurlé pendant une heure après ça, c’était… effrayant.”

Je sentis une chaleur m’envelopper et je remarquai que Javi s’était rapproché et m'avait couvert avec sa veste. Je remarquai aussi que j’avais commencé à grelotter sans m’en rendre compte.

“Ah, désolé, tu viens ici en vacances et moi je raconte ça”, ris-je faiblement en me reculant de la barrière. “Ça va aller, il ne fait pas vraiment froid, tu peux-”

“Non, garde la”, me coupa-t-il doucement. “Merci de m’avoir parlé de ça, je suis content que tu acceptes de partager ce que tu as vécu… Ça fait sept ans qu’on se connaît : j’ai envie d’en savoir plus sur toi, pas juste sur le patinage.”

Je baissai la tête avec gêne et resserrai la veste autour de moi.

“On rentre ?”, proposa-t-il. “Je ne voudrais pas que tes parents pensent que j’ai une mauvaise influence à te faire rester dehors tard le soir…”

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me tira doucement vers le chemin du retour. On rentra en silence mais ce n’était pas un silence gêné comme j’avais crains, c’était confortable, rien de forcé, rien de pesant.

“Merci d’avoir accepté de venir ici”, murmurai-je quand on arriva dans ma rue. 

“C’est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier de m’avoir invité… J’ai toujours eu envie de découvrir ta ville natale, tu avais toujours l’air d'en être tellement fier quand tu en parlais en conférence de presse… Tu avais raison, elle est magnifique.”

Je souris en m’appuyant un peu plus contre lui et quand je poussai la porte de chez moi je remarquai que j’avais le cœur plus léger.


	19. Sendai 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai hésité à couper ce chapitre mais je ne voulais pas faire de Sendai 3...

_Yuzu_ **  
**

“Tu aimes la randonnée ?”, demandai-je en passant en revue ce qu’on pouvait faire aujourd’hui.

“Je n’ai rien contre. Il y a des montagnes par ici ?”

“Oui, pas très grandes mais la vue est belle et il y a moins de monde que dans les rues : plus tranquille.”

“C’est toi qui t’y connais”, sourit-il.

“Regarde, il y a le trajet ici”, lui montrai-je sur la carte que j’avais trouvé sur mon portable. “On a une heure de montée où on peut s’arrêter pour manger, et un temple traditionnel au sommet.”

“Tu crois qu’il n’y aura pas trop de touristes ?”

“Normalement non. Et puis les touristes ne connaissent pas le patinage alors même si on n’est pas tout seul ça ira…”

Ma mère fut ravie de nous faire des bentos à emporter et me fit mille recommandations pour faire attention, même si la randonnée en question ressemblait plus à une balade qu’à un trail.

“Moi qui pensait devoir faire du sport ; ça monte à peine.”

“C’est souvent comme ça au Japon : on n’a pas beaucoup de vraies montagnes avec falaises comme en Europe”, acquiesçai-je en appréciant le calme autour de nous.

“Au moins on ne transpirera pas trop en haut. Tu as déjà visité le temple ?”

"Quand j’étais petit, je crois… Je ne me rappelle plus vraiment", avouai-je.

Vers midi on s’arrêta sur un petit point de vue où on put s’installer sur des pierres, la conversation déviant inévitablement sur le patinage pendant qu’on mangeait nos repas (déformation professionnelle, on n’y pouvait rien). Après un argumentaire mouvementé sur la meilleure façon d'aiguiser les lames et quelle épaisseur de quart permettait de sentir davantage la glace, on se remit en route jusqu’à notre destination. 

L’allée des Torii au milieu des bois fut l’occasion de prendre des photos et on eut la chance de ne pas tomber sur la foule.

“Tu sais comment prier dans un temple shinto ?”, demandai-je quand on atteint le sommet de la promenade.

“Oui mais il y a peut-être une ou deux étapes que j’ai oublié : à toi l’honneur…”

Finalement Javi avait de bons restes et on acheta une petite statuette à déposer dans un endroit spécialement réservé du temple.

“Je ne veux pas faire d’infidélité aux cathédrales de mon pays mais j’aime vraiment les temples japonais”, déclara-t-il quand on prit le chemin du retour.

“Oui, j’aime bien aussi : c’est calme, avec une bonne atmosphère”, acquiesçai-je.

“Tu y crois ? Aux dieux et tout ça ?...”

“Je ne sais pas… Un peu, mais ce n’est pas trop religieux, c’est plutôt… Je ne sais pas comment dire…”

“De la superstition”, proposa-t-il.

“Voilà. C’est beaucoup comme ça au Japon : je pense qu’il y a peut-être quelque chose donc je respecte quand il faut, mais je n’y crois pas très très fort.”

“Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Après tout, vu le nombre de rituels que tu as à chaque fois que tu patines, je ne suis pas surpris”, sourit-il.

“Si je ne les fais pas, je stresse.”

“On a tous ça : une fois, j’ai enfilé mon patin gauche avant mon patin droit et je me suis senti mal pendant toute la séance”, soupira-t-il dramatiquement. “À la pause je les ai enlevé pour les remettre dans le bon ordre…”

“J’ai fait pareil mais juste avec lacets”, ris-je.

“Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas dans nos têtes…”

“Pas grave : à la fin il y a médailles. Je sais que les gens trouvent bizarre que j’ai Pooh-san par exemple mais comme je dis que j’ai besoin pour gagner, ils disent ok.”

“Tu n’es qu’un affreux petit manipulateur”, renifla-t-il.

“Non, je suis pur et innocent.”

“De l’innocence ? De la pureté ?! Où ça ?!”, s’écria-t-il en tournant la tête de tous côtés jusqu’à ce que je lui mette un coup de coude.

“Ouch, je viens de me faire attaquer par la pureté et l’innocence”, grogna-t-il avec indignation.

“Tu as cherché : innocence a des limites.”

“Psychopathe.”

“Bien sûr…”

Quand on arriva en bas de la randonnée il était déjà la fin de l’après midi et le timing était parfait pour ce que j’avais prévu.

“Je ne suis pas un as en orientation mais ce n’était pas à gauche au tournant ?”, hésita-t-il.

“Non, on prend un autre chemin : surprise.”

“Surprise ?”

"Oui, pour finir la promenade", acquiesçai-je.

Il essaya de me faire cracher le morceau pendant cinq minutes puis abandonna, jusqu’à voir un panneau avec une traduction anglaise traîtresse.

“Onsen ?”

“Tu as déjà fait ?”

“Non, j’en avais simplement entendu parler…”

“Tu verras, c’est vraiment bon après l’effort. En plus celui-ci est bien, au milieu de la nature et pas trop de monde.”

L’établissement était doucement éclairé par des lanternes traditionnelles à l’entrée, l’intérieur étant tout de même plus moderne, et si la gérante me reconnut elle ne fit pas de commentaires : j’appréciai.

“Un petit guide peut-être ?”

“On se change ici”, expliquai-je en entrant dans les vestiaires hommes. “Prends un panier, mets tes habits dedans et repose le panier après. Garde juste la serviette.”

“Je n’ai pas de maillot de bain…”

“On n’est pas à la piscine ! Tout le monde est nu dans les onsens- Oh ! Je n’ai pas demandé mais est-ce que tu as des tatouages ?”, m’inquiétai-je.

“Juste celui-ci”, acquiesça-t-il en montrant une représentation discrète des anneaux olympiques au niveau de son deltoïde.

Je jaugeai la taille du dessin (absolument pas celle du biceps) et son emplacement avant de grimacer.

“Je ne sais pas si ça va passer… Attends deux secondes.”

Je filai à l’accueil pour demander si l’établissement tolérait les petits tatouages en précisant que ce n’était pas pour moi (histoire d’éviter le scandale), expliquai les circonstances, décrivis le tatouage et retournai aux vestiaires avec l’autorisation.

“C’est bon, on a de la chance”, souris-je alors qu’il me regardait avec incompréhension.

“Pourquoi ?”

“Les tatouages ne sont pas bien vus au Japon : si tu en as et que tu vas dans un onsen, il peut y avoir des interdictions. Si c’est trop gros, c’est sûr que tu ne peux pas : les gens vont penser que tu es un yakuza. Pas facile de se détendre à côté d’un yakuza…”

“Comment je pourrais être un yakuza sans être japonais ?”

“Pour les étrangers il y a plus de tolérance mais ça fait quand même un air de racaille… Pour être toléré sans problème il faudrait un onsen privé mais il n’y en a pas ici.”

“C’est mal vu à ce point ?”

“Oui, vraiment.”

Il acquiesça pensivement et je continuai à me déshabiller. C’était un peu bizarre de le faire avec Javi parce que même en partageant les vestiaires depuis si longtemps, je ne me baladais pas souvent nu à côté de lui…

“Bien, les règles ici”, continuai-je une fois nos paniers rangés. “Déjà tu ne mets pas ta serviette autour des hanches.”

“C’est une blague ?”

“Non. Tout le monde s’en fiche, c’est un endroit de détente. Tu vas te faire mal regarder si tu te couvres. Ensuite, la serviette ne doit pas toucher l’eau du onsen : tu la poses sur le bord ou sur ta tête, comme tu veux. Et ce n’est pas une piscine donc ne nage pas et ne mets pas la tête sous l’eau.”

“Ok mais sérieusement, pour la serviette…”

“Je t’assure, tu vas t’y faire”, le coupai-je en l’entrainant vers les douches. “Il faut se laver avant d’aller dans le bain : c’est pour ça qu’on peut prendre les serviettes. Et puis c’est aussi pour les femmes avec des cheveux longs ; c’est pratique.”

Je savais qu’il était gêné mais de toute façon il n’y avait pas le choix et à cette heure-ci il n’y aurait pas beaucoup de monde.

“Javi, honnêtement je ne comprends pas ce que tu voudrais cacher…”

“Je n’ai pas de problème avec mon corps mais ce n’est pas une raison pour se balader nu !”, chuchota-t-il.

“Personne ne parle anglais ici : pas la peine de chuchoter”, m’amusai-je. “Regarde, je ne suis pas gêné…”

“Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais que je regarde exactement ?!”

J’éclatai de rire et désignai une des douches.

“Lave toi bien et après je ferai ton dos. Tu m’aideras aussi : c’est comme ça qu’on fait ici. Les sources des onsens ont des pouvoirs purificateurs donc il faut être très propre.”

“Moi qui pensait que ce serait comme le spa…”

“C’est un peu pareil”, réfléchis-je.

“Non Yuzu, ça se voit que tu n’es jamais allé dans un spa…”

“Et toi ça se voit que tu n’es jamais allé dans un onsen”, souris-je. 

Après quelques lamentations supplémentaires je réussis à le tirer dans les thermes à proprement parler.

“Un petit effort”, l’encourageai-je. “Dans l’eau ça ira mieux…”

“Est-ce qu’il y a d'autres coutumes de ce genre au Japon ? Pour que je sache la prochaine fois avant de m’engager…”

“Ce n’est pas la fin du monde Javi”, soupirai-je en entrant dans le bain. “Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça te choque…”

“Question de culture”, grommela-t-il en venant à côté de moi.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et les baissai tout aussi rapidement. J’avais fait du bon boulot pendant les douches, j’avais réussi à rester concentrer, ce n’était pas le moment pour se laisser aller à admirer… ce qu’il y avait à admirer. 

Je fermai les yeux et reposai ma tête contre une des pierres sur le bord du bassin, me demandant comment Javi pouvait avoir une musculature pareille alors qu’on avait quasiment les mêmes exercices et que je n’avais pas du tout le même corps.

“Tu viens souvent au Japon mais tu n’as jamais été dans un onsen ?”, changeai-je de sujet.

“Je viens souvent mais rarement pour de longues périodes. Je visite ce qu’il y a autour de là où je suis mais c’est tout…”

“C’est dommage”, marmonnai-je en laissant l’eau chaude détendre mes muscles.

“C’est vrai…”

Un petit moment passa dans un silence confortable jusqu’à ce que je rouvre les yeux pour ne pas m’endormir.

“Tu es encore gêné ?”

“Dans l’eau ça va”, soupira-t-il. “C’est juste que me balader au milieu des bassins est un peu… comment dire…”

“Javi, si toi tu as honte, comment les autres vont faire ?”, ris-je. “Tu sens que tu ne fais pas le poids face au monsieur là-bas ?”

Je désignai discrètement un homme dans la cinquantaine grisonnante et qui devait avoir un ICM bien au dessus de 50.

“Ce n’est pas le problème et non, j’ai un peu plus d’estime personnel que ça”, soupira-t-il.

“Félicitations…”

Il m’éclaboussa pour toute réponse et je le bousculai en représailles.

“Je me demande comment font les touristes”, réfléchit-il en me retenant par les épaules pour que ça ne parte pas en pugilat. “Moi j’ai l’habitude des vestiaires avec des gens pas toujours pudiques mais…”

“Je ne t’ai jamais vu te cacher.”

“Tu ne m’as jamais vu non plus faire un tour des vestiaires nu pour montrer mes hanches.”

“Je suis visé là ?”

“Absolument. Tu es un exhibitionniste Yuzu”, sourit-il moqueusement.

“Les gens disent merci”, reniflai-je en me rasseyant normalement.

“Je connais quelqu’un qui n’a pas dit merci…”

“Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir bon goût : c’est la vie”, rétorquai-je.

“Tu sais que j’ai repéré ton petit jeu à dix kilomètres à la ronde pendant FaOI ?”

Je m’appliquai à ne rien laisser transparaître sur mon visage et observai plutôt les clôtures en bambous qui entouraient le bassin. C’étaient de très belles clôtures en bambous : elles méritaient toute mon attention.

“De quoi tu parles ?”

“Yuzu, s’il te plaît, ça fait huit ans que je te vois mener tout le monde par le bout du nez : tu ne penses pas que je connais tes trucs ?”

“Quels trucs ?”, demandai-je innocemment.

“Le truc du « Regardez comme je suis mignon et innocent : je ne pourrais vraiment pas faire de mal à une mouche », et hop : uppercut par derrière.”

“Je suis mignon et innocent.”

“Tu es venu te frotter contre moi dans les vestiaires juste pour faire jalouser Marina.”

“Chocolat”, parai-je en détournant un peu plus le regard.

“Yuzu… Regarde moi en face et dis moi que tu voulais simplement me donner une tablette de chocolat.”

Je me tournai face à lui, testai ma volonté pendant une seconde puis me détournai.

“J’en étais sûr”, triompha-t-il.

“Elle m’énervait”, marmonnai-je. “Désolé…”

“Je ne pense pas que tu es désolé mais je dois avouer que je suis surpris que tu n’ais pas eu recours à la force militaire dès le début.”

“Ma dernière option”, avouai-je en laissant l’éventualité d’une chute du quatrième étage sous silence.

“Tu as fait tant d’efforts ; je devrais être flatté ? Aller jusqu’à embarquer les autres dans cette histoire…”

“Quelqu’un t’a dit ?”, soupçonnai-je.

“Non, c’est juste qu’après réflexion ta dernière réaction ne te ressemblait pas. Si quelqu’un essayait de te mettre une claque tu serais du genre à lui faire une balayette suivi d’un plaquage, certainement pas à reculer en mode chaton apeuré…”

J’étais eu.

“Avoue, j’ai été bien”, protestai-je un peu vexé.

“Mais oui Yuzu, mais oui…”

“Quand est-ce que tu as deviné ?”

“Une fois que j’ai eu la paix et que tu te baladais avec un sourire victorieux en te cramponnant à moi.”

“Zut…”

“Eh oui…”

Je méditai ces nouvelles informations un instant puis me tournai vers lui avec une légère inquiétude.

“Tu es en colère ?”

“Mmh… Je n’ai pas encore décidé”, réfléchit-il lentement.

“Donc tu n’es pas en colère”, analysai-je. “Bien…”

“Pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ?”

“Je n’ai pas fait grand chose”, niai-je.

Javi me lança un regard désabusé et je haussai les épaules.

“Je ne l’aimais pas, elle- J’avais l’impression qu’il y avait une intruse dans mon territoire et que si je ne faisais rien elle s’incrusterait.”

“Ton territoire c’est le Japon, les ice shows, ou moi ?”

“Tu es libre à toutes interprétations Javi… Mais on ne se verra plus beaucoup maintenant et tu vas rester avec elle, donc quand elle vient gâcher ce qui reste… Ça m’énerve. Je ne veux pas.”

“Tu es jaloux ?”, demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

“Je n’ai pas le droit ?”

Il ne répondit pas et continua de me regarder comme si j’avais dit quelque chose de particulièrement choquant.

“Tu sais que je suis possessif”, marmonnai-je en détournant le regard.

Décidément, ces clôtures en bambous étaient incroyables.

“Oui, mais… Je ne pensais pas que tu le serais avec moi…”

“Avec qui d’autre alors ?”

“...Pooh-san ?...”

“Quelqu’un”, articulai-je. “Un être humain.”

“Mmh…”

“Ce n’est pas ma faute : ma vie a changé depuis que je te connais, ce n’est pas facile de me dire que tu vas partir…”

“Je n’ai pas changé ta vie Yuzu, tu es trop dramatique…”

“Non”, soupirai-je. “C’est la vérité : pourquoi je mentirais ? Tu ne peux pas comprendre parce que tu as toujours eu une vie normale, Javi… Même en tant qu’athlète, tu as réussi à garder ça : tu ne peux pas imaginer comment je te vois.”

“Honnêtement, c’est vrai”, avoua-t-il plus doucement. “Je n’ai jamais compris mais je n’ai jamais senti que tu voulais vraiment que je comprenne non plus…”

“Parce que c’était trop. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu’un sache, parce que ça me faisait peur à moi-même quand j’y réfléchissais… Je n’ai pas une vie équilibrée, je n’en ai jamais eu : depuis que j’ai mis un pied sur la glace, je suis le petit prodige à protéger, j’étais celui qui attirait tous les regards et qui devait faire tout mieux que les autres. Je ne connais pas… Je n’ai pas fait comme les autres enfants : apprendre à faire du vélo, aller à la plage en vacances, dormir chez un ami, ou même me faire des amis à l’école. Si j’avais eu tout ça, peut-être, sûrement, je ne te verrais pas aussi important dans ma vie : tu as été tout ce que je n’avais jamais eu, tout ce que je pensais ne jamais connaître… Quand j’étais petit, encore à m’entraîner ici, j’avais un ami qui patinait avec moi : on était quasiment les seuls garçons du cours et on avait le même nom. Il était assez doué mais beaucoup moins que moi : avec le temps notre écart s’est creusé et les gens continuaient à nous comparer. Il a fini par me détester à cause de ça…. Et quand je suis venu au TCC, que j’ai vu que tu ne voulais pas qu’on se tape dessus, j’ai pensé que ça recommencerait. Tu aurais eu plus de raisons que lui pour me détester…”

“Tu… Tu ne sais pas faire du vélo ?...”

“C’est tout ce que tu as retenu ?!”, me révoltai-je.

“Désolé, désolé !”, se rétracta-t-il. “Je comprends ce que tu veux dire mais avec le temps tu t’es ouvert davantage aux autres : je ne suis pas ton seul ami…”

“C’est toi qui m’a aidé à ne pas voir les autres juste comme des adversaires”, marmonnai-je. “Ce n’est pas juste de l’amitié dont je parle : tu as été un partenaire d’entraînement, un grand frère, un ami, un rival, un allié, un confident… Tu as été la première personne dont le bonheur m’importait réellement, en dehors de ma famille, et aussi la première personne auprès de qui je me suis autorisé à aller chercher du réconfort quand j’en avais besoin. Ça m’a fait peur, souvent, parce que je ne pouvais pas gagner et te rendre heureux en même temps, et je pensais que ça me fragiliserait… À Sotchi, j’aurais dû être complètement heureux, c’était mon but ultime à l’époque, je me disais que si j’avais cette médaille d’or je ne pourrais pas être plus content et que rien ne pourrait m’atteindre. Sauf que quand c’est arrivé, je me suis rendu compte que ce n’était pas le cas, et que le fait que tu ne sois pas sur le podium avec moi m’attristait beaucoup plus que ça ne l'aurait dû… Quel genre d’athlète est triste après une victoire aux JO parce que son rival n’est pas sur le podium ? C’est ridicule, je me suis senti tellement pathétique…”

“Je ne savais pas que ça t’avait marqué à ce point…”

“Je ne l’ai jamais dit, évidemment ! Sauf après Pyeongchang, vaguement, à un journaliste qui m’avait demandé ce que je ressentais à propos de ta médaille… À Sotchi- Je ne te l’ai jamais dit parce que je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas que quelqu’un sache : après le programme long, je suis passé dans les vestiaires… Je n’y suis pas rentré parce que… tu étais déjà dedans…”

“Tu m’as entendu ?”, comprit-il avec horreur.

“Je ne savais pas que c’était toi au début, mais tu as parlé espagnol et… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas espionner…”

“Ce n’est pas de ta faute, je n’avais qu’à pas pleurnicher dans une zone publique”, grommela-t-il.

“Javi… Je pleure comme une madeleine quand j’ai une deuxième place : je suis le dernier qui pourrait te juger là-dessus”, rappelai-je.

“Mmh…”

“Je n’aurais pas dû le dire, pas vrai ?”

“Non, tu as bien fait, c’est le passé de toute façon”, soupira-t-il. “Et je comprends mieux comment tu vois notre relation ; ça toujours été un peu flou pour moi…”

“Pour moi aussi”, reniflai-je. “J’y ai réfléchi pendant plus de sept ans, je pourrais écrire une thèse…”

“Fais en un livre : il se vendra mieux…”

“Pas envie : ce n’est pas l’affaire des gens. Et puis ils ne comprendraient pas, déjà que nous on ne comprend pas à cent pour cent… Tu saurais expliquer ?”

“Je ne m’y aventurerais pas”, soupira-t-il.

J’acquiesçai pensivement en fermant de nouveau les yeux. C’était bien, calme, paisible…

“Pourquoi tu me supportes ?”

“Pardon ?”

“Tu as compris…”

“Tu as de ces questions… Je ne sais pas…”

Il resta un moment silencieux et je crus qu’il ne répondrait pas, mais finalement il reprit la parole.

“Ce n’était pas juste pour toi, tu sais ? Je pense que je voulais réellement devenir ton ami au début, mieux te connaître, comme pour n’importe qui d’autre… Au début ça s’est bien passé, et j’avoue que ça m’aidait toujours à trouver de la motivation quand je te voyais travailler. Quand j’étais fatigué, que j’en avais marre de l’entraînement, que je voulais tout plaqué et que je te voyais enchaîner un run through parfait, je me disais : je n’ai pas le droit de faire moins bien que ça, je peux faire mieux, je peux le battre…”

“Je comprends”, souris-je avec mélancolie. “J’étais pareil.”

“C’était bien pour ça que Brian nous avait mis ensemble. Après, quand notre situation s’est un peu… compliqué, je t’ai toujours pardonné parce que je pense que j’avais peur d’être seul. S’entraîner seul, faire les compétitions seul, ne t’avoir que strictement comme adversaire et tirer un trait sur tout ce qu’on avait vécu… Je pensais que c’était plus facile de simplement encaisser en attendant que ça passe. J’avoue que ce n’était pas la plus saine des idées mais je ne regrette pas…”

“Je suis vraiment désolé…”

“C’est du passé maintenant. Et puis je ne suis pas un saint non plus : j’ai eu des moments où je n’ai pas été très correct, et tu n’as rien dit.”

“Évidemment !”, me révoltai-je. “Comment j’aurais pu dire quelque chose ? Par rapport à moi-”

“Oui, oui, je sais, tu es plus fort que moi en mauvaise humeur, mais quand même. Je t’ai supporté autant que tu m’as supporté. Personne n’est parfait, tu n’es pas quelqu’un de mauvais Yuzu, tu es simplement compétitif, avec beaucoup de pression sur les épaules, et nous étions dans un environnement qui faisait particulièrement ressortir ce trait de caractère qui n’est certainement pas ton meilleur. En dehors de ça tu m’as beaucoup aidé, directement et indirectement, que ce soit personnel ou pour ma carrière : ne parle pas comme si j’étais un Martyr que tu aurais maltraité pendant des années et qui te pardonnerait à la fin avant de se réincarner en Bouddha.”

“Je n’aurais pas été jusque là”, marmonnai-je en souriant.

“Jusqu’où ? Bouddha ?”

“Oui…” 

“De toute façon je suis trop jeune pour mourir, et je ne veux pas me réincarner en gros bonhomme gras même si c’est un dieu.”

“Arrête de blasphémer”, le grondai-je avec une petite tape sur son épaule.

“Ne t’en fais pas : je suis protéger par le culte du Pooh-San, je ne risque rien.”

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais ne répliquai pas.

“À mon tour de poser une question”, continua-t-il. “Tu m’as souvent dit que j’étais important pour toi et je te crois. Il y a simplement eu des fois où j’avais l’impression que le patinage était beaucoup plus important… À cause de ça, je me suis demandé : est-ce que tu abandonnerais une médaille d’or pour moi ?”

Et après c’était moi qui avait des questions bizarres ?

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?”, grimaçai-je.

“Je suis quasiment sûr que tu comprends ce que je veux dire.”

Je soupirai en fermant les yeux. 

La question ne concernait sans doute pas les petites médailles et je ne me sentais pas de répondre un oui creu. Je n’avais jamais réfléchi à ce genre de choses, je n’en avais jamais eu besoin, mais si maintenant Javi me donnait le choix entre garder son amitié et gagner l’or aux mondiaux sans possibilités de faire les deux à la fois… Je ne savais vraiment pas ce que je ferais.

“Je n’arrive pas à imaginer”, avouai-je. “Par réflexe je dirais que je te choisirais mais… je ne sais pas. Si c’était quelque chose qui était grave : ta santé contre une médaille d’or par exemple, là je n’hésiterais pas et je te choisirais tout de suite. Si c’était plus réaliste, si tu me demandais de perdre pour toi sans réelle raison… Je ne suis pas sûr, Javi… Désolé…”

“Je ne te demanderais jamais une chose pareille…”

“Je sais”, souris-je. “C’est peut-être pour ça que je n’arrive pas à imaginer… Tu ne m’as jamais obligé à faire un choix et je t’en remercie.”

“Tu es plus obsédé par la victoire que moi et tu ne m’as jamais demandé de faire un choix non plus”, remarqua-t-il. 

“Je n’y aurais jamais pensé”, reniflai-je. “Je pense que je te respecte trop pour ça… C’est ce qu’on a eu de plus stable entre nous d’ailleurs, non ?”

“Le respect ? On pourrait même dire que c’était la seule chose stable dans notre relation”, rit-il.

“C’est vrai… Tu sais, si tu m’avais donné le choix entre rester ami et avoir la médaille d’or, j’aurais sûrement choisi la médaille d’or”, marmonnai-je pensivement. “Je me serais dit que c’était juste un autre sacrifice, que le patinage devait passer avant mon bonheur personnel, quelque chose comme ça… Par contre si tu m’avais menacé de te retirer si je ne perdais pas… j’aurais probablement préféré perdre.”

“Sérieusement ?”, demanda-t-il avec surprise.

“Mmh. C’est bête mais… je ne sais pas, il n’y a pas de logique… De toute façon, peu importe la situation où j’aurais préféré la médaille d’or, j’aurais regretté après. Dis Javi, tu crois que j’ai un problème avec les relations humaines ?”

“Je ne pense pas : tu as plutôt un problème dans la gestion de tes priorités. Tu as choisi de mettre le patinage devant tout le reste depuis une éternité pour pouvoir atteindre ton but et d’un seul coup tu as trouvé d’autres choses qui pouvaient avoir de l’importance. Tu as un peu essayé de jongler, tu as moyennement réussi et au final tu ne sais tout simplement plus où tu en es. C’est comme ça que je vois les choses en tout cas”, diagnostiqua-t-il calmement.

“Tu as triché dans mon classement, Javi : tu devrais avoir honte”, grommelai-je.

“J’assume pleinement”, répliqua-t-il en souriant.

“Merci…”

“Je t’en prie. Est-ce qu’on devrait sortir de l’eau ? Je n’ai pas l’habitude de me baigner dans des bains bouillants et je commence à avoir vraiment chaud…”

“Désolé, j’avais oublié !”, m’exclamai-je en me levant immédiatement.

On sortit du bassin et j’allai nous acheter des bouteilles de thé frais au distributeur pendant que Javi terminait de se rhabiller. On avait encore une vingtaine de minutes de marche jusqu’à chez moi, qu’on parcourut en quarante minutes à force de prendre notre temps et de discuter.

C’était loin d’être ma première fois dans un onsen mais c’était la première fois que j’en ressortais aussi détendu. Je suppose qu’être en bonne compagnie jouait beaucoup...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
  


_ Javi _

“Javi… Javi…”

“Mmh”, grognai-je en me tournant dans le lit.

“Réveille toi”, chuchota Yuzu en souriant et en me secouant.

“Quelle heure il est ?”, gémis-je.

“Je ne te dis pas. Lève toi maintenant !”

“Je te déteste tellement”, grognai-je en ouvrant péniblement un œil.

“Je sais ; dépêche toi.”

Je ne voulais pas me faire jeter par terre et c’était bien la seule raison pour laquelle je réussis à m’extraire du lit.

“Yuzu, le soleil n’est pas encore levé, est-ce que tu veux me tuer ?”

“Je t’ai fait un café”, répliqua-t-il en ignorant ma question.

J’abandonnai l’idée de protester et le suivis hors de la chambre dans la cuisine. Je ne vérifiai pas l’heure, histoire de conserver un minimum de motivation, et d’une façon ou d’une autre on finit par sortir de la maison.

“Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire Yuzu mais je te rappelle que je ne suis pas productif le matin”, grommelai-je.

“Il n’est pas si tôt que ça...”, mentit-il.

“Si, et tu le sais pertinemment.”

“Désolé : je n’avais pas le choix. Tu auras une grasse matinée demain pour te consoler.”

Je tournai la tête vers lui avec curiosité alors qu’il me guidait à travers les rues de Sendai mais il ne me donna aucune autre information. Je ne compris la situation que lorsqu’on arriva devant un bâtiment que Yuzuru ouvrit avec des clés que je n’avais jamais vu et que l’odeur typique de la glace me frappa.

“C’est… ?”

“Oui”, confirma-t-il.“La patinoire de Sendai.”

Le bâtiment n’était pas vraiment impressionnant mais il renfermait une telle signification pour lui que je me sentais presque timide à l’idée d’y entrer.

“Je t’ai pris tes patins, désolé de ne pas avoir dit”, marmonna-t-il quand on entra dans l’espace de la patinoire en elle-même.

J’acquiesçai silencieusement en observant la glace et les gradins. C’était une patinoire comme une autre, pas si différente de celle où j’avais fait mes premiers pas en Espagne.

“On fait quelques tours ?”, proposa Yuzu en me regardant comme s’il n’était pas sûr que j’accepte.

“Évidemment : tu as choisi la seule activité que je suis capable de faire le matin, je ne peux pas refuser…”

Il me fit un grand sourire et déposa son sac sur un banc avant de s’asseoir pour enfiler ses patins. 

C’était étrange de patiner dans une patinoire silencieuse, je n’avais pas l’habitude. Cela dit, la tranquillité apportait une atmosphère confortable et sereine.

“Comment tu trouves ?”, demanda finalement Yuzuru.

“Elle est bien, je suis sûr qu’il doit y avoir beaucoup de gens qui viennent patiner ici…”

“Oui, c’est bien, elle a besoin de ça pour financer les dégâts du séisme”, marmonna-t-il tristement.

On fit quelques tours en patinant tranquillement, en faisant des petits échauffements sans vraiment chercher plus et je trouvai finalement le courage de poser la question. Après tout, si Yuzu m’avait amené ici, c’était qu’il acceptait que le sujet soit abordé, d’une certaine façon.

“Est-ce que tu serais d’accord pour me raconter ce qu’il s’est passé ?”, hésitai-je prudemment.

“Ce qu’il s’est passé...”, soupira-t-il en laissant son regard errer autour de nous. 

“Si tu veux en parler seulement : tu n’as pas à te forcer.”

“Je sais. Le tremblement de terre… C’était en 2011, il y a tellement longtemps, j’avais… 16 ans ? Pourtant c’est comme si c’était hier… Tu sais, quand tout a commencé à trembler, à tomber, à casser, je n’ai pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait. C’était irréel, c’était… je ne peux pas raconter… À un moment tout va bien, ma vie est normal, mon problème le plus gros c’est de réussir un quad et de faire mes devoirs, et puis la seconde d’après c’est… est-ce que je vais rester vivant, est-ce que je vais revoir ma famille, je… Ce qu’il s’est passé, je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas… J’étais seul, je n’aurais pas dû, et puis la glace, les… les tuyaux, tout a explosé, et je ne comprenais pas, je… Tout tremblait, les casiers sont tombés et moi aussi et… le plafond…”

Il prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux, essayant en vain d’arrêter ses tremblements. Je me rapprochai de lui mais ne le touchai pas, me contentant de rester proche au cas où ; il y avait des moments où il fallait savoir respecter une distance.

“Quand… quand il y a eut le premier morceau du toit qui est tombé, j’ai essayé de fuir, j’ai essayé mais- il n’y avait plus de glace, c’était cassé, ça tremblait, et le toit… J’ai- j’ai cru que j’allais mourir. Juste… comme ça, tout seul, avec personne… Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas mourir, je ne pouvais pas… Je ne sais même plus comment je suis sorti, je revois juste les pierres qui s’écroulaient autour de moi, et que j’ai rampé pour aller dehors… J’avais les mains qui saignaient, ça faisait mal… Les genoux aussi… Je ne comprends pas comment je ne suis pas mort... Même dehors, tout tombait, pas juste à l’intérieur, et il y avait une colonne, la colonne, elle a voulu m’écraser, je l’ai vu, elle a… juste à côté, elle a…”

Il étouffa un hoquet et cette fois je l’encerclai dans mes bras protectivement.

“Il n’y avait personne, personne, vide, j’étais seul, je ne veux pas être seul Javi !”

“Tu n’es plus seul Yuzu”, chuchotai-je en le serrant plus fort. “C’est fini, tu ne risques plus rien, et je suis là…”

“Tellement vide… Et je ne comprenais pas… pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?! Je n’avais rien fait ! Je promets, je n’avais rien fait ! Et tout le monde, je ne savais pas, je… je n’avais même pas dit au revoir à Saya et à  _ otosan  _ ce matin, je n’avais pas, je n’avais pas dit au revoir ! Pourquoi je n’avais pas dit au revoir ?! Ils étaient là, juste à côté, mais je n’avais pas dit, je n’avais même pas embrassé  _ okaa-san _ , je… je… Je n’avais pas dit au revoir !…”

Les larmes dévalaient ses joues et j’eus peur qu’il n’ait une crise de panique tellement il semblait terrorisé.

“Je suis rentré à la maison, mais elle n’était plus là, la maison, ma maison n’était plus là, et il n’y avait plus personne, c’était trop tard, pour dire au revoir j’ai… j’aurais dû, j’aurais dû, j’étais mauvais, très, très… Pourquoi pas dit au revoir ?! Je dis toujours au revoir ! Et dispute avec Saya le soir d’avant, pas dit pardon non plus, mais voulais, j’avais tort, pas dû, pas… pas…”

“Yuzu, respire”, m’inquiétai-je en le voyant perdre pied. “Tout va bien, tout le monde va bien, tes parents et Saya, ils sont là.”

Ses yeux semblèrent se refocaliser sur moi et il prit des petites respirations rapides, tremblant toujours.

“Je suis désolé”, murmura-t-il.

“Non, pourquoi tu serais désolé ?! Ne dis jamais ça ! Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, pour rien : pas pour ce que tu as vécu, pas pour ce que ça t’a laissé, et surtout pas pour avoir survécu. Est-ce que tu comprends ?”

Il ne répondit pas et se laissa juste aller contre moi.

“Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce que tu as vécu, je ne peux pas Yuzu, mais je peux te dire : je suis heureux que tu sois toujours là, parce qu’on s’est rencontré, qu’on a vécu des choses ensemble et que ce que je suis aujourd’hui, je n’aurais pas pu le devenir sans toi. Tu n’es pas juste un survivant, tu n’es pas juste un athlète qui paye une dette aux victimes de ce tremblement de terre, tu es beaucoup plus Yuzu… S’il te plaît, ne pense jamais que tu ne mérites pas d’être encore là, d’accord ? Si ce n’est pas pour toi, fais le pour moi.”

Ses yeux étaient toujours humides quand il les releva vers moi et mon cœur se serra.

“Tu penses ? Tu penses que… je mérite ?...”

“Oui ! Mille fois oui ! Et tu n’as pas besoin de médailles pour le prouver, tu t’es tellement battu… Yuzu, je ne te l’ai jamais dit parce que je pensais que c'était évident mais je pense que tu as besoin de l’entendre et je le pense sincèrement : tu es quelqu’un de bien. Tu as tes hauts et tes bas, tu n’es pas parfait, tu es humain mais tu fais de ton mieux dans tout ce que tu entreprends, tu es attentif aux autres, tu te soucies d’eux, même si tu ne le montres pas toujours et je n’ai jamais rencontré quelqu’un qui est aussi fort que toi. Si une seule personne ose dire que tu ne le mérites pas, j’irai personnellement lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.”

Un sourire fendit son visage et il recommença à pleurer en me serrant dans ses bras. On resta enlacé jusqu’à ce que ses larmes se tarissent et je lui tendis un paquet de mouchoirs pour qu’il s’arrange un peu.

“Je suis content d’avoir survécu aussi”, finit-il par chuchoter.

J’acquiesçai et l’entraînai pour continuer à patiner un peu avant qu’on ne sorte. Les rues étaient encore calmes et les commerces commençaient à ouvrir alors qu’on traversait la ville en sens inverse.

“Je t’invite ?”, proposai-je en désignant un petit café.

Je n’attendis pas vraiment sa réponse et ne lui laissai pas le temps d’insister à ma place.

“Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu’on pourra le faire et si tu auras le temps mais j’aimerais t’inviter chez moi. Peut-être pendant la hors saison, il n’y a pas besoin que ça soit pour longtemps : j’aimerais te montrer ma ville aussi...”, déclarai-je quand on fut assis à une table.

“J’aimerais beaucoup”, sourit-il.

Il avait repris des couleurs, même si ses yeux étaient encore humides, et ça me rassura.

“C’est une promesse”, prévins-je.

“Absolument.”


	20. Nostalgie

_ Javi _

Si quelqu’un m’avait dit un jour que l’entraînement me manquerait, j’aurais ri. Pourtant c’était bien le cas, et malgré que la décision de me retirer m’ait soulagé, je ne pouvais m’empêcher de me poser des questions sur la suite.

Ça m’avait fait du bien de revoir ma famille et mes amis d’enfance qui étaient tous en Espagne mais ça faisait bizarre de se dire que je prenais ma retraite alors qu’eux commençaient tout juste à entrer dans la vie active. Je n’étais pas non plus au courant des dernières nouvelles du pays parce que je vivais à l’étranger, il fallait que je pense à me prendre un appartement, que je règle les choses avec Marina… C’était compliqué.

Un des points positifs était que la préparation de mon show se passait bien, tout comme le recrutement des différentes personnes que je pouvais inviter, et j’avais aussi rassuré Brian en lui promettant que j’aurais suffisamment de temps pour m’entraîner avant les championnats d’Europe…

“Tu vas encore à la patinoire ?”

“Oui, je reviendrai dans deux petites heures”, acquiesçai-je distraitement en enfilant mes chaussures.

“Tu ne voudrais pas faire un break ? Tu y vas tout le temps…”

“Ça fait trois jours que je n’y suis pas allé Marina, et je te rappelle que j’ai quand même des choses à travailler.”

“Mais tu t’es retiré”, grimaça-t-elle.

“Pas encore, je me retire après les Euros et je te rappelle que ça ne veut pas dire que j’arrêterai de patiner”, soupirai-je.

“Tu n’es pas un peu obsédé ?”

Je levai les yeux au ciel et décidai de ne pas perdre mon temps à lui expliquer que le patinage était autant mon métier que ma passion. On ne gagnait pas une médaille olympique en allant une fois par semaine faire le tour d’une patinoire...

Pour me tenir en forme je m’entrainais à la patinoire où j’avais commencé à patiner avec ma sœur et qui était miraculeusement encore debout. La première fois où j’étais revenu, le gérant avait essayé de ne pas me faire payer mais j’avais refusé : il avait besoin d’argent, ça se voyait. J’avais quand même accepté son offre quand ils m’avaient proposé les clés pour me permettre de m’entrainer quand il n’y avait personne : je ne pouvais pas patiner correctement en slalomant entre les enfants et les familles, c’était impossible...

Je ne faisais rien d’incroyable là-bas, surtout des exercices de glisse et réviser mes programmes en y allant doucement sur les quads pour ne pas me blesser et j’allais à la salle de sport pour le travail au sol parce que j’avais besoin de certains équipements. 

La saison commença et je commençai mon show, avec un très bon retour contrairement à ce que j’avais crains. Les patinoires étaient pleines, la tournée se passait même tellement bien que des dates avaient été rajoutées à la demande du public : les organisateurs avaient été aussi surpris que moi. En parallèle j’avais suivi le début des compétitions et le programme court de Autumn Classic m’avait fait tiquer : je m’étais retenu de justesse d’appeler directement Brian pour lui demander ce qui s’était passé avec Yuzu. Des spins à moitié chorégraphiés qui voyageaient sur un mètre ? Même dans sa pire condition il n’avait jamais fait ça ! Mais après, le long avait rattrapé tout et les autres compétitions semblaient plus normales. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se blesse. Encore. Sur la même jambe.

Pourquoi à chaque saison ça arrivait ?! Il y avait une malédiction ? Je ne voyais que ça… J’avais attendu trois jours (le temps que le chaos autour de lui se calme) pour lui demander s’il allait tenir le coup et il m’avait dit oui, sans trop élaborer. Ça ne m’avait pas rassuré mais j’étais tellement occupé que je ne pouvais pas passer trois heures à lui soutirer des infos donc j’avais laissé tomber en lui disant simplement que j’étais là si besoin. 

Quelques semaines plus tard, mon compte twitter était littéralement saturé et je dus utiliser le téléphone de ma sœur pour comprendre ce qui se passait. J’ignorai le commentaire ridicule posté par la chaîne olympique qui avait déclenché tout ce bazar et cliquai sur la vidéo où Brian donnait apparemment une interview. 

Ma première pensée fut de me demander pourquoi il avait fait preuve d’une telle inconscience en jetant cette anecdote aux loups avides de gossip, et ma deuxième fut de me demander à quel point c’était vrai. Yuzu me manquait aussi quand j’arrêtais d’être tiré à droite et à gauche et que je pouvais me poser, mais je ne me lamentais pas quand je voyais un Winnie l’ourson dans une vitrine… Et puis on n’avait pas vraiment parlé depuis la fin des spectacles : il n’avait jamais été un grand fan des textos. Est-ce que c’était juste sur le moment ? Je ne voyais pas Brian inventer ce genre de chose mais bon…

“N’est-ce pas mignon ?”, ricana Laura. “Tu lui manques aussi…”

“Pitié Laura, épargne moi”, soupirai-je en m’asseyant sur son canapé.

“Excuse moi petit frère mais il me semble que j’ai le droit de te chercher vu comme tu nous parles de lui sans arrêt”, renifla-t-elle.

“Je ne parles presque pas de lui à la maison.”

“Tu te moques de moi là ? On ne peut pas entendre parler de patinage sans Yuzu par-ci, Yuzu par-là. Même quand je suis venue à la patinoire avec toi la dernière fois, j’ai eu le droit à un exposé complet de sa façon de s’entraîner…”

“N’importe quoi”, marmonnai-je.

“Dis moi Javi, tu n’aurais pas un crush par hasard ?”

“Laura ! Pas toi aussi !”

“J’étais sûre de cette réaction. Ok, prenons les choses dans l’autre sens et oublions un peu de mettre des étiquettes. Et soyons honnêtes”, ajouta-t-elle en me regardant sévèrement.

“Est ce que cette conversation est nécessaire ?”

“Quand il s’est blessé, tu as tourné en rond dans mon salon pendant une demie heure en envisageant de sauter dans un avion pour aller le border et lui préparer un chocolat chaud. Oui, cette conversation est nécessaire.”

“Je suis quasiment sûr de ne pas avoir mentionné de chocolat chaud…”

Elle balaya mon objection d’un revers de main et croisa les jambes avec un air d’expert.

“Vous avez déjà couchés ensembles ?”

“PARDON ?!”, m’étranglai-je.

“Allons allons, ne nous affolons pas pour si peu”, soupira-t-elle. “Il n’y a rien d’incroyable, on a passé l’âge de rougir de ce genre de chose… Donc ?”

“Juste une fois mais-”

“Sobre ?”, me coupa-t-elle.

“Oui-”

“Tous les deux ?”

“Oui mais-”

“Quand ?”

“Aux JO. Ceux de Pyeongchang”, abandonnai-je.

“Et bien voilà, pas si compliqué… Je suppose que ça n’a pas été plus loin si on en est là.” 

“On savait tous les deux que ça ne mènerait à rien, on l'a juste fait comme ça, sans réfléchir…”   
  
“Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas mener quelque part”, s'étonna-t-elle.   
  
“Parce que je vais me retirer, lui continuer, qu'il y a des sponsors et des juges qui discriminent en tout impunité les sportifs qui ne correspondent pas à leur norme, que le Japon aussi et que je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'est notre relation !”   
  
“Javi, je ne crois pas que Yuzuru puisse se faire discriminer par qui que ce soit vu où il est. Les sponsors, il y en a qui seraient ravis de signer avec des sportifs qui font parler d'eux, peu importe pourquoi ils font parler d'eux. Le Japon n'est pas ouvert, certes, mais l'Espagne et le Canada sont corrects et puis c’est vraiment ce qui est important là ?”

“Je sais mais il n’y a pas que ça, il y a tellement de choses Laura… Déjà je ne suis pas sûr du tout que Yuzu veuille ce genre de relation, sachant qu’il n’en a jamais eue à ma connaissance, je ne sais pas si on saurait gérer… Et puis est-ce que je l’aime vraiment ? Je sais que tu vas lever les yeux au ciel mais j’ai le droit de me poser la question : je suis tombé amoureux plusieurs fois, normalement je devrais savoir reconnaître mes sentiments non ?”

“On ne peut jamais commencer une relation en étant sûr que ça va marcher Javi, et si quelque chose se passe entre vous deux ça sera certainement difficile mais jusqu’à maintenant vous avez su vous débrouiller. Maintenant : qu’est-ce qui te fait douter de tes sentiments exactement ?”

“Eh bien, on a toujours eu une relation bizarre, tu le sais, et ça bien avant qu’il y ait quoique ce soit de potentiellement romantique dans l’équation. Des fois on était à peine cordiaux, des fois on ne s’est plus parlé pendant des semaines entières alors qu’on se voyait tous les jours, on s’est disputé, beaucoup, des fois ce n’était pas trop grave mais des fois… On s’est dit des choses qu’on n’aurait pas dû se dire, et si Brian n’avait pas été là on en serait sûrement venu aux mains. D’un autre côté, il y a aussi des moments, ces moments où on était que tous les deux alors qu’il y avait une foule autour de nous, quand il était le seul à voir que je n’allais pas bien et qu’il savait comment me remonter le moral, quand on se comprenait sans avoir besoin de parler… C’est là où je me dis que personne ne me comprend mieux que lui, que quand ça a vraiment compté il était là, quelque soit les circonstances. Peu importe le moment je lui ai toujours fait confiance, j’ai toujours su que même quand on était en froid il ne me trahirait jamais, qu’il ne profiterait pas de moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi… Notre relation, peu importe ce qu’elle a été, a duré plus de sept ans où on se voyait tout le temps, plus souvent que nos familles ou que nos amis, on a vu le meilleur et le pire de l’autre, et là d’un coup on coupe net tout ce qu’on a toujours connu. Forcément, ça fait mal, mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu’il y a autre chose ? Je ne sais pas…”

“Mmh, c’est vrai qu’il y a de quoi réfléchir”, admit-elle. “Mais il y a d’autres personnes avec qui tu as vécu aussi longtemps, Brian et Tracy par exemple…”

“Ce n’est pas la même chose, je sais qu’on continuera à se voir, à se contacter, mais Yuzu… Il n’y a rien de sûr, et puis on n’a pas l’habitude de communiquer par message, ça donne des situations assez gênantes quand on le fait.”

“Je pense que vous êtes deux grands idiots, mais passons. Je crois que je sais là où il y a une différence entre Yuzuru et tes autres relations, outre le chromosome Y je veux dire. Normalement quand on sort avec quelqu’un on commence par se rencontrer, se plaire et vouloir coucher ensemble…”

“Laura !”

“Quoi ? L’amour est une question d’hormones, qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Il n’y a rien de mal à ça : avoue que quand tu as rencontré Marina tu n’as pas commencé à faire connaissance parce que tu étais intéressé par la peinture et ses études d’art. En plus c’est très important d’être sexuellement compatible avec son partenaire. Bref, laisse moi parler. Donc, plaire tout ça tout ça, éventuellement après on apprend à se connaître et on se met en couple. Après quelques temps on découvre que l’autre n’est pas que qualités, qu’il va falloir faire des concessions, et que la vie n’est pas toute rose : c’est là que ça passe ou ça casse. Dans votre cas, vous avez complètement pris les choses à l’envers : quand tu as rencontré Yuzuru, tu ne t’es pas dit que ça serait chouette de conclure dans le lit, si ?”

“C’était un gamin avec une coupe en forme de champignon !”

“Voilà, c’est ce que je disais. Donc dans votre cas, vous avez appris à vous connaître, buté sur tous les obstacles et les complications possibles et imaginables, c’est passé, vous vous êtes acceptés et pouf : dans le lit.”

“Laura !”

“Tu es prude, petit frère. Là où je veux en venir, c’est que vous avez rencontré toutes les difficultés d’un couple et plus encore avant même d’envisager la possibilité d’en être un, et comme nous vivons dans une société hétéronormative ennuyeuse, vous vous êtes juste rapprochés sans y réfléchir et à un moment vous avez dépassé la zone amicale sans vous en rendre compte.”

“Mais on ne se voit jamais hors d’une patinoire, on ne peut même pas communiquer correctement…”

“Vous passez vos journées dans une patinoire, encore heureux que vous ne vous voyez pas en dehors… Et d’après le peu que j’en ai vu vous communiquez très bien, simplement différemment des autres. Oui, vous ne pouvez pas communiquer aussi bien que si vous parliez la même langue, mais ça fait longtemps que vous avez trouvé votre propre langage. Tu dis toi-même qu’il te comprend mieux que personne, alors pourquoi tu vas chercher des complications là où il n’y en a pas ?”

“Tu as peut-être raison”, soupirai-je.

“Les grandes sœurs ont toujours raison.”

“Tu crois qu’il pense pareil ?”

“La probabilité est de 99,999 %, et elle serait encore plus élevée si je savais tout ce qui s’était passé entre vous. Quand tu iras à Toronto il faut que vous parliez Javi, je ne veux pas te voir malheureux à regretter d’avoir raté quelque chose parce que tu n’as pas réagi à temps. Surtout que vu comme l’autre a l’air obtu, il ne fera sûrement pas le premier pas”, grommela-t-elle d’un air désapprobateur.

“Un jour Yuzu m’a dit qu’au Japon toutes les déclarations se faisaient autour d’alcool”, souris-je faiblement.

“Eh bien ça te fait une autre option : soit tu te lances, soit tu t’arranges pour qu’il soit bourré et qu’il se lance”, conclut-elle.

“Tu es horrible Laura, une infirmière ne devrait pas dire ce genre de chose…”

“Je ne suis pas en service”, répliqua-t-elle. “Tu manges ici ce soir ? Si c’est le cas, commence à réfléchir à un sujet de conversation autre que ton âme sœur, merci.”

“Je vais rentrer je crois, merci pour tout Laura…”

“Je suis là pour ça, il faut bien que quelqu’un rattrape la fratrie dans cette famille…”

Je l’enlaçai avant de l’embrasser sur les deux joues et de ramasser mes affaires.

“Tu as intérêt de me donner des nouvelles de Toronto”, me salua-t-elle. “Et je ne parle pas de la météo !”

J’allais sûrement commencer ma valise dès ce soir...


	21. Vide

_Yuzu_

Ça passera, ça passera, ça passera…

C’était devenu mon mantra depuis que j’étais revenu m’entraîner au TCC et que l’absence de Javi se faisait chaque jour un peu plus sentir. Au début ça allait parce que ça nous arrivait d’être séparé par un agenda différent de compétition mais maintenant la sensation de permanence était de plus en plus tangible. Le casier jamais ouvert, l’absence quotidienne, le vide dans la patinoire… Je savais qu’il allait me manquer mais je n’avais pas pensé que ça me prendrait aussi violemment. Les petits détails étaient le pire : quand Tracy donnait les exercices de groupe, la place de Javi était maintenant occupée par un gosse haut comme trois pommes, ce qui laissait un gros espace vide là où la silhouette de mon partenaire d'entraînement avait toujours patiné et ça me déconcentrait sur des mouvements pourtant faciles. Javi avait toujours été devant mes yeux ou au moins en périphérie de ma vision, j’avais comme habitude de lui jeter un coup d’œil à chaque fois que je terminais un exercice pour voir ce qu’il faisait, sans vraiment y penser… En fait je m’étais rendu compte de cette habitude quand j’avais observé la patinoire sans rien trouver. Mes chutes étaient aussi plus difficiles à encaisser : même si on ne s’aidait pas sans arrêt à se relever parce que ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps, savoir que maintenant plus personne ne m’aiderait ou ne me jetterait un regard pour vérifier que tout allait bien était difficile à digérer. Quand je finissais une session, plus personne ne mettait son bras sur mon épaule ou ne s’écroulait sur moi pour m’embêter. Plus personne ne déboulait dans les vestiaires à la dernière minute en manquant de renverser son café partout. Personne ne sautait des quads en riant, ne proposait des paris stupides qui rendait Brian désespéré, personne n’essayait de me voler mon bento à la moindre occasion …

“Yuzu, tu es sûr pour le quad Sal ?”, demanda prudemment Brian.

“Oui, sûr, déjà demandé à Javi et il est ok.”

“Bon… Tu veux tester ?”

“Est-ce que je peux voir un enregistrement de Javi pour revérifier ?”

_S’il avait été là, j’aurais pu lui demander directement._

Je me concentrai au maximum sur la technique, essayant de ne pas penser à autre chose quand je me lançai sur la glace. Je retins mon souffle en faisant l’entrée à la fois si familière et si inhabituelle, et je n’avais même pas décollé que je savais déjà que j’allais finir par terre…

Je me crashai quasiment à plat ventre, ce que je n’avais pas fait depuis mes années de junior, et je restai un instant à terre en soupirant avant de me relever. Si j’arrivais à faire ce quad alors ça ferait un peu comme si Javi était toujours là, et peut-être que ça irait mieux… 

Je m’entrainai là-dessus pendant plus d’un quart d’heure jusqu’à ce que Brian décide de m’arrêter et de me faire travailler une de mes séquences de pas. Normalement Javi était toujours le premier à les voir, mais là je suppose qu’il ne les connaîtrait que quand j’aurais des compétitions… S’il prenait la peine de les regarder bien sûr… 

Alors que j’enchainai les pas en me demandant si toutes mes séances allaient être aussi déprimantes, un éclat jaune familier attira mon regard et je m’arrêtai sur place en laissant la musique poursuivre seule. Le drapeau de Javi était toujours là, à sa place habituelle comme si rien n’avait changé, pourtant ça faisait des mois que je ne l’avais pas vu… Les ice shows paraissaient bien loin, nous n’aurions aucune compétition ensemble cette saison, _ni celle d’après, plus jamais_ , et on se reverrait peut-être pendant la prochaine hors-saison ? Ce n’était même pas sûr, il faudrait qu’on ait les mêmes spectacles… Est-ce qu’on se reverrait vraiment ? Est-ce qu’on allait lentement devenir des inconnus jusqu’à ne plus se recroiser ?

“Yuzu ? Ça va ?”

Je ne tournai pas vraiment la tête vers Brian, me contentant de hausser les épaules.

“Javi me manque”, chuchotai-je.

Alors que j’étais juste triste, le simple fait de sortir les mots me fit monter les larmes aux yeux et je détournai finalement le regard de l’emblème.

Brian ne commenta pas et se contenta de presser une main sur mon épaule. Je savais que je n’étais pas le seul à regretter Javi, Brian l’avait toujours considéré comme un fils et le voir partir lui avait fait mal, différemment que pour moi mais tout aussi douloureusement.

“Ça va aller…”

Ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller….

Quelques jours plus tard, je me rendis compte que plus personne ne m’appellerait “ _Yusu_ ”.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Je commençai les compétitions sans avoir revu Javi. J’avais réussi à dompter le quad Sal, ce qui avait failli déclencher une énième crise de larmes, et j’avais envoyé les photos de mes costumes à Javi dans un geste assez pathétique et désespéré. Évidemment il m’avait complimenté mais ça m’avait plus déprimé qu’autre chose…

Comme chaque année, ma première compétition était Autumn Classic, et pour la première fois depuis des années j’étais seul sur le podium. Junhwan était là avec l’argent, et un garçon canadien avec le bronze mais pas de Javi. Pourtant la saison dernière il était juste à côté de moi, il m’avait même battu et on avait rit sur le podium de tout et n’importe quoi… Je suis sûr qu’il aurait ri là aussi en voyant le canadien hésiter sur la pose devant les photographes, ou quand Junhwan avait oublié de le saluer et était retourné sur ses pas en rougissant d’embarras. Mais il n’était pas là, et cette compétition mineure, comme toutes les prochaines, allaient être aussi dénuées de challenge que si j’étais seul à patiner. Est-ce que c’était la sensation qu’il avait pendant chacune de ses Nationales ? Je n’avais jamais ressenti “la solitude du sommet” car on était monté ensemble, mais maintenant je comprenais comment ça faisait : c’était déprimant. Il faudrait attendre le GPF pour avoir de la concurrence, les Nationales et les Mondiaux. La sensation d’aller à une compétition en sachant pertinemment qu’on allait gagner… il n’y avait rien de plus démotivant, j’en avais même tellement bâclé mon SP que ça avait laissé Brian sans voix. Malgré tout, j’avais quand même gagné le court sans surprise, et je n’avais pu que me dire que si Javi avait participé il m’aurait sans aucun doute battu à plate couture à cause de ma pauvre performance. Cette pensée m’avait boosté pour le long, me faisant finir avec plus de vingt points d’avance sur Junhwan et réaliser qu’une compétition contre quelqu’un qui n’était plus là n’était pas vraiment satisfaisante…

Peu importe à quel point je l’avais rejeté, Javi avait toujours continué à être là, à mes côtés, à me soutenir de toutes les manières possible, avec un mot gentil, un sourire encourageant, même s’il ne recevait rien en réponse. Quand j’étais sur le podium, il y était aussi et ça m’avait toujours semblé normal, comme si ça tombait sous le sens : les quelques fois où je m’étais retrouvé seul avaient été déstabilisantes et bizarres, comme si quelque chose manquait. Lui. 

  
  


Même pendant les périodes difficiles j’étais rarement en retard au Club, mais ce matin j’avais tellement traîné des pieds que j’avais cinq bonnes minutes de retard… Je soupirai en entrant dans la patinoire, saluant quelques personnes que je croisai et trouvant Brian qui se tourna vers moi avec un sourire rayonnant. J’avais raté quelque chose ?

“Tu es en retard !”, s’exclama-t-il comme si c’était la plus belle nouvelle du monde.

“Je suis désolé, j’ai mis temps sur la route et-”

“Je suis sur la glace avant toi ! Est-ce que je peux avoir une autre plaque sur le mur, Brian ?”

Il me fallut deux longues secondes pour que mon cerveau procède la situation.

“HABI !”, hurlai-je en me jetant sur lui et en nous faisant presque tomber.

Quand il referma ses bras autour de moi je fermai les yeux et priai pour que ce moment dure.

“J’ai entendu que je te manquais”, chuchota-t-il sans me lâcher.

Je me contentai d’acquiescer faiblement. J’avais l’impression que le monde reprenait des couleurs, j’avais un sérieux problème…

“Tu m’as manqué aussi…”

C’était décidé, je resterais collé à lui pendant tout son séjour. Peut-être que j’allais aussi repartir en Espagne dans sa valise, il fallait que j’y réfléchisse.

“Yuzu, tu ne pleures pas j’espère ?!”

“Non”, mentis-je en cachant mon visage dans son épaule. “Pas du tout. Pas pleuré du tout.”

“Je suis parti quelques mois, je ne suis pas mort tu sais ?”, soupira-t-il en passant une main dans mon dos.

“Pensé que plus revoir avant longtemps, et disparaître, et plus souvenir…”

“Mais non Yuzu, comment je pourrais t’oublier aussi facilement ? Et puis je reste trois semaines pour m’entrainer pour les Euros, on a toujours nos séances ensembles.”

“Trois semaines pour Euros, tu es fou”, ris-je.

“Mais non, ça passe tranquille…”

Dit-il comme si le championnat d’Europe était une compétition de village et pas d’un continent entier...

Son insouciance m’avait manqué aussi, et une insouciance qui ne pouvait venir qu’avec la confiance de son niveau : Javi était devenu un patineur (le seul de l’histoire sans aucun doute) qui allait tranquillement aux Euros avec seulement trois petites semaines d'entraînement pour apprendre ses programmes en sortant de vacances, et il y allait pour gagner. Est-ce qu’un autre sportif aurait l’idée de faire ça pour une compétition aussi importante et finale ? Je n’étais pas celui qui était fou entre nous deux : pour les JO je n’avais pas eu le choix, là il le faisait juste comme ça, parce qu’il aimait ses vacances… Il était cinglé, plus que moi, mais vu qu’il avait le talent qui allait avec, je suppose que ça passait.

“Tu restes à l’hôtel ?”, demandai-je en me décalant juste suffisamment pour pouvoir le regarder.

“Non, j’ai un ami qui a accepté de m’héberger. Il a une chambre d’ami et n’habite pas loin.”

“Viens manger à la maison si tu veux”, proposai-je. 

“Avec plaisir, si ta mère est d’accord…”

“Bien bien bien, peut-on commencer la séance ? Javi, tu n’as que trois semaines et tes programmes ne vont pas se travailler tout seul.”

Même si Brian essayait de prendre un ton sévère, son sourire démentait ses propos et Javi ne s’y trompa pas.

“Dépêche toi d’enfiler tes patins, ça fait longtemps qu’on ne s’est pas échauffé ensemble…”

Je me décrochai de Javi et fonçai aux vestiaires, renversant presque Junhwan qui allait sortir.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?”, paniqua-t-il un peu en me voyant me préparer à la hâte.

“Javi est là”, répondis-je en sortant mes patins et Pooh-san.

“Ah, oui…”

L’explication lui suffit et j’attachai mes lacets tellement vite qu’on sortit quasiment en même temps. 

Heureusement que Brian était patient avec nous et qu’il avait l’habitude : la séance fut surtout utilisée pour les retrouvailles et beaucoup de contacts pour rattraper le temps perdu. D’un autre côté ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais pas aussi bien patiné et Javi était très en forme pour une reprise : le fait qu’il ait un bon nombre de shows en Espagne l’avait mis en jambe, je suppose.

“J’ai vu tes programmes, le quad Sal est parfait”, sourit-il alors qu’on revenait bien trop lentement vers Brian après un session d’exercices. “Tu le réussis presque mieux que celui d’avant…”

“Parce que je t’ai beaucoup vu le sauter, et puis j’ai travaillé… un peu trop dessus d’après Brian”, avouai-je sans pouvoir m’empêcher de sourire quand il passa son bras dans mon dos.

“Vous comptez mettre dix minutes pour traverser la patinoire à chaque fois ?!”, cria notre coach avec impatience depuis le bord.

J’y comptais bien, en effet.

“Vous aurez le temps de parler après la séance, les garçons”, nous gronda-t-il les mains sur les hanches. “Un peu de concentration…”

“Très concentré”, promis-je. “Je peux faire run through ?”

Je me fis fusiller du regard.

“Sans les sauts ?”, tentai-je.

“Un seul”, accorda-t-il. “Fais celui du SP pour ne pas trop te fatiguer… Javi, j’aimerais te donner un autre exercice mais je ne suis pas stupide donc tu peux regarder mais après je te veux à cent pour cent, ok ? Et cent pour cent, ça veut dire les mains le long du corps et les yeux sur la glace.”

“Oui, chef ! Je ne vois pas ce que vous sous-entendez, chef !”

Brian soupira et partit mettre la musique.

“Tu dis après ?”, m’excitai-je. “Je voulais te montrer en premier mais pas grave, fais comme si pas vu.”

“Je te donnerai une note”, sourit-il en me poussant pour que j’aille me mettre en position.

Dès que la musique commença je patinais pour lui. Habituellement, en compétition je dirigeais le programme vers le jury, et là c’était pour Javi. J’avais envie qu’il soit fier de moi, qu’il garde ce programme en mémoire si c’était la dernière fois qu’il le voyait en live. J’enlevai les sauts mais fis le quad Sal, ça me semblait déplacé de faire autrement. Je pouvais sentir le regard de Javi me suivre à travers la glace et ça ne m’encourageait que plus à donner le meilleur, lui montrer ce dont j’étais capable.

J’étais exténué au moment de la pose finale mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile.

“Alors ?”, demandai-je en me retenant de sautiller vers lui.

“Félicitations, tu as dépassé la barre des quatre cent”, m’accueillit-il en ouvrant les bras. “Par contre tu vas te faire décapiter par Brian-”

“YUZURU HANYU !”

“C’est pas moi”, me réfugiai-je dans les bras de Javi. “Connais pas, c’est qui ?”

“On n’avait dit pas de sauts ! Et tu sors un quad !”

“Quad ? Tu as vu quad, Javi ?”

“Pas du tout, pourtant j’ai bien regardé”, sourit-il innocemment à notre coach.

“Privé de sauts pour la semaine, Yuzu !”

Je grommelai un peu pour la forme mais finalement je m’en sortais bien.

“Javi, mains le long du corps, et file faire ta deuxième séquence de pas. Allez, hop, hop ! Hanyu, je t’ai à l’œil.”

“Connais pas Hanyu”, marmonnai-je innocemment en m’éloignant du côté opposé à Javi. 

J’avais hâte de voir un de ses run through mais j’allais sûrement devoir attendre la fin de la semaine pour ça. Dès la pause, j’envoyai un message à ma mère pour lui demander si Javi pourrait venir manger un de ces jours et elle me répondit quelques minutes plus tard qu’il y aurait trop de nouilles sautées ce soir pour seulement deux personnes. Ma mère était la meilleure.

“Javi, est-ce que tu pourrais venir nous aider à manger des nouilles sautées ce soir ?”, demandai-je en rangeant mon portable.

“Tu as une façon bizarre de proposer une invitation mais oui, je veux bien”, acquiesça-t-il avec amusement.

On partit donc ensemble du Club une fois l’entraînement terminé et Javi me raconta comment c’était passé son show.

“Je ne pensais pas que ça marcherait si bien”, avoua-t-il d’un air ravi. “Quand on m’a proposé de rajouter des dates, je n’y croyais pas…”

“C’est normal que les gens adorent, tu es le seul à être surpris Javi… Et je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir.”

“Tu commences la saison, évidemment que tu ne pouvais pas. Au moins on est quitte, et il y aura d’autres opportunités.”

“C’est vrai. Tes parents ont aimé ?”

“Ils ont adoré, et ils ont plus ou moins entrainé toute ma famille là-dedans”, rit-il. “Mes grands-parents sont venus me demander de faire attention quand je sautais parce qu’ils avaient peur que je me blesse.”

“Ils ne t’avaient jamais vu faire de quads ?”

“C’est moins impressionnant à la télé”, supposa-t-il. “Mais c’était drôle, une bonne expérience…”

“J’ai vu des vidéos, ça avait l’air d’être vraiment bien”, soupirai-je.

Dommage qu’il y ait eu un mauvais timing… 

J’ouvris la porte de la maison et prévins ma mère de notre arrivée.

“Javier, ça faisait longtemps”, sourit-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

“Bonjour Yumi, désolé de m’imposer comme ça”, s’inclina-t-il.

“Pas du tout, pas du tout : ça nous fait plaisir. Surtout à Yuzuru…”

“ _Maman_ !”, protestai-je avec gêne.

“Je vous appellerai quand le repas sera prêt”, lança-t-elle en retournant cuisiner.

Je désignai ma chambre à Javi et m’y dirigeai une fois mes chaussures enlevées.

“Désolé, pas très bien rangée”, m’excusai-je en replaçant quelques livres sur les étagères. 

“C’est mieux rangé que chez moi, ne t’en fais pas…” 

“Tu vis où en Espagne ? Déjà appartement ?”, demandai-je avec curiosité.

“Pas encore, j’ai eu un peu trop de choses à faire pour m’occuper de ça et mes parents étaient ravis de pouvoir me pouponner. J’ai aussi habité un moment avec Marina mais c’était court, on a rompu…”

“Oh… Mmh... Désolé ?...”, hésitai-je.

“C’est moi qui est rompu en premier : j’en ai eu marre quand elle a piqué une crise parce que je lui proposais de commander des sushis.”

“Des sushis ? Elle n’aimait pas ?”

“Les sushis sont japonais, tu es japonais, donc sushis égal toi. Ne cherche pas la logique, il n’y en a pas.”

“Waah”, soufflai-je en comprenant enfin le rapport.

J’étais donc un sushi. C'était toujours bon à savoir.

“Oui, ça faisait un moment que je pensais la même chose. Je suis plus soulagé qu’autre chose, elle devenait vraiment paranoïaque chaque fois que le patinage arrivait sur la table.”

“C’était souvent”, devinai-je.

“Exact. Et de ton côté ? Toujours en relation avec la patinoire ?”

“Le JSF m’a envoyé des… propositions pour des rendez-vous.”

“Des rendez-vous arrangés au XXIème siècle ?! Sérieux ?”

“Ça se fait en Asie, mais j’ai dit non, pas intéressé. Quand même obligé d’en faire un ou deux mais c’était vraiment une perte de temps. Le problème c’est que tout le monde pense à ça, parce que j’ai 23 ans et encore rien… À Rostelecom, il y a un journaliste qui a posé la question…”

“Les gens veulent juste avoir des histoires à se mettre sous la dent, ignore les.”

“Je fais mais il commence à y avoir des questions : si je n’aime pas les filles, si je sors en secret avec des garçons…”

“Et tu en penses quoi ?”

“Je ne sais pas”, soupirai-je. “Je ne sais vraiment pas Javi… Jamais intéressé donc je ne peux pas dire. Comment je saurais ? Peut-être gay, peut-être bi, je n’en sais rien. Tu es le seul- enfin… J’ai toujours regardé une personne en réfléchissant au patinage : quand je vois une fille je me demande si elle peut faire une meilleure Biellmann ou Ina Bauer que moi, si je vois un garçon je vois un adversaire.”

“Ou quelqu’un qui pourra te soulever pour le gala.”

“Ça aussi”, avouai-je avec un sourire. “Je sais que beaucoup de gens me voient comme gay parce que je ressemble à une fille et que je suis beaucoup avec des garçons…”

“En connaissance de cause, je pense que tu ne ressembles pas à une fille : tu es juste plus fin que la plupart des hommes, et tu as une fâcheuse tendance à utiliser des costumes très près du corps avec beaucoup de paillettes et de froufrous. Ça ne fait pas de toi une fille. Et puis ça crève les yeux que tu n’es juste pas à l’aise avec elles : j’ai vu une photo où tu posais avec Alina, à Pyeongchang, où tu ne touchais même pas sa taille.”

“C’est parce que si trop proche j’ai peur que malentendu, et je ne veux pas de scandale de couple…”

“Je sais… Ne te prends pas trop la tête avec ça, trouve juste quelqu’un qui te plaît sans faire attention au reste.”

“Pas une très bonne idée, Javi”, ris-je tristement. “J’ai trouvé mais apparemment ça ne pouvait pas marcher, et maintenant ça fait beaucoup trop mal : je ne veux pas recommencer, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver quelqu’un comme lui…”

“Yuzu…”

“Désolé, ne fais pas attention. Tu restes trois semaines, on peut juste faire comme d’habitude.”

Je me levai au moment où ma mère frappa à la porte.

“C’est quand vous voulez”, déclara-t-elle en passant la tête dans ma chambre.

“On arrive”, acquiesçai-je en la suivant.

On descendit les escaliers et je m’en voulus d’avoir ramené le sujet : je ne voulais pas que le peu de temps qu’on avait se passe dans un silence gêné.

“J’ai mis des baguettes mais je peux amener une fourchette et un couteau si besoin”, sourit ma mère en désignant la table.

“Merci, je vais me débrouiller : vu le temps que je passe au Japon je n’ai plus de problèmes avec les baguettes.”

Voyant que je n’étais pas prêt de lancer la conversation, ma mère continua en nous servant copieusement.

“J’ai été surprise quand Yuzuru m’a envoyé un message tout à l’heure : je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu. Moi qui pensais que j’allais avoir mon fils en alerte une semaine avant ton arrivée…”

“J’ai voulu faire une surprise, je n’avais prévenu que Brian. Même Tracy n’était pas au courant !”

“Oh, c’était une surprise réussie alors”, acquiesça-t-elle.

“Je suis arrivé en retard ce matin”, avouai-je en faisant semblant de ne pas voir son regard de reproche. “Brian avait l’air très content alors je ne comprenais pas trop mais après j’ai vu Javi… Je savais qu’il allait revenir à un moment pour les Euros mais je ne savais pas quand.”

“J’espère que tu n’as pas été trop tête en l’air pendant la séance”, me gronda-t-elle avec suspicion.

“Non… Pas beaucoup”, marmonnai-je en détournant le regard.

“Yuzu n’est jamais tête en l’air pendant les exercices, au contraire il est trop concentré”, sourit Javi en oubliant de préciser que Brian avait eu une séance difficile aujourd’hui.

“Mmh, je ne sais pas si tu es très objectif Javier…Enfin bon, ce n’est pas bien grave. Comment vont tes parents d’ailleurs ?”

Le repas se poursuivit avec quelques échanges de banalités et finalement Javi se prépara à partir.

“Désolée de t’avoir gardé si tard”, s’excusa ma mère avec inquiétude.

“Ce n’est rien du tout Yumi, merci beaucoup pour le repas ; c’était vraiment délicieux.”

“Je t’en prie, tu veux que j’appelle un taxi ?”

“Non non, je n’habite pas loin, ne vous dérangez pas. On se voit demain Yuzu ?”

“Oui, je serai à l’heure cette fois. Rentre bien…”

Il m’enlaça brièvement, salua ma mère et s’en alla.

“ _Je suppose que tu ne risques plus d’avoir de retard maintenant_ ”, sourit ma mère.

“ _J’ai été en retard une seule fois, maman_ ”, soupirai-je. “ _Bon, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit…_ ”

Je montai les escaliers sous son regard entendu et son petit sourire connaisseur.


	22. Fous

_ Nouveau _

Arriver dans un nouvel environnement était toujours un peu angoissant, surtout quand c'était un lieu important et renommé. Cela dit, tout le monde avait fait en sorte que je sois à l'aise dès le premier jour : les coachs, les patineurs, les gens qui y travaillaient, et je leur en étais reconnaissant. La seule chose sur laquelle mon nouveau coach avait insisté TRÈS fermement, c'était l'interdiction formelle de prendre des photos, vidéos, enregistrements ou de divulguer des informations d'autres patineurs en dehors du Club, notamment et pour des raisons évidentes, celles de Yuzuru Hanyu. 

Évidemment, j'avais acquiescé : je n'étais pas là pour prendre des photos mais pour patiner, et de toute façon la mention de confidentialité était très claire dans mon contrat.   
  
«Ce qui se passe au TCC, reste au TCC.»   
  
Ou quelque chose comme ça...   
Mes parents avaient été un peu inquiets en voyant tous les paragraphes qui semblaient plus sévères et strictes que si j'allais dans un centre d'espionnage international mais je les avais rassurés en leur expliquant l'une des majeures raisons de toutes ces précautions (il y avait une rock-star dans ce Club après tout).   
Malgré le fait que je ne sois pas un paparazzi, en tant que patineur j'avais forcément envie de voir ceux qui étaient au top de notre sport patiner et s'entraîner, c'était normal, et vu les pointures qu'il y avait ici ça n'était pas un rêve impossible. J'avais déjà vu Jason Brown parce que nos temps d'entraînement seraient assez proches et que mon coach me l'avait rapidement présenté : il avait été un ange, m'avait proposé de me faire visiter et de manger ensemble à la cafétéria, ça avait fini de me rassurer. J'avais également croisé Evgenia Medvedeva près du distributeur automatique, j'avais paniqué, elle m'avait souri, souhaité la bienvenue et j'avais fini ma journée en sautillant de bonheur. 

  
Devant un accueil aussi chaleureux, c'était donc un peu plus à l'aise que j'étais allé quelques jours plus tard aux vestiaires pour prendre un casier, comme me l'avait dit mon coach : «Trouve en un ouvert et vide, mets tes affaires et ça sera ton casier permanent », pour le citer. Il y en avait plusieurs qui correspondaient à cette description sans surprise et j'en pris un au hasard, vérifiant bien qu'il était vide avant de déballer mes affaires.   
  
“Toi, stop ! Qui tu es ?!”, cria d'un coup une voix énervée.   
  
Je bondis en lâchant ma serviette et me retournai vers la porte où se tenait celui qui m'avait interpellé.   
  
“M-moi ?”, bégayai-je alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce.   
  
Mon cerveau tournait à plein régime, cherchant sans trouver pourquoi le double Champion Olympique, patineur légendaire et détenteur de bien trop de titres pour tous les nommer me fixait comme s'il voulait m'égorger et jouer avec mes boyaux après. Littéralement.   
  
“J-je... j'ai... je nouveau…”   
  
Et anglophone de naissance mais il y avait des moments où ça bloquait.   
  
“Ne touche pas à ce casier”, gronda-t-il.   
  
Je ne posai aucune question et ramassai juste mes affaires le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne sorte un couteau ou quelque chose comme ça, me dépêchant d'aller vers un autre casier le plus loin possible de lui en baissant les yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais ça se passait mal et j'avais envie de fuir du club en rampant par terre et de ne plus jamais revenir.   
Hanyu entra finalement complètement dans la pièce et je me recroquevillai sur le banc alors qu'il se dirigeait là où j'étais avant. Ce n'était quand même pas son casier ?! J'avais mal compris la consigne ? «Ne prends PAS un casier vide» ? Ça n'avait pas de sens mais mon cerveau était en train de court-circuiter et je ne voulais vraiment plus être seul ici avec quelqu'un voulant très probablement ma mort dans des conditions douloureuses. Je croyais qu'Hanyu était quelqu'un d'adorable avec une peluche ! À quel point quelqu'un pouvait-il être différent dans la vraie vie par rapport à devant les caméras ?! C'était pour ça les clauses de confidentialité ?   
  
“Une bonne séance aujourd'hui !”, lança Jason en ouvrant soudain la porte.   
  
Je faillis pleurer de soulagement, réellement.   
  
“Ben Yuzu... Ça va ?”, demanda-t-il en voyant sûrement celui-ci sur le point de sortir une arme blanche de son sac.   
  
Moi je ne voyais rien, je fixais le sol, c'était plus prudent.   
  
“Lui !”, menaça-t-il. “Il arrive et prend le casier de Habi.”   
  
Je voulais m'enfoncer dans le sol, le mur, quelque chose, et disparaître de cette pièce. Même si je ne savais toujours pas quel était mon sacrilège.   
  
“Yuzu, c'est un casier libre”, soupira Jason. “Ne me dis pas que tu l'as terrorisé pour ça…”   
  
“Pas libre ! Pas parti ! Revenir pour les Euros ! C'est toujours son casier, il n'a pas le droit !”   
  
Sa voix avait tremblé et il semblait plus désespéré qu'autre chose mais je ne relevai pas la tête pour voir s'il pleurait ; j'étais certain que ça causerait mon arrêt de mort.    
Cette fois-ci Jason ne répondit pas et j'entendis un faible reniflement puis un zip de sac suivi du bruit d'un casier qu'on ferme. Hanyu partit et je relâchai ma respiration que je n'avais pas remarqué bloquer.   
  
“Hey, ça va ?”, demanda Jason en s'approchant.   
  
Je levai un peu la tête en essayant de ne pas trembler.   
  
“J-je suis désolé... je…”   
  
“Ne t'en fais pas, tu n'as rien fait de mal”, sourit-il doucement. “Tu as juste pris le mauvais casier au mauvais moment, tu ne pouvais pas savoir…”   
  
“Mon coach avait dit... un- un casier vide et- je…”   
  
“Je sais, je sais... C'est juste que ce casier là était encore à quelqu'un il y a quelques temps et son départ a été... difficile à digérer pour tout le monde, pour certains plus que pour d'autres. Vraiment, Yuzu n'a rien contre toi personnellement, c'est quelqu'un de gentil la plupart du temps mais là…”   
  
“Quelqu'un est mort ?”, demandai-je avant de regretter immédiatement ma question.   
  
“Non, Yuzu aime juste faire un peu dans le drama”, sourit-il tristement. “C'est... C'était le casier de Javi. Javier Fernandez. Yuzu a du mal à lâcher et... désolé que ça soit tombé sur toi.”   
  
J'acquiesçai faiblement sans savoir quoi dire. Évidemment je connaissais Javier Fernandez, je ne vivais pas dans une grotte après tout, et je savais aussi qu'il s'était entraîné ici mais qu'il était à un pas du retirement. Je savais vaguement (comme tout le monde dans le milieu) qu'il était partenaire d'entraînement avec Hanyu et qu'ils s'entendaient relativement bien. Ce dernier point ne m'avait jamais vraiment marqué parce que ça ne m'intéressait pas et que je savais qu'il y avait une différence entre ce que les gens disaient et ce qu'il se passait en vrai. J'avais vu juste, il y avait une différence, mais pas dans le sens que j'avais supposé : qui pèterait un câble comme ça pour « défendre » l'ex-casier d'un ancien adversaire ? Je veux dire, ok ils étaient amis mais il ne fallait pas exagérer non plus...   
  
“Morghan ? Jason m'a dit ce qui s'était passé dans les vestiaires, je suis désolé”, soupira Brian la fois suivante. “J'en ai déjà parlé à Yuzuru : il a dépassé les bornes, même si je comprends un peu pourquoi il a réagi comme ça. J'aurais dû te prévenir, c'est de ma faute…”   
  
“Ce n'est rien”, le rassurai-je avec gêne.   
  
“Si, je sais bien que quand il est en colère ça peut faire son effet. Ne fais pas attention, d'accord ? Ça lui passera…”   
  
Il avait l'air tellement désespéré et peu convaincu en disant ça que j'hésitai à lui tapoter l'épaule pour le consoler.   
Il désigna la glace d'un signe de tête peiné et j'aperçus Hanyu faire ses exercices. Ses mouvements étaient techniquement parfaits mais... il était... blasé ? Je le regardai avec ahurissement se laisser tomber en tailleur sur la glace en plein milieu d'un spin (gracieusement) et je me demandai comment on pouvait être aussi talentueusement démotivé.    
  
“Jason te l'a peut-être déjà expliqué mais le départ de Javier nous a tous un peu démoralisé et Yuzu est sans aucun doute celui qui l'a le plus mal vécu. Je compte sur toi pour ne pas dire un mot là-dessus à quiconque, surtout pas sur... ça…”   
  


Le « ça » désignait peut-être le nouveau mouvement technique du Sit-spin en tailleur, ou alors le fait qu'il soit maintenant allongé en plein milieu de la patinoire en train de fixer le plafond en attendant que quelqu'un passe et lui lacère le visage avec ses patins ? Je pouvais comprendre que Brian ne veuille pas que ce genre d'état s'ébruite...   
  
“Yuzu ! Tu n'es pas tout seul, c'est dangereux !”, cria-t-il.   
  
Celui-ci se releva bizarrement, en utilisant ses genoux en levier, avec les bras pendants, et recommença l'exercice comme si de rien n'était. Moi j'aurais déjà appelé une ambulance ou un psy, voir les deux, mais je n'étais pas coach donc bon...   
  
“Je crois qu'on va commencer ta session plus tôt que prévue”, déclara-t-il.   
  
“Je vais me préparer alors ?”   
  
Il acquiesça et je me dirigeai vers les vestiaires. Avant de rentrer, je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la glace et vis le japonais qui avait encore arrêté sa séquence de pas. Il était près d'un des bords de la patinoire sur la pointe de ses patins et tendait le bras pour toucher le drapeau espagnol. Il n'était pas sérieux quand même ? 

Ok, chacun s'occupe de ses affaires et les moutons seront bien gardés... Je me détournai et rentrai dans la pièce en fermant la porte derrière moi.   
  
  
  
Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées, Yuzuru s'était excusé trois fois, j'avais accepté ses excuses trois fois aussi, et j'avais compris que tout le monde considérait que c'était normal qu'il prenne ses pauses sous ce drapeau ou sous les plaques des Champions en s'accrochant à sa peluche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Les génies étaient souvent dérangés dans leur tête, j'avais donc décidé de suivre le mouvement et faire comme si de rien n'était.    
  
Puis  **Il** était arrivé. Le Messie (ou presque). La première fois que je l'avais vu je n'avais pas pensé « Champion du Monde », « Champion xxx d'Europe », « Médaillé Olympique », j'avais pensé : “Casier”. Est-ce que j'avais été traumatisé ? Certainement. 

J'avais même hésité à aller m'excuser devant lui pour avoir osé lui prendre sa place puis je m'étais repris. Il semblait gentil, un peu comme Jason mais... différent, je ne savais pas comment mais il y avait un truc, peut-être une espèce d’aura, ou je-ne-sais quoi...   
Ma session terminée, j'étais sorti de la glace, j'avais croisé Yuzuru qui tirait son atmosphère de veuve éplorée et j'avais regardé avec intérêt la suite. Le terme « sauter sur quelqu'un » prit alors tout son sens, et je détournai le regard avec gêne en les voyant se cramponner l'un à l'autre comme si... comme si.   
  
“Une belle amitié”, acquiesça Jason à côté de moi.    
  
Je le regardai de travers en me demandant où il voyait de l'amitié là-dedans. J'avais des amis, de très bons, mais ça c'était plus proche d'une scène de Titanic qu'autre chose.   
  
“Umh... Ils sont vraiment « amis » ?”, demandai-je.   
  
“Ça ne se voit pas ?”   
  
Je haussai les épaules et partis me changer une bonne fois pour toute. Pendant que je m'habillais, Yuzuru défonça la porte (j'eus un flash back désagréable), fit crier Junhwan, et enfila ses patins à une vitesse improbable, ressortant des vestiaires sous forme de boule d'énergie.   
  
“Mais où est-ce que j'ai atterri ?”, soupirai-je.   
  
“Bienvenue au TCC”, ricana une patineuse sur un autre banc. “Tu devrais peut-être rester pour voir la suite depuis la loge : ça va valoir le coup. Tu n'as jamais vu Yuzu patiner, si ? Correctement, je veux dire.”   
  
Il me semblait que si, mais je restai quand même par curiosité. Au début il n'y eut rien d'incroyable à part le fait que le japonais s'accrochait presque littéralement à son partenaire d'entraînement, sans sembler vouloir le lâcher d'une semelle. Et puis il avait fait un run trough.    
  
Pas le genre que j'avais vu avant, pas ceux que je voyais quand je regardais les compétitions : c'était quelque chose qui n'était pas descriptible, il y avait tout, il y avait la technique, il y avait la grâce, il y avait un putain de quad qui sortait de nulle part, je pouvais presque entendre la musique en regardant ses mouvements, tout était parfait. Et il était encore blessé. C'était... presque révoltant. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire face à ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il restait ? Est-ce qu'il était humain ? Un monstre ?   
  
Il baissa les bras et revins vers le bord, ou plutôt : sautilla vers Javier en attendant sans aucun doute des compliments. Je chassai immédiatement l'image de Labrador qui s'était imposé dans ma tête. Je ne savais pas vraiment qui était Javier mais s'il avait ce genre de réactions... Un deuxième monstre ? J'avais entendu qu'il voulait aller au championnat d'Europe avec trois semaines d'entraînement, alors ça avait du sens.   
  
“Ahh... Heureusement que Javi n'est pas là pour le regarder au bord à chaque compétition”, soupira une fille que j'avais déjà croisée à Evgenia.   
  
“C'est vrai”, rit-elle. “Ils sont adorables, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Yuzu ait changé son quad Sal pour lui…”   
  
D'accord... Changer un quad. Bien sûr, pourquoi pas, de toute façon les quads étaient trop faciles je suppose... Et donc ça ce n'était pas une demande en mariage ? J'abandonnais. Tous des fous par ici...


	23. Retour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin...

_ Javi _

Même si j’avais vu la vidéo, que j’avais été assailli de notifications grâce à la délicatesse et la subtilité de la chaîne Olympic et que pendant les répétitions pour RoI tout le monde avait gloussé pour au moins une bonne semaine à propos de ça, en revenant au TCC je n’avais pas été sûr de ce que j’allais trouver. 

Yuzu était blessé (encore), ne pouvait donc probablement pas faire grand chose sur la glace et ne devait pas être de très bonne humeur. Nous n’avions pas vraiment échangé depuis la fin des ice shows, seulement quelques messages en début de saison et quand il s’était reblessé, des textos courts et rien de plus. 

Quand j’entrai au Club je fus rapidement submergé par tout le monde mais étonnamment Yuzu n’était pas là et l’idée qu’il ne soit peut-être même pas encore apte à retourner sur la glace me traversa l’esprit. Heureusement Brian m’assura qu’il était juste en retard (ce qui n’était pas beaucoup plus rassurant) et je fus donc le premier en patins.

Yuzu arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec une tête de dix pieds de long et avança vers Brian pour s’excuser sans jeter un seul coup d’œil à la glace. Avant, il avait toujours regardé la patinoire par réflexe pour voir qui il y avait dessus et commencer à réfléchir à la séance ; ça ne devait pas aller en ce moment…

Ou si, parce que quand il se jeta dans mes bras il avait l’air d’avoir suffisamment d’énergie pour cinq sessions…

“Yuzu, tu ne pleures pas j’espère ?”, soufflai-je en le sentant trembler contre moi.

Il secoua la tête et nia en sanglotant, s’accrochant à moi comme s’il avait peur que je m’en aille dans la minute. Je n’avais pas pensé avoir un tel accueil, ni le trouver dans cet état : je ne savais pas si j’en étais heureux ou triste… Dès qu’il fut dans les vestiaires je me tournai vers notre coach avec inquiétude.

“Il s’est passé quelque chose ?”, hésitai-je. “Il a l’air… particulièrement émotif…”

“Tu lui as manqué : le morceau d’interview qui est sorti est loin de dépeindre à quel point ton départ l’a affecté”, soupira-t-il tristement. “Tu sais qu’au début je pensais séparer vos entraînements parce qu’il doit encore se retenir et je ne voulais pas qu’il soit frustré en te voyant sauter des quads mais… Je me suis dit que si je faisais ça il allait me détester pour le reste de son existence, donc j’ai laissé comme d’habitude. Il est vraiment déprimé, ça m’inquiète, il a beaucoup moins d’énergie qu’avant…”

“Il m’a l’air très énergique.”

“Parce que tu es là. En l’espace de cinq minutes je crois que je l’ai vu bien plus heureux que pendant ces deux derniers mois… Je n’irais pas jusqu’à dire qu’il se recueille sous ton drapeau à chaque séance mais… c’est exactement ce que je dis. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, j’espère juste que ça passera.”

Je n’eus pas le temps de répondre que Yuzu ressortit des vestiaires en doublant Junhwan et fonça sur la glace.

“Viens Javi ! Échauffement, échauffement !”, cria-t-il.

“J’arrive”, souris-je en le suivant.

Ce ne fut pas une séance très prolifique mais c’était la première fois qu’on était séparé aussi longtemps alors il y avait énormément de choses à rattraper et Brian le savait bien. 

Rien qu’en discutant avec Yuzu je réalisais encore davantage à quel point il m’avait manqué, et refaire toutes les petites choses qu’on avait pris l’habitude de faire au fil des années m’enleva un stress énorme.

“J’ai vu que tu as réussi à faire participer Yuna Kim pour RoI, j’étais surpris.” 

“Ne sous estime pas mon réseau Yuzu, tu sais bien que je connais tout le monde…”

“Je sais, je sais, je ne devrais pas être surpris”, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. “Apparemment il y a même la reine d’Espagne qui essaye de flirter avec toi…”

“Yuzu !”, m’écriai-je avec horreur alors qu’il riait. “Comment tu pourrais savoir ça ? Et puis elle ne flirte pas, c’est juste un intérêt poli…”

“Tu vas avoir des problèmes avec le roi, Javi”, ricana-t-il. “Tu vas émigrer ?”

“Je les ai vu trois fois, il n’y a pas de quoi s’exciter. Et comment tu sais ça ? Tu lis les sites peoples espagnols maintenant ?”

“Non, j’ai des contacts aussi…”

“Des contacts en Espagne ?”, demandai-je dubitativement.

“Non, pas forcément”, marmonna-t-il évasivement. 

“Jason”, finis-je par comprendre.

“Comment tu as su ?!”

“Tu n’as pas beaucoup de contacts”, ris-je en voyant le choc sur son visage. “Je voyais mal quelqu’un de l’équipe japonaise t’en parler, et après qui peut t’envoyer des textos ? Misha ? Vous n’êtes pas proches à ce point. Donc c’est quelqu’un du TCC et pour le gossip Jason est en tête de liste.”

“Effrayant. Tu veux faire Sherlock Holmes après être retiré ?”

“N’importe quoi, tu es juste terriblement asocial Yuzu : à part ta famille, personne ne t’envoie vraiment de textos pendant la saison.”

“Pas asocial : tu peux envoyer texto aussi”, bouda-t-il.

“Est-ce que vous pourriez au moins faire semblant de travailler ?!”, cria Brian depuis le bord.

Yuzu décroisa les bras, fit un spin rapide et reprit la conversation comme si de rien n’était. 

“Tu as vu Autumn Classic ?”

“Yuzu, je crois que Brian veut qu’on s’y mette”, tentai-je en jetant un coup d’œil à notre coach qui se faisait réconforter par Tracy. “Mais oui, j’ai vu…”

“C’était un massacre, hein ?”, grimaça-t-il en baissant la tête avec honte.

“Je t’avoue que le SP ne m’a pas trop convaincu. C’était quoi ces spins ? C’est rare de te voir bacler des éléments que tu maîtrises parfaitement…”

“Je sais, mais j’étais déprimé et pas fait d’effort. Après je me suis dit : si Javi était là, plus aucune chance de rattraper l’or même avec un bon FS, donc j’ai fait de mon mieux pour ne pas avoir honte après.”

“Ça suffit maintenant ! Ça fait quatre fois que vous faites le tour de la patinoire sans rien faire !”

Je suppose que Brian avait atteint sa limite pour aujourd’hui.

Ce soir-là, alors que j’étais allongé sur mon lit, je réfléchis à cette première journée au Club. En arrivant je m’étais préparé à être déçu parce que j’avais trop espéré : Yuzu n’avait jamais été expansif, il aurait pu m’ignorer. J’avais aussi pensé à l’option où il serait content mais sans plus, et je m’étais préparé à mettre de la distance entre nous pour que la séparation soit moins douloureuse. Je ne m’étais par contre pas préparé à l’option où il me sauterait dans les bras en pleurant, et j’étais assez remué. Peut-être que j’avais une chance, ou peut-être qu’il était juste dramatique… Dans tous les cas, je ne pouvais pas juste ne rien faire vu ces actions et le fait qu’en étant conscient de mes sentiments toutes nos interactions m’apparaissaient sous un nouveau jour.

Ces prochains jours promettaient d’être riche en émotions...

  
  


~~~~~

  
  


“Habi ! Dépêché ! En retard, vite !”

“Excuse moi ? Je suis pile à l’heure !”, protestai-je en laçant mes patins alors qu’un double champion olympique de vingt trois ans sautillait devant moi comme le gamin hyperactif qu’il était.

Il n’avait pas du tout l’air blessé, il avait bien trop d’énergie.

“Je prends les devants aujourd’hui”, intervint Brian quand je me relevai du banc. “Le premier qui commence à se déconcentrer, je lui donne des pompes en fin de séance !”

“Je suis blessé !”, s’écria Yuzu en s’écroulant sur mon épaule comme s’il était en train d’agoniser.

“Je suis vieux !”, enchaînai-je en m’accrochant à Yuzu pour montrer mon pauvre état.

“Je ne veux rien entendre ! Filez !”

“Plus aucun respect pour les personnes âgées”, grommelai-je alors que le « blessé » gloussait à côté de moi en me poussant vers la glace.

“Tu n’es pas vieux Javi, juste un peu rouillé…”

“Je t’en ficherais du rouillé-”

“Concentration les garçons !”

Ce n’est qu’à la pause qu’on put reprendre un semblant de conversation.

“Donc tu vises les Mondiaux, c’est ça ?”

“Oui, c’est très énervant de rater encore les Nationales”, gronda-t-il. “Et le GPF. J’aurais pu continuer mes records si pas obligé d’annuler…”

“Pauvre Yuzu, que quatre fois d’affilé champion du Grand Prix, que quelqu’un m’apporte des mouchoirs : c’est vraiment trop triste…”

“Tu peux prendre ceux de Pooh-san”, proposa-t-il très sérieusement.

“Je plaisantais ! Ce ne serait pas drôle si tu gagnais tout le temps : pense un peu à Shoma, Nathan, Boyang…”

“Pas mon problème”, renifla-t-il en croisant les bras d’un air boudeur.

“Quelle cruauté… Et dire que Boyang a failli venir au TCC en plus…”

“Je suis content qu’il ne soit pas là finalement”, soupira-t-il en fixant le mur des drapeaux en face de nous.

“Vraiment ? Je croyais que vous vous entendiez bien ?”, m’étonnai-je.

“Oui oui, c’est juste que c’est différent de bien s’entendre pendant les galas et bien s’entendre tous les jours. Et puis je ne voulais pas que ça fasse comme si tu étais remplacé… S’il était venu, j’aurais demandé des entraînements séparés.”

Mon cœur n’allait pas survivre trois semaines s’il continuait à sortir des confessions comme ça… Je me faisais l’impression d’être un adolescent face à son premier crush, c’était terriblement déstabilisant...

“Ce n’est pas parce que tu patines avec d’autres personnes que je vais être remplacé”, le rassurai-je. “On s’est entraîné côte à côte pendant sept ans, c'est notre petit record à nous et je ne pense pas qu’il sera battu de si tôt…”

“Mouis…”

“Cela dit, je ne sais pas si Boyang réussirait à te supporter à la longue”, souris-je. 

“Probablement pas, c’est pour ça que c’est bien s’il reste chez lui. Difficile d’être ami avec la compétition : je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour me supporter…”

“C’est bon Yuzu, c’est passé maintenant : ne déprime pas.”

“Est-ce que tu serais d’accord si je viens aux Euros ?”

“Pardon ? Aux Euros ? Mais tu es japonais Yuzu…”

“Pas pour la compétition, juste en spectateur”, reprit-il immédiatement. “Je veux voir ta dernière compétition moi-même, et puis de toute façon je ne rate rien vu ma jambe…”

“Eh bien… Oui, si tu veux… Mais comment tu vas expliquer ta présence là-bas ? Parce que peu importe si tu es dans les coulisses ou dans les gradins, tu ne passeras pas inaperçu…”

“Pas important, je dirai soit pour toi, soit pour regarder des adversaires”, marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules.

“Quels adversaires ? Kolyada ?”

Il balaya la question d’un revers de main. C’est vrai que maintenant il n’y aurait plus de patineurs réellement dangereux en Europe, à part peut-être quelques russes, et encore…

“Je ne peux pas juste regarder à la télé, je veux te voir : je serai discret, je pense ne pas parler aux journalistes… Sauf s’ils demandent sur toi.”

“Et tu comptes tenir Brian au courant ou bien jouer au spectateur clandestin ?”

Avec sa taille il était capable de se cacher dans une valise, j’en étais sûr.

“Je suis obligé de prévenir Brian”, soupira-t-il avec désespoir. “Peut-être que j’arrive à glisser dans les coulisses discrètement ?”

“J’ai des doutes mais tu peux toujours essayer…”

“On reprend”, intervint Brian en se matérialisant derrière le banc.

Yuzu glapit en sautant en avant et lança un regard de reproche à notre coach.

“Brian ! Tu fais peur à blessé !”, geignit-il.

“Monsieur Blessé veut finir la séance en avance pour se ménager ?”, menaça Brian.

“Non ! Pleine forme maintenant !”, paniqua-t-il. “Même plus blessé finalement !”

“N’en profite pas, tu dois faire attention à ta cheville”, lui rappela-t-il alors que Yuzu fuyait sur la patinoire.

La séance recommença dans le calme (plus ou moins) et se déroula comme d’habitude, avec moins de pression maintenant qu’on savait que nous n’étions plus rivaux, donc beaucoup plus de contacts (mais pas trop pour ne pas faire exploser Brian). Quand le midi arriva on s’assit ensemble à la cafétéria et je remarquai que ça faisait très longtemps qu’on n’avait pas mangé ainsi : ça aussi, ça m’avait manqué. 

Je me demandai combien d’autres petites choses allaient me manquer après m’être retiré, sûrement tous les moments qu’on passait habituellement ensemble, ce qui faisait beaucoup… Je n’avais pas envie de les perdre, ou plutôt de le perdre.

“Dis Yuzu, je sais que tu as dit qu’il n’y avait pas eu d’intérêt mais je suis curieux. Qu’est-ce que c’était ces rendez-vous arrangés ?”, demandai-je en piochant dans son bento.

“Pas touche”, grogna-t-il sans même essayer de faire semblant de m’arrêter. “C’était juste des rencontres pour parler, voir si on peut « créer des liens ».”

Il grimaça de dégoût et secoua la tête avant de sortir ses baguettes.

“Et ça n’a pas marché ?”

“Évidemment. La première ne connaissait pas le patinage mais essayait de faire comme si. La deuxième n’était pas intéressée, elle n’arrêtait pas de parler de magazines parce qu’elle était dedans… J’ai fait au minimum, parti le plus vite possible : grosse perte de temps.”

“C’est tellement bizarre de faire des trucs comme ça”, marmonnai-je en secouant la tête. “Comment on peut être à l’aise alors que tout est aussi artificiel ?”

“Des fois ça marche, et puis ma Fédération n’attend plus beaucoup de moi : juste que je termine avec perfection. Parfaite carrière, parfaite famille, et fini.”

“C’est triste, je trouve.”

“Pas dramatique, surtout banal et ennuyeux. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais si je te présentais une petite amie ? Tu serais content ?”

“Vu ce que tu viens de me raconter, je vérifierais d’abord que tu ne sois pas pris en otage. Si c’était le cas, je te kidnapperais et on s’enfuirait loin d’elle.”

“Javi, arrête de dire n’importe quoi”, sourit-il légèrement.

Quand il fallait y aller… 

“Je le ferais si tu étais d’accord. J’ai réfléchi pendant que j’étais en Espagne, et pendant les ice shows aussi, en fait depuis la fin des JO : je pense que ça fait un bon moment qu’on a dépassé le stade amical, non ?”

Je le vis se figer au milieu d’une bouchée d’onigiri et si je n’avais pas été aussi tendu j’en aurais ri.

“Qu’est-ce que tu es en train de dire ?”, toussa-t-il. “Si c’est une blague…”

“Tu sais que ce n’en est pas une.”

“Tu… Je… Tu…”

Je le regardai bafouiller en rougissant comme une pivoine et décidai d’abréger ses souffrances et les miennes par la même occasion parce que là, ça faisait plusieurs minutes que j’avais arrêté de respirer. 

_ Inspiration, expiration, tu as fait trois Jeux Olympiques, tu peux bien faire une déclaration sans t’évanouir, non ? _

“Je suis en train de dire : est-ce que tu voudrais bien qu’on sorte ensemble ?”

“…”

Jusque là on avait été discret mais Yuzu semblait tellement au bord de la crise cardiaque que je m’inquiétais que quelqu’un vienne aux nouvelles.

“Yuzu ?”

Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche et je me dis que son cerveau avait dû court-circuiter à un moment donné, sachant que le mien n’était pas dans le meilleur des états non plus.

“J’ai besoin d’une réaction là, Yuzu…” 

“T-Tu veux… petit ami ?...”

“C’est ce que j’ai dit. Donc : oui ou non ?”, insistai-je.

“OUI !”

Il y eut un silence autour de nous et Yuzu tenta de se cacher derrière sa boîte à bento. Jamais je n’avais été aussi soulagé, et en même temps je réussis à me canaliser parce que tout le monde nous regardait.

“Ça va aller ?”, vérifiai-je.

“Pas sûr”, couina-t-il. “Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas bonne réaction…”

“C’était une réaction enthousiaste”, le rassurai-je.

“Ok… Merci…”

Il releva timidement les yeux de derrière sa boîte et je me dis que ça ne devrait pas être légal d’être aussi adorable.

“Ça veut dire… que tu es mon petit ami ?”, demanda-t-il.

J’acquiesçai et il rougit encore plus si c’était possible.

“Alors… On peut s’embrasser ?”

_ Un peu de self-controle, tu n’es pas un adolescent qui fait une crise d’hormones, Javi. Tu ne sautes pas sur quelqu’un pour l’embrasser en plein milieu d’une cafétéria remplie de monde juste parce qu’il est mignon. _

“Je suppose que oui”, marmonnai-je avec embarras.

“Oh…”

Un long silence se prolongea pendant lequel je pus apprécier à la fois mon manque de timing et Yuzu qui ne semblait toujours pas s’en remettre.

“Et si on allait manger dans la loge”, proposai-je.

Le bento fut rangé en deux secondes et on partit dans l’autre salle. Il n’y avait personne parce que les gens étaient soit dehors soit sociable (et donc à la cafétéria).

“Maintenant, on peut ?”, demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

J’acquiesçai et il rougit encore plus, observant le sol très attentivement. Je ne l’avais jamais vu aussi embarrassé et timide, c’était adorable et je ne m’en lassais pas. Il était tellement sûr de lui quand il flirtait sur la glace en faisant son show, et quand c’était réel cette façade disparaissait complètement…

“Tu permets ?”, vérifiai-je en relevant légèrement son menton.

Je pris le couinement qu’il émit pour un oui et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. On s’était déjà embrassé mais ça avait été passionné et brutal, plus une bataille pour la dominance qu’un vrai baiser, mais là ça n’avait rien à voir. Je sentis Yuzu fondre contre moi en répondant timidement avant d’écarter (bien trop tôt à mon goût) son visage de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir parler.

“Javi, je ne sais pas trop comment faire”, avoua-t-il à voix basse.

“Ce n’est pas grave, tu as le temps d’apprendre”, murmurai-je en le réembrassant. 

Heureusement que nos deux repas étaient froids de base parce qu’on les délaissa pendant un bon moment (jusqu’à ce que des gens arrivent et qu’on soit donc obligés d’avoir une attitude plus décente). Le fait que Yuzu soit hésitant et peu sûr de lui sans s’en cacher me donnait encore plus envie de le protéger, parce que les fois où il laissait entrevoir autre chose qu’une maîtrise et une confiance absolue en lui-même étaient rares.

“Cette après midi, tu voudrais qu’on aille se balader ?”, demandai-je une fois notre repas terminé.

“Où ça ?”

“Je ne sais pas… Tu n’as jamais été aux chutes du Niagara, pas vrai ?”

Il acquiesça silencieusement en rangeant sa boite avec plus de concentration que l’action n’en demandait. 

“Je sais que tu ne sais pas comment un rendez-vous en couple fonctionne Yuzu, mais il n’y a rien de particulier à faire et personne ne va être là pour juger ta performance, d’accord ? C’est juste nous deux, pas la peine d’être inquiet”, chuchotai-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

“Je sais”, sourit-il d’un air désolé. “C’est juste très nouveau et… je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas si je peux faire bien, je ne sais pas comment…”

“Ça va aller, fais juste comme d’habitude”, le rassurai-je.

“Pas sûr que bonne idée”, grimaça-t-il alors qu’on sortait côte à côte.

“Pas comme d’habitude en compétition, je veux dire comme d’habitude sans pression.”

“Je vais faire de mon mieux”, déclara-t-il d’un hochement de tête ferme.

Il avait cet air décidé qu’il portait pour aborder les challenges difficiles à l’entraînement et je me retins de rire parce que ça lui correspondait tellement ; il avançait avec ce qu’il connaissait, avec un sérieux touchant.

“Dis Yuzu, depuis quand tu sais ? Depuis quand tu me considérais autrement que comme un ami ?”, demandai-je au bout d’un moment.

J’étais curieux de savoir qui avait compris en premier.

“Je pense depuis longtemps”, réfléchit-il alors qu’on montait dans le bus. “Mais pas rendu compte très vite : aux JO, à Pyeongchang. À ce moment, tu as dit que tu partais alors je n’ai pas voulu pensé, parce que ça n’aurait fait que du mauvais. Je me suis dit que ça passerait, que c’est juste un petit moment, pas grave… Après il y a l’été avec les ice shows, et j’ai compris que ce n’était pas petit moment, qu’à la fin même sans penser ça ferait mal. Quand j’ai recommencé ici, j’ai compris que ça ne passerait pas et ça a fait vraiment mal, je crois que Brian a été très inquiet…”

“Tu m’en aurais parlé si je ne l’avais pas fait en premier ?”

Il baissa la tête et la secoua négativement.

“Même quand rendu compte, j’ai toujours pensé qu’il n’y avait aucune chance : tu n’as jamais regardé des hommes…”

“Tu flirtes avec tous les hétéros que tu croises au gala, ça ne t’a jamais arrêté !”

“C’était juste pour rire”, soupira-t-il. “Tu crois que je n’ai jamais flirté avec toi ? Je le fais tellement que les gens pensent qu’on est en couple depuis des années. Au bout d’un moment j’ai arrêté parce que je ne pensais pas avoir de chance…”

“Je ne t’ai jamais vu abandonner quoique ce soit depuis que je te connais ; ça me surprend un peu…”

“Jamais abandonné une médaille d’or, mais tu n’es pas une médaille d’or Javi… Les médailles ne disent pas « non », elles ne peuvent pas m’ignorer : je les gagne et elles sont à moi. Quand je les ai, elles ne changent pas d’avis, ne partent pas, je ne dois pas être content pour elles quand elles vont à quelqu’un d’autre… Je les gagne parce que je travaille et qu’à la fin je peux dire que je mérite, mais pourquoi avec toi j’aurais le droit de dire ça ? Comment je pourrais le penser ? Pourquoi tu m’aimerais ? Ce n’est pas comme si tu avais des bonnes raisons, tu n’as rien à gagner…”

“Ce n’est pas comme ça que ça marche, Yuzu. Si on y va comme ça : tu as bien plus que moi à perdre là-dedans. Et comment ça : « pourquoi je pourrais t’aimer » ? Tu ne penses pas que tu as des qualités qui méritent d’être appréciées ?”

S’il y avait bien une personne qui n’avait jamais montré le moindre problème d’amour propre, c’était Yuzuru. Et honnêtement il avait de bonnes raisons…

“En tant qu’athlète, oui. En tant que moi… je ne suis pas sûr”, marmonna-t-il. “Je n’ai pas un bon caractère, je ne peux pas parler bien anglais, j’ai beaucoup d’obligations, pas beaucoup de temps, toujours des gens autour de moi…”

“Je sais déjà tout ça”, lui rappelai-je. “Je suis prévenu : je sais pour quoi j’ai signé… Et je t’assure que j’ai pleins de bonnes raisons pour vouloir être avec toi.”

Nous étions au fond du bus qui n’était pas trop rempli et personne ne faisait attention à nous donc j’en profitai pour me pencher rapidement et l’embrasser, appréciant la rougeur qui monta immédiatement sur son visage quand je me reculai.

“En plus tu es mignon.”

Il leva un regard incrédule vers moi avant de rougir encore plus et de détourner la tête avec gêne. 

“Ne dis pas ça”, marmonna-t-il.

“Quoi ?”, m’amusai-je. “Que tu es mignon ?”

Yuzu émit un son entre le « oui » et le couinement de souris (un mélange intéressant), cachant sa tête dans ses mains en se tournant complètement vers la fenêtre et je ne pus m’empêcher de l’enlacer. Après tout je n’avais plus aucune raison de ne pas le faire donc pourquoi se retenir ?

“Pourquoi ? C’est vrai : tu es mignon, Yuzu”, continuai-je juste pour l’embêter. 

Je passai mes bras autour de son ventre et le tirai un peu plus vers moi, l’embrassant sur la tempe vu que le reste était toujours caché par ses mains.

“Je ne peux pas dire que mon petit ami est mignon ?”, me plaignis-je faussement en le regardant se tortiller dans mes bras, moitié pour s’échapper moitié d’embarras.

“Tu veux la mort de moi ?”, gémit-il en me découvrant ses yeux. “Ne dis pas comme ça après... après  _ kokor- _ cœur fait pas normal, très pas normal, et tête chaude, pas normal non plus !”

“Ne t’en fais pas, mon  _ corazòn  _ fait ça aussi”, souris-je tendrement en le serrant un peu plus. “C’est normal, tu t’y feras…”

“Menteur”, grommela-t-il en arrêtant de bouger et en se calant contre moi. “Ça fait depuis longtemps, et pas s’arranger du tout. Pas du tout, Javi ! Très pas bien, Javi !”

“Est-ce que tu es en train de me gronder ?”, ris-je.

“Oui, tu es responsable : assume”, renifla-t-il.

“J’assumerai ma peine dans la dignité et l’honneur”, acquiesçai-je gravement avant de l’embrasser de nouveau en lui arrachant un petit glapissement indigné.

Le bus s’arrêta à l’arrêt qui nous intéressait et je tirai Yuzu dehors alors qu’il essayait de me lancer un regard indigné mais échouait lamentablement.

“Après sept ans à habiter à Toronto, à seulement quinze minutes d’une des sept merveilles du monde : je te présente les Chutes du Niagara !”

Il observa la vue attentivement, acquiesça pour lui-même puis se tourna vers moi.

“C’est beaucoup de grosses cascades”, conclut-il neutralement. 

“Comment quelqu’un peut-il être aussi sensible sur la glace et aussi fermé en dehors ?”, soupirai-je.

“C’est beau, j’aime bien”, répliqua-t-il. “C’est bien qu’il n’y ait pas beaucoup de monde…”

J’acquiesçai en m’appuyant sur la barrière pour regarder la vue, prenant la main de Yuzu au passage.

“Des fois il y a trop de monde et on ne peut pas profiter”, expliquai-je. “Mais je suis venu plusieurs fois quand je n’avais pas le moral ; pour regarder et me calmer.”

Je le sentis serrer ma main et se rapprocher de moi.

“La vue est belle, je suis content de voir avec toi”, marmonna-t-il. “Les jardins sont beaux aussi… On pourra revenir d’autres fois aussi, oui ?”

“Bien sûr,  _ Cariño _ ”, souris-je.

“Ça veut dire quoi ?”, demanda-t-il.

“Tu te mets dans tous tes états quand je dis que tu es mignon donc je ne pense pas que tu es prêt pour ça Yuzu…”   
  
“Je suis né prêt”, répliqua-t-il avec détermination.   
  
“Chéri ?”   
  
“Pardon ?”   
  
“Ça veut dire ça,  _ Cariño _ .”   
  
“Ajejftfks étais pas prêt !”, agonisa-t-il en s'accroupissant pitoyablement près de la barrière en se bouchant les oreilles.   
  
“Allons allons, ça va aller”, le rassurai-je. “Ça serait un peu gênant de le dire en anglais mais c'est assez naturel en espagnol... Tu n'aimes pas ?”   
  
“Si, j'aime bien beaucoup”, marmonna-t-il toujours à moitié par terre. “Mais juste... surpris beaucoup aussi…”   
  
“Il n'y a pas de surnoms affectueux en japonais ?”, demandai-je avec curiosité tout en l'aidant à se relever.   
  
“Affectueux ? Je ne crois pas... Juste familier : dans un couple on dit  _ anata _ ou  _ kimi _ , mais ça veut juste dire «tu» familièrement…”   
  
“«Tu» ? Comme dans «je, tu, il» ?”, vérifiai-je avec incrédulité.   
  
Il acquiesça sérieusement.   
Je savais que les japonais étaient très portés sur la retenue mais quand même... Le choc de culture était réel.   
  
“Il y a surnoms qui viennent d'occident et que les jeunes utilisent des fois pour faire moderne mais je ne t'appelle pas «bébé-chan» ou «sucre», aucune chance”, menaça-t-il.   
  
“Yeurk, non, surtout pas”, grimaçai-je. “Ne m'appelle pas « tu » non plus, Javi c'est très bien…”   
  
Je le vis réfléchir un instant puis se mordre la lèvre avec gêne.

“Il y a peut-être…  _ hanii  _ ? Ça vient de l’anglais, comme  _ daarin… _ ”

“Je ne vois pas d’où ça viendrait en anglais, qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?”

“ _ Hanii  _ vient de Honey, et  _ Daarin  _ de Darling… On utilise pour dire « chéri »… Mais pas trop, enfin, tu vois ?…”

Il avait l’air tellement embarrassé qu’il regardait partout sauf dans ma direction et j’hésitai à le laisser s’emmêler un peu plus avant d’avoir pitié de lui.

“Ne te force pas Yuzu : on fait juste ce qui est confortable, ok ? Tu peux m’appeler comme tu veux, ça n’a pas d’importance. Chez moi on utilise beaucoup les surnoms, même quand ça ne concerne pas les couples : par exemple les parents appellent leurs enfants « mon chéri », « mon bébé », « mon chaton », j’en passe et des meilleurs… C’est pour ça que j’ai l’habitude et que ça vient naturellement, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois faire pareil.”

Il acquiesça et accepta enfin de me regarder.

“J’aime bien quand tu dis Calr… enfin, quand tu le dis. C’est joli en espagnol.”

“Ravi que ça te plaise”, souris-je. “Qu’est-ce que tu veux faire ? Une idée d’activité ?”

“Je ne sais pas”, répondit-il d’un air perdu. “Il y a un programme ?”

J’éclatai de rire alors qu’il me tirait le bras pour que j’arrête.

“Javi ! J’ai dit que je ne sais pas depuis tout à l’heure”, protesta-t-il. “Pourquoi tu demandes ?!”

“Il n’y a pas de mode d’emploi pour ce genre de choses Yuzu, on fait ce qu’on veut. Pourquoi ne pas aller dans un café ?”, proposai-je en me calmant un peu.

“Il fallait le dire tout de suite”, grommela-t-il. “Tu sais que je ne sors pas, jamais… Je ne connais que le TCC et un peu autour de chez moi…” 

“Et ça fait sept ans que tu habites ici…”

“J’ai de bonnes raisons.”

Je levai les yeux au ciel, connaissant déjà les « bonnes raisons », et lui attrapai la main pour l’emmener vers un café qui était non loin d’ici. Comme on était en plein milieu de la semaine et de l’après-midi il n’y avait pas grand monde là non plus, ce qui était très appréciable dans notre cas. 

“Javi, où est-ce qu’il faut s’asseoir ?”, demanda-t-il en observant les tables comme si elles représentaient une énigme particulièrement complexe.

“Eh bien… Où on veut, pourquoi ?”

“Non mais… quand on est en couple, on fait comment ? En face ? À côté ?”

La question semblait réellement lui poser problème, limite le paniquer, et je pris toute l’ampleur de l’expression « inexpérimenté ».

“Face à face normalement”, hésitai-je. “Détends toi Yuzu, fais comme tu le sens…”

“Je ne sens rien”, s’apitoya-t-il. “En plus même ce que je sais un peu ne sert à rien parce que pas du tout pareil ici et au Japon…”

“Qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait au Japon ?”

“Déjà on ne serait pas ici, parce que le premier rendez-vous est après une semaine de la déclaration. On ne s’embrasse pas tout de suite non plus, on ne tient pas la main”, rougit-il. “C’est beaucoup plus lent normalement… Les surnoms, c’est après très très longtemps, ou même pas du tout, et pour demander de sortir ensemble c’est officiel : on sert la main.”

“On sert la main ?”, répétai-je. 

“Umh”, acquiesça-t-il. “Pour montrer l’accord.”

Il me tendit la main en démonstration et je la serrai sans trop savoir quoi penser de tout ça. Depuis quand les déclarations d’amour se concluaient sur une poignée de main ?

“Ravi d’avoir signé ce contrat avec toi alors…”

Il me fit un grand sourire en riant.

“De toute façon on ne peut vraiment pas faire comme chez moi : on a déjà dépassé trop de choses. Normalement, quand on commence à sortir ensemble, on s’appelle encore par le nom de famille : appeler par le prénom, c’est une grosse étape.”

“Le nom de famille…”

“Oui, tu devrais m’appeler  _ Hanyu kun _ . Et la deuxième grosse étape c’est le contact : se tenir la main, maximum faire câlin. Mais il faut attendre longtemps !”

“Mon dieu…”

Ça faisait en effet plusieurs années qu’on avait dépassé toutes ces étapes… D’ailleurs, je ne l’avais même jamais appeler par son nom de famille… J’avais dû utiliser son prénom complet pendant le premier mois, maximum, et ensuite j’étais passé à “Yuzu”...

“C’est mieux ici, je préfère”, me rassura-t-il. “C’est juste que je ne sais pas comment faire parce que je n’ai pas de code pour me guider. Je sais que pour toi ça ne doit pas être très logique mais chez moi… En fait c’est qu’on ne sait pas comment faire avec les autres, alors on a mis des codes pour rassurer et éviter gêne : c’est pratique.”

“Ça te rassurerait si je te donnais des « codes » ?”, proposai-je.

Il me regarda avec tellement d’espoir dans les yeux que je m’en voulus de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plus tôt. Maintenant il fallait trouver ces fameux codes, qui n’étaient pas officiels mais qui devaient quand même exister…

_ Pense comme un japonais… _

“Alors… Euh…”

Plus difficile que ce que j’avais imaginé.

“Quand on est seul, on s’assoit face à face, mais quand on est en groupe, on se met plutôt côte à côte”, réfléchis-je.

Yuzu acquiesça avec une telle concentration que je n’aurais pas été surpris de le voir sortir un crayon et un papier pour prendre des notes.

“On peut être plus proche physiquement quand il y a d’autres personnes aussi, pour montrer qu’on est ensemble… enfin je crois ?… C’est assez difficile de trouver des règles, j’avoue que pour moi c’est assez instinctif. Est-ce que tu as des questions particulières ?”

“Tu préfères quel genre ? Au Japon les filles font semblant d’être fragiles pour encourager les garçons à plus se mettre en avant. Comment ça fonctionne ici ? C’est mieux timide et mignon ? Ou plutôt autoritaire ? Sexy a du succès, non ?”

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite car le serveur vint nous apporter nos commandes mais même quand il fut reparti je ne savais pas quoi dire. 

“Déjà tu es un garçon, donc je ne suis pas sûr que ça s’applique”, commençai-je en me demandant si j’avais vraiment compris ce qu’il racontait.

“Je ne suis pas stupide Javi, je sais que tout le monde trouve que je ressemble à fille. Parce que je suis fin, surtout au ventre, et je n’ai pas vraiment une tête de garçon. Même les hommes qui sont hétéros, je vois comment ils me regardent et comment ils me touchent…”

“Attends, de un tu ne ressembles pas à une fille et il me semble que de nous deux je suis celui qui m’y connais le mieux. Tu es androgyne, c’est vrai, mais les gens te regardent parce que tu es attirant, pas parce que tu as l’air d’une fille : tu rayonnes quand tu es sur la glace, c’est normal que tout le monde gravite autour de toi… Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses que je sors avec toi pour ton apparence, d’accord ? Ensuite de deux, comment ça qui te touchent ?!”

“Pas comme ça”, protesta-t-il en rougissant. “Juste quand ils touchent les épaules, ou le bras, pendant les galas tu sais qu’il y a des contacts…”

“Je sais, et je sais aussi que tu aimes un peu trop faire du charme autour de toi”, grommelai-je.

“Ah bon ? Non, pas remarqué”, nia-t-il avec innocence. “Et puis… Tu es celui qui touche le plus Javi. Dans le dos, plus bas que pour les autres…”

“Ah bon ? Je n’avais pas remarqué”, copiai-je. 

“Il y a des vidéos où on est vraiment près, pour une photo de groupe je crois. Et tu me tiens vraiment contre toi avec le bras autour de mes hanches : ma fédération a piqué une crise.”

“Je ne m’en rappelle pas, c’était quand ? C’était vraiment aussi proche que ça ?”

“Vraiment”, ricana-t-il. “En plus j’avais costume de Notte, alors on voyait très bien. Je ne sais plus quelle compétition : tu touches tout le temps Javi…”

“Pas du tout, je me suis amélioré”, protestai-je. “Mais tu as vu les costumes que tu portes ? Ils soulignent tellement bien tes hanches que c’est limite criminel…”

“Tout le monde a vu, personne d’autre n’a touché”, remarqua-t-il.

“Encore heureux.”

“Et tu as eu des costumes qui n’aidaient pas non plus”, enchaîna-t-il. “Pendant les compétitions ça va parce que je ne te vois pas trop, mais pendant gala… Celui avec le haut blanc, sans les manches : pas bien du tout, Javi. Serrer et on voyait tes abdos, les bras aussi, et pantalon était embêtant aussi… Pendant une saison entière ! Et après les gens disent que je suis toujours à côté de toi mais c’est normal : il fallait éloigner les filles, beaucoup trop nombreuses, et toi tu flirtes avec le public en plus ! Tu sais tout le travail que ça donne ? Occupé pendant tout le gala !”

“Yuzu, après Let’s go Crazy tu as perdu le droit de considérer le costume des autres comme « serré ». Les filles ont toutes des jupes qui ne cachent pas grand chose mais tu as le costume qui révèle le plus… Et avec le plus de paillettes aussi.”

Il haussa les épaules en coupant avec application sa tartelette à la fraise.

“Au début, c’était parce que rien d’autre n’allait. Je ne plaisante pas : toujours beaucoup de mal à trouver des vêtements à ma taille. Je suis trop fin pour un pantalon homme, trop grand pour un pantalon femme, même les t-shirts sont trop grands… Si je portais autre chose que du serré en compétitions, j’aurais l’air ridicule. Et puis, après j’ai voulu que tu remarques. Je n’ai pas vraiment réfléchi, je savais juste que j’aimais bien quand tu me regardais, quand tu me touchais alors qu’il y avait pleins de filles qui voulaient ton attention. Je les ai classées rivales pour être remarqué : donc costumes plus serrés, qui se remarquaient plus, et tout le monde regardait donc j’ai continué. Tu penses que c’est bête ?”

“Non, je suis flatté que tu ais voulu mon attention. Ça aurait été plus rapide que tu me le dises directement mais peu importe… Tu as réussis : j’ai toujours pensé que tu avais les meilleurs costumes. Après 2014 pour les galas en tout cas, parce que sans vouloir te vexer, avant cette date tu as fait des choix assez douteux avec des plumes, des froufrous et des paillettes à des endroits improbables : ça faisait un peu… brouillon.”

“C’était une phase, j’étais jeune”, rétorqua-t-il. “Après j’ai mis moins de tout ; demandé à designer de calmer un peu.”

“Un peu”, ris-je.

“Les paillettes, c’est pratique : avec la lumière ça attire bien l’attention.”

“En effet…”

Un silence s’installa et je réfléchis à ce qu’il avait dit. C’est vrai qu’il y avait eu des galas où on avait été peut-être un peu trop proche. Peut-être que j’avais aussi un peu manqué de subtilité sans m’en rendre compte… Yuzu finit sa pâtisserie avant moi et partit se laver les mains, revenant au moment où je finissais.

“Je paye et on y va ?”

“Non, déjà payé”, sourit-il en attrapant sa veste.

“Yuzu, tu n’avais pas-”

“C’est comme ça qu’on fait au Japon et c’est une des choses que je trouve bien”, me coupa-t-il. “J’avais envie de t’offrir vu que c’est toi qui m’a emmené en rendez vous… Tu viens ?”

Je laissai tomber et le suivis dehors.

“En fait, tu n’as pas répondu à ma question : tu préfères quel genre ?”

Mon dieu, j’avais réussi à oublier cette question bizarre, pourquoi n’avait-il pas fait pareil ?...

“Honnêtement, je ne sais pas”, soupirai-je. “Disons juste que tu es mon genre : je ne veux pas que tu te forces à agir d’une certaine façon pour me plaire. De toute façon tu me plais déjà alors quel intérêt ? C’est comme si je te demandais comment tu voulais que j’agisse quand je suis autour de toi…”

“Tu es déjà parfait alors ça ne serait pas logique.”

“Je t’assure que je ne le suis pas  _ Cariño _ , mais merci quand même.”

Je l’admirai rougir en me demandant s’il s’y ferait un jour et décidant que si ce n’était pas le cas je ne m’en plaindrais certainement pas.

“Il y a règles pour quand se tenir la main ?”, demanda-t-il.

“Non, tu peux le faire quand tu en as envie”, souris-je en la lui prenant. “C’est ça qui est bien : maintenant tu n’as plus besoin de te demander si un geste est correct, tu peux juste le faire quand tu en as envie.”

“C’est bien… Mais je crois que Brian ne va pas aimer si je te tiens la main pendant tous les entraînements, et ça ne sera pas très pratique non plus…”

“C’est vrai : alors on peut faire les choses quand on en a envie mais quand ça ne pose pas de problème pratique. Ça te convient ?”

“Parfait”, sourit-il.

Sans aucun doute, je pourrais m’habituer à le voir sourire comme ça pour le reste de mes jours sans me lasser… Son visage se décontractait, la tension qui semblait constamment présente s’évaporant du coin de ses yeux alors que ceux-ci disparaissaient en forme de croissant. Il avait l’air bien plus jeune et il rayonnait tellement que je dus me rendre à l’évidence : Laura avait dit la vérité en me traitant d’idiot… même si je ne lui avourai probablement jamais.

On finit par se poser dans un parc et je tournai la tête vers Yuzu quand je l’entendis pousser un léger soupir.

“Quelque chose ne va pas ?”

“Mmh ? Non, tout va bien, je me posais juste des questions… Sur plus tard…”

Je ne pus m’empêcher de grimacer : c’est vrai qu’il n’était pas du genre à procrastiner, contrairement à moi.

“Et quelles sont ces fameuses questions ? On sait tous le deux que ça ne va pas être simple mais ce n’est pas comme si ça l’avait été un jour…”

“Je sais, je suis prêt à surmonter le difficile mais.... je m’inquiète pour toi. Je veux dire, je n’ai jamais vraiment été dans une relation donc je ne suis pas sûr de comment ça se passe d’habitude mais avec ma vie, je ne sais pas si je pourrai te donner ce que tu veux… Et j’ai peur que ça te blesse. Comme avant.”

“Yuzu, même si je suis presque à la retraite je connais les obligations d’un patineur, je sais que les relations longues distances sont dures, je sais que parfois on se disputera et que tout n’ira pas parfaitement bien mais ce n’est pas ce que j’attends…”

“Mais même pour un patineur j’ai trop de choses, tu le sais… Le temps sur la glace, hors de la glace, la gym, la danse, le cardio, la préparation dans ma tête, tout ce qu’il y a avec le Japon : JSF, les sponsors, les publicités, les interviews, les shows, les visites, les prix, pleins de mails et de téléphones tous les jours, trier tout le temps… Les lettres de remerciements à écrire aussi, les annonces. Il n’y a pas que le patinage, il y a tout ce qu’il y a à côté, je dois m’en occuper aussi… Et les cours à l’Université, et ma santé où je dois toujours avoir pleins de traitements : mon asthme, mes allergies, toutes les précautions. Il faut que je fasse attention à tout : repas, sommeil, exercice. Je ne peux pas aller dehors au Japon sans gardes, pas conduire sans chauffeur, rien faire seul… Tu connais une partie, mais c’est une petite partie Javi. Est-ce que tu es sûr ? Tu es sûr que tu veux ça ? Je ne t’en voudrai pas si tu dis non, je comprends, pas de problème, normal-”

“Stop Yuzu”, le coupai-je doucement en lui prenant la main. “Je sais, j’imagine que tes journées doivent être bien remplies. Je n’attends pas de toi que tu passes ton temps avec moi, que tu sois toujours disponible ou qu’on puisse agir comme n’importe quel couple. Je ne suis pas stupide, mais je suis sûr de moi.”

“Est-ce que ce n’est pas « trop » ?”, souffla-t-il en continuant à me regarder comme si j’allais soudainement changer d’avis et partir. “Parce que je suis « trop » dans le patinage, trop... « Trop » tout… Caractère trop enfant, ou trop compétition, trop sensible, trop perfectionniste, trop célèbre, trop occupé… Tout le monde le dit, et c’est vrai. Comment tu peux vouloir ça ?”

“Parce que ça fait parti de toi, tout simplement. Je veux qu’on soit ensemble, et si pour ça il faut supporter le « trop », alors je le ferai. Je connais ton obsession pour le patinage, je te demande juste de ne pas me repousser à cause de ça et de mon côté je te laisserai suffisamment d’air. Ton caractère, je suis vacciné, j’aime te voir t’amuser avec Pooh-san ou rire avec les autres sans te soucier du reste, ce n’est pas enfantin, c’est normal. Tu es occupé mais regarde : on trouvera quand même du temps pour nous, on gèrera, et oui tu es célèbre mais tant qu’on n’est pas au Japon il n’y aura pas trop de soucis. Ma seule inquiétude c’est de savoir si toi tu es prêt à vraiment essayer : faire des concessions si besoin et ne pas me laisser seul encaisser toutes les difficultés qu’on va rencontrer.”

“Je ferai ! Je ferai conse- conca… ion ? Je le ferai, j’essayerai, promis : garder du temps pour les vacances, garder JSF loin, pas accepter trop de contrats… Et pas trop mauvais caractère”, ajouta-t-il avec culpabilité.

“Eh bien voilà, tout ira bien”, souris-je. “Qu’est-ce qui pourrait mal se passer ?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Champagne !


	24. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un exemple de « ce qui pourrait mal se passer »...

_ Yuzu _

Est-ce que j’avais prévu une confrontation familiale directement ? Non, certainement pas. Est-ce que j’avais été discret en rentrant chez moi ? Pas vraiment, mais j’avais fait de mon mieux. Est-ce que ma mère avait repéré le changement immédiatement ? Absolument.

“ _ Alors, qu’est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça Yuzuru ? Ne me dis pas que Brian a accepté de te laisser faire un quad Axel ? _ ”

“ _ Non, ça n’a rien à voir _ ”, souris-je.

“ _ Je vois… Qu’est-ce que Javi a fait ? _ ”

“ _ Comment as-tu deviné ? _ ”, demandai-je avec incrédulité.

“ _ Oh, s’il te plaît, je suis ta mère _ ”, renifla-t-elle. “ _ C’est moi qui t’ai élevé, je te connais : la seule chose qui peut t’affecter autant en dehors du patinage, c’est lui _ .”

Vu comme ça, en effet…

“ _ Donc ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? _ ”

“ _ Pas grand chose _ ”, marmonnai-je en détournant le regard. “ _ Je suis juste content qu’il soit là, et puis on a été aux chutes du Niagara ensemble… _ ”

“ _ Mmh, je suis ravie que tu sortes un peu de ta grotte mais je suis sûre qu’il y a autre chose. Ça fait trois jours qu’il est revenu, tu ne t’es pas rendu compte de ça seulement aujourd’hui il me semble ? _ ”

“ _ Mais oui, je sais. Ce n’est vraiment rien, je suis juste content maman… _ ”

“ _ Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu peux vouloir cacher à ta vieille mère _ ”, réfléchit-elle en me regardant pensivement. “ _ Surtout que ça a l’air d’être positif… _ ”

“ _ La positivité est une question de point de vue _ ”, éludai-je.

“ _ Tout ce qui est bon pour toi est bon pour moi, et je ne parle pas que de ta carrière Yuzuru. Enfin, si c’est un secret on n’y peut rien… _ ”

“ _ Mmh _ ”, acquiesçai-je vaguement.

Je n’avais pas encore réfléchi à la façon dont je voulais en parler avec ma famille, parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas le leur cacher. Le problème c’était que je ne savais pas du tout leur positionnement sur la question de l’homosexualité, surtout si c’était moi qui était concerné. Statistiquement parlant, dans la population japonaise, mes chances de tomber sur une bonne réaction était en plus assez faible...

Je tournai le problème dans ma tête jusqu’au dîner avant de décider qu’il n’y avait pas de routes simples. Ou plutôt si : la route était simple, mais pas facile.

“ _ Maman _ ”, commençai-je prudemment en la regardant par dessus mon omelette. “ _ Imaginons qu’il se passe quelque chose qui me rende heureux mais qui ne serait pas bien vu : qu’est-ce que tu dirais ? _ ”

“ _ Ça dépend ce que tu entends par «mal vu» _ ”, répondit-elle tranquillement.

“ _ Eh bien… Par exemple si je voulais me faire tatouer _ ”, proposai-je.

“ _ Tatouer ? _ ”, répéta-t-elle avec surprise. “ _ Je n’aurais jamais pensé que ça pouvait t’intéresser… Tant que tu ne fais pas ça sur un coup de tête, je n’ai rien contre : fais juste attention à le faire dans un bon établissement, d’accord ? _ ”

“ _ C’était juste un exemple _ ”, l’arrêtai-je. “ _ Mais imagine que ce soit quelque chose dans ce genre, qui est mal vu même s’il n’y a rien de mauvais dedans… _ ”

“ _ Dans ce cas-là, je m’inquiéterais juste des retombés qui pourraient arriver. Mais ça c’est parce que je me ferai toujours du soucis pour toi, quoi qu’il arrive : tu as fait tellement de sacrifices pour être là où tu es aujourd’hui, tu as le droit d’être heureux Yuzuru. _ ”

“ _ Mais vous avez fait des sacrifices aussi _ ”, murmurai-je en baissant les yeux. “ _ Toi, papa, et même Saya… Je ne veux pas vous décevoir et que vous pensiez que vous avez fait tout ça pour rien… _ ”

“ _ Jamais on ne pensera ce genre de choses ! Te voir heureux nous rend heureux, nous sommes ta famille. Et comment est-ce que quiconque pourrait être déçu après tout ce que tu as fait ? _ ”

“ _ Ce n’est pas par rapport à ma carrière, c’est… pour après, pour ce que tu espères forcément… _ ”

“ _ Yuzuru, explique moi _ ”, demanda-t-elle doucement. “ _ Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne me dis pas les choses directement… _ ”

“ _ Tout à l’heure, tu as demandé pourquoi je souriais et j’étais heureux, et c’était bien à cause de Javi : grâce à Javi. S’il m’a emmené voir les Chutes cette après-midi, c’était parce que c’était un rendez-vous : il… _ ”

Je pris une grande inspiration pour rassembler du courage.

“ _ Il m’a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui. J’ai dit oui. _ ”

Le silence était suffocant, jamais je n’avais été angoissé comme ça, et pourtant l’angoisse ça me connaissait. Ma mère me regardait fixement et je n’étais pas sûr de pouvoir supporter un rejet de sa part.

“ _ Tu veux dire… sortir ?... _ ”

“ _ On est en couple. _ ”

Le silence qui suivit fut insupportable, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux alors que je les baissais en serrant les dents. Si ma propre mère ne pouvait pas l’accepter, alors qui le ferait ? Je repoussai mon assiette et me levai pour ne pas avoir à voir son dégoût, sans savoir si je réussirais à rester seul jusqu’à demain dans ces conditions.

“ _ Attends _ ”, m’arrêta-t-elle avec la voix tremblante. “ _ Tu… Ça… Est-ce que tu es sûr de toi ? Je veux dire, tu n’as jamais connu ce genre de relation alors… peut-être… _ ”

“ _ Non. Tu sais que je n’ai jamais eu d’intérêts pour sortir avec quelqu’un, parce que les filles ne m’ont jamais intéressé _ ”, crachai-je le cœur serré. “ _ Tu le sais ; même quand j’étais plus jeune je n’ai jamais eu de posters de mannequins ou de chanteuses comme les autres garçons de ma classe, je n’avais que des posters de groupes masculins. Quand la fédération a voulu proposer des rendez-vous arrangés, je n’ai même pas eu besoin de regarder parce que je savais que ça ne pouvait pas m’intéresser ! Je suis désolé ! Ce n’est pas de ma faute ! Javi me rend heureux, il tient à moi et me voit comme je suis : est-ce que c’est un crime si je l’aime ?! _ ”

J’essuyai mes yeux et sortis de la cuisine en courant, claquant la porte de ma chambre et attrapant Pooh-san qui m’attendait sur le lit. Son regard à lui n’avait pas changé : durant toutes ces années, peu importe ce qu’il se passait ou ce que je faisais, il n’avait pas changé. Je le serrai contre moi en laissant les larmes couler alors que je me roulais en boule sur mon lit. J’aurais voulu que Javi soit là pour me consoler, pour qu’il puisse me tenir dans ses bras et me dire que tout irait bien… Sauf qu’il était neuf heures et demi, que demain on avait entraînement et que je ne pouvais pas le déranger maintenant… Ou peut-être que si ? Il avait dit qu’on pouvait faire comme on le sentait maintenant, alors est-ce que c’était bon ?

Je pris mon portable et fixai son numéro, hésitant avant de décider que je n’allais que lui parler, rien de plus.

“Oui hallo ? Yuzu ?”

Rien qu’entendre sa voix fit redoubler mes pleurs et je l’entendis paniquer à l’autre bout du fil alors que j’essayais de les étouffer dans Pooh-san.

“Yuzu, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?! Ça va ?!”

“Habi”, hoquetai-je en essayant de stabiliser un minimum ma voix. “J-j’ai dit… J’ai dit à-à mère et- et… elle,elle…”

“J’arrive tout de suite, tu es chez toi ? Je suis là dans cinq minutes, ne pleure pas  _ Cariño _ , s’il te plaît, ça va aller…”

Je ne sais pas ce qu’il comprit parce qu’à part des sanglots et des reniflements je n’arrivais pas vraiment à émettre des mots intelligibles, mais il finit par raccrocher en me promettant d’arriver au plus vite et je me relevais de mon lit en titubant un peu. J’attrapai un sac à dos, mis deux trois affaires dedans, l’habitude de faire ma valise me permettant de tout faire en auto-pilote, et je sortis de ma chambre en allant directement dans le hall où j’enfilai mes chaussures.

“ _ Yuzuru, qu’est-ce que tu fais ?! _ ”

“ _ Ça ne te regarde plus, je vais avec quelqu’un qui ne me rejettera pas juste parce que je préfère les hommes. _ ”

Je claquai la porte et descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre, sortant dans la rue en ayant la sensation de pouvoir respirer un peu mieux même si les larmes brouillaient encore ma vue. 

“Yuzu !”

Le temps que je me retourne je me sentis engouffré dans une chaleur familière et le peu de calme que j’avais réussi à collecter se désagrégea alors que j’explosais de nouveau en sanglots sur l’épaule de Javi qui me berçait en me chuchotant des mots rassurants. On était en plein milieu de la rue, il devait être dix heures, en plein hiver au milieu de la neige mais c’était dans ses bras que je m’étais toujours senti le plus confortable.

“J’ai pris une chambre d’hôtel pour cette nuit, et on pourra voir demain pour la suite”, souffla-t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

J’acquiesçai faiblement et le laissai me guider à travers les rues jusqu’à un hôtel non loin d’ici, où il prit une clef avant de m’entraîner dans les couloirs.

“Elle a peut-être juste besoin de temps”, me rassura-t-il en m’aidant à me débarrasser de mes affaires pendant que je reniflais au milieu de la chambre.

Je n’avais pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit de plus qu’un haussement d’épaule et je me mis en pyjama en essayant de ne pas y penser trop. C’était impossible mais une fois dans le lit avec Javi qui me tenait dans ses bras, je réussis à croire que d’une façon ou d’une autre, tout irait bien.


	25. Matin Calme

_ Brian _

Ma vie allait bien dans ses grandes lignes, j’avais pris un bon petit déjeuner et j’étais de bonne humeur, et alors que j’allais partir pour le Club j’avais soudain reçu un appel de fin du monde. Je n’avais pas tout compris, l’anglais de la mère de Yuzuru n’était pas parfait (loin de là), surtout qu’elle était complètement paniquée, mais en gros : Yuzuru était parti de la maison hier soir à cause d’une dispute, il n’était toujours pas rentré ce matin et il ne répondait pas à son portable.

Une bonne matinée comme je le disais.

Après avoir réussi à rassurer un tant soit peu Yumi, j'appelai directement Tracy qui était déjà au Club pour une session matinale avec des enfants afin de savoir si elle l'avait vu. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, je me tournai vers Javi avant de prévenir la police, l'armée et la fédération japonaise.   
  
“Hallo ?”, grommela-t-il d'une voix mal réveillée.   
  
Au moins il avait décroché, c'était une chance.   
  
“C'est Brian”, l'informai-je au cas où. “Par pitié, dis moi que Yuzuru est avec toi : il a disparu hier soir et sa mère est en panique…”   
  
“Évidemment qu'il est avec moi”, soupira-t-il.    
  
“Le «évidemment» est de trop Javier !”, m'énervai-je. “Tu te rends compte de l'inquiétude qu'on a eu ? Il n'a prévenu personne, il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi !”   
  
“Ne dis pas ça comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal”, gronda-t-il. “Il m'a appelé hier soir, et il n'allait pas bien. Tu n'as qu'à dire à sa mère que si elle ne veut pas que son fils s'enfuit de la maison elle n'a qu'à pas le faire partir. On se voit à l'entraînement.”   
  
Il raccrocha et je fis définitivement une croix sur ma bonne matinée.    
Avec un soupir j’envoyai un texto à Tracy pour la rassurer et rappelai Yumi, lui expliquant que tout allait bien et qu’il n’y avait pas de raison de s’inquiéter. Ça aurait pu s’arrêter là mais je sentis que la mention de Javi l’avait crispée et je décidai d’investiguer un peu plus.

“Pourriez-vous me dire qu’est-ce qui c’est passé hier ?”, demandai-je. “Apparemment c’était assez sérieux et j’aimerais savoir à quoi m’attendre pour la séance d’aujourd’hui.”

“C’était juste une dispute”, marmonna-t-elle. “Nous allons en parler ce soir et je suis sûre que tout va s’arranger…”

“Et… il va vraiment rentrer ce soir ?”, hésitai-je.

Yuzuru n’était pas du genre à se calmer rapidement, et vu le silence à l’autre bout de la ligne je devinai que j’avais frappé juste.

“Écoutez Yumi, je pense qu’il faudrait peut-être qu'on en parle, vous pouvez passer au TCC ce matin : Yuzuru a entraînement en début d’après-midi et je pourrai essayer de lui en parler ?”

Elle accepta et je pus enfin partir travailler avec la certitude qu’aucun de mes élèves n’avait été enlevé pendant la nuit.

  
  
  


“Entrez !”, lançai-je quand quelqu’un frappa à la porte de mon bureau.

La mère de Yuzuru pénétra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle, me saluant silencieusement. Elle avait l’air fatigué, avec des cernes sous les yeux qui indiquaient que sa nuit avait été courte.

“Bonjour, asseyez vous, je vous en prie”, l’invitai-je.

“Merci Brian”, soupira-t-elle.

“Je sais que ce ne sont pas vraiment mes affaires mais j’aimerais mieux comprendre la situation… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?”

“Eh bien, hier soir Yuzuru m’a dit quelque chose et… Ça a entraîné tout ça…”

Ça se voyait qu’elle ne voulait pas vraiment en parler mais on n’arriverait à rien comme ça.

“Et le sujet de la dispute ?”, insistai-je.

“C’est assez privé”, chuchota-t-elle en détournant le regard.

“Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Javier ?”

La façon dont elle pinça les lèvres valida mon hypothèse.

“Écoutez Yumi, si ça concerne mes deux élèves je pense que j’ai le droit de savoir. Vous savez que je n’irais jamais trahir la confiance que vous me portez…”

“Je le sais bien, c’est juste que… Il m’a dit qu’il s’était passé quelque chose, ici…”

“Au Club ?”, m’étonnai-je.

“Apparemment il aurait… décidé de… sortir avec son ami.”

Il y eut un blanc.

Ami… Yuzu sortait avec Javi ?! Depuis quand ?! 

“Javi ?!”, vérifiai-je au cas où.

Je respirai un grand coup quand elle acquiesça et repris contenance avec difficulté.

“Eh bien, c’est surprenant… Enfin, non, pas tant que ça mais… Umh, et donc ?”

Elle détourna de nouveau le regard et je saisis le « problème » : tout était plus clair… Ça s’annonçait compliqué...

“Si je comprends bien, vous n'appréciez pas que votre fils soit attiré par un autre homme, c’est ça ?”

“Non, mais… Il n’a jamais vraiment connu ce genre de chose, il est jeune et n’a pas beaucoup d’amis donc c’est… Je ne sais pas, une phase, il ne peut pas être sûr…”

La « phase ». Je connaissais bien ça.

“Vous savez que je suis gay ?”, vérifiai-je.

À priori ce n’était pas un secret mais sait-on jamais…

“Oui, je sais.”

“Avez-vous un problème avec ça ? Pensez-vous que c’est une maladie ou une anormalité ou je ne sais quoi ?”

“Non, pas vraiment mais…”

Mais entre accepter chez les autres et l’accepter chez son fils, il y avait une grosse différence.

“Bon, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins : être homosexuel n’est pas une phase, on l’est ou on ne l’est pas, donc si vous espérez qu’il se réveille demain en se disant que finalement les filles sont bien aussi, laissez tomber. Je suis le premier à dire que les amours de jeunesse passent, que c’est le genre de chose qui fait prendre des décisions stupides qu’on regrettera plus tard, mais là… Vous le savez comme moi : Javier et Yuzuru se connaissent depuis presque huit ans, ils savent pertinemment ce qui les attend, je pense que personne n’a jamais attendu aussi longtemps et réfléchi autant avant d’entrer dans une relation. Ce n’est pas sur un coup de tête, et ce n’est certainement pas une phase.”

“Mais Yuzuru n’a jamais été à l’aise avec les interactions sociales, il peut se tromper…”

“Si c’était avec une femme, vous ne diriez pas ça”, remarquai-je. “Ça fait des années qu’ils se tournent autour, qu’ils se cherchent en se retenant de dépasser une certaine limite parce qu’ils savent tout ce que ça entraînerait. Vous savez tous les sacrifices que Yuzu a fait, et bien c’en était un autre : maintenant qu’ils ont dépassé ce cap et qu’ils peuvent enfin penser à eux-mêmes au lieu de leur carrière, est-ce que vous voulez vraiment les priver de tout ça ?”

Yumi soupira en baissant la tête avec découragement.

“Croyez moi, Javi est quelqu’un de bien, il fera tout pour rendre votre fils heureux et vous n’aurez pas à vous demander s’il n’est pas là juste pour la célébrité de Yuzuru. Vous devriez parler à votre fils, il vous le dira s’il sent que vous êtes prête à l’écouter sans le juger. J’ai beaucoup de respect pour les sacrifices que vous avez fait, ce ne sont pas toutes les mères qui en seraient capables, mais si vous refusez d’accepter que Yuzu soit en couple avec un homme, il sera malheureux et il vous en voudra : c’est ce que vous voulez ?”

“Je ne suis même pas sûre qu’il acceptera de me reparler”, soupira-t-elle.

“Bien sûr que si, je lui parlerai tout à l’heure, mais peut-être que c’est à vous de faire le premier pas en lui demandant pardon et en ouvrant la discussion…”

“Je vais essayer…”

Elle finit par partir sans avoir vraiment le moral et je priai pour que tout ce passe bien pour la suite. 

Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m’attendre quand mes deux élèves arrivèrent, ni quoi leur dire, mais Javi m’évita de me questionner trop longtemps en venant directement me voir dès son arrivée en traînant Yuzuru derrière lui.

“Brian, on a quelque chose à te dire !”, lança-t-il.

Yuzu ne semblait pas très enthousiaste ni très en forme mais il avait meilleure mine que ce que j’avais crains.

“On ne sait pas trop comment te dire ça mais…”

“... mais peut-être que le meilleur endroit pour me le dire n’est pas le bord d’une patinoire bondée”, complétai-je rapidement.

Je reçus des regards surpris et leur fis signe de me suivre dans mon bureau.

“Comment tu sais ?”, demanda Javi dès que la porte fut refermée.

“Que vous sortez ensemble ? Yumi est passée et on a eu une petite conversation : j’avoue que j’aurais préféré l’apprendre autrement mais bon…”

“Ma mère ?”, se crispa Yuzuru.

“Oui, et je pense que tu devrais essayer de lui parler, peut-être d’abord par message pour que ça soit plus simple et en face à face quand tu te sentiras prêt ?”, proposai-je.

Il baissa les yeux d’un air peiné et Javi attrapa sa main pour le réconforter. 

“Et… Vous sortez ensemble depuis quand ?”, osai-je.

“Deux jours seulement…”

“Je ne devrais même pas être surpris mais bizarrement je le suis”, soupirai-je. “Est-ce que vous voulez que ça soit officiel ?”

“On n’a pas vraiment encore eu le temps d’en parler mais personnellement je ne vois pas l’intérêt de faire une grande déclaration à la presse. On ne doit rien à personne, on n’a pas d’explications ou d’excuses à donner : quand quelqu’un se met en couple il ne fait pas une conférence pour l’annoncer.”

Yuzuru acquiesça et regarda leurs mains toujours attachées qui reposaient sur ses genoux.

“Je suis d’accord. Il n’y a pas besoin de cacher, les gens trouveront à un moment de toute façon, et puis on ne fait pas quelque chose de mal… On pourra le dire à des amis, et puis juste faire les choses normalement…”

“Mmh, ça serait le meilleur scénario possible mais j'ai peur que ça ne soit pas aussi simple”, réfléchis-je. “Il y aura un moment ou un autre où on vous demandera des comptes : surtout toi Yuzuru vu que tu vas être obligé de faire des conférences de presse après les compétitions. À ce moment là, qu’est-ce que vous direz ? Et qu’est-ce que vous voulez que moi je dise si on me pose la question ?”

“On ne niera pas, je suppose…”

“On a le temps”, relativisa Javi.

“Je ne veux pas faire mon pessimiste mais si vous vous baladez main dans la main non-stop, vous n’allez pas avoir énormément de temps…”

Ils eurent un sourire stupide et je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel. Vraiment, il n’y avait pas de quoi être surpris : ils faisaient ça depuis bien trop longtemps pour que je sois pris de court...


	26. Championnat d’Europe 1

_Yuzu_

Pour la première fois de ma vie depuis que j’avais commencé à patiner dans le circuit professionnel, j’allais prendre des vacances en pleine saison. Une semaine seulement, certes, mais c’était déjà énorme à mon échelle…

Les choses s’étaient en fait organisées assez naturellement : j’allais avec Javi et Brian aux Euros (en essayant d’être discret) puis Brian retournerait au Canada et j’accompagnerais Javi en Espagne pour qu’il me présente officiellement à sa famille en tant que petit ami. Comme je n’allais pas faire de compétitions avant mars pour les Mondiaux et qu’il fallait que je ménage un maximum ma jambe, ça ne dérangerait pas trop mon planning d’entraînement.

"Javi, tu veux une liste des raisons pour ne pas stresser ?", offris-je en le voyant s’agiter sur son siège.

"Je ne stresse pas", marmonna-t-il sans conviction.

"Qui t’inquiète ? Même en cherchant bien, je ne vois pas…"

"Je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas de personne précise en tête…"

"Tes programmes sont bien aussi, est-ce qu’il y a un problème sur un élément ?"

"Pas vraiment… C’est juste que je ne suis pas sûr de mes quads", soupira-t-il finalement.

Le fameux problème : toujours les quads.

"Même si tu allais aux Euros avec deux quads ça serait suffisant en patinant un sans faute. Javi, les quads sont juste des bonus pour là : ne pense pas à du mauvais pour ça…" 

J’entrelaçai nos doigts parce que je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose de plus dans un avion rempli mais je savais que c’était suffisant pour le moment. Il y avait eu tellement de fois où on avait vu le stress ou le malaise de l’autre sans pouvoir se décider à aider pour des tonnes de raisons pas forcément bonnes… Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir rassurer sans penser à une quelconque adversité.

"Je sais bien que je n’ai pas de raison de m’inquiéter, c’est simplement que… C’est ma dernière compétition alors forcément je veux faire bien. Si je me rate là, même si je gagne à la fin, c’est ce que les gens retiendront…"

"Je sais que ça va aller Javi. Si tu ne te fais pas confiance, j’aurai confiance en toi pour deux. Mais ça serait bien si tu prenais quand même un petit morceau, pour que je n’ais tout le travail…" 

"Je vais faire de mon mieux", sourit-il enfin.

J’acquiesçai et le laissai se remettre à contempler les nuages qui défilaient sous l’avion. Avant une compétition il y avait toujours besoin d’être rassuré, stabilisé, mais il y avait aussi besoin de calme pour réfléchir tranquillement, en silence. Lui répéter pendant tout le trajet qu’il n’avait pas de soucis à se faire n’aurait fait que le stresser davantage : je me contentai donc de ne pas lâcher sa main pour qu’il sache que le soutien serait toujours là si nécessaire.

De mon côté j’avais mon propre stress : l’annonce.

L’annonce à sa famille, qui n’était encore au courant de rien. Je n'avais pas dit à Javi à quel point ça m’angoissait parce qu’il avait déjà suffisamment à faire mais je savais qu’il savait. Ça se voyait, et apparemment c’était normal. La belle jambe… 

Je n’avais vu sa famille qu’à de rares occasions, toujours rapidement sans vraiment avoir le temps pour faire connaissance. Je ne pouvais pas prononcer le nom de sa mère, la barrière de la langue était bien présente et pour couronner le tout : toute sa famille pensait qu’il était hétérosexuel à trois cent pour cent. Ça allait être un séjour exceptionnel, je le sentais…

En plus j’avais encore ma fédération sur le dos (mais je commençais à avoir l’habitude) parce que j’avais publié un message d’encouragement/remerciement/hommage pour Javi juste avant de partir, alors que j’étais sensé être dans une période sans apparition médiatique pour me concentrer sur ma rééducation et les Mondiaux à venir. J’avais ignoré et été contre les décisions de mon équipe de communication, avais tourné seul ce message et sa publication n’était pas passé inaperçue du tout. Ceci-dit je ne voyais pas pourquoi ils en faisaient tout un plat : ils avaient vraiment pensé que j’allais laisser Javi se retirer silencieusement ? Sans lui rendre hommage ? Je ne pouvais pas faire une déclaration d’amour sans créer l’apocalypse mais à défaut j’avais au moins été clair sur le respect que je lui portais. C’était le minimum, si le JSF n’était pas content ça n’avait aucune importance.

Alors que j’écoutais de la musique en réfléchissant aux milliards de choses qui s’étaient passées pendant ces dernières semaines, je sentis Javi poser la tête sur mon épaule et souris en le voyant endormi. 

Il y avait aussi certaines choses qui n’avaient pas changé : peu importe si on était en froid, même si on arrêtait de se parler pour plusieurs semaines d’affilées, jamais je n’avais repoussé Javi quand il dormait en s’appuyant sur moi comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d’ailleurs en sortant de l’avion on ne se parlait pas forcément de nouveau mais c’était comme ça, je n’avais jamais eu le cœur de le repousser à ce point. Je faisais semblant de ne pas voir et de ne pas sentir, ce qui n’avait aucun sens, et parfois je m’endormais aussi contre lui… Maintenant que j’y pensais, heureusement que personne ne nous avait jamais pris en photo, ça aurait fait des vagues. 

Je pris la veste qui reposait sur mes genoux et lui en fis une couverture en essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il avait besoin de repos, j’étais bien placé pour savoir qu’on ne dormait pas beaucoup avant une compétition importante… 

Je savais que j’étais ridiculement protecteur mais j’avais muselé tellement de fois mon affection ou des petits gestes à cause de notre situation instable que maintenant je faisais l’inverse : je n’avais plus de raison de ne pas faire ce dont j’avais envie, le fait qu’il gagne ne signifiait plus que je perde, le fait que je le regarde ou que je le touche n’amenait plus les incertitudes pesant sur notre relation...

Est-ce que j’en profitais et que j’exagérais ? Très certainement, mais Javi ne s’en plaignait pas, loin de là, et j’avais l’impression d’avoir sans arrêt un sourire stupide aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas comment il avait fait pour avoir tant de relations et continuer à être efficace pendant l’entraînement parce que j’avais énormément de mal à me concentrer quand il était près de moi (et Brian n’approuvait pas). Je finis par m’endormir aussi et c’est Javi qui me réveilla au moment où l’avion amorçait sa descente.

"Bien dormi ?", demanda-t-il.

"Ça va, et toi ?", baillai-je en enfilant un masque que j’allais garder tant qu’on serait en public.

"Bien, j’avais un bon oreiller", sourit-il.

"Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment."

"Bien sûr. Brian, on prend le bus ou le taxi à l’aéroport ?", se tourna-t-il vers le siège derrière nous.

"Le taxi sera plus pratique, il faudra voir si on en trouve un avec quatre places par contre."

"C’est un gros aéroport dans une grande ville : il y aura sûrement", réfléchis-je.

En effet, on n’eut pas trop de mal à en trouver un et à priori je ne m’étais pas fait repérer. Par chance il pleuvait et ma capuche aidait encore plus à me dissimuler, ce qui nous permit d’arriver à l’hôtel parfaitement incognito.

"Bien, il va falloir savoir comment s’organiser. Est-ce que Yuzu vient aux entraînements ?", demanda Brian.

"Non, juste pour la compétition, sinon je vais être repéré tout de suite", expliquai-je. "Javi doit se concentrer, et j’ai apporté des devoirs…"

"Parfait. Javi, ta première session demain est à dix heures. Je veux tout le monde dans le hall à huit heures : le temps de se rendre à la patinoire et de s’échauffer. Je suis dans la chambre 308 s’il y a un problème, et Tracy dans la 310. Des questions ?"

"On peut prendre le petit déjeuner à l’hôtel ?"

"Oui, au restaurant, il faudra le prendre avant de partir", acquiesça Tracy.

Après une dernière ronde de recommandations, on se sépara et je montai dans l’ascenseur avec Javi. 

"Tu ne vas pas t’ennuyer ?", s’inquiéta-t-il quand on entra dans notre chambre. "Il y a quand même deux jours avant la compétition."

"J’ai beaucoup de retard sur mes cours, je ne pourrais même pas tout rattraper en deux jours", soupirai-je. "Ne t’en fais pas pour moi..."

"Psychologie, hein ?"

"Plus ou moins. Je vais m’en sortir…"

Ou pas.

Le lendemain on alla petit déjeuner ensemble et on se souhaita mutuellement bon courage alors qu’il partait et que je m’asseyais au bureau avec mon ordinateur et mes livres. J’aurais aimé aller avec lui, patiner et concourir, mais j’étais japonais.

Quand il revint un peu après midi il avait l’air fatigué mais satisfait, ce qui était une bonne chose.

"La glace était bien ?", demandai-je quand il ouvrit la porte avec un sourire épuisé.

"Oui, il n’y a jamais trop de soucis avec ça dans le Nord. Tu as déjà mangé ?"

Je secouai la tête et il acquiesça en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

"Tu veux que j’appelle pour manger dans la chambre ?", proposai-je en haussant la voix pour qu’il m’entende.

"Je veux bien mais tu n’as pas envie de sortir ? Tu es resté là toute la matinée…"

"Je préfère rester à l’intérieur, il y a moins de risques. J’ai vu des patineurs russes dans l’hôtel, je ne les connais pas vraiment mais eux si : s’ils me voient, les journalistes et réseaux sociaux seront tout de suite au courant", soupirai-je.

On finit donc par commander et d’après ce que Javi me racontait, l’entraînement s’était bien passé. 

Le jour suivant se déroula de la même façon sauf qu’apparemment les résultats étaient moins bons : ça ne voulait pas forcément dire quelque chose mais ça l’inquiétait quand même.

"Combien de fois on a pu avoir de mauvais entraînements, ou mauvais échauffements des six dernières minutes, et après une bonne performance ?", le résonnai-je.

"Souvent mais l'inverse est vrai aussi…"

"Les quads ?"

"J’ai raté mon quad Sal, Yuzu…"

"Combien de fois ?"

"Une seule", grommela-t-il. "Mais c’est une fois de trop."

"Javi, ce n’est pas toi qui te moquait parce que j’étais trop perfectionniste ?"

"Je sais, je sais…"

Je me levai de mon bureau et le rejoignis là où il était étalé sur le lit.

"Kikuchi san fait massage pour déstresser : enlève t-shirt, et mets toi sur ventre."

"Ça marche vraiment bien : j’ai plus peur de ce que tu vas faire que de la compétition maintenant."

"Javi !"

Il abdiqua et je me remémorai facilement les mouvements si souvent répétés.

"Très tendu", remarquai-je en massant ses épaules. "Pas bien Javi…"

"Ne fais pas comme si tu étais détendu avant une compétition-Aïe !"

"On ne parle pas pendant un massage", le grondai-je. 

Il étouffa une protestation dans l’oreiller et je souris. Normalement les patineurs étaient plus musclés en bas qu’en haut (pour des raisons évidentes) mais Javi avait toujours été musclé partout, et je ne m’en plaignais pas.

"Ça va ?", demandai-je au bout d’un moment. 

Je n’eus pas de réponse donc j'en conclus que ça allait : au moins maintenant il était détendu. Il fallait qu’il soit en forme demain, sachant qu’il dormirait maximum cinq heures cette nuit : une sieste était toute indiquée.

J’avais fini deux autres chapitres sur mes cours quand il se réveilla.

"Je pense que tu es doué, Kikuchi san serait fier de toi", s’étira-t-il.

"Merci, ça aurait été mieux si j’avais eu de l’huile mais bon…"

Il se leva et vint m’embrasser avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mes feuilles. Il ne pouvait rien comprendre vu que c’était des paragraphes entiers de japonais mais il grimaça quand même.

"Yeurk…"

"Ce n’est pas si horrible que ça", ris-je. "Un peu ennuyeux, c’est tout…"

"Si tu le dis."

"Demain je regarderai depuis le haut des gradins. Je ne peux pas être dedans, trop pas discret…"

"Tu espères vraiment que personne ne te repèrera ?"

"C’est stratégie : il n’y a pas de japonais là, donc pas de fans partout… Peut-être que je réussis ?"

"On parit ?"

"Non", refusai-je. 

Je ne fus pas très productif sur la fin de l’après-midi parce que Javi n’arrêtait pas d’essayer de me déconcentrer (avec succès) mais comme j’avais presque terminé de rattraper mon retard ce n’était pas bien grave.

"Demain, je ne pars pas avec toi", prévins-je une fois bien installé dans le lit pour la nuit.

"Ah bon ? Il y a un changement de plan ?", demanda-t-il en retraçant distraitement les lignes de mon dos.

"Mmh… Tu vas partir tôt, pour l’échauffement et tout, donc pas une bonne idée que je reste dans la patinoire seul : tout le monde verra. Tracy envoie un texto avec l’heure où tu passes, j’arrive là, personne ne voit, et parfait."

"Limite mission commando", se moqua-t-il.

"Je suis shinobi pour travail à moitié."

"Travail à mi-temps ?"

"Voilà…"

Je calai ma tête contre sa clavicule en fermant les yeux.

"À la fin je viendrai dans coulisses pour dire bravo. Pas vraiment d’accréditation mais…"

"Ça serait drôle si on te refusait l’accès : imagine qu’ils ne te connaissent pas", rit-il. "Les gens qui travaillent dans les patinoires ne connaissent pas forcément le sport… "

"Je m’arrangerai, je volerai accréditation."

"Je n’ai pas envie d’aller te chercher au commissariat demain, aucun de nous deux ne sait parler biélorusse, ça serait compliqué…"

"Ça ira, ils savent parler anglais, peut-être."

"Pas comme toi…"

"Je sais parler !"

"Je plaisante, ne me tape pas !"

"Tu as chance que je t’aime", marmonnai-je.

Il se recula un peu pour pouvoir me regarder et je levai les yeux vers lui.

"Tu m’aimes ?", répéta-t-il.

"Évidemment, pourquoi demander ?", rougis-je.

"C’est la première fois que tu le dis."

"Peux pas être petit ami si pas aimer Javi", remarquai-je.

"C’est vrai, mais c’est toujours agréable à entendre. Je t’aime aussi."

Ça n’allait pas m’aider à dormir tout ça…

" _Aishiteru_..."

" _Te amo_."

"Je ne connais pas d’autres langues", avouai-je en bénissant l’obscurité qui cachait mes rougeurs.

"Je peux t’embrasser alors ?"

"Pas besoin de demander."

Il me fallut longtemps pour m’endormir mais j’avais rarement été aussi reposé le lendemain. J’éteignis le portable qui vibrait comme un réveil et passai une main dans mes cheveux.

" _Habi_ , réveille toi… _Habi_ …"

"Veux pas", grommela-t-il en essayant de se cacher sous les draps.

"Allez, courage."

Je tirai la couverture et il gémit en se roulant en boule. 

"Jabi", soupirai-je en embrassant sa joue. Petit effort, il est l’heure.

"Mphf…"

Je l’enlaçai moitié par affection et moitié pour essayer de le faire bouger.

" _Y_ _usu_ …"

"Oui, c’est moi."

"Pitié…" 

"Non, dépêche toi."

Après dix minutes je réussis enfin à l’éjecter du lit et à le traîner dans la salle de bain, où il se prit finalement en main.

"C’est difficile de se raser ?", demandai-je en l’observant avec curiosité.

"Yuzu, je sais que j’arrive à comprendre ton anglais la plupart du temps mais le matin avec du dentifrice et ta brosse à dent dans la bouche : c’est trop pour moi."

Je me rinçai et répétai la question plus intelligiblement.

"Pas vraiment, on prend l’habitude. C’est un peu ennuyeux à la longue mais on s’y fait… Tu ne t’es jamais rasé ?"

Pour toute réponse j’écartai les bras avec fatalisme pour désigner à quel point mon corps était imberbe.

"Les gens disent qu’en Asie il y a moins, mais j’ai vu des japonais qui se rasaient", réfléchis-je.

"C’est peut-être un gène, comme l’alcool", supposa-t-il en rangeant son rasoir. "Comment tu vas aller à la patinoire ? Tu vas prendre un taxi ?"

"Oui, et je rentre avec vous à la fin."

"Envoie un texto à Brian ou Tracy quand tu arrives, comme ça je ne m’inquièterai pas de t’imaginer perdu au fin fond de la Sibérie."

"Javi, je sais prendre un taxi…"

"Vraiment ?"

"Dépêche toi, tu vas être en retard", ripostai-je pour éviter les questions.

"Il me reste une demie-heure avant de descendre dans le hall, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?", soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je le surveillai attentivement quand il prépara ses affaires (au cas où) et l’embrassai sur le pas de la porte.

"À toute à l’heure", souris-je. "Bon courage…"

"Merci, à toi aussi : ne te perds pas et réussi ta mission d’infiltration."

On s’embrassa encore plusieurs fois avant que je ne le pousse dans le couloir parce qu’il fallait bien qu’un de nous deux soit raisonnable à un moment. À partir de là, je ne tenais plus en place et je n’arrêtais pas de regarder l’heure, mon portable, et de tourner en rond. Je ne m’assis même pas au bureau parce que je savais que je ne pourrais pas me concentrer...

Je m’étais habillé avec un bas de jogging noir, une veste sombre à capuche où le logo de l’équipe du Japon était le plus petit et le moins visible possible (je n’avais rien d’autre comme veste chaude), et évidemment un masque noir qui ne laissait voir que mes yeux. J’avais une tête louche, surtout que personne en Biélorussie ne portait de masques donc je ne pourrais pas me mêler à la foule mais c’était mieux que de me balader visage découvert. Même pour mon asthme c’était mieux que je porte un masque…

Quand mon portable sonna enfin, je lui sautai dessus et découvris le message tant attendu de Tracy qui me prévenait de l’heure de passage du dernier groupe. J’attrapai mon sac et descendis dans la rue pour essayer d’attraper un taxi : c’est là que les choses se compliquaient. J’avais regardé comment faire sur internet hier, histoire de ne pas être pris au dépourvu, mais j’avais quand même l’impression de faire quelque chose d’incroyable. Je poussai un soupir de soulagement quand un taxi s’arrêta et j’entrai dedans en saluant l’homme en anglais : pour plus de sécurité je lui montrai l’adresse sur mon portable avec l’image de la patinoire et il acquiesça immédiatement.

"Dans quinze minutes", prévint-il.

J’avais largement le temps mais je préférais avoir de la marge. J’envoyai un texto pour prévenir Tracy que j’étais dans le taxi et elle m’envoya une photo de Javi en train de s’échauffer. Je souris et la remerciai en la félicitant pour ses talents de photographes dans l’espoir qu’elle m’en envoie d’autres. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas et je finis par arriver sur place avec vingt minutes d’avance sur le début du programme long. Je laissai un généreux pourboire au chauffeur qui avait été rapide et allai attendre dans un coin tranquille jusqu’à l’heure dite : il y avait des pauses entre les groupes pour que les zambonis fassent leur travail et que les spectateurs puissent se dégourdirent les jambes donc je préférais attendre que tout le monde soit retourné à sa place. De toute façon, Javi passait vers la fin donc j’avais largement le temps. Je le passai donc à stresser, à réfléchir aux programmes de Javi (ce qui ne servait à rien, mais ce n’était pas grave), et à vérifier mon portable toutes les cinq secondes. Ceux qui disaient que l’amour rendait idiot savaient de quoi ils parlaient…

[Tracy]

Javi demande si tu es bien arrivé😏

[Moi]

Dis lui concentration !!!

[Moi]

Oui, je suis arrivé. J’attends que les gens rentrent pour rentrer en dernier...

[Tracy]

Tu devrais venir, la glace est presque prête…

Elle n’avait pas à me le répéter deux fois. 

J’ajustai mon masque et ma capuche avant de me diriger vers l’entrée de la patinoire où il n’y avait personne (ô joie) à part une dame au guichet. Elle me regarda d’ailleurs avec suspicion quand je lui tendis mon billet (chose que je n’avais jamais fait de toute ma vie pour entrer dans une patinoire). Heureusement elle me laissa passer et je pus rentrer sans avoir à sortir ma carte d’identité ou je ne sais quoi… Le bruit me mena vite aux gradins mais je battis en retraite en me rendant compte que c’était une entrée latérale qui menait en plein milieu des gens : est-ce qu’il y avait une autre entrée ? Je n’étais pas sûr mais je fis quand même un tour parce que si je devais remonter des rangés entières de sièges, je me ferais immédiatement repérer… Finalement j’en trouvai une alors que j’allais abandonner et jeter mon anonymat à la poubelle : j’accédai à l’allée supérieure au moment où les six patineurs du dernier groupe entrait sur la glace.

J’applaudis avec excitation et m’accoudai à la barrière en les regardant faire les dernières six minutes. De ce que je voyais ça allait : Javi compléta son quad Sal, il semblait assez calme. Les autres n’étaient pas en mauvais état mais de toute façon si Javi patinait correctement, ils n’avaient aucune chance…

Quand la session se termina je relâchai un peu mon attention et envoyai un texto à Tracy pour qu’elle transmette à Javi.

[Moi]

J’ai vu les six minutes, je suis en haut des gradins et je crois que personne ne m’a repéré.

[Tracy]

Il dit « Bravo James Bond »

[Moi]

Tu peux lui dire que j’aime beaucoup son costume ?

[Tracy]

Certainement pas ! Je ne suis pas un pigeon voyageur, vous flirterez quand la compétition sera fini !😠

Dommage, c’était à prévoir… 

Les trois premiers patineurs qui passèrent me donnèrent le temps d’apprécier mon environnement, notamment des piliers que je rejoignis pour une discrétion encore meilleure.

Leurs scores étaient corrects (bas) et ils ne représentaient pas de danger. Le quatrième pouvait poser problème en cas d’accidents majeurs de type météorite et autres cataclysmes mais là encore, rien d’affolant. Je fus impressionné par le court de Mikhail, il avait vraiment fait de son mieux : il pourrait peut-être poser problème mais encore une fois, rien de terrible. Enfin le sixième était Javi… La salle n’était clairement pas remplie d’espagnols et pourtant c’était comme si tout le monde avait son drapeau : les gradins prirent une teinte jaune et rouge chaleureuse et je souris en applaudissant la présentation au micro.

Dès qu’il prit la pause de départ je me remémorai son programme et accompagnai ses mouvements sans bouger, comme quand je faisais de l’image-training. Je savais où il tournait, quelle série de pas allait suivre, quel geste il allait faire pour l’avoir vu répéter le programme encore et encore… Malaguena était un de mes programmes préférés parmi ceux de Javi, pas juste pour le costume (même si c’était un plus non négligeable), et j’étais heureux qu’il le refasse une dernière fois. Quand le premier saut arriva je me décollai de la barrière en retenant mon souffle, me soulevant sur la pointe des pieds au moment du décollage. Il ratterrit le quad Sal avec une fluidité qui devait en faire pleurer certains en coulisses et j’applaudis avec fierté. Je savais que le reste du programme serait tout aussi réussi que ce quad, c’était comme ça que Javi fonctionnait : quand il le sentait et qu’il y avait un aussi bon début, la suite donnait le genre de performance qu’on n’oubliait pas de sitôt. Et à part le petit écart après le triple Axel, ce fut un très bon programme. 

Je le vis enlacer Brian à la fin de son programme, puis Tracy, et ils allèrent tous les trois s’assoir au Kiss and Cry : Brian sourit avec satisfaction en lui tapotant l’épaule et lui souffla qu’il aurait sûrement un bon score. Je n’étais pas sûr qu’il soit premier parce que Kolyada avait vraiment été très bon et que Javi avait gardé des forces pour le long, mais dans tous les cas il aurait au minimum une solide deuxième place : probablement un peu plus de 95 points ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors que je faisais quelques calculs rapides, les cris changèrent brusquement et je levai la tête pour voir ma tête retransmise sur le grand écran. Comment ils m’avaient repéré aussi vite ?! La caméra retourna sur le Kiss and Cry où Tracy souriait avec amusement, Brian avec fatalité, et où Javi haussait les épaules l’air de dire « on n’y peut rien » avec un sourire bien trop moqueur.

Alors que j’allais fuir vaillamment, les scores s’affichèrent sur le grand écran et je me figeai, clignant des yeux lentement pour être sûr de ne pas rêver. Les chiffres ne changèrent pas, la retransmission du Kiss & Cry montrant simplement Brian choqué et Javi qui avait la mâchoire serrée, fixant sa note le visage fermé. 

91,84… Troisième… 

Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ?! On avait bien vu le même programme ?! Comment ?! Pourquoi ?! On n’enlevait pas dix points pour un écart, si ?! Et c’était qui en deuxième ?! Est-ce que c’était une blague ? Qui pouvait mettre 91 points à un programme pareil ?!

Je vérifiai encore les chiffres et le classement avec incrédulité, ne réussissant même pas à comprendre totalement la situation. Je fus obligé de bouger quand les gens se levèrent vu que le court était terminé et je filai trouver l’entrée de la zone pour les athlètes en courant, cherchant toujours ce qui m’avait échappé et sentant la colère monter. Ce ne fut pas compliqué de trouver l’entrée, je l’utilisais bien plus que l’accès spectateur, et vu la tête que tirait le staff ils savaient très bien qui j’étais.

"Bonjour", déclarai-je en enlevant mon masque tout en essayant de ne pas avoir l’air trop froid. "Je n’ai pas d’accréditation mais est-ce que je pourrais rentrer s’il vous plaît ?"

"Bien sûr", acquiesça immédiatement un homme en me passant une accréditation pour le staff.

Le petit stagiaire derrière lui sembla sur le point d’émettre des objections mais il fut rapidement bâillonner et je pus passer sans soucis. Heureusement, parce que là je n’étais pas d’humeur.

Je vis bien que tout le monde me regardait maintenant que j’avais abandonné capuche et masque mais personne n’essaya de m’arrêter. Je trouvai Javi et nos deux coachs près de la pièce d’échauffement, le premier tenant la feuille de détails de ces notes d’un air énervé. Jusque là « j’espérais » avoir réellement raté quelque chose, peut être à cause de l’angle de mon point de vue, une erreur que je n’aurais pas pu apercevoir sans ralenti par exemple. Autant dire que la probabilité (déjà faible de base) venait de chuter aux niveaux des fosses Marianne. 

"Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?!", demandai-je directement en arrivant à leur niveau.

"Devine", grinça mon petit ami avec un sourire froid qui dissimulait mal sa colère.

J’attrapai la feuille qu’il me tendait et la balayai du regard avant de me stopper devant la dernière chose que je pensais découvrir. Les notes générales de présentation n’étaient pas aussi hautes qu’elles devraient l’être, ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant vu les juges et la compétition, mais ce n’était pas ça qui avait baissé sa note à un niveau caricatural : UR quad Sal.

Soyons honnête, il arrivait que Javi rate ses quads Sal : c’était rare, mais ça arrivait qu’il chute. Par contre un quad Sal avec une rotation trop courte ? Non, définitivement pas, et certainement pas là, son quad Sal avait été digne de celui d’un manuel ! Pourtant les -2 de GOEs négatifs étaient clairement inscrits par tous les juges, coupable de l’amputation de presque cinq points au score final.

"C’est une blague", soufflai-je.

"Eh bien non, tout le monde sait que mon plus gros point faible a toujours été de ne pas être russe. Apparemment ils veulent absolument un gagnant de chez eux cette année, c’est même étonnant qu’ils n’aient pas réagi avant", gronda Javi en reprenant la feuille.

"Il va falloir garder la tête froide", intervint Brian qui n’avait pas du tout l’air d’avoir la tête froide.

"Non, j’ai garder la tête froide pendant vingt ans de carrière, maintenant ça suffit ! Ils cherchent la merde ?! Ils vont l’avoir ! Je n’ai plus rien à perdre, je vais les défoncer. Je ne suis pas arrivé jusqu’ici pour me faire marcher sur les pieds !"

Javi partit d’un pas furieux vers la conférence de presse, Brian sur les talons qui essayait sans trop d’efforts de le calmer et j’acquiesçai pour moi-même devant sa réaction. Javi avait toujours été calme, il acceptait ses scores sans broncher peu importe s’ils étaient justifiés ou non, et ce depuis bien trop longtemps. Même au JO, alors qu’il aurait pu être énervé que Shoma n’ait pas eu d’appel pour les très nettes sous-rotations de ses quads au programme long et le batte à cause de ça, il n’avait même pas cligné des yeux : il l'avait félicité sincèrement et n’en avait pas parlé. Apparemment la limite avait été dépassée aujourd’hui, et d’après moi il était plus que temps que quelqu’un aille secouer un peu tout ça.

Je vis Mikhail traîner des pieds pour entrer dans la salle suivit de son compatriote que je détestai immédiatement : ce n’était ni justifié ni rationnel mais c’était comme ça, il n’avait rien à faire à cette place.

"Yuzuru, on rentre à l'hôtel", prévint Tracy en me tirant vers la sortie avant que je ne commette un meurtre (ou plusieurs).

Je la suivis en fusillant tout le monde au passage : j’avais besoin de me calmer, le retour à l’hôtel m’y aiderait peut-être. Après tout c’était toujours mieux de commettre un meurtre quand on avait la tête froide, c’était plus discret et plus efficace.


	27. Championnat d’Europe 2

_Yuzu_

Habituellement je restais éloigné des réseaux sociaux mais exceptionnellement j’étais allé faire un tour pour voir le tableau. Il y avait deux sujets principaux : sans surprise, j’en faisais parti. Ça ne faisait même pas une heure qu’on m’avait repéré et déjà tout le monde s’emballait avec des théories plus ou moins proches de la réalité. Dans un même temps je reçus un mail cordialement furieux de ma fédération qui me demandait pourquoi je me trouvais en Biélorussie alors que j’étais sensé être en rééducation au Canada. Je caressai l’idée de les ignorer puis décidai d’être sérieux et leur renvoyai une réponse pour leur expliquer cordialement que ce n’était pas leurs affaires et que ma rééducation se passait très bien. J’envoyai également un message à Brian pour le prévenir qu’il risquait d’avoir aussi des plaintes mais qu’il pouvait les ignorer en disant que c’était ma décision. Le deuxième sujet était le scandale de la note de Javi et je souris fièrement en voyant les résumés de la conférence de presse. Personne n’était prêt à encaisser un Javi énervé et d’après ce que je voyais, les deux russes avaient gardé la tête baissée pendant toute la conférence. Surtout Samarin. 

« Je pourrais faire un comeback sur le long, s’ils me le permettent ». 

C’était vrai, Javi en était capable : il avait déjà rattrapé un retard de douze points sur moi aux Mondiaux pour finir avec plus d’un dizaine de points devant moi, neuf points à rattraper était largement dans ses cordes mais le seule question était les juges. Ce n’était pas normal que sa victoire repose sur leur humeur et leur préférence, elle devrait reposer sur ses capacités uniquement ! Et n’avaient-ils aucun respect ? Mettre ce genre de notes ridicules en toute impunité à quelqu’un avec son palmarès, sur sa dernière compétition et sur son meilleur élément qu’il maîtrisait parfaitement : ça équivalait à lui cracher à la figure, littéralement.

J’étais sur le point de déclencher une révolution quand Javi entra, me coupant en pleine action. Il avait l’air fatigué, et plus résigné qu’énervé pour le moment.

"Javi", commençai-je.

"Ce soir on ne mange pas au restaurant", prévint-il en posant son sac par terre. "Je n’ai pas l’énergie de sociabiliser sans frapper quelqu’un pour le moment."

"J’ai regardé la conférence de presse, ça va ?", m’inquiétai-je.

"Je l’ai dit tout à l’heure, je suis plus dégouté que surpris : j’ai l’habitude. C’est juste la première fois que c’est aussi flagrant pour moi et que je le leur fais remarquer", soupira-t-il en enlevant sa veste.

"Tu as bien fait, il était temps que quelqu’un parle."

"Je ne sais pas si j’ai bien fait… C’était mérité mais maintenant je vais avoir des représailles pour le long, ils ne me laisseront jamais remonter Mickail."

"On ne peut pas être sûr, tu ne vas pas abandonner, n’est-ce pas ?", soufflai-je en m’approchant avec hésitation.

"Yuzu, je ne patine ni pour les juges ni pour les notes", sourit-il doucement. "Si c’était le cas ça ferait longtemps que j’aurais laissé tomber… Je ferai mon long, comme je l’ai toujours fait : les gens verront et les juges jugeront, peu importe comment, peu importe le résultat."

Mon cœur se serra devant la tristesse qui émanait de lui. Ça n’aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, il ne devrait pas être découragé alors que c’était sa dernière compétition et qu’il avait toutes les cartes en main pour gagner. Sauf la fédération et la nationalité : mais est-ce que c’était ce qui comptait dans notre sport ? Apparemment oui.

"Javi… Ton programme, je l’ai beaucoup aimé", déclarai-je en le prenant dans mes bras. "Il était bien, et la note ne reflétait pas du tout la réalité."

C’était évident mais ça me semblait important de le dire.

Il me sourit en acquiesçant et m’enlaça aussi en posant la tête sur mon épaule avec un soupir. 

"Merci Yuzu, tu es le premier à me le dire depuis le Kiss & Cry…"

Il finit par me lâcher et partit vers la salle de bain.

"Si dans trente minutes je ne suis pas ressorti, c'est que je me suis noyé."

C’était une blague mais je ne pus m’empêcher de le regarder fermer la porte avec inquiétude.

"Ne te noie pas, tu as encore le programme long après demain", lui rappelai-je. "Et laisse la porte ouverte pour que je vienne te sauver !"

J’eus une réponse vague mais il n’y eut pas de bruit de clé.

Rassuré, je pris mon portable pour pallier au plus urgent : le programme long de samedi. Il fallait à tout prix que Javi échappe aux discriminations, et j’étais bien décidé à lui garantir ça. La fédération japonaise était suffisamment grosse pour me protéger mais j’avais également d’excellents contacts en Russie qui m’évitaient d’avoir ce genre de problèmes trop souvent, notamment grâce à Tatiana Anatolyevna Tarasova : TAT pour simplifier. Elle était une des têtes de la fédération russe, coach à succès, commentatrice, conseillère de l’équipe nationale et elle m’adorait encore plus que si j’étais son petit fils. Je ne lui avais jamais demandé de faveurs, ni à aucun de mes contacts hauts placés parce que je n’en avais jamais eu besoin mais il y avait une première fois à tout. Dès qu’elle décrocha je l’entendis roucouler en me souhaitant bonne année et tout ce qu’il allait avec, ravie que je lui téléphone pour la première fois.

"Tu te reposes bien, n’est-ce pas ? La santé avant tout, tu le sais bien…"

J’avais toujours envie de rire quand j’entendais un coach russe dire ça mais ce n’était pas le sujet ici.

"Bien sûr, et je prends même des vacances : je suis venu voir les Championnats d’Europe", répondis-je avec innocence.

"Oh oui ! J’en ai entendu parler. Il doit faire froid là-bas, couvre toi bien !"

Elle commença à pester sur les ravages de la météo sur la santé des athlètes et toutes les catastrophes qu’elle avait essuyé jusque là parce que ses élèves oubliaient de mettre leurs écharpes correctement et j’écoutai patiemment jusqu’à ce qu’elle arrive à la question qui m’intéressait.

"Tout va bien pour l’instant ? Il me semble que c’était le programme court aujourd’hui…"

Je pris une voix peinée en préparant des larmes au cas où.

"Eh bien, en fait je ne suis pas très bien", avouai-je en mettant toute la dépression possible dans mon intonation.

"Oh mon petit ! Que se passe-t-il ? Est-ce que c’est grave ?!"

"Mmh", acquiesçai-je tristement. "En fait je suis là parce que je voulais voir la dernière compétition de mon meilleur ami… Vous connaissez Javi ?"

Ami *tousse* bien sûr.

"Oh… Oui, oui, je l’ai déjà vu patiner…"

Je sentis que sa voix devenait plus réservée et je redoublai dans mon jeu, rajoutant des petits reniflements tristes.

"On patine tous les deux depuis si longtemps, j’étais tellement content de venir pour le voir une dernière fois… J’espérais le voir avec la médaille d’or, c’était ma motivation pour faire ma rééducation correctement, vous savez…"

Les violons s’il vous plaît…

"Mais aujourd’hui, il y a eu le programme court et… il l’a bien réussi mais…"

Je fis une pause dramatique et lâchai un sanglot, mettant Pooh-san à contribution pour me moucher bien clairement.

"Les juges… ils lui ont mis une très mauvaise note, alors que ce n’était pas mérité…"

Nouveau sanglot, pour faire bonne mesure.

"Est-ce que le talent ne compte pas ? Est-ce qu’il n’y a que la nationalité ? Je suis vraiment triste, je n’ai plus de motivation pour retourner patiner… Peut-être que c’est le moment d’arrêter ?"

J’avais tout mis : les larmes, mon patinage qu’elle adulait, la question du talent parce que je savais qu’elle aimait les personnes douées, le drame d’une dernière chance (qui était vrai d’ailleurs). Si elle ne craquait pas pour ça je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire d’autre. Peut-être exploser complètement et éclater en sanglots jusqu’à ce qu’elle accepte ce que je voulais ? 

"Voyons Yuzuru, il ne faut pas dire ça mon petit, tu as encore du temps devant toi !", s’exclama-t-elle en paniquant comme je l’espérais.

"Mais c’était tellement injuste… S’il se passe la même chose pour le long, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, vraiment… J’aimerais juste qu’il se fasse noter normalement..."

"Non non ! Ne t’en fais pas, ça ne se reproduira plus pendant le long : je vais m’en charger personnellement", promit-elle. "Tu sais quoi ? Je vais faire virer le contrôleur technique aussi !"

Je retins un sourire carnassier et gardai une voix éplorée.

"Vraiment ? Vous feriez ça ?", reniflai-je pitoyablement.

"Mais bien sûr chaton, ne sois pas triste. Fais juste bien ta rééducation d’accord ? Je m’occupe du reste."

"Merci beaucoup TAT-san, je me sens tout de suite mieux", souris-je avec satisfaction. "J’espère vous voir aux prochains Mondiaux !"

"Je serai là, je compte sur toi aussi."

Je raccrochai en bénissant le fait qu’il existe des gens qui soient prêts à tout pour me voir patiner. En plus je n’avais même pas eu besoin d’appeler quelqu’un d’autre pour virer ces incompétents, comme je l’avais initialement prévu : une affaire rondement menée...

"Javi ? Tu es toujours vivant ?", demandai-je en frappant à la porte de la salle de bain.

"Non !"

Je levai les yeux au ciel et entrai, regrettant un peu de voir qu’il était déjà rhabillé.

"Qu’est-ce que tu veux commander ce soir ? On peut prendre à l’extérieur pour changer… Pour le FS, tu veux que je reste à l’hôtel ?"

"J’ai envie d’une pizza mais il vaut mieux que Brian et Tracy ne soient pas au courant. Je ne comprends pas ta dernière question…"

"On sait tous les deux ce qui se passera si je viens, ça serait peut-être mieux pour toi si on ne me voyait pas cette fois ?", hésitai-je.

"Ça serait sûrement mieux mais je veux que tu sois là. Pas dans les gradins, ça ne serait pas prudent mais dans les coulisses ça ira, de toute façon tout le monde sait déjà que tu es là donc…"

"C’est vrai, désolé, j’aurais dû être plus discret…"

"Ne t’en fais pas, ce n’est pas comme si on espérait passer inaperçu dès le début."

"Pour le FS : fais de ton mieux, d’accord ?"

Il acquiesça distraitement avant de s’arrêter et de me regarder suspicieusement.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça maintenant ? On en a déjà parlé il y a quelques minutes", remarqua-t-il alors que je contemplais innocemment le savon qui reposait sur le bord de l’évier.

"Eh bien je répète juste comme ça, il n’y a rien…"

"À qui as-tu téléphoné ? Et qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?"

"Pour les pizzas", mentis-je.

"Yuzu", prévint-il en croisant les bras.

"Beaucoup trop de Brian dans ton attitude Javi", reniflai-je en sortant.

"Est ce que tu as commandité un assassinat ? Dis moi que ce n’est pas ça, je deviendrais le premier suspect si c’était le cas…"

"N’importe quoi…"

Le meurtre n’arrivait qu’en cinquième dans mon liste d’options pour empêcher les juges de faire n’importe quoi pendant le long.

"Tu as la même tête que la fois où tu as envoyé Morozov paître : qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?", répéta-t-il en me suivant.

Il me connaissait beaucoup trop bien, ce n’était même pas drôle.

"J’ai peut-être appelé quelqu’un de suffisamment influent pour arrêter les juges samedi", avouai-je.

"Qui ?"

"TAT."

"Yuzu", soupira-t-il en secouant la tête.

"Quoi ? Tu mérites au moins ça ! Elle ne va pas te donner un avantage, elle reste russe, mais au moins tu seras noté de façon juste", répliquai-je.

"Tu as conscience que même comme ça, j’ai presque dix points à rattraper ?"

"Oui, je sais."

Il soupira de nouveau puis hocha la tête en s’asseyant.

"Merci, j’aurai besoin de ça pour avoir une chance de remonter. Je pense qu’ils auraient pu me faire garder ma troisième place avec beaucoup d’efforts..."

Je m’assis à côté de lui sur le lit avec un haussement d’épaules et en profitai pour l’embrasser.

"Je sais que ça va être dur et je ne peux pas faire grand chose mais au moins avec les problèmes de fédérations corrompues je peux donner un coup de main. J’aurais dû prévoir, appeler pour sauver le SP aussi", regrettai-je. 

"Tu n’as rien à te reprocher, on pensait tous les deux qu’ils auraient la décence de laisser ma dernière compétition tranquille mais ce n’était pas le cas. Ça fait trop longtemps qu’aucun russe n’a pu toucher de médaille d’or aux Euros…"

"Six ans… Tu exagères Javi", souris-je moqueusement. "Les pauvres… Qu’un espagnol soit considéré comme le meilleur patineur européen, ça doit vraiment leur faire mal depuis tellement de temps."

"Je devrais leur envoyer un bouquet avec mes excuses pour ces six dernières années. Ou plutôt pour ces sept."

"Ça serait approprié", acquiesçai-je. "En post scriptum, tu peux marquer quelque chose comme : « L’Europe est à moi, vous ne faites que vivre dedans : acceptez le et prosternez vous »."

"Ça sonne beaucoup trop comme toi, pas franchement comme moi, et je veux vivre une retraite sans risque d’assassinat, merci beaucoup", rit-il.

"Même pas drôle..."

Le lendemain fut consacré majoritairement à prévoir comment me faire entrer puis sortir de la patinoire avec un minimum de casse et à se relaxer un peu avant le long. 

Javi n’était pas stressé, étonnament, peut-être parce qu’il savait que peu importe le résultat c’était sa dernière compétition. Il avait été prévu que je parte en même temps qu’eux pour aller en coulisses (les gradins étant à présent une no-go zone) et j’allais donc pouvoir aider Javi pendant son échauffement.

"J’ai l’impression que tu es plus excité que moi", sourit-il alors que je l’attendais dans l’entrée.

"Jamais été en zone d’échauffement sans compétition", expliquai-je. "C’est comme si je coache."

"Pauvres élèves…"

"Élèves chanceux", protestai-je. "Dépêche-toi, on est en retard pour être en bas."

"Pas du tout, on est pile à l’heure", soupira-t-il en me rejoignant les yeux levés au ciel.

Brian lui donna raison quand on le retrouva et on partit directement à la patinoire en voiture, où un parking privé évita que des gens nous voient arriver.

"Bon, Yuzu ; je ne pense pas que quelqu’un viendra t’embêter avec ça mais tu as bien ton accréditation ?", vérifia notre coach.

"J’ai."

"Qui pourrait venir la lui réclamer ?", rit Javi. 

"On ne sait jamais", remarqua Tracy en posant les affaires par terre dans la zone d’échauffement.

"Trêve de bavardages. Il reste trente minutes avant le début de ton groupe, sachant que tu passes en avant dernier : commence tes échauffements maintenant. Yuzu, je compte sur toi pour ne pas faire de bêtises."

"Je ne suis pas un enfant", grommelai-je.

Nos deux coachs me lancèrent un regard peu convaincu et je partis donc m’asseoir dans un coin pour bouder avec maturité. 

Malgré les années passées en compétition et à fréquenter les coulisses des stades, il était assez rare que je fasse attention à ce qui m’entourait : je m’installais et à partir de là ce qu’il y avait autour n’avait plus aucun intérêt. De la même façon, aucun patineur n’avait été aussi souvent près de Javi pendant les échauffements que moi mais je ne l’avais jamais « regardé » s’échauffer vu que j’avais ma propre préparation à faire. J’avais donc seulement vaguement connaissance de ses habitudes dans ces moments parce qu’on avait plusieurs exercices similaires, mais rien de plus. Autant dire qu’aujourd’hui était donc une première dans beaucoup de domaines et je pus prendre pleinement connaissance de mon environnement depuis ma place. Les coulisses étaient une fourmilière de patineurs, coachs et staff en mouvement constant, je vis plusieurs personnes jeter des coups d’œil dans notre direction mais personne ne nous approcha (peut-être parce que je les fusillais du regard, mais on ne saura jamais). En revanche la caméra qui parcourait le périmètre s’en donnait à cœur joie et nous filmait depuis tout à l’heure, même s’il n’y avait pas vraiment d’intérêt… 

De son côté, Javi était concentré sur son échauffement et ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait, enchaînant les exercices avec application et habitude. Vu qu’on était en public je ne pouvais pas vraiment le fixer autant que je le voulais (un peu de pudeur était nécessaire) mais j’appréciais quand même l’expérience. Son t-shirt soulignait de façon ~~alléchante~~ _intéressante_ ses abdos, et son pantalon soulignait… ce qu’il y avait à souligner. Surtout pendant les exercices d’assouplissement. Et il y avait beaucoup d’exercices d'assouplissement dans cet échauffement, plus que dans mon souvenir. Pas que je me plaignais, c’était très important d’assouplir ses cuisses et ses hanches, sans aucun doute…

"Yuzu, tu sais que tu n’es vraiment pas discret ?", demanda Tracy au bout d’un moment. 

"Je ne fais rien", marmonnai-je.

"Tu le regardes comme si tu voulais lui sauter dessus, et il y a une caméra juste à l’angle au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué."

Je haussai les épaules sans détourner mon attention : cette analyse était juste, et de toute façon je pourrais dire que c’était de la concentration ou je ne sais quoi… J’avais le droit de trouver mon petit ami sexy, non ?

"Javi, est-ce que tu peux te tourner de l’autre côté s’il te plaît ?", intervint soudain Brian. "Et concentre toi, ce n’est pas le moment de faire ton show…"

Le regard innocent et rempli d’incompréhension que lui lança Javi me confirma qu’il y avait en effet plus d’étirements que d’habitude, et pas forcément pour de simples raisons professionnelles. Dommage que Brian l’ait remarqué aussi...

Finalement le moment d’aller se mettre en costume arriva et je me portai volontaire pour aider, dans un geste de pur camaraderie qui me valut un regard menaçant de Brian et un soupir désabusé de Tracy. Malgré tout je réussis à arriver à mes fins et arborai un sourire triomphant en suivant Javi jusqu’aux vestiaires.

"Tu sais que je l’ai mis tout seul pendant une saison entière sans problème", remarqua-t-il en poussant la porte de la salle.

"Je suis là au cas où", rétorquai-je. "Si la fermeture éclaire se bloque…"

"On ne sait jamais", acquiesça-t-il en souriant. 

"Mmh, prudence en premier."

"Très bien, par contre si un journaliste me demande pourquoi tu m’as reluqué pendant presque trente bonnes minutes, je le redirigerai vers toi", prévint-il. 

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire", marmonnai-je en m’appuyant dos contre le mur alors qu’il se déshabillait.

"Ben voyons…"

"Si tu n’avais pas tenue comme ça, je pourrais faire plus discret Javi."

"C’est toi qui dis ça ?… Vu que tu es là pour ça, viens donc m’aider avec cette fermeture."

"Avec plaisir", souris-je immédiatement.

"Juste avec la fermeture, Yuzu : j’ai une compétition dans quelques minutes, ceci n’est pas un vestiaire privé et je n’ai ni envie de faire ma dernière performance avec une érection, ni avec un costume taché de sperme."

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi", reniflai-je en ne faisant tout de même que remonter sa fermeture éclaire dans son dos. 

Il ne prit pas la peine de me faire une explication plus détaillée et se contenta de réajuster ses manches avant de se tourner et de m’embrasser. Je voulais bien être raisonnable mais à un moment s’il faisait ça comment je pouvais gérer calmement moi ? Franchement ?

Notre baisé ne dura malheureusement pas suffisament longtemps à mon goût et on dût se détacher pour ne pas se faire prendre et parce que Javi devait aller faire ses six minutes.

Je pris une place de choix juste derrière le rideau, observant l’évolution du dernier groupe de patineurs pour voir s’il allait y avoir un retournement de situation : rien à l’horizon. Javi compléta ses sauts sans sembler avoir de problèmes et je pus sentir l’excitation monter quand ils ressortirent de la glace pour que le premier fassent son programme. Ça commençait vraiment, la vraie compétition où tout se jouait ; même sans participer je pouvais ressentir l'anticipation comme si j’allais devoir faire un programme, et quand Javi rentra dans les coulisses je ne pus m’empêcher de le regarder avec défi. Les vieilles habitudes ne s’en allaient pas du jour au lendemain… 

D’ailleurs je n’étais pas le seul dans ce cas vu qu’il me le retourna avec un signe de tête clairement provocateur. Je voulais vraiment patiner.

"Vous n’êtes pas sortables", soupira Tracy.

"Je ne peux vraiment pas participer ?"

"Yuzuru, arrête de dire n’importe quoi", me gronda-t-elle. "Vous pourrez vous défier une autre fois, là tu es spectateur."

Je soupirai tristement en pensant que non, on ne pourrait plus vraiment se défier comme avant : devant le monde entier avec des enjeux qui nous poussaient à donner le maximum. On pourrait toujours patiner ensemble mais nos duels dans les compétitions ; ça allait vraiment me manquer… Personne ne me regardait comme Javi quand on était sur le point de concourir : les patineurs les plus jeunes n’osaient même pas m’approcher, encore moins me regarder, et même ceux que je connaissais évitaient la confrontation directe, restant à distance et regardant partout sauf vers moi. Ils pouvaient me jeter de rapides coups d’œil quand j’avais le dos tourné pendant les six minutes mais c’est tout, pas de choc frontal. C’est vrai que parfois le fait qu’on se soit fusillé du regard ou jaugé froidement avec Javi pouvait donner une impression d’animosité mais je ne l’avais jamais considéré comme ça, et je pense que lui non plus. Au contraire, c’était une reconnaissance du potentiel et de la présence de l’autre, et l’acceptation du danger qu’il représentait sans pour autant se défiler. Peut-être que c’était pour ça que Javi resterait toujours mon rival dans ma tête, même s’il se retirait : si je n’avais plus de personne à défier, alors je n’avais logiquement plus de rival. 

On n’échangea pas plus de paroles ou de regards à partir de ce moment-là, Javi se concentrant pleinement avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles pour masquer les bruits extérieurs et répétant les mouvements de son programme tandis que j’alternais entre regarder sa préparation et regarder ce qui se passait à l’écran qui restransmettait le passage en cours. Samarin patina très bien, ce qui m’énerva parce que je savais que les juges feraient en sorte que ses notes soient très élevés : heureusement, quand je vis le résultat il n’y avait rien d’insurmontable. Quand enfin ce fut au tour de Javi, il donna son casque à Brian et se dirigea vers l’entrée de la patinoire où j’étais posté depuis tout à l’heure, tournant simplement la tête vers moi en passant. Il était calme et concentré, prêt à réclamer son septième titre consécutif de leader européen, peu importe ce que les autres feraient pour l’en empêcher. Je le regardai passer en lui rendant son regard gravement sans dire un mot et sentis mon cœur battre de façon irrégulière au fond de ma cage thoracique : peut-être que j’étais amoureux depuis encore plus longtemps que ce que j’avais pensé, depuis le moment où il avait commencé à me regarder comme ça… Qui pouvait fasciner un champion mieux qu’un autre champion après tout ? Il y avait des tonnes de gens qui me regardaient avec admiration ou même affection, mais Javi avait sa propre manière de me regarder : avec sérieux, respect et une tendresse que j’avais mis du temps à voir.

_**"** _ **Veuillez accueillir le prochain patineur : Javier Fernandez, représentant l’Espagne !** _**"** _

Je me glissai devant le rideau pour mieux voir alors que Javi se mettait au centre de la patinoire et l’importance de l’instant me prit au ventre. 

C’était la dernière fois.

Combien de temps avant que l'Espagne ou même n’importe quel pays n’appartenant pas aux géants des sports d’hiver ne parvienne à avoir un sportif de son niveau ? Peut-être des dizaines d’années, voir des vingtaines… Et même sans parler de la signification, quand est-ce qu’un patineur comme Javi réapparaîtrait ? Probablement jamais, en tout cas pas à ce niveau. Les jeunes se concentraient trop sur les sauts pour prendre le temps de développer le reste autant que ceux qui appartenaient encore à notre génération, et avec le changement d’aire on avait été obligé de devenir complètement polyvalent pour ne pas se faire distancer : au début il nous avait fallu le côté artistique pour réussir, puis les sauts. Beaucoup avaient abandonné, par choix ou par manque de force, mais ceux qui étaient restés et avaient lutté étaient à mes yeux les patineurs les plus performants et les plus complets que notre sport connaîtrait avant longtemps. Javi en faisait parti, tout en haut de la liste et même avec des difficultés supplémentaires face aux autres : l’âge, une petite fédération, l’absence de boost dans les scores qui jouaient un poids énorme dans le classement depuis des années. Et il était quand même là, toujours là, en haut, au dessus de ceux qui avait plus de facilités.

J’admirai son programme plus attentivement que je ne l’avais jamais fait, luttant contre le nœud qui me prenait à la gorge au fur et mesure qu’il montrait une dernière fois au monde entier qui il était et tout ce qu’il représentait en un programme. Tellement d’années de travail, de sacrifices, de records et d’achèvements historiques, d’obstacles surmontés pour arriver là où il était maintenant. Il n’y aurait jamais d’autre Javier Fernandez, je le savais, mais je comptais bien garder celui-là près de moi dans le futur.

Quand il rentra dans sa dernière séquence de pas, le public était déjà sur ses pieds, l’acclamant et lui offrant l’ovation qu’il méritait. J’écrasai inutilement une larme en sachant pertinemment que je serai une fontaine d’ici les résultats, et j’applaudis le plus fort possible.

Javi pleurait aussi quand il salua, et personne ne dit rien s’il prit plus de temps que prévu pour saluer le public. La patinoire était couverte de cadeaux en tout genre autour desquels il slalomma pour atteindre Brian qu’il enlaça sans un mot, faisant pareil avec Tracy qui pleurait déjà toutes les larmes de son corps. Ils s’assirent tous ensemble au Kiss & Cry comme de si nombreuses fois par le passé mais aussi pour la dernière fois, et Javi prit leurs mains en regardant l’écran.

" **Les scores je vous prie"** , annonça la voix au micro.

L’inquiétude me submergea et le stade entier fixa l’écran en retenant son souffle.

" _Javier Fernandez a obtenu pour le programme long : 179,75 . Son score total est de 271,59 points. Il se positionne donc en première place."_

Immédiatement une ovation fit trembler la patinoire et j’abandonnai tout espoir de garder un peu de sang froid alors que j’éclatais en sanglots. Je vis vaguement Javi enlacer nos deux coachs, les trois pleurant aussi alors que les applaudissements et les cris se poursuivaient sans faiblir. 

Heureusement que j’avais pris Pooh-san avec moi : il n’aurait pas pu rater une compétition pareille et j’avais grand besoin de lui pour ne pas m’étouffer pathétiquement dans mes larmes. Je ne réussis pas à me calmer avant le début de Kolyada qui rata complètement sa performance, sûrement à cause de la pression mise par le programme de Javi, et il chuta de multiple fois, finissant son programme avec une blessure au poignet et une cinquième place. 

Javi était premier, il avait gagné, il était champion d’Europe pour la septième fois consécutive et je me vidais de mes larmes contre le mur. Le temps que le public se calme, le podium était déjà installé et la musique traditionnelle résonnait dans l’air. Profitant de l’ombre, je rasai le mur pour atteindre l’endroit où Javi se trouvait pour attendre d’entrer et je lui tombai dans les bras en me remettant à pleurer (avais-je arrêté à un moment ? Je ne crois pas).

Il me serra sans rien dire, appuyant son visage dans mon cou, et je sentis ses larmes couler aussi. 

"Tu ne peux pas pleurer maintenant", hoquetai-je en essayant de me reprendre vainement. "Tu as encore le podium..."

"Peu importe", souffla-t-il en me serrant un peu plus.

C’était encore pire que pour Pyeongchang, et je lui rendis son étreinte comme s’il n’y avait pas de lendemain, ce qui était partiellement vrai. Au bout de longues minutes on se sépara légèrement et je ne pus que remarquer à quel point la vie était injuste : il ne devrait pas avoir l’air aussi beau alors qu’il pleurait comme une madeleine, c’était injuste.

"Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?", chuchotai-je.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire humide et je joignis nos lèvres silencieusement. Quand on se sépara pour de bon, les projecteurs illuminèrent l’entrée de la patinoire et je me reculai sans le quitter des yeux alors que le présentateur appelait les médaillés, en commençant par le bronze. Malgré l’obscurité plusieurs personnes nous avaient vu nous embrasser (majoritairement le staff et les patineurs présents qui s’étaient un peu reculés pour nous laisser de l’intimité au début) et tout le monde nous fixait avec incrédulité. C’était le cadet de mes soucis.

" _Médaille d’or, représentant l’Espagne : Javier Fernandez !"_

La voix fut couverte par les acclamations et en voyant Javi saluer de nouveau les spectateurs au milieu de la glace, je dus encore recourir à Pooh-san qui allait certainement être vide d’ici la fin de la compétition. J’applaudis malgré tout, même si ce n’était pas le tableau le plus heureux, et au moment de se diriger vers le podium Javi se tourna dans ma direction et s’inclina profondément avec un petit sourire triste. J’éclatai en sanglot et m’inclinai le plus bas possible, même s’il ne me voyait probablement pas dans l’ombre : il savait que je lui répondais. Je me relevai quand il monta sur la première marche du podium, agitant la main vers la foule. C’était incroyable la quantité d’eau que le corps humain pouvait contenir et éjecter au niveau des yeux…

"Ça va aller Yuzuru", me consola Brian qui s’était rapproché mais qui n’était pas vraiment en meilleur état que moi.

J’émis quelques sons improbables avant d’abandonner l’idée de faire autre chose qu’applaudir et pleurer alors qu’il me tapotait le dos, fixant Javi qui recevait les félicitations des officiels. Tracy nous rejoint en reniflant et je lui tendis Pooh-san sans rien dire : c’était un cas de force majeure.

La suite fut assez floue (j’avais de l’eau dans les yeux), mais je me souviens juste qu’après plusieurs étreintes Javi m’avait de nouveau embrassé dans les vestiaires avant de partir pour le point presse, et encore après, puis je ne l’avais plus lâché jusqu’à l’hôtel (dans le sens littéral du terme : je m’étais accroché à lui) et je l’avais encore embrassé plusieurs fois dans notre chambre.

La journée ayant été bien trop chargée en émotion, on se coucha assez rapidement et je l’enlaçai pour rester le plus proche possible dans le lit, le coin de mes yeux toujours humide. Peut-être que Javier Fernandez avait fini sa carrière mais Javi, mon Javi, serait quand même toujours là quand je me réveillerais demain et ça aidait un tout petit peu à faire passer la pilule. Un tout petit peu.


	28. Extermination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand Yuzu n’est pas là, c’est le patinage tout entier qui par en vrille...

_Javi_

Quand je me réveillai dans ma chambre d’hôtel pour mon premier vrai jour de retraite, j’avais ma septième médaille d’or européenne sur la table de nuit et mon petit ami serré contre moi. Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi les gens pensaient que ça allait être difficile pour moi : je me portais à merveille pour l’instant.

Je n’essayai même pas de regarder l’heure parce que je n’avais pas la motivation, et de toute façon j’avais autre chose à regarder de bien plus intéressant. Yuzu dormait encore paisiblement un bras autour de ma taille et la tête contre mon torse, ses cheveux partant dans des directions improbables. Je souris tendrement et passai une main dans ses mèches, essayant de ramener un minimum d’ordre dans tout ça sans vraiment réussir. De toute façon il était adorable donc il n’y avait pas vraiment à s’inquiéter… Sauf pour mon cœur peut-être… 

Quand il bougea légèrement en commençant à se réveiller et qu’il me serra un peu plus en frottant sa tête en signe de protestation, j’étais quasiment certain que je n’allais pas survivre très longtemps à tout ça.

“ _Habi…_ Bon matin”, marmonna-t-il en levant un peu la tête vers moi avec les yeux entrouverts.

“Bon matin aussi _Cariño_ ”, souris-je. “Bien dormi ?”

Il acquiesça en s’étirant comme un chat.

“Réveillé depuis quand ?”, demanda-t-il.

“Pas trop longtemps, je t’admirais…”

“Rien à admirer”, grommela-t-il. “Saya dit que j’ai l’air affreux quand je dors : avec un œil ouvert, et les cheveux n’importe quoi. “

“Je pourrais rester des heures à te regarder dormir et j’en serais le plus heureux des hommes.”

Il m’embrassa en récompense et secoua la tête ensuite.

“Alors j’ai de la chance que tu m’aimes et que tu ne me vois pas comme zombie”, soupira-t-il.

“Je ne dis pas que tes cheveux ne sont pas drôles, loin de là…”

“Changé d’avis, plus de câlins pour Javi aujourd’hui”, bouda-t-il en se levant.

“Tu es magnifique _Cariño_ ”, ris-je alors qu’il partait à la salle de bain.

J’en profitai pour prendre mon portable et voir l’heure qu’il était, répondant à Brian qui voulait savoir quand on allait descendre et me rappelant que j’avais quelques interviews à faire. Le gala était passé et on allait prendre l’avion dans la soirée mais le travail devait être fait.

“Ce matin il faut que je fasse plusieurs interviews”, prévins-je à voix haute pour que Yuzu m’entende. “Je devrais avoir fini en début d’après-midi, et notre avion part à 18 heures… Tu vas trouver de quoi t’occuper d’ici là ?”

“Oui ; je dois dire à ma Fédération d’arrêter de crier”, soupira-t-il en entrouvrant la porte. “Ils ne sont pas contents de savoir que je suis ici mais ça va aller. De toute façon ils ne peuvent rien faire…”

J’aurais presque eu pitié d’eux, presque…

“En fait, je ne sais pas si tu as vu mais Nathan a battu un de tes records…”

“Nathan ?! Quand ? Lequel ? Où ?”

“Oui, Nathan Chen, cette semaine, celui pour le programme long, et à ses Nationales…”

L’intérêt soudain de Yuzu retomba et je le vis grimacer de dégoût par l’entrebaillement de la porte.

“Avant il n’y avait que les russes mais maintenant l’Amérique fait pareil”, grommela-t-il. “Qui casse un record aux Nationales ? C’est ridicule…”

“Eh bien c’est peut-être qu’ils t’en voulaient vraiment pour Pyeongchang”, proposai-je. “Tu n’es ni américain ni russe Yuzu, tu n’as pas honte ?”

“Pas trop, ça va”, renifla-t-il.

“Apparemment Johnny a dit que c’était le meilleur programme jamais patiné et que même toi tu ne pourrais pas faire mieux…”

Yuzu ouvrit la porte brutalement et je sentis qu’il était prêt à envoyer un quad Axel dans la figure du premier américain qu’il croiserait.

“Johnny a dit QUOI ?!”

“C’était peut-être du patriotisme”, le calmai-je.

“J’ai besoin de voir ça ! Pas se passer comme ça ! Comment il dit ça alors qu’il n’y a que des sauts au programme long de lui !”

Je le regardai avec amusement fulminer à travers la pièce et ouvrir son ordinateur portable pour cerner le problème, perdant son anglais au passage.

Le programme long de Nathan était un bon programme, il y avait beaucoup de quads, mais sans surprise les scores étaient du grand n’importe quoi...

“C’est quoi ce score de présentation ?! Il ne met même pas de transitions entre sauts ! C’est impossible ! Je pars un peu et ils font ça !”

J’attrapai l’ordinateur avant qu’il ne soit balancer par la fenêtre.

“Allons allons, ça te fait juste un nouveau but en plus du quad Axel, ce n’est pas la fin du monde…”

“Et Johnny dit que ça c’est le mieux ?! Sénile ?! Malade ?! Il n’y a que quads ! Aux Nationales !!!”

“Respire un grand coup, Yuzu”, marmonnai-je.

“Je vais détruire”, gronda-t-il. “Je vais faire miettes, et montrer un vrai programme !”

“Mais oui _Cariño_ , mais oui…” 

“Il devrait avoir moins de points de présentation que le tien, tu as fait le double de transitions et de pas !”

“Il me manque la bonne nationalité pour atteindre ce niveau je te rappelle. Est-ce que je peux te laisser seul le temps d’aller à la salle de bain ou est-ce que tu vas commencer à détruire la chambre d’hôtel si je m’absente ?”

“Fais vite.”

Je levai les yeux au ciel et le laissai grommeler des insultes en japonais sur notre lit, sûrement envers les juges et les différentes fédérations qui n’avaient plus aucune dignité, et quand je revins rien n’était cassé.

“Quand tu verras Nathan la prochaine fois ; ne le regarde pas comme si tu voulais lui trancher la gorge dans la seconde, d’accord ? Ce n’est pas sa faute”, lui rappelai-je.

“Je ne promets rien… Et tu ne peux rien dire, tu as fait peur à Kolyada et Samarin pendant la conférence de presse.”

“C’était exceptionnel, toi tu as tendance à tourner psychopathe dès que tu entres en esprit de compétition : ne fais pas peur aux enfants…”

“Je rassurerai après quand j’aurai écrasé.”

“Non Yuzu”, refusai-je. “Un petit effort s’il te plaît…”

“Je vais faire pâtée pour Effie... Beaucoup de pâtée…”

“Effie est très bien nourrie, ne t’en fais pas pour elle. Et garde ton énergie pour les Mondiaux, d’accord ? Tu as le temps…”

“Pour préparer extermination !”, exulta-t-il.

“Non”, répétai-je.

“Mais Javi ! Tu as vu aussi ! Ce-ce.. Cette chose !”

“N’exagère pas, c’était un programme très correct…”

“ _Habi_ !”

“Ok, va pour l’extermination”, soupirai-je en abandonnant.

“Oui !”

Je le laissai à son délire et envoyai un texto à Brian pour lui demander d’éviter tout sujet sensible : les fédérations, les nationales, les Mondiaux, et même le continent américain dans son ensemble… Avec cet esprit pendant la compétition, Yuzu était capable de finir avec vingt points d’avance sur tout le monde et de balancer un quad Axel combo non programmé juste pour reprendre son record ET son titre de champion du monde : c’était très bien pour le sport mais en attendant je n’avais pas envie de passer ma semaine avec une bombe à retardement. J’aurais pu ne rien lui dire et le laisser découvrir plus tard mais là au moins il aurait le temps de se calmer avant de retourner sur la glace et ça éviterait des prises de risques inutiles : tout était une question de stratégie.

“On descend manger ?”, proposai-je. “Ou tu veux continuer à faire des rites sataniques au milieu de la chambre peut-être ?”

“Je ne fais rien”, protesta-t-il. 

“Il y a deux secondes tu avais une aura démoniaque et les tableaux bougeaient tout seul…”

Il leva les yeux au ciel et me rejoignit dans l’entrée. 

“Javi, je vais battre trois records du monde. En une seule fois”, décida-t-il. “Et avec le quad Axel, ça fera quatre.”

“Je suis sûr que tu le feras”, soupirai-je. “Par contre je ne suis pas sûr que Brian y survivra…”

“Pas grave, Tracy est là.”

Il était donc bel et bien en train de préparer une extermination en empruntant une route pavée de cadavres. La fin justifiait les moyens je suppose.

“N’oublie pas Pooh-san”, marmonnai-je.

“Jamais.”


	29. Annonce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée, je n’aurai pas le temps d’écrire le passage où Javi et Yuzuru rentre en Espagne ! Je recommence les cours dans 2 jours et mes études ne me permettent pas DU TOUT d’écrire pendant l’année scolaire, donc je finis cette histoire un peu rapidement en paniquant beaucoup...😅
> 
> Considérez que ça s’est bien passé et que la famille de Javi est donc maintenant au courant.

_Javi_

Pour une fois la fête ne se passait pas dans un bar en ville mais dans une des chambres de l’hôtel et ça avait donc permis à Yuzu de participer. Il supportait un peu mieux l’alcool apparemment, parce qu’il n’était pas complètement bourré après un verre de champagne, juste un peu pompette. Une bonne chose vu le monde, mais il était quand même venu s’allonger sur mes genoux alors que j’étais en pleine conversation, sans aucune gêne. Heureusement les gens avaient l’habitude et à part des regards amusés il n’y eut pas d’autres réactions.

“Alors tu profites de ta vie de vacancier, Javi ?”, demanda Alex en souriant. “Tu as peut-être rencontré quelqu’un ?”

Je me forçai à ne pas baisser les yeux vers Yuzuru recroquevillé contre moi et me raclai la gorge en passant distraitement une main dans ses cheveux pour cacher ma gêne.

“On peut dire ça comme ça”, marmonnai-je.

“Oh !!! Vraiment ?! Et toi tu ne nous dis rien !”, s’écria Maia.

“C’est du sérieux ?”, s’intéressa Stéphane.

“Évidemment que c’est du sérieux”, reniflai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

“Je n’ai rien vu sur les réseaux sociaux, c’est un secret ?”

Notre conversation avait attiré l’attention de pas mal de monde et je me dis une nouvelle fois que notre communauté s’ennuyait beaucoup trop pendant la hors-saison : c’était dangereux.

“Eh bien… Ce n’est pas vraiment secret, on essaye juste d’être discret…”

“Oh, c’est tellement mignon !”, roucoula Johnny. “Tu l’as rencontrée en Espagne ?”

“Non, au Canada”, m’amusai-je.

“Et ça ne l'ennuie pas que tu sois souvent loin ?”, s’inquiéta Nobu. “Les relations longues distances ne sont pas faciles…”

“C’est vrai mais on fait fonctionner : on se contacte régulièrement, et puis on passe quasiment tout l’été ensemble alors pour l’instant ça va. Et je pense accepter bientôt un poste de coach au TCC pour apprendre les ficelles du métier : Brian me l’a proposé.”

“Si c’était au Canada, ça fait un moment non ?”, réfléchit Alex.

“Juste avant mes derniers Euros”, acquiesçai-je. “Mais on se connaissait avant…”

“Elle est belle ? Tu as une photo ?”

“Malheureusement je n’ai pas pris mon portable, quel dommage…”

“Tout ce teaser pour ça ?! Je suis très déçu Javi, tu m’avais habitué à mieux”, bouda Johnny.

“C’est pour le suspens”, ris-je. “Je vous assure que ça vaut le coup…”

“À ce point ? Passe moi tes clés, je vais chercher ton portable pour toi”, décida Maia.

“C’est une patineuse ?”

“Qui sait ?”, ricanai-je.

“Ça veut dire oui ! Oh mon dieu, elle doit faire partie du Cricket Club, est-ce que quelqu’un a un numéro de téléphone pour trouver une source ? Qui il pourrait y avoir ? Jason ?”

Ils s’ennuyaient vraiment à ce point…

“Eh bien, on a Yuzu sous la main”, proposa Nobu. “Mais il n’est pas très opérationnel pour le moment… Est-ce qu’il est au courant au moins ?”

“Je pense que oui”, souris-je.

“Il faudra le prendre en otage dans ce cas”, décida Johnny avec beaucoup de sérieux. “D’ailleurs elle ne te pose pas de problème par rapport à… ça…”

Le « ça » désignait Yuzuru qui profitait allègrement de sa place et ne semblait pas prêt de bouger. 

“Non, aucun problème… L’habitude sûrement…”

“Mais tu as dit que vous passiez l’été ensemble : tu as les ices shows, comment elle va faire ? Elle vient ici ?”

“Oui, c’est déjà fait, et pour toutes les dates en plus. On repartira en Espagne après jusqu’au début de la saison.”

“Mec, je sens que celle-ci est bien. Débrouille toi pour la garder. Et si elle est là pourquoi on ne l’a pas encore vue ? Elle aurait pu venir ici”, remarqua Alex.

Je réfléchis pour trouver une réponse neutre quand je sentis Yuzu bouger un peu contre moi.

“L’otage !”, s’écria Johnny.

“Yuzu, tu sais avec qui Javi sort ?”, demanda immédiatement Nobu.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux et acquiesça.

“Tu l’as déjà vue ?! Comment elle est ?”

“Suis pas une fille”, grommela-t-il en se relevant avec un peu de difficulté en se frottant les yeux. 

“De quoi ?”

“Tu peux lui répéter en japonais s’il te plaît Nobu ?”

“On parle de sa petite amie Yuzu”, articula Alex.

“Pas de petite amie”, gronda-t-il en les fusillant du regard.

Il se décala pour s’asseoir sur mes genoux et enroula un bras autour de mon cou pour se stabiliser.

“Pas le droit, Habi est à moi”, ajouta-t-il.

“Tu as de la chance qu’elle accepte ça”, soupira Maia. 

“N’est-ce pas ?”, ris-je en me demandant pourquoi personne n’avait encore compris. “En plus c’est quelqu’un d’assez possessif…”

Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et me renfonçai plus confortablement dans le canapé.

“Je veux voir une photo”, pleurnicha Johnny. “Je suis en manque de romantisme moi… Yuzu, soit compréhensif et donne nous des infos…”

“Pas « elle »”, protesta-t-il de nouveau. “Je suis garçon !”

Il se serra un peu plus contre moi et m’embrassa. 

Bon, c’était clair et direct je suppose… Je souris en l’embrassant en retour et il finit par se reculer et fourrer son visage dans mon cou pour se rendormir alors que des cris s’élevaient de toutes parts.

“Oh mon dieu !”

“Bordel de merde !”

“C’est pas vrai !”

“Vous n’avez pas osé ?!”

“Sérieusement ?!”

Il fallut vraiment une dizaine de minutes pour que les hurlements se calment.

“Je peux toujours vous montrer une photo”, proposai-je innocemment.

“Je vis ça comme une véritable trahison”, grimaça Alex. “Après tout ce temps…”

“Est-ce que tu sais combien de fois vous nous avez sorti le « c’est juste de l’amitié » ?! Je suis outré, mais comme vous êtes adorable je vous pardonne”, pleura Johnny alors que Stéphane lui tapotait le dos en réconfort tout en acquiesçant.

“En plus on a fini par y croire”, soupira Nobu.

“Mais c’était vrai ! On s’est mis ensemble en janvier”, rappelai-je.

Je me reçus une pluie de regards noirs et décidai de ne pas enfoncer le clou. 

“Vous avez quand même mis huit ans… Si c’est pas une preuve que les mecs sont lents”, soupira Maia.

“Alors de un : les célibataires sont priés de se taire, et de deux : Yuzu était un gamin en arrivant au TCC alors ça ne compte pas.”

“Je n’en reviens pas…”

“Vous étiez les premiers à trouver qu’on avait l’air en couple, pourquoi tant de surprise ?”, me moquai-je.

“Je crois que je vais te tuer, Fernandez”, grommela Nobu. “Sérieusement… Je n’arrive pas à y croire…”

“Yuzu t’en voudrait beaucoup, il serait capable de te tuer pour se venger en retour.”

“Je pensais vraiment que tu étais hétéro… Et que Yuzu serait éternellement en relation à sens unique avec la patinoire”, avoua Stéphane.

“Je pensais aussi être hétéro, mais Yuzu est arrivé et il avait de bons arguments donc je suis passé à bisexuel. Je ne regrette pas.”

“Oulah ! Il est à la fois beaucoup trop tôt et beaucoup trop tard pour parler de sexe. Il y a des enfants dans cette pièce !”, s’exclama Nobu en bouchant les oreilles de Shoma qui se contentait de grignoter des apéritifs depuis tout à l’heure et n’avait pas du tout l’air traumatisé par la conversation.

“Shoma est un adulte”, soupirai-je. “Et franchement Nobu, tu es celui qui devrait être le moins surpris : tu étais là quand Yuzu était bourré et s’accrochait à moi en disant qu'il m'aimait.”

“COMMENT ?!”

“Nobunari ! Pourquoi n’as tu pas rapporté un élément aussi important ?”, s’écria Johnny qui ne s’était toujours pas remis de ses émotions.

“J’ai oublié”, avoua-t-il avec honte. “Mais je me rappelle aussi que c’est toi qui l’as ramené dans sa chambre ce soir-là… Vous n’avez rien fait j’espère ?”

“Franchement, ça ne s’y prêtait absolument pas”, grimaçai-je en me rappelant très bien de la-dite soirée. “Et je suis très vexé que tout le monde ait l’air de penser que je suis un dépravé et que Yuzu est un pauvre agneau qui vient de naître… Il n’a rien d’un être pur et innocent, c’est juste une façade…”

Je sais que c’était difficile à croire vu qu’il avait l’air d’un bébé koala pour l’instant mais quand même...

“Eh bien... question d’expérience je suppose…”

“Tout est dans l’enthousiasme, et il est très enthousiaste. Je vous informe que je ne suis pas celui qui a « ouvert les hostilités » aux JO, et que si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui on aurait fini tout ça dans le couloir, voir dans l’ascenseur. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m’excuser, j’ai un agneau qui vient de naître à aller coucher…”

“Attends ! Les JO ?! Tu n’avais pas dit les Euros ?!”

“Désolé, l’histoire est terminée pour ce soir, les enfants”, reniflai-je en me levant. “Vous n’aurez qu’à demander la suite à Yuzu demain : il sera ravi, j’en suis sûr.”

Je m’enfuis en ignorant les protestations et les huées, traînant (portant) Yuzuru qui ne s’était finalement pas tant amélioré que ça pour la résistance à l’alcool.

“ _Suzushidesu_ ” _,_ marmonna-t-il.

“Mmh ?”

“Bruit. Ici bien, pas bruit…”

“J’avoue que la fin est un peu partie en chaos”, acquiesçai-je en appelant l’ascenseur. “Mais si tu voulais être tranquille il ne fallait pas m’embrasser comme ça devant eux…”

“Aime bien t’embrasser. Les autres, pas touche…”

“Le message a été bien reçu”, souris-je en nous faisant entrer dans la cabine. “On peut difficilement faire plus clair d’ailleurs…”

Il leva la tête suffisamment pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes, y appliquant une simple pression avant de la laisser retomber contre mon épaule.

“Fatigué ?”, demandai-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il acquiesça doucement.

“Demain on pourra dormir un peu plus, l’entraînement n’est que l’après midi.”

“Demain matin, veux câlins… Maintenant aussi.”

Vu que je le tenais déjà à bout de bras pour qu’il ne tombe pas, ce n’était pas compliqué.

“Tu peux prendre ta douche seul ?”, demandai-je quand on entra dans sa/notre chambre.

Pour toute réponse il se souleva un peu et se traîna dans la salle de bain.

Ce fut une douche expéditive et quand j’eus fini avec la mienne, il s’était déjà endormi de son côté du lit. Je me glissai sous les draps après avoir fermé les lumières et je sentis Yuzu se rapprocher contre moi. Demain serait une journée chargée, il fallait profiter du calme de cette nuit avant l’ouragan qui nous attendait…

  


~~~~~~~~

  


“Jabi ?... Je t’ai vraiment embrassé devant tout le monde hier ?”

Je le regardai avec amusement essayer de ne pas paniquer à côté de moi.

“Oui Yuzu, et je ne pense pas que quelqu’un ait loupé ça. Ce n’était pas discret…”

“Je me rappelle un peu”, grimaça-t-il. “Juste un peu… Il y a eu des cris, non ?”

J’étouffai un rire et lui fis signe de se rallonger, ce qu’il fit avec un soupir désespéré.

“De toute façon il aurait bien fallu leur dire à un moment ou un autre”, le rassurai-je. “C’était un peu brutal mais… C’était original, avec un bon impact.”

“Merci”, grommela-t-il.

“Qu’est-ce qu’on devrait faire pour pallier à cette situation de crise ?”

“Se cacher ? Pourquoi j’ai l’impression qu’on a une « situation de crise » à chaque ice show depuis des années ?”

“C’est vrai… Mais maintenant c’était la dernière fois vu qu’on est officiellement ensemble. En quelque sorte”, raisonnai-je.

“Situation de crise perpétuelle.”

“Voilà.”

“En réfléchissant ; je n’aime pas que tu sois parti du TCC mais si tu ne l’avais pas fait, Brian aurait craqué. Imagine on fait là-bas comme ici…”

“Mon dieu”, soupirai-je en riant. “Il y aurait eu des morts…”

Yuzu acquiesça gravement et m’enlaça pour m’embrasser, me rappelant la semie-crise de ma période d’entraînement pour les Euros : beaucoup de stress pour Brian et Tracy, mais pas par rapport à la compétition.

“La clé est toujours sur la porte des vestiaires ?”, demandai-je avec curiosité.

“Oui, et elle n’est pas prête de partir”, renifla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

“Comme quoi : on a vraiment laissé notre marque au Club.”

“Tais toi,” rit-il en roulant au dessus de moi. “Tout le monde regarde bizarre quand je passe maintenant, comme si c’est moi responsable !”

“Mais tu es responsable Yuzu”, répliquai-je en l’embrassant. “Je suis juste une victime innocente.”

“Non, tu ne l’es pas”, gronda-t-il en inclinant un peu plus la tête pour avoir un meilleur accès.

On pouvait bien se permettre d’être en retard au petit déjeuner, je suppose...


	30. Insupportable

_Shoma_

J’étais peut-être celui qui avait le plus de mal avec les relations humaines mais en attendant j’avais aussi été le moins surpris quand Yuzuru et Javier avaient annoncé qu’ils étaient en couple au début des ice shows. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde hurlait de partout : ils se comportaient comme un couple depuis des années et s’en cachaient à peine… Je veux dire, on peut regarder ça comme on veut, mais on ne s’assoit pas sur les genoux de quelqu’un juste parce qu’on n’aime pas les chaises qui sont là, en tout cas pas amicalement il me semble. La seule chose surprenante là dedans c’est qu’ils aient réussi à le nier aussi longtemps : là d’accord, bravo, c’était impressionnant.

Cependant, tout expérience mobilière de côté, les ice shows étaient devenus pour moi un endroit où le danger se cachait derrière chaque porte et au détour de chaque couloir. Javier était quelqu’un de fort sympathique, que j’appréciais à une distance raisonnable, et Yuzuru était un bon sempai quand il n’essayait pas de me pincer les joues ou autres actions non recevables, mais pour autant que je n’avais rien contre leur relation (j’avais eu plusieurs années pour me préparer psychologiquement après tout), les voir se tripoter ou se lécher n’était pas mon dada.

“ _On dit s’embrasser Shoma kun_ ”, soupira Nobu en secouant la tête comme si j’étais celui qui était irrécupérable.

“ _C’est pareil_ ”, remarquai-je en frappant violemment à la porte des vestiaires au cas où.

Une habitude qui m’avait sauvé plusieurs fois par le passé.

“ _Tu n’as aucun romantisme…_ ”

“ _C’est parce que ça ne sert à rien : ça ne se mange pas._ ”

“ _Ne dis pas n’importe quoi : ils sont adorables_ ”, roucoula-t-il.

Yeurk, j’avais de moins en moins envie d’être en couple…

Trop de contacts, de contacts, et surtout de contacts. D’après mes observations quand on était en couple il ne devait pas y avoir de moments sans liaisons physiques : quand l’un enlevait sa main, l’autre prenait le relais. Terrifiant, j’en étais fatigué rien que d’y penser… Le QI diminuait également si j’en croyais le sourire idiot de nos spécimens de choix portaient constamment quand l'autre était dans un périmètre de moins de cinq mètres, ce qui était inquiétant pour notre espèce et notre futur. Le plus étrange (grave ?), c’était qu’ils n’avaient pas l’air de trouver ça problématique mais plutôt d’en être heureux, et j’avais donc décidé de simplement arrêter d’essayer de comprendre les relations et les interactions humaines à partir de là. Maintenant je frappais juste sur les portes et je faisais beaucoup de bruits en arrivant au bout d’un couloir.


	31. News

_Javi_

“Je suis très content que Brian ait accepté de te laisser recommencer à sauter des quads _Cari_ , mais fais quand même attention…”

“Si je ne fais pas attention Brian a dit qu’il ferait avec harnais tout le temps”, grimaça-t-il avec dégoût. “J’ai déjà réussi avec le harnais : aucun intérêt !”

“Pauvre Brian”, soupirai-je.

“Pauvre Yuzu !”, rectifia-t-il indigné.

Sa moue boudeuse était fidèlement retransmise via Skype et je ne pus m’empêcher de sourire.

“Fais attention et tout ira bien Yuzu. Ta cheville ne te gêne plus ?”

“Non, c’est bon : les médecins ont dit que tout est ok et je ne sens plus la douleur”, sourit-il avec satisfaction. “Je vais pouvoir exterminer aux Mondiaux.”

Il n’avait toujours pas lâché l’affaire…

“Je dois m’inquiéter ?”

“Non… Pourquoi inquiétude ?”, ricana-t-il sombrement.

“Qui sait…”

Je m’inquiétais.

“Je change de sujet, histoire d’éviter d’être considéré comme complice dans ton plan de massacre de masse”, décidai-je. “Je sais que tu ne vas pas vraiment sur les réseaux sociaux mais je te le dis quand même au cas où : ne fais pas attention à ce que tu liras si tu décides d’aller jeter un coup d’œil.”

“Pourquoi ? Un problème ?”, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

“Eh bien… Problème, c’est un grand mot, mais disons une espèce de tendance bizarre qui commence à prendre un peu d’ampleur. Est-ce qu’on se déteste ?”

“Je ne crois pas”, réfléchit-il lentement. 

“Tu y réfléchis quand même”, reniflai-je.

“Je réfléchis à pourquoi la question. Mais je ne trouve pas”, avoua-t-il en me regardant avec curiosité.

“Figure toi que les gens ont décidé… enfin, ont cru deviner ?... qu’on ne s’entendait pas du tout en réalité et qu’on ne pouvait pas se voir : ils ont ressorti des extraits d’interviews, des vidéos et pleins de trucs pour le prouver. C’est ce que j’ai compris.”

“Je ne comprends pas… Il n’y a pas d’interviews où on dit du mauvais”, remarqua-t-il de plus en plus perdu.

“Oh tu sais, les gens entendent ce qu’ils veulent entendre. En fait c’est assez amusant”, souris-je en jetant un coup d’oeil à mon téléphone. “J’ai fait une interview à Pyeongchang où j’ai dis que tu étais merveilleux, tout ça, tout ça, MAIS que ton environnement n’aidait pas à mettre à l’aise. Tout est parti de là, je crois.”

“Je ne comprends toujours pas”, marmonna-t-il. “Tout le monde sait que j’ai toujours des gens qui me suivent, c’est normal de dire ça…”

“Oui mais je ne sais pas… C’était… impoli ? Je n’ai pas trop compris non plus, je l’avoue. Je me dis que les gens ne savent tout simplement pas que ta fédération essaye d’organiser mon assassinat depuis des années et que tes gardes du corps cherchent à me taser dès que tu as le dos tourné…”

“Tu exagères…”

“Sur quelle partie ?”

Yuzu réfléchit un instant avec sérieux et concentration.

“Mes gardes n’ont pas de taser”, répondit-il finalement.

“C’est rassurant…”

“Je rigole, je rigole ! Promis, tu ne vas pas mourir par ma fédération.”

“J’entends du bruit dans la cuisine, je crois que c’est un tueur”, répliquai-je sombrement.

“Défends toi, Javi !”, rit-il. “Courage !”

“Ton inquiétude me touche, je vois que ma survis ne t’intéresse pas du tout”, répondis-je en essuyant des larmes inexistantes au coin de mon œil.

L’entendre rire pouvait refaire ma journée : quand il riait pour de vrai, Yuzu émettait un espèce de son bizarre qui ressemblait à un mixte d’une baleine en train d’agoniser et un éléphant asthmatique. 

“Tout ça m’a permis d’apprendre que tu voulais me mettre ton poing dans la figure”, repris-je quand il se calma.

“Vraiment ? Quand ?”

“Alors, attends une seconde… C’était… au GPF de Barcelone mais l’année n’est pas donnée. Pourquoi là-bas Yuzu ?! Tu avais gagné en plus ! N’as-tu pas honte ?”, m’offusquai-je.

“C’est vrai, pourquoi ?”, marmonna-t-il. “À Barcelone ? Oh !”

Une illumination apparemment. J’attendis avec une certaine curiosité la suite.

“Je ne suis pas sûr mais c’était peut-être cette interview”, sourit-il moqueusement. “Je racontais le programme long au journaliste et je disais que j’étais passé après toi : tout le monde criait ton nom alors que j’étais sur la glace donc j’ai fais un triple Axel pour dire de me regarder.”

“Ça te ressemble tellement”, grommelai-je en levant les yeux au ciel devant son air narquois.

“Je parle souvent de toi comme adversaire aux interviews japonaises, parce qu’ils aimaient quand je disais ami au début mais ils aimaient beaucoup moins après que tu gagnes deux Mondiaux. Bizarrement. Il doit y avoir pleins de choses à trouver, surtout pour traduire mal du japonais et montrer comme si je dis du mauvais…”

“De mon côté il y a aussi du matériel”, acquiesçai-je. “Quand les journalistes m’énervaient, je leur répondais sèchement des fois et ça donne l’impression que je t’en voulais, plus ou moins. Ou alors il y a eu cette fois il y a longtemps, tu n’étais même pas encore au TCC, et mon anglais était… bas. Je t’avais traité de monstre pendant la conférence de presse.”

“Tu dis toujours que je suis psychopathe”, renifla-t-il sans trop paraître anéanti.

“Pas en conférence de presse !”, protestai-je. “Ou si ?...”

Il y eut un silence méditatif avant que je conclus que non, je n’avais pas dû faire celle-là aux journalistes pour l’instant.

“Ce n’était pas méchant, j’avais juste traduit l’expression un peu trop littéralement de l’espagnol à l’anglais : en Espagne, dire que quelqu’un est un monstre dans une discipline ça veut dire qu’il est incroyablement fort, mais apparemment ça n’a pas du tout la même connotation en anglais… Tu t’en remettras ?”

“Jamais, même si je ne m’en souvenais plus. Je suis très blessé Javi : dans mon cœur et le reste”, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. “C’est pour des choses comme ça que je n’aime pas faire les interviews en anglais… Trop de complications…”

“Ta traductrice te sauverait en te bâillonnant si tu faisais une bourde.”

“Pas si elle n’est pas là. J’ai déjà eu problème même au Japon, tu sais ?”

“Au Japon ?! Toi !?”

Sachant que chaque fois qu’il parlait, il pesait toujours chaque mot pour ne pas avoir une virgule de trop, je ne voyais pas comment c’était possible…

“C’était… en 2013 ?... 14 ?... Dans une interview à la télévision”, se rappela-t-il distraitement.

“En live ?”

“Non ! Enregistrée ; et ils ont demandé de refaire un autre enregistrement à cause de ce que j’avais dit”, rit-il. “Je parlais de compétitions et de gros adversaires, avec challenges en expliquant pourquoi les quads étaient durs.”

“Ça me semble être un sujet assez neutre”, remarquai-je avec étonnement.

“Oui, mais j’ai parlé de toi et de ton quad Sal avec un peu trop de… d’enthousiasme, et je n’ai pas réfléchi en parlant : j’ai dit « Javi ».”

“Umh… On a frôlé la troisième guerre mondiale là, c’est vrai…”

“Ne te moque pas !”, protesta-t-il en boudant. “J’avais dit Tout-le-monde-senshu, et là : boum, surnom, reboum, pas d’honorifique ! J’ai cru que le directeur caméra allait s’évanouir… Après j’ai expliqué, mais ils ont voulu que je refasse pour que les gens ne comprennent pas mal.”

“Qu’est-ce qu’ils auraient pu comprendre mal ? Je t’ai déjà entendu m’appeler Javi dans des interviews japonaises sans que ça ne déclenche une crise nationale.”

“Parce qu’après tout le monde savait, mais à ce moment-là les gens n’étaient pas aussi au courant pour nous donc… Comme j’avais dit « senshu » même pour patineurs japonais proches de moi… Ça faisait un peu…..”

“Couple ?”, proposai-je en le voyant embarrassé.

“Voilà”, grommela-t-il en enfonçant sa tête de honte dans un oreiller qui traînait sur son lit.

“Je ne peux rien te dire Yuzu”, le consolai-je. “Je t’ai présenté comme mon épouse dans une interview officielle : on est quitte.”

“Tellement de problèmes avec ça, Javi”, gémit-il. “C’est la première fois que j’ai dû dire à ma Fédération de te laisser tranquille ; première fois d’une longue liste…”

“Eh oui… Quelle aventure…”

“Toutes les photos, Javi ! Tu sais que j’ai dû dire que Photoshop pour m’en sortir plusieurs fois !”, se plaignit-il.

“En parlant de photos : j’en ai vu une où tu me fusillais du regard pendant un échauffement de compétition, ça m’a bien fait rire. Une autre preuve de notre détestation mutuelle apparemment…”

“Ça, ça peut être vrai.”

“C’est très clairement vrai, mais tu fusilles tout le monde du regard pendant les compétitions, Yuzu”, ris-je. “C’est même étonnant qu’il n’y en ait qu’une seule dans ce genre qui soit sortie… Sur la photo tu as vraiment l’air de vouloir me tacler par derrière, je te la montrerai.”

“Dans les photos de galas, il y en a où tu mates Javi : Jason a montré”, grommela-t-il.

“C’est très possible aussi… Où as-tu appris ce mot d’ailleurs ?”

“Je suis très bon en anglais.”

Je ne tentai même pas d’arrêter mon rire, il l’avait dit bien trop sérieusement.

“Je me suis amélioré”, protesta-t-il.

“Mais oui _Cari_ , mais oui…”

Yuzu émit un grommellement vexé et je réussis à reprendre un peu mon sérieux.

“Enfin bon, de toute façon les photos et les vidéos sont là, on n’y peut rien. C’est juste que je ne veux pas que ça te déconcentre si ça prend trop d’ampleur…”

“C’est un peu bizarre : je croyais que les gens aimaient bien quand on était ensemble. Pourquoi maintenant ils font ça ?”, marmonna-t-il distraitement.

“Peut-être qu’ils étaient en manque de drama ?”

“Peut-être… Et c’est la mode aussi je pense…”

“Ça passera”, supposai-je. “Raconte moi plutôt comment se passe tes entraînements avec Jason : il survit ? Je sais qu’il n’y en a qu’un par semaine mais…”

“Il dit que je suis gentil, adorable et parfait”, renifla mon petit ami en croisant les bras d’un air supérieur.

“Et c’est du second degré ? De l’ironie ?”

“Non ! Sincère ! Jason ne sait pas faire ironie…” 

“Mais comment il peut dire ça ? Je sais qu’il n’est pas une menace et que tu ne vas pas directement l’agresser mais quand même…”

“Javi, tu ne penses pas que je suis parfait et adorable ?”, bouda-t-il.

“Ce ne sont pas les premiers adjectifs qui me viendraient pour décrire tes entraînements, non”, m’amusai-je. “Passionné, concentré et sexy, mais rarement adorable et parfait…”

“Mmphff…”

“Mais tu es mignon quand tu rougis”, ajoutai-je avec un sourire en le voyant se détourner de la caméra pour se cacher derrière Pooh-san.

“Rrpmfhdd !...”

Je souris un peu plus en le regardant se tortiller d’embarras et je soupirai en regrettant la distance qui nous séparait.

“Tu me manques Javi”, marmonna-t-il.

“Toi aussi, mais on se reverra bientôt”, promis-je doucement.

“Mmh… J’ai envie de t’embrasser, et puis je n’ai plus de câlins maintenant que tu es parti…”

“Quand je reviendrai je ne te lâcherai plus. Tu verras, tu en auras même marre à la fin”, souris-je faiblement.

“Penses pas, jamais eu marre de toi. Parce que je t’aime”, conclut-il en baissant les yeux avec les joues écarlates.

“Je t’aime aussi, et j’ai vraiment envie de sauter dans un avion pour te rejoindre dans la seconde”, soupirai-je alors que mon cœur se serrait douloureusement.

Il me sourit tristement sans répondre, sachant très bien que ce n’était pas possible et qu’il faudrait attendre encore un moment avant qu’on ne se revoit en vrai. On savait tous les deux que les relations longues distances étaient compliquées mais le savoir ne rendait pas la situation plus facile ou moins douloureuse.


	32. Apocalypse

_ Yuzu _

On savait qu’à un moment ou un autre, il faudrait se jeter à l’eau : on espérait simplement que ça soit le plus tard possible.

“Techniquement, ils n’ont pas de preuve”, grimaça Javi à côté de moi pendant que je regardais différents posts sur les réseaux sociaux.

“Jusqu’à quand ? T’accompagner aux Euros était déjà louche mais c’est passé, les ice shows ont été discrets, plus ou moins, et on a pu couvrir ta venue au Club par une simple visite nostalgique mais… Plus les gens se poseront des questions, plus ils fouilleront, et on sait tous les deux qu’ils n’auront pas de mal à trouver ce qu’ils veulent.”

“Tu vas bientôt recommencer une saison, on se verra moins : est-ce que ça n’arrangera pas les choses ?”, hésita-t-il.

“J’y avais pensé”, avouai-je. “Mais s’il se passe quelque chose, je n’ai pas envie que tout explose au milieu de la saison…”

“Dans ce cas, on peut faire une annonce maintenant. Si on est les premiers à faire la révélation, les journaux à scandale ne pourront plus crier à l’exclusivité et on pourra endiguer un peu ce qui arrivera…”

“Depuis quand est-ce que tu t'y connais autant en stratégies médiatiques, Javi ?”, souris-je légèrement. “C’est une bonne option, même si elle est un peu brutale.”

“C’est brutale mais je ne pense pas que tu sois pacifiste, non ?”

“En effet. Comment on va s’y prendre ? Tu peux poster une photo sur ton instagram ?”

“Et tu peux trouver un journaliste japonais de confiance qui sortira une interview correcte sur le sujet ?”

“J’ai déjà un nom”, acquiesçai-je. “Le plus long va être de convaincre mon manager et ma fédération mais de toute façon ils n’auront pas le choix : ils ont intérêt à ce que l’annonce se fasse le plus proprement possible…”

“Pourquoi ai-je l’impression qu’on prépare le coup du siècle ?”, marmonna-t-il. “On se croirait de la  _ Casa de Papel _ …”

“On va faire encore plus d’impact, en toute légalité, et dans la réalité”, répliquai-je en ouvrant mes mails pour lâcher la bombe sur ma fédération.

Deux semaines plus tard, l’interview que j’avais filmé avec Javi et un journaliste qui me suivait depuis presque mes premiers pas en compétition sortait, accompagnée d’une photo qui fit littéralement exploser les réseaux sociaux.

“Bon… Au moins c’est fait”, marmonna Javi en regardant prudemment son téléphone qui vibrait comme un fou sur la table du salon.

“On a vraiment bien fait de ne pas avoir attendu”, grommelai-je en décrochant mon propre portable pour répondre encore une fois à ma fédération qui devenait folle.

Les demandes d’interviews n’arrêtaient pas d’affluer, même si la saison n’avait pas débuté, et je n’osais pas imaginer ce que ça allait devenir dès que les compétitions allaient commencer…

  
  


~~~~~~ 

  
  


“Une question pour Nathan Chen et Shoma Uno : étiez-vous au courant pour la relation entre Yuzuru et Javier ? Comment l’avez-vous pris ? Shoma, est-ce que cela vous dérange d’avoir un athlète homosexuel dans votre équipe nationale ?”

Nathan jeta un coup d’œil à Shoma qui se faisait traduire la question à l’autre bout de la table et alluma son micro.

“Je vais répondre en premier”, proposa-t-il. “Pour la première question… Je pense que je peux dire au nom de la plupart des patineurs qui côtoient Yuzu et Javi : on était… au courant sans l’être ?…”

Il me regarda avec incertitude pour la suite et je lui renvoyai un visage neutre et innocent, le laissant se débrouiller tout seul. J’étais en saturation, les autres pouvaient faire un peu de boulot...

“Ce n’était pas officiel, mais tout le monde sait à quel point ils ont toujours été proche. Depuis que je suis arrivé chez les Seniors il y a quelques années, j’ai eu de gros doutes sur ce qui se passait, comme n’importe qui dans notre communauté je pense. Même si c’était amical, d’après ce que j’avais cru comprendre. Et je l’ai extrêmement mal pris quand ils ont retourné leurs vestes.”

J’aperçus des frétillements impatients des journalistes qui n’attendaient apparemment que du drama et je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel : comment pouvaient-ils attendre que Nathan soit homophobe alors qu’il s’entraînait et était ami avec Adam qui était ouvertement gay ?

“Ils nous baratinent depuis des années ! Et je ne suis même pas celui qui a supporté leur « on est vraiment amis » le plus longtemps ! Ils ont le culot de dire après tout ça qu’on ne devrait pas être surpris ? Intolérable !”

“Tu exagères”, soupirai-je. “Tu es arrivé en 2014 ? 2015 ? Il n’y avait vraiment rien à ce moment-là…”

“Excuse moi mais ta notion du « rien » est complètement erronée ! Je me rappelle parfaitement que pendant les échauffements en coulisses des Mondiaux 2015 vous vous tourniez déjà autour.”

En effet, quelle chance que les coulisses ne soient pas filmées correctement...

“On a le même coach ! Évidemment qu’on est côte à côte pour les échauffements…”

“Et le coup du « je vais m’asseoir sur les genoux de Javi parce que la chaise à quelques mètres là-bas est trop loin » ?”

“Je ne rappelle pas de ça”, mentis-je alors que Shoma me lançait un regard désabusé.

“FaOI 2015”, précisa-t-il. “Pendant une réunion d’organisation : c’est pour ça que tout le monde vous fixait bizarrement.”

“Tout le monde nous fixe toujours bizarrement !”

“Devine pourquoi.”

“Umh… On va peut-être entendre la remarque de Mr. Uno”, proposa la conférencière.

Tout le monde se tourna vers celui-ci qui garda un instant le silence.

“ _Tu es gay ?"_ , me souffla-t-il avec curiosité.

“ _ Il semblerait que oui… _ ”

“ _ Oh… D’accord. _ ”

Ça semblait lui suffire car il se repositionna tranquillement dans son siège sans avoir l’air de vouloir s’exprimer davantage.

“Et… votre réponse à la question ?”, demanda la conférencière.

“ _ Je n’ai pas de raison d’être dérangé : Yuzu kun reste Yuzu kun, notre équipe a de la chance de l’avoir. Et Javi kun est gentil. _ ”

“ _ Merci Shoma kun _ ”, souris-je alors que la traductrice entrait en action.

“ _ De rien. Au moins, maintenant vous n’énervez plus tout le monde en vous serrant en disant que c’est amical. _ ”

“...ils n’énerveront plus tout le monde en… Umh…”

“ _ Ce n’est pas ça ! Pas dans ce sens ! Shoma kun veut dire « quand on a des contacts » simplement ! _ ” _ , _ réagis-je immédiatement quand la traductrice me lança un regard prudent. 

“Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?”, s’intéressa Nathan.

“Rien ! Shoma a juste dit… Il y a un mot qui a deux sens en japonais et… « étreinte » et « coucher ensemble » sonnent pareils…”

“Le micro !”, intervint la conférencière.

“Oh mon dieu…”

Nathan roula presque par terre de rire, je pesai l’idée d’aller me cacher sous la table et Shoma observait le chaos ambiant avec son flegmatisme habituel.

Javi avait décidément beaucoup de chance de s’être retiré.


	33. Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La fin peut paraître un peu bizarre et je m'en excuse : c'est parce que je n'avais pas prévu d'arrêter l'histoire à ce chapitre à la base. Cependant, à cause du manque de temps j'ai conclu ici et j'espère que ce n'est pas trop abrupte.

**Hockey**

_ Javi _

Je n’avais rien de personnel contre le hockey sur glace et normalement j’évitais de catégoriser les gens en généralisant leurs comportements. Cependant, entre les hockeyeurs et les patineurs, ça n’avait jamais été l’amour fou et ce depuis la nuit des temps.

Déjà parce qu’il fallait qu’on se partage les patinoires et que ceux qui passaient en premier abîmaient forcément la glace, ce qui gênait les suivants : les patineurs avec les sauts (on faisait des trous au décollage) et les hockeyeurs avec leurs virages abruptes (ils massacraient la glace). Ça c’était pour l’aspect technique.

Ensuite, les hockeyeurs nous prenaient très clairement de haut, se prenaient pour les rois du monde, et quand je disais « les hockeyeurs », je parlais principalement des hommes. Parce qu’évidemment ils se considéraient comme l'épitomé de la masculinité (parce qu’ils portaient des armures, attention), et les patineurs étaient pour eux une bande de gays qui s’agitaient sur la glace en tenue moulante. Forcément, on ne partait pas sur une bonne base…

Malgré tout, si on s’était contenté de s’ignorer mutuellement tout se serait bien passé, mais ça ne s’était pas passé comme ça, malheureusement. Qui dit « partager la glace » dit « partager les vestiaires », et les hockeyeurs étaient TOUJOURS en groupe (pouvant dépasser la vingtaine de membres) donc logiquement, que faisait un groupe de hockeyeurs quand ils étaient face à un patineur isolé ? 

Le nombre de cas de harcèlement était innombrable, notamment chez les jeunes. J’avais moi-même eu des problèmes quand je m’entraînais encore en Espagne et ça pouvait aller bien plus loin que de simples moqueries. Le monde du sport était particulièrement violent après tout. 

Par conséquent, avec mon expérience et le nombre de témoignage que j’avais entendu au cours de ma carrière, c’était compréhensible que je n’aille pas tourner une émission avec eux dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le concept était : Patinage VS Hockey. Ça commençait bien.

Je n’avais accepté que parce que l’Espagne avait rarement des idées d’émissions pour le patinage et parce que à mon âge et avec mon parcours je ne pouvais pas avoir peur de types incapables d’apporter des résultats à l’international. Et mon petit ami valait mieux que toutes leurs petites amies rassemblées donc ça aussi ce n’était plus un problème.

D’ailleurs Yuzuru m’avait envoyé un message qui encourageait vraiment à ouvrir des relations amicales quand je lui avais expliqué ce que j’allais tourner. « Détruis les, coupe petits morceaux et fais pâtée pour Effie ». Un petit ami adorable, on pouvait le dire. Il m’avait également envoyé un post scriptum que j’avais décidé de ne pas analyser de trop près : « Les lames de nos patins sont plus tranchantes que celles de hockey. Fais de ton mieux ».

Après réflexion je n’étais pas sûr qu’il ait compris ce que j’allais faire…

“Bonjour Mr Fernandez, venez : les maquilleuses se sont installées dans la loge par ici.”

Passer par la case “maquillage” avant d’aller sur la patinoire, quelle idée étrange… Ce n’était pas la première fois que je faisais une émission mais je n’aimais pas trop me faire pomponner et mettre pleins de trucs bizarres sur le visage, surtout si c’était pour aller faire du sport.

Heureusement, je réussis à convaincre la maquilleuse de se contenter de dompter mes cheveux et de laisser mon visage tranquille avec quelques sourires, me permettant de finir rapidement et d’aller saluer le directeur qui patientait près du bord de la patinoire en réglant des détails techniques. Après les salutations d’usage, je jetai un coup d’ œil à la glace où se bousculaient trois gars en tenue de hockey, jouant avec leurs crosses. Du bonheur en perspective… 

Je pris mon temps pour m’échauffer après m’être changé puis rejoignis la glace où j’étais sensé faire connaissance avec mes “confrères”. Peut-être que c’était parce que je partais avec un apriori mais je ne les sentais pas dès le début…

“Enchanté, Javier”, me présentai-je en essayant de ne pas être trop sur la défensive.

“Salut, moi c’est Pablo. Lui c’est Rodrig et lui Mateo”, répondit le plus proche en désignant tour à tour les deux autres.

“Je suis déçu, je croyais qu’on allait avoir direct la panoplie avec des paillettes”, rit Mateo en me jaugeant. 

C’étaient des rapides, il n’y avait rien à dire.

“Je n’ai pas de costumes avec paillettes”, répliquai-je calmement. “Je ne suis pas une fille non plus, et mon sport n’a rien de moins que le vôtre.”

“Mec, qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu danses juste sur la glace…”

Il y avait des moments où il fallait savoir ne pas perdre son temps avec des idiots et là j’avais des cas assez poussés, par conséquent je me contentais de partir faire un tour de patinoire pour m’échauffer en les laissant glousser sans chercher à leur expliquer pourquoi ils étaient cons. J’avais d’autres choses à faire.

“On va commencer !”, cria le directeur en nous faisant signe d’approcher.

Je revins vers lui en terminant tranquillement mon échauffement : je n’étais peut-être plus officiellement compétiteur et élève de Tracy mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Les punitions en cas de mauvais échauffement aussi.

Les présentations « officielles » se firent devant la caméra et quand le présentateur commença à égrener mes titres je faillis être impressionner par mon propre palmarès : je n’avais pas l’habitude de le voir étalé comme ça, et c’était vrai qu’il y avait beaucoup de victoires… 

J’avais une bonne carrière ; je pouvais être fier de moi et ça termina de me rassurer pour la suite du programme. Les lames des patineurs étaient en effet les plus tranchantes et j’étais un de ceux qui savaient le mieux s’en servir : pourquoi se faire du soucis ?

“Quadruple médaillé au championnat du monde, dont double champion du monde, médaillé olympique, sept...setuple ? Comment vous dites ?”, hésita-t-il.

“Septuple ?”, proposai-je avec un sourire.

“Sept fois d’affilé champion d’Europe”, se facilita-t-il la vie. “Ça veut dire que personne n’a réussi à vous battre en une décennie ?!”

“Juste sept ans”, tempérai-je en entendant déjà les protestations russes qui me guettaient.

“Excusez moi : « juste » septuple champion d’Europe, et sept fois champion national également. On va s’arrêter là parce que d’après mes recherches, si on parle de vos records on y sera encore demain…”

“Vous exagérez”, ris-je.

Il me jeta un coup d’œil qui m’informa qu’il était prêt à s’y attaquer, et comme ça aurait été un peu gênant d’avoir une autre liste de compliments encore plus longue, je lui donnai ce point.

“Il y en a beaucoup mais c’est surtout que je suis le premier espagnol à parvenir aussi haut dans le classement : c’est pour ça qu’il y a de quoi en parler.”

“L’Espagne a trois médailles olympiques d’hiver dans toute son histoire et vous êtes la quatrième : ça me semble être un record tout à fait viable…”

Pas faux…

“Bien, messieurs : dans vos sports respectifs, nous sommes d’accord qu’il faut de l’agilité sur la glace ?”

Des acquiescements lui répondirent et il étendit le bras derrière nous où un espèce de parcours avec des plots avait été préparé.

“Nous allons voir qui est le plus à l’aise sur la glace grâce à cette course. Confiants ?”

Les hockeyeurs crièrent pour confirmer et je hochai tranquillement la tête en scannant le parcours du regard. C’était risible : du niveau senior débutant approximativement. Les hockeyeurs avaient l’avantage de la vitesse mais j’avais celui de la maniabilité, et là j’allais même pouvoir faire dans l’esthétique pour montrer à quel point nos niveaux différaient.

_ Yuzu a beaucoup trop déteint sur toi… _

Je secouai la tête avec un soupir en suivant les autres pour se mettre au départ.

“Si tu sens que c’est trop pour toi, tu peux abandonner”, proposa Pablo dans sa grande miséricorde.

Je ne lui ris pas au nez, ce qui en soit méritait des applaudissements, mais je le regardais quand même comme s’il était stupide parce que ça avait l’air d’être le cas.

“Je pourrais faire ce truc en écoutant de la musique et en patinant en arrière”, répliquai-je honnêtement.

“Oh ?”, s’intéressa immédiatement le présentateur. “Et vous pourriez quand même gagner ?”

Je ravalai un « bien sûr » et acquiesçai. Humilité.

“Je pense que oui : mais j’aurais peut-être besoin de le faire une fois dans le bon sens pour voir…”

“Très bien”, s’exclama-t-il avec ravissement. “Faisons ça : une première course normale et si Javier gagne, on en refait une avec ce désavantage pour lui.”

Personne ne protesta mais je vis bien que ce changement avait piqué l’ego des hockeyeurs.

“Et si c’est nous qui gagnons ?”, renifla Rodrig.

“Vous vous sentez de le faire en arrière ?”, proposai-je innocemment.

Ils firent la grimace et je m’amusai beaucoup du déroulement de cette émission : évidemment que les hockeyeurs ne pouvaient pas égaler les patineurs en arrière, c’était totalement hors de leur zone de confort. La seule chose où ils pouvaient nous doubler en agilité c’était le slalom, parce qu’ils s’entraînaient beaucoup dessus avec leurs galets. Cependant, j’avais suffisamment confiance en moi pour ne pas trop craindre ce passage : ma fluidité dépasserait probablement la leur…

“À vos marques, prêts ? Partez !”

Je ne partis pas du tout à fond, me calant simplement sur leur vitesse et me concentrant en vue de la prochaine course. Repérez la sensation de distance entre les plots, la retenir, enregistrer la sensation de la glace, vérifier leurs vitesses… J’accélèrai dans le virage et sautai les petites barrières qui ne devaient pas être à plus de trente centimètres de la glace. Trente centimètres : est-ce que c’était réellement un saut d’ailleurs ? Les quads nous faisaient voler à plus d’un mètre au dessus du sol (largement), et même plus de deux mètre pour les patineurs les plus aériens...

Je finis avec trois mètres d’avance et je n’étais même pas essoufflé.

“Impressionnant”, applaudit le présentateur.

Je lui souris poliment et après quelques grommellements des hockeyeurs pour se trouver des excuses, on se repositionna au départ. Là, il y avait du challenge.

_ Si je perds en croisés arrières, je ne pourrais plus jamais retourner au TCC… Et Yuzuru me tuera. _

“Partez !”

Je m’élançai sans me soucier des trois autres cette fois-ci, m’appliquant juste sur la rapidité et la précision de mes éléments. Ça me rappelait les exercices du Club, même si ce n’était pas du tout le même environnement : si je faisais ce parcours contre Yuzu… Qui gagnerait ?

Je souris à cette idée et passai les barrières deux par deux vu qu’elles étaient basses et rapprochées : c’était le plus rapide. Quand je freinai sur la ligne d’arrivée, je vis que les autres n’en étaient qu’à la moitié du chemin ; j’avais peut-être été trop efficace ?

“Umh… Javier, vous êtes plus rapide en arrière qu’en avant ?”, demanda le présentateur avec incrédulité.

Oups ?

_ Non, mais je me retenais la première fois et je n’étais même pas à dix pourcent de mes capacités. _

“Je suis surpris aussi”, ris-je. “Peut-être qu’ils vont juste plus lentement parce qu’ils sont fatigués ? Je ne sais pas…”

Si je repartais à cet instant, en marche avant et à fond : je pouvais carrément les rattraper. Sauf qu’il fallait savoir être humble, donc j’attendis sagement qu’ils aient fini et ne commentai pas ma victoire : une victoire se commentait rarement de toute façon…

La suite de l’émission prévoyait de me faire essayer le hockey, activité où je me débrouillai correctement vu que j’avais quelques bases héritées de ma jeunesse, puis les hockeyeurs étaient sensés faire des figures de patinage artistique. C’était épique.

“Il ne faut pas bouger les bras, il faut bouger les pieds”, conseillai-je à Pablo qui faisait une imitation très convaincante d’un pigeon.

Celui-ci jura à cause du déséquilibre et tomba à la renverse, l’impact entraînant d’autres jurons. Mateo essayait de son côté de sauter sans décoller les pieds de la glace, ce qui donnait un résultat… intéressant. Je ne savais pas ce que faisait Rodrig, mais ça ne ressemblait certainement pas à une figure, peu importe comment on y regardait.

“On devrait peut-être rajouter des protections”, grimaçai-je quand il tomba à son tour. “Au moins des genouillères… Peut-être des coudières aussi…”

Une autre volée de jurons m’indiqua que Mateo avait à son tour chuté et je retins un soupir.

“Bordel de merde ! Ça fait mal !”

“Tu es juste tombé sur les fesses : ça a dû amortir”, le calmai-je. “Il va falloir vous habituer à survivre sans une protection intégrale de quinze centimètres d’épaisseur : tous les patineurs artistiques le font et vous trouvez que mon sport n’en est même pas un donc ne faites pas vos précieux.”

Je me reçus des regards furieux mais aucune répartie. Peut-être que c’était difficile vu qu’ils étaient par terre…

“Pablo, si tu veux tourner tu peux écarter les bras pour l’équilibre mais ne les agite pas : ça ne servira à rien à part à te faire tomber. Mateo, il va falloir que tu lèves au moins un pied pour tenter un début de saut. Rodrig… Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ?...”

“Un spin évidemment !”

“Ah… Eh bien il va falloir tourner, je suppose…”

Je ne me fatiguai pas à leur remontrer les figures pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie mais tout ça me fatiguait. Pas physiquement, mais émotionnellement : j’allais envoyer des chocolats à Brian et Tracy pour leur courage à me coacher pendant si longtemps… Surtout que j’étais moins pire que Yuzu…

“Bon, pour le saut, fais comme si tu enjambais un obstacle en avançant tout droit et on dira que c’est bon. Pour le spin : tournez en rond en essayant de ne pas trop bouger votre jambe d’appui et ça suffira aussi.”

Le directeur de tournage me regarda avec gratitude et je lui renvoyai un sourire désolé : on avait sûrement passé trop de temps là-dessus par rapport à ce qui était prévu. 

Une fois qu’on fut arrivé à un résultat… très approximatif, je fis une petite séquence qu’on me demandait avec les figures sensées être essayées et on put sortir de la glace. J’étais presque soulager.

“Bien, on va faire une petite interview dans la loge et après ce sera fini”, expliqua le directeur.

Je me changeai en étant épargné par les moqueries, les trois hockeyeurs étant trop occupés à compter leurs “blessures” et je sortis avec mes affaires, vérifiant mon portable où j’avais un message en absence de Yuzu.

[Yuzu]

Tu as tué ?

[Moi]

Non, c’est illégal de faire ça en Espagne, désolé…

[Yuzu]

Peut-être qu’ils sont corrects ?

[Moi]

… 

Non.

[Yuzu]

Pas vraiment de surprise… Tu as fini ?

[Moi]

Un interview et j’ai fini. Tu es au TCC ?

[Yuzu]

En pause mais je vais bientôt reprendre. Jason dit bonjour. On peut s’appeler après ?

Je souris en répondant évidemment positivement et entrai dans la loge.

Les questions de l’interview n’avaient rien d’original au début, visant l’historique de nos carrières, les projets futurs et ainsi de suite, puis se tournant inexorablement vers notre vie privée.

Je regardai neutralement deux des hockeyeurs se vanter de leurs petites amies qui étaient apparemment modèles mais quand ils montrèrent des photos, je ne trouvai pas qu’elles étaient si belles que ça… On aurait dit des poupées barbies, avec plus de plastique qu’autre chose… C’était un peu triste...

“Javier, vous êtes en couple depuis quelques temps aussi”, déclara le présentateur.

“Bientôt un an, officiellement”, acquiesçai-je en souriant.

“Une relation assez sportive, il me semble…”

“Oui, c’est le moins qu’on puisse dire...”

“Pouvez-vous nous en parler ?”

Je réfléchis prudemment à ce que j’allais dire. Je n’étais pas du genre à réciter un script mais je ne voulais pas que mes interviews impactent négativement Yuzu, qui avait suffisamment de soucis comme ça.

“Dans mon ancien Club, je m’entraînais avec un autre compétiteur et on a été partenaire d’entraînement pendant à peu près huit ans. On a fait les mêmes compétitions, on a visé les mêmes médailles, sauf qu’il représentait le Japon et moi l’Espagne. Avec le temps, on s’est rapproché et on a réussi à ne pas se laisser trop influencer par notre situation… compliquée. Quand je me suis retiré, on s’est rendu compte qu’il y avait autre chose que de la simple proximité amicale entre nous et on s’est mis en couple.”

“C’est un développement assez surprenant !”

“Pas tant que ça… Les gens ont toujours trouvé qu’on était un peu trop proche pour être honnête”, avouai-je.

“Attendez ! Si vous faisiez les mêmes compétitions, ça veut dire que c’est un mec !”

Je regardai Rodrig avec ennui.

“Évidemment…”

“Mais tu avais dit que tu n’étais pas gay !”

“Je suis bisexuel, mais même si j’étais gay je ne vois vraiment pas où serait le problème”, répliquai-je. “Je n’ai aucune raison d’avoir honte de mon petit ami, au contraire.”

“J’ai fait quelques recherches”, intervint le présentateur en parcourant ses notes du regard. “Yuzuru Hanyu, double Champion Olympique et Mondial, beaucoup de titres, beaucoup de records…”

“Je sais, il est pire que moi”, ris-je en le voyant grimacer face à la liste. “Et comme il est encore compétiteur, ça ne va pas s’arranger… Je suis patineur et je n’ai pas à pâlir de ma carrière mais je n’ai pas non plus peur de dire que Yuzu est probablement le meilleur patineur que notre sport ait jamais eu.”

“Vous étiez ensemble sur le podium pour les derniers JO, n’est-ce pas ?”

“Oui, on était ensemble pour la plupart des podiums en fait. Pyeongchang a été notre dernier, c’était assez intense…”

“Vous vous êtes retiré juste après. Pourquoi j’ai vu marqué que votre petit ami avait gagné avec une jambe en moins ?”

“Parce qu’il ne doit plus lui rester beaucoup de ligaments intacts dans la cheville, je suppose”, grinçai-je. “C’est une de ses petites habitudes, de concourir avec le genre de blessures qui demanderait normalement des soins opératoires urgents et de gagner avec un record du monde quand même. On s’y fait. D’ailleurs je ne sais plus quel record il a battu à Pyeongchang mais il y en a eu un”, réfléchis-je.

“Ça n’a pas l’air de vous plaire…”

“Disons que c’est un petit peu stressant, surtout que je sais qu’il pourrait décider de concourir avec une commotion cérébrale…”

“Personne ne peut faire ça !”, intervint Mateo.

“Oh mais il l’a déjà fait”, grommelai-je. “Avec l’abdomen ouvert en même temps, mais ça allait parce qu’il avait « mis des pansements », je le cite. Un jour, il me tuera…”

“Je compatis”, offrit gentiment le présentateur.

“Merci…”

L’interview se termina, je pus rentrer chez moi tranquillement jusqu’à ce que Yuzuru m'appelle et m’annonce avec enthousiasme qu’il avait réussi à intégrer le quad Axel dans son prochain programme et qu’il voulait s’attaquer aux quints.

Une journée comme une autre dans mon quotidien, tout simplement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous aura plu, merci de m'avoir suivie et encouragée !  
> Je ne vais probablement pas poster pendant mon année scolaire, ou alors très peu, mais je lirai quand même les commentaires en essayant d'y répondre.
> 
> À la prochaine fois !

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser commentaires et kudos, ça fait toujours plaisir :)


End file.
